Delilah
by Crazy Pink Penguin
Summary: At Chuck's, Dean finds a mystery script. When asked, Chuck explains how he has 'visions' about this girl. Not being able to sleep that night, Dean finds himself reading the script and falling for the main character. Eventual Dean/OFC. Rated M.
1. Delilah

**I am now in the process of rewriting my earlier chapters! Don't worry, this will not effect the amount I update! If you like the changes then please do let me know by reviewing!**

* * *

**Delilah**

The Winchester brothers were taking one of their very rare breaks from hunting and for once, it wasn't at their fellow friend and hunter, Bobby Singer's house. No, instead it was at a prophets house. A Prophet called Chuck, to be precise.

The younger Winchester had suggested that it could be a good idea to stay with Chuck for awhile. Hoping that maybe, one of Chuck's visions could guide them as to what to do next. Dean had argued, telling his younger sibling that they could still hunt and wait for Chuck's vision to let them know their next move but Sam was persistent, telling him that they could do with a break and since the prophet knew so much about them, maybe they should stick around and try to figure out if the information he knew could be a threat to them. In short, Sam wanted to know if he could trust Chuck.

They had been there for two days when Dean, who was sitting on Chuck's sofa with a beer in his hand, noticed a large, white, script-like pile of papers laying neatly on the prophets desk.

"Hey, Chuck?" Dean called to the man who was sitting at his desk. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "What's that, man?" He asked, eyeing the object that had caught his interest.

Chuck looked up at him from his computer, his fingers stopping their movement on the keys and he followed Deans gaze. "Oh, uh, this?" He questioned, reaching over and picking up the papers.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and noticed that the cover had 'Delilah' written on the front. In front and at the end of the word was a artistic scribble.

"That's, uh, my..." Chuck stumbled over his words, something Dean noticed that he did a lot. "A, uh, book I'm in the process of writing," He told him nervously as he laid the book back down on the desk.

"Yeah?" Dean eyed the 'book'. "Is it like a normal 'I saw a flower and it inspired me' type of book or it is a prophet of the lord type of book?" He asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I guess it's a 'prophet of the lord' type of book," He answered and Dean made a 'carry on' motion with his hand. "Um, I get the 'visions' the same way I get the 'Supernatural' ones."

"Hm," Dean hummed, taking a sip of his beer before he licked his lower lip. "Explain." He demanded.

"Oh, uh, right." Chuck cleared his throat. "Uh, I've had them for about Nine years; since the girl was Thirteen." He explained. "I started getting them when I was 'bout Twenty One. I'd get them every once in a while, sometimes every day, sometimes once every few months."

"Oh." Dean nodded, taking another gulp of his beer. "Why her? What makes her so special?" He asked, curiously. "She run around in tights an' shoot rainbows from her ass?"

"Uh, no. She's not a superhero." Chuck chuckled at him. "She's just a girl." He shrugged. "It's just the events of her life; good an' bad ones." He continued. "It's just a bunch of one-shots, snapshots, I guess."

"Sounds..." He paused, his expression thoughtful as he brought his beer up to his mouth. "Very boring." The left side of his mouth lifted up in a barely-there smirk before he took a swing of his beer.

Chuck laughed and scratched the back of his head. "It is, I guess."

Dean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "So how old is the girl now?"

"Uh," Chuck's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he thought. "Twenty Three." He answered, his gaze returning to his computer.

"Right," Dean nodded, a dirty look on his face. "She hot?" He asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Chuck nodded quickly. "When ever I get 'visions' of her, I start sweatin'." He confessed, a tremor in his voice.

"Yeah?" Dean grinned. "Any, uh, good stuff?" He waved the hand that didn't hold his beer out in front of him, hoping that it would help Chuck understand what he meant.

"Yeah," Chuck sighed almost wishfully. "She does this thing with her hips that drive the guys-"

"Uh, dudes." Sam's voice interrupted them as he walked into the room, car keys in his hand.

"Lighten up, Sammy!" Dean told him cheerfully as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the top of his thighs. "Chuck, here, was just tellin' me 'bout-"

Sam held up his hands and once again, cut him off. "I don't wanna' know." He said firmly. "You two can have your...Your male bonding time later but right now, I'm starved an' am gonna' head to the closest diner. You two want anything?" He offered, his eyes shifting between them.

Dean frowned. _Male bond time? Makes me sound freakin' gay._ Dean grumbled to himself before nodding at Sam. "Burger, fries and pie, Sammy. You should know this by now, little brother."

Sam sighed at the nickname and nodded. "Chuck?" He questioned, turning towards him.

"Oh, u-uh," Chuck seemed startled and Sam figured that he wasn't used to people offering to do things him. "Same as Dean."

Sam nodded and gave him a small smile. "Alright." He replied as he turned to leave.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Chuck called out to him as he once again, turned back to his computer.

"Don't call me that." Sam replied, his voice slightly raised so the prophet could hear him from the front door.

Chuck swallowed nervously. "Oh, uh, s-sure."

* * *

That night, Dean found himself unable to sleep.

He threw the covers off of himself and climbed out of bed. He stretched before pulling his jeans on and heading downstairs. He went strait to the kitchen and to the fridge. He opened it, the light illuminating the dark room. He blinked against it, his pupils adjusting themselves to the light. "Gross." He muttered, looking disgusted at something that he suspected was once bacon.

He sighed, not seeing anything edible and grabbed a beer, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes, Dean managed to find a bottle opener and opened his beer before flicking the metal cap in the bin. He walked into the living room, banging into a table. "Son of a-" He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. Once the pain eased away, he opened them and growled, "Where the hell is the light?" as he slid his hand up the wall, trying to find the switch.

Finally, he located it, his eyes squinting once again as they adjusted to the new light.

He walked over to the couch and threw himself down on it before grabbing the remote that laid beside him. He switched the TV on, wincing when loud static filled his ears. "Shh," He hissed, turning the volume down.

He took a swig of his beer as he pressed a up facing arrow on the remote, trying to find a channel that wasn't full of grey, wriggly lines, but failing. Giving up, he turned the TV off in a huff, throwing the remote down beside him.

He took another sip of beer, looking around the room for something to amuse himself with. His eyes fell on Chuck's script and he licked his lips, savouring the taste of beer his taste buds picked up.

_Nah, _He thought to himself. _There's no way I'm gonna' read a chick-flick._

Peeling his eyes away from it, he looked around the room again, trying to find something, _anything_, for him to distract himself with.

Not even five minutes later, Dean was taking one another gulp of his beer as he opened up the first page of Delilah. One page won't hurt, He reasoned as he leaned back against Chucks worn-down couch. He rested his feet on the coffee table as he used his thumb to quickly flick through the pages. Air lightly breezed against his face as he did so. Man, this is long, He raised his eyebrows. Am I really gonna' read this 'cause Chuck said the girls hot? He asked himself in disbelief.

"Well, I am Dean Winchester." He reasoned and grinned as he found the first page.

* * *

**~*~*Delilah*~*~**

_A young girl sat on her bed, her head buried in her knee's, hands over her eyes as her body rocked back and forth in - what can only be described as - a comforting manner._

_There were voices downstairs, yelling at each other, cursing each other, making the young girl press her hands more firmly over her ears. She screamed in the back of her throat, biting her lip, trying to drown out the hateful words they were throwing at each other._

_A smash echoed through the house, making the young girl jump and scream louder. She could feel her vocal cords vibrate harder as she did so. She stopped suddenly, gasping for breath. Through all her screaming she had almost forgotten to inhale. _

_With one last bang, the bang of a door slamming, the shouting stopped and the young girl finally lifted her head, her knee's soaked from the tears, eyes red and puffy and eye lashes clumped together._

_She wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hands then wiped her nose with the back of one, her eyes watching the door._

_Sniffling, she climbed off of her princess bed and walked over to the door, quietly opening it. "Mom?" She called quietly, walking to the stairs. She stepped down a few then stopped, looking over the banister. Her eyes then shifted to her mother who sat at the bottom of the stairs, facing the front door, her head in her hands._

"_Mom?" She called again, more loudly._

_Her Mother raised her head, quickly wiping her eyes before turning around. "Yeah, baby?" Her voice wavered slightly but she tried acted like she was fine. _

"_You OK?" She asked. By now she was stand behind her Mother. She sat down on the step above her, her legs laid either side of her Mothers back, her hands playing with her hair._

"_I'm fine, Delilah," Her Mother sighed, grabbed one of the hands that played with her hair. She held it tightly._

"_You don't have to lie, Mom," The young girl – Delilah – told her Mother. "I know how mean he is." She confessed quietly, using her spare hand to wrap a lock of her mothers hair around her index finger._

"_Oh god," The Mother sobbed, her hand dropping Delilahs as she leaned her elbows against her knees and put her head in her hands. "You aren't meant to know." She whispered hoarsely. _

"_It's OK, Mum," Delilah assured, wrapping her arms around her Mother's shoulders, pulling her back. "You don't have to like any more. I'm big enough now."_

_The mother turned around, her watery eyes finding Delilahs. She shook her head. "You're Thirteen." She stressed. "You shouldn't have to deal with this." She whispered, turning back around and leaning her back against Delilah's front. She held her daughters arms tightly as they wrapped back around her shoulders. _"_I'm sorry," She cried. "I'm sorry you have to see it, to know its happening." She sniffled. "But I promise, I promise he'll never hurt you." She hiccuped, bringing Delilahs arm up to her lips. She laid a kiss there._

"_I believe you," Delilah replied, laying her head against the back of her Mother's. _

"_Good." She sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't got us out of here yet."_

_Delilah shook her head slight. _"_It's OK, I know why we can't go."_

"_What?" The Mother questioned, turning her head towards her daughter. Her face was clearly in shock. "How?"_

"_I heard him," She admitted quietly. "I heard him say that he'll find us and hurt us."_

"_Oh god." The mother cried, laying her head against Delilahs body._

"_It's OK, though, Mom," Delilah assured confidently. "We'll get away one day."_

"_Yeah?" Her Mother asked quietly._

"_Yeah." Delilah nodded. "We'll get our own house, with a big garden and pond."_

_The Mother sighed. "Sounds lovely."_

"_It will be," Delilah said immediately. "We'll get loadsa fish as well, 'cause I know how much you like 'em."_

"_Yeah?" She grinned, sniffling._

"_Uh huh," She nodded. "And we'll have a handsome neighbour who you'll fall in love with."_

_Her mother laughed. "I don't know about that."_

"_It's true," Delilah protested. "And he'll have a son that I can date."_

_She laughed again. "You're only Thirteen, you're too young to date."_

_Delilah rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her. "And they'll come to live with us."_

_Her Mother shook her head, smiling. "Yeah?" She said, going along with it._

"_Yep," Delilah nodded. "And you know what else?"_

"_What?"_

"_We'll be happy," Delilah said simply. "'Cause Dad won't be there."_

* * *

"Dude," Dean breathed, laying the script down in his lap. "What the hell is goin' on?" He asked into the empty room. "That poor girl." He shook his head, drinking the last of his beer.

He sighed, leaning forward so he could put his empty beer bottle on the coffee table. When he was settled back against the couch, he turned to the next page. "Might as well as read another whilst I'm up." He mumbled. "Ain't got anything better to do."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Isn't She Just an Angel?

**Isn't She Just An Angel?**

"When did you wake up?" Sam asked, yawning as he stumbled into the living room.

Dean jumped and quickly hid the script behind a cushion. "I haven't slept." He admitted.

Sam looked at him oddly. "What were you readin'?"

"Uh, nothin'," He lied

Sam nodded unconvinced. "Then why did you hide it?"

"Uh," Dean laughed nervously, scratching the spot of skin behind his ear. "OK," He nodded. "You caught me." He admitted, holding up his hands. "It's porn." He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Should have known." He grumbled, turning around and heading for the kitchen. "You want anythin' to eat?" He ask.

"Uh, no." Dean replied. "I'm gonna' go and catch some 'z's." He said and grabbed the script from under the cushion. "Night...Or mornin'. Whatever." He finished and jogged up the stairs, strait into his room. Once the door was closed, he climbed onto his bed, laying on his front. He laid the script in front of him.

Dean had learned a lot in one night. He learnt that Delilah's Mother's name was Richelle. And her Father – Who was called Jeremy – only got abusive when he'd been drinking and that he'd never hurt Delilah. He learnt that Delilah was a caring person who would rather look after her Mother after beatings than go out with her friends.

He'd followed her life since she was Thirteen and as far as he could tell, she was now Sixteen.

He would never admit it, but reading about her life, seeing her grow up and becoming more aware of boys, dangers, alcohol was making him very protective of her.

"Alright," he said, clearing his throat. "Where was I?" He wondered, flipping to 'page: 20'. He scanned the page, finally finding the place he left off.

* * *

_Once her birthday party was finished and everyone had left, Delilah made her way up to the bathroom. She went into the toilet and closed the door behind her before pulling down her pants and underwear. She quickly did her business. Once she was finished, she grabbed the toilet tissue and wiped herself. She suddenly frowned, looking down at the tissue which was covered in red._

* * *

"Dude," Dean said out loud. "Hope she's OK," He commented, voice full of worry.

* * *

_Deililah swallowed thickly, throwing the tissue in the toilet._

_She search her pant trousers and pulled out her phone, dialling 'Mum'._

"_Deiliah," He Mothers amused voice came through the phone. "Why're you ringing? I'm just downstair-"_

"_Mum," Delilah replied anxiously. "I think I started my period," She whispered._

"_Oh, honey, I'll be up in-"_

* * *

"No! No, no, no, no," Dean said, flipping to the next page quickly. "God dammit, Chuck." He muttered. "You could have given me a warning."

Shaking his head, he began to read the next page.

* * *

**~*~*Delilah*~*~**

"_Mum?" Delilah called, walking into the kitchen._

"_Yes, my love?" Richelle replied from her spot by the cooker._

"_Can I go out later?" She asked nervously._

"_Where you goin'?"_

"_Just out." Delilah replied. "There's only gonna' be Three of us."_

"_OK," Richelle nodded. "But make sure you're back by Nine."_

"_Mum," Delilah complained. "I'm Sixteen. I don't need a curfew."_

_Richelle gave her a sad smile. "I know, love, but your Dad will be home at Ten and I don't want him to know I let you stay out so late."_

_Delilah sighed. "OK,"_

"_I'm sorry," Her Mother apologized. _

"_It's not your fault, Mum," Delilah assure, giving her Mum a sideways hug._

"_It is," Richelle said. "If I have left as soon as it started..." She answered, referring to the abuse._

"_It's not your fault." Delilah said firmly._

_Richelle nodded. "He never used to be like this," _

"_I know, Mum."_

"_He just...Changed." She said, frowning. "Like overnight."_

"_Don't think about it," Delilah shook her head. "Once we get outta' here, we won't have to worry any more. He won't be our problem."_

"_Yeah," Richelle sighed. "OK, you better go get ready." She smiled and jerked her head towards the hall way. "Have fun."_

"_I'll try."_

–

"_Hey, look what I got!" Jake said, pulling Three packets of cigarettes out his pocket._

"_Where the hell did you get them?" Stacy asked, smiling._

"_I stole them from my Mum," Jake shrugged, opening a packet._

"_Didn't she notice?" Delilah asked nervously._

"_Nah," Jake shook his head. "She smokes a ton a day, she just thought she smoked these too,"_

"_That's so cool!" Stacy grinned. "Gimme one," She said and took one off him._

"_Delilah?" Jake said, offering her a cigarette._

"_Uh, no thanks."_

* * *

"Good girl," Dean nodded.

* * *

"_Oh, C'mon," Stacy interrupted. "You're not gonna' go all 'good-two-shoes' on us, are you?"_

"_N-no," Delilah shook her head. "I just don't want one."_

"_C'mon, Delilah." Jake said. "Don't be such a wimp."_

_Delilah swallowed. "Fine," She said, holding out her hand. She grabbed the lighter off Jake and lit it with shaky hands. The first time she inhaled it, she immediately blew the smoke out of her mouth, dropping the cigarette on the floor and coughing._

_Jake and Stacy laughed. "It ain't that bad," Jake told her, lighting his own cigarette and taking a puff._

"_T-that's 'cause you've done it before," Delilah cough, holding her stomach. Meanwhile, Stacy lit her cigarette, laughing as Delilah struggled to breath._

"_I got to go soon," Delilah told them, seeing the time on Jake's watch – Eight Thirty. _

_Jake sighed. "Fine, we'll walk you home." He said._

–

"_Here," Jake handed her a packet of cigarettes._

"_I don't want it," Delilah replied, holding up her hands._

"_Just take it," He sighed. "I got them for you, you could at least have 'em."_

_Feeling bad, Delilah took them, hiding them in her coat pocket. "Right, I'll see you at school." She said and gave them a small smile before walking up her street. When she reached her house, she stopped by the bins. She took a glance back, not seeing Jake or Stacy. She sighed in relief and pulled the lid off of one. She grabbed the cigarettes out of her pocket and went to put them in the bin when she heard:_

"_Delilah? What the 'ell are you doin'?"_

_She jumped, hearing her Dad's slurry voice."Uh, taking out the trash," She lied, putting a innocent smile on her face, hiding the cigarette packet behind her back._

_Jeremy stumbled up the drive. Reaching her, he grabbed the hand behind her back, snatching the cigarettes out of it. "So what? You smoke now?" He asked calmly._

* * *

"Fuck off, you bastard." Dean muttered.

* * *

"_N-no," She shook her head. "Uh, Stacy asked me to dump them for her."_

_Jeremy tutted. "I don't think so, I was young once."_

"_It's true!" _

"_Nu huh," He shook his head, grabbing her wrist, making he wince as he dug his nails in. He looked up at the house, noticing the lights on. "Your Mum let you stay out late?" _

"_No," Delilah denied. "I just came out here to dump them."_

"_Lying little bitch," He snarled. "I saw you walking up the street."_

_Delilah's eyes widened. "I, uh, I sneaked out!" She told him. "I didn't tell Mum," She said. "Please don't tell her I sneaked out." She begged._

_Jeremy seemed to think it over. "OK," He nodded. "When we walk back into that house, we'll tell her that you came to wait outside for me to come home."_

"_OK," She nodded._

"_Then, later on when your Mother's in bed, I want you to meet me in the living room."_

"_W-why?" Delilah asked, her face full of worry._

"_You did somethin' bad tonight, Delilah," He spat, his finger nails breaking the skin on her wrist. "You sneaked out and you smoked-"_

* * *

Dean almost growled. "She's only Sixteen, don't touch her."

* * *

"_I didn't!"_

"_Yes, you did," He said, an evil look in his eye. "I can smell it all over you,"_

_Delilah swallowed and said nothing._

"_Where was I? Right, you sneaked out and smoked. You need to face the consequences."_

_Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Richelle. "Jeremy?" She called, worry in her voice as her eyes darted between Delilah ad Jeremy. "What's goin' on out here?" She asked, locking eyes with Delilah._

_Jeremy smiled and put his hand round Delilah's shoulder, hiding the cigarettes in his pocket. "Our sweet Delilah here snuck out so she could greet me when I got home." He replied. "Isn't she just an angel?"_

_Richelle frowned, her eyes still on Delilah's. "Is that right?"_

_Delilah nodded. "Yeah,"_

"_OK," She nodded. "Why don't you Two come inside?"_

_Jeremy nodded and patted Delilah's back. "Time for bed, darlin'." He said and pushed her forward. "And don't forget." He snarled in her ear, low enough for Richelle to miss._

"_I won't," Delilah whispered back, putting a smile on for her Mother._

–

_Delilah sighed, climbing out of bed. She opened her bedroom door, putting her ear against her Mothers, trying to hear for any movement, instead all she heard was snoring. She smiled and rolled her eyes before quietly climbing down the stairs._

_She walked into the living room, her hands behind her back. "Dad?" She said softly, seeing him awake._

"_You remembered," He answered. "Good." He nodded. "Time to face the consequences," He said and stood up, walking towards her, knife in hand-_

* * *

"God," Dean said and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to read any more. Opening his eyes, he scanned through the page and started reading where the beating finished

* * *

_Delilah curled herself around her pillow, silently crying. She had school in a few hours, which she was dreading but she never missed and knew that today wouldn't be any different. Climbing out of bed, she hissed and looked down at her arm, which was now covered in a bandage she put on herself._

_She ran her fingers over it and hissed at the pain. The bandage covered most of her arm, starting from her wrist and ending just before her elbow._

_Looking through her wardrobe, she pulled out a long sleeved shirt, knowing it was best if her Mother didn't see._

* * *

Dean shook his head. "Oh, sweetheart." He sighed and turned the page over.

* * *

**Poor Delilah. Well, things have to get worse before they get better.**

**Please review!**


	3. Becoming A Woman

**Becoming A Woman**

Dean looked over at Sam, watching as his fingers flew on the keyboard of his laptop. He grinned and faked a yawn, standing up from his spot on the sofa. "I'm gonna' go to bed," He announced, patting Sam on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Bit early isn't it?" Sam questioned, lifting his gaze from the screen.

"Yeah, but..." He paused, thinking. "But I'm old," He shrugged. "Ya' know, bad back and bones...Need my sleep or I'll be grumpy," He grinned.

Sam nodded. "Uh huh, sure, you just wanna' go read that script." He accused.

Dean's eyes widened in a attempted to look shocked. "What? No,"

Sam rolled his eyes and returned to his computer. "Go and read your porn, Dean,"

"Go and read your porn, Dean," Dean mimicked, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"I heard that!"

"Good," Dean huffed, walking into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him before climbing onto his bed and grabbing the script from underneath his pillow. He grinned and sat back against the headboard.

* * *

**~*~*Delilah*~*~**

"_Hey,"_

_Delilah turned round, spotting her crush behind her. She smiled shyly at him. "Hi."_

_He grinned. "You wanna' skip? You can come to mine,"_

"_Um, I don't know..." She hesitated._

"_C'mon," He smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder. _

* * *

"Don't do it," Dean said. "He just wants to get laid."

* * *

"_But my parents-"_

"_Should know that you're old enough to make your own decisions," He finished for her. "C'mon, Del, you're Seventeen. You don't need their permission for everything."_

"_OK," She smiled, biting her lip. "Can I just go to the bathroom first?"_

"_Sure," He nodded. "I'll meet you outside."_

_She quickly walked to the bathroom and went into a stall, sitting down on the closed toilet lid. She sighed and pulled up her sleeve, growling in frustration when she saw the blood leaking through the bandage. "I hate it when this happens," she muttered._

_She pulled a new bandage out her bag and took the old one off her arm before wrapping a new one on. Since the first night her cut her, he did it again and again. It had been a year since the first time and she never did figure out why he cut her instead of beating her, like he did her Mother._

_But she guessed it was because this was easier to hide than bruises on your face and neck._

_Happy with the new bandage, she put the old one in her bag and walked out of the stall and bathroom._

_Once she was outside, she searched the parking lot, smiling when she spotted him standing by his car. She walked over to him. "Ready?" She asked._

"_Yep," He nodded and opened the door for her._

–

"_Your car is really nice," Delilah commented as he parked inside his garage._

"_Thanks," He smiled, turning the engine off. "So," He began, turning around in his seat. "You seein' anyone?"_

_Delilah blushed. "No," She responded. "You?"_

"_Nope," He shook his head, smiling. "You know, you're really hot,"_

_Delilah let out a laugh. "And you're very forward."_

_He shrugged and leaned towards her. "Would it be forward to do this?" He asked and kissed her lips lightly._

_Eyes still closed, Delilah replied, "Yes," She laughed._

"_Oh well," He grinned and kissed her again._

"_Uh, Danny-"_

"_Shh," He mumbled against her lips, moving so they were laying down._

* * *

_'Let her talk,'_ Dean thought angrily. _'How will she tell him she wants to stop if he won't let her talk?'_

* * *

"_Uh, I don't know about this," She said, watching as he began to kiss along her chest._

"_Just don't think," He told her, his hands creeping up her top._

"_Woah," She jumped. "Uh, Danny-"_

"_Shh," He said, silencing her with his lips._

_He quickly removed her shirt, throwing it into the back seat. "Just don't think." He said, unbuttoning her jeans._

"_You ain't giving me a chance to," She muttered but made no attempt to stop him; She liked him since she could remember._

* * *

For some reason, Dean couldn't stomach reading any more, so he skipped the next few sentences.

* * *

_"Shit, Del, were you a virgin?"_

* * *

_'Bit late now you ass.'_ Dean thought.

* * *

"_Uh, yeah," She nodded, clenching her legs shut and sitting up._

"_Fuck," Daniel cursed, running a hand down his face. "I didn't know."_

"_It's fine," Delilah lied. "Can, uh, you just take me home?"_

_Daniel looked at her sadly. "Yeah, of course."_

"_Thanks," She said quietly, grabbed her clothes from the back seat and slipping them on quietly._

–

_Delilah opened her front door, quietly closing it behind her. "Mum?" She called quietly, waiting for a response. When she didn't get a reply, she decided no one was home and went upstairs to her room, barely making it to her bed before she fell on it. She slumped on the edge of it, rubbing her hand over her eyes, feeling the tears starting to form._

_Leaving her bag on the floor, she laid back, sniffling. "I lost my virginity." She said out loud. Shaking her head, she muttered. "Doesn't feel real." She sniffled again. "And I'm not gonna' get it back." And with that, she curled herself up into a ball, crying till her shoulders shook._

* * *

"Oh, baby..." Dean sighed and looked down at the script sadly, not realising his thumb stroke along the last sentence, almost as if he was trying to sooth her.

"Dean?"

Dean's head shot up and he quickly hid the script under his pillow. "Uh, yeah?"

Sam opened the door, peeking his head in. "I'm gonna' go get dinner, what'd you want?"

"Um, get me my usual," He grinned, trying not to lean back against his pillow and bend the script.

Sam smirked, seeing Dean's issue and the corner of the script poking out from underneath the pillow. "Oh, yeah? I forgot," He lied. "What's your usual again?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

Dean fidgeted, the uncomfortable position making his back ache. "Uh, you know, burger, fries."

Sam nodded. "Drink?"

"Beer, dude," Dean snapped.

Sam smiled. "Alright," He nodded and turned to leave when- "Oh and dude? You're porn's sticking out from under your pillow," He said and left, smiling.

"Dammit," Dean growled, grabbed the script. He pulled it out from under the pillow so he could lean back against it.

* * *

**~*~*Delilah*~*~**

"_Delilah," Jeremy sing-songed._

_Delilah jumped, hearing her Father call her. "Uh, yeah, Dad?" She called back._

"_Come here," He sing-songed again._

_Delilah swallowed and climbed off her bed. Swinging her door open, she peeked over the banister, seeing her Father standing at the bottom, knife in hand. "What's up?" She asked weakly, her eyes not leaving the knife._

_He grinned evilily. "Come here and I'll tell you."_

_Delilah licked her dry lips and swallowed. She slowly walked down the stairs, meeting her Father at the bottom. "Yeah?"_

_Jeremy tucked some fallen hair behind her ear. "You, my beautiful daughter, are goin' to watch me kill your Mother." He grinned and grabbed a fist full of her hair before she could respond._

* * *

"Oh, fuck," Was all Dean could say.

* * *

**Indeed, Dean, indeed.**

**Please review!**


	4. Loss Of Loved Ones

**Now this chapter is pretty...Gory and sad. So don't read if you get upset easily.**

* * *

**Loss Of Loved Ones**

_Delilah screamed, her scalp felt like it was bleeding from the hold Jeremy had on her hair. He pulled her into the living room, where Richelle was tied to a chair._

"_Dad! No! What are you doing?" Delilah cried, clutching at his hand, trying to make him loosen his grip._

"_You'll see," He said, throwing her to the floor. "Don't move," He told her firmly, walking towards Richelle._

_Delilah looked over at her Mother, who was watching her fearfully._

_Richelle had a piece of cloth in her mouth, her hair messy and bloody, her eyes strained and red._

_Jeremy ripped the cloth from her mouth, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head towards Delilah. "Any last words?"_

"_Delilah run!" Richelle yelled. "Get the hell ou-" Her sentence was interrupted when a punch landed on her cheek. _

_Jeremy yanked her head back again, tutting. "Behave," He growled, bringing the knife to her cheek and putting pressure on it._

_Richelle whimpered, a drop of blood trailing down her cheek. "Delilah," She sniffled. "I love you." She managed to croak._

"_Mum!" Delilah cried, standing up. She went to run at Jeremy, hoping to tackle him when she was suddenly thrown back. She crashed into a glass cupboard, the air knocked out of her._

"_Delilah, Delilah, Delilah," Jeremy tutted, his eyes turning black. "You can't stop me, honey," He smirked._

* * *

"Holy shit, he's a demon," Dean exclaimed, his eyes widening.

* * *

"_You're a demon," Richelle stated, her eyes wide and full of fear._

_Jeremy grinned. "That's right, my love." He leant down and kissed her hard on the lips. "Can you guess who I am though?"_

_Richelle gritted her teeth. "__Sonneillon."_

* * *

Dean frowned, rubbing a hand over his chin. "Sonneillon, Sonneillon," He muttered. "Doesn't sound familiar," After a second, he shook his head, returning his gaze back to the script.

* * *

"_Aw, you remembered me." He grinned. "That isn't gonna' stop me from killing you though," _

_Delilah groaned, pulling herself up on her knee's. She bit her lip, pain shooting through her side; she looked down. Swallowing back the urge to puke, she covered the glass that was embedded in her stomach and yanked it out. Ignoring the glass that was stuck in her hand, she pulled herself off the floor._

* * *

"Good girl," Dean smiled. "Don't let him beat you."

* * *

"_Don't move," Sonneillon demanded, holding his hand up._

_Delilah stopped, her hand holding her stomach. She panicked, not able to move her limbs._

"_Good," He nodded and turned back to Richelle. "You know why I'm here." He stated._

_Richelle nodded. "Revenge."_

"_Uh huh," Sonneillon nodded, his eyes hardening. "You and your Father killed my brother." He continued. "And now you're gonna' pay." He ran his finger along the blade of the knife._

_Richelle sniffled. "What does this have to do with Delilah?" She asked weakly._

_Sonneillon grinned. "It must kill you to know that your sweet, innocent daughter is about to witness your death."_

_Richelle shook her head. "Please don't, she's not a part of this!"_

"_She is because she's your daughter." He told her simply, holding the knife against her neck. "Now, say bye-bye."_

"_Delilah, I love you, honey," Richelle cried. "I'm so sorry you have to see this," She sobbed._

"_Mum, please," Delilah begged, though she didn't know what for._

_Sonneillon pressed the knife down, cutting along Richelle's throat._

"_No!" Delilah cried, tears streaming down her face. "Mum!"_

_Richelle gasped, blood pouring down her neck and top._

"_You bastard," Delilah cried, finding herself able to move her limbs. She ran over to the Mother, pressing her hands against the wound. "Mum, I love you," She cried. "You'll be OK, you have to be!"_

_In that second, Richelle stopped moving._

"_No," Delilah whimpered. "Mummy," She laid her head against her Mothers leg._

* * *

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed. "She's too young to have seen that," He shook his head. "Too fuckin' young,"

* * *

"_Wow, that was fun!" Sonneillon Grinned. "What'ta performance." He clapped. _

_Delilah lifted her head, her eyes wet and dead. Looking down at the floor next to her, she spotted the knife, dripping with blood. She quickly grabbed it and stood up, swinging round and stabbing him in the throat. "How do you like it? You sick bastard!" She screamed._

_Sonneillon pulled the knife out, the blood pouring from his mouth. He simply looked at her and grinned before he threw his head back, black smoke flying out of his open mouth._

* * *

Dean almost smiled at her bravery but seeing the next couple of sentences, he stopped himself.

* * *

_Delilah covered her ears, and sank down onto her knee's as her Fathers body fell to the ground, gasping for air._

_Delilah looked up at the noise and slowly crawled towards the body, sniffling. Her eyes widened, seeing non-black eyes staring up at her. "Dad?" She asked, hesitantly._

_He nodded and gasped for breath. "De...Delil..ah..." He croaked, blood flowing out of his mouth._

"_Oh god," She cried. "I...I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "It wasn't you...I didn't think..." She cried, laying her head on his chest. "I love you, Daddy," She said. "It wasn't you before, I know that now. It was that...that demon, it must have been." She sobbed, lifting her head. "I love you-" She stopped, seeing him coughing._

* * *

"...Fuck."

* * *

_He spat up more blood, the blood landing on her face and shirt before his body went limp._

_Delilah took a shaky breath, looking around her and the bodies of her dead parents._

"_Oh god..."_

_A big sob echoed through the house, as the young girl cried, holding onto both her parents hands._

* * *

Dean quickly wiped away the tear that trailed down his cheek and took a deep breath.

* * *

**~*~*Delilah*~*~**

_A few seconds later, Delilah let go of their hands and stood up. "I gotta' get outta' here," She said to herself and backed away from the room, turning to run up the stairs. She quickly changed her clothes, hiding the bloody ones in her bag. She packed a load of clothes and grabbed her phone. _

_She walked into her parents room and grabbed a handbag before grabbing her Mother's savings pot on the top of the cupboard. She spilled the contents into the bag and walked over to the window seal, picking up the picture of her Mother and Father. She put that in the bag and spotted her Mother's favourite necklace on the side. She picked it up and put it on, kissing the heart that hung from it._

_Grabbing the purse, she walked back to her own room and threw backpack over her shoulder._

_She ran down the stairs and looked through her Mother's wallet that laid on the cabinet next to the door. "Sorry, Mum," She sniffled and shoved the wallet into the handbag._

_She laid the backpack in front of the door and unzipped it, putting the handbag inside and zipping it back up._

_Delilah walked into the kitchen and grabbed the lighter fluid from the cupboard. Slowly, she stepped into the bloody living room, where her dead parents laid. She felt the tears forming and a sob catch in her throat. Walking around the room, she spilled the lighter fluid over their bodies and furniture. Once it was empty, she laid the bottle on the floor and kissed her parents cheeks._

_Grabbing the matches from a draw, she walked back to the front door, opening it. She put the backpack on and pulled out a match._

"_I love you, guys," She said quietly and ran the match down the box. Staring at the flame, she let a tear fall and threw the match into the living room, watching the room ignite in flames. She shut the front down before running down the dark street._

–

_Delilah sniffled, walking along the empty road. She hissed and looked down, feeling her top wet. She pressed her hand to it then brought her hand up to her face. "Shit," She muttered, sniffling, seeing the blood on her hand._

_She pressed her hand firmly against it and sat on the side of the road. She took her back pack off and jacket. Pressing her jacket against the wound, she opened her bag, hoping she packed some bandages when a car came along the road, it's head lights brightening up the road._

_Delilah barely noticed, she just continued to rummage through her bag, sniffling occasionally. _

"_You OK, ma'am?" _

_Delilah jumped, her head shooting up. A car had stopped in front of her, a older man with a baseball cap sat in the drivers seat, staring at her, concerned._

"_I..I'm fine," She lied, her hands shaking as she continued to look through her back._

"_I don't think you are," He replied. "You're bleedin'." He shook his head and got out his car. He looked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "Well, you gonna' let me see, you idjit?"_

_Delilah started at him cautiously. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out except a pathetic whimper. She looked down at her blood stained jacket, holding in her tears._

_The man looked at her sympathetically. "How old are you?" He asked, curiously._

_Delilah sniffled. "Eighteen." She answered._

_The man shook his head. "And what's your name, honey?"_

"_Delilah," She told him quietly._

_He looked at her kindly. "My name's Bobby Singer," He responded._

* * *

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed, suddenly sitting forward.

* * *

"_You wanna' tell me what happened?" He asked. _

_Delilah sniffed, a tear falling from her eye as she frantically said, "I didn't mean to," She told him, almost begging. "My Dad was nice..Then he changed a-and today his e-eyes were b-black and h-he hurt my Mum." She explained, more tears falling, her breathing erratic. "He killed her a-and I stabbed him." She said quietly. "A-and, and he just smiled and this stuff came out of his mouth and then my D-dad was back," She let out a cry. "I killed him." She stared forward, her eyes full of tears. "Mum said it was a demon," She swallowed and looked up. "But that's not possible, right?"_

_He ignored the question. "OK, we need to get you stitched up." He told her. "We're not to far from my house,"_

_Delilah nodded and accepted his hand._

* * *

Dean shook his head and chuckled humourlessly. "Thank god for Bobby."

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Truth And Lies

**Truth And Lies**

Dean looked up, hearing the door open.

"Here's your food, Dean," Sam said, laying it on the bed.

"Thanks," Dean replied, moving the script to the side where Sam couldn't see it. He opened the paper bag and took a big sniff. "Mm, sweet." He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You have a unhealthy relationship with food." He paused, looking at the corner of the script. "And porn."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, unwrapping his burger. "You're just jealous that you didn't get to it first."

"Uh uh," Sam rolled his eyes. "Catch ya' later, if you ever come outta' this room."

Dean ignored him and waited for him to leave before laying the script in front of him and grabbing his fries out the bag. He put one in his mouth as he turned the page of the script.

* * *

***~*~Delilah~*~***

_Delilah lent her head against the window, listening to the sound of the engine as they drove down the empty road._

"_So," Bobby started, clearing his throat. "Your Mum said it was a demon?" He questioned, taking a glance at her._

_She sniffled, trying to unblock her nose from all the crying. "Yeah," She replied. "But demon's aren't real," She denied. "But he's eyes were black..." She seemed to argue with herself. "And they just...changed!" She turned and looked at him. "One second they were normal and the next...They were black. His whole eye...black."_

_Bobby nodded. "Did you Mother own any sort of weapons?" He asked. "Any salt lines around the windows or under doors?"_

_Delilah looked at him oddly. "Why would their have been salt on my windows and doors?"_

"_Just think," He told her. "Did you have any extra salt laying around? Rock salt?"_

_She thought for a second. "Um," She licked her lips. "Mum had bags of rock salt in the kitchen, under the sink." She told him. "But what does that have to do with anythin'?"_

"_Rock salt keeps demons out," He said simply. "Your Mother might have been a hunter."_

"_A hunter?" She questioned. "Like for animals?" She shook her head. "Mum loved animals. She would never-"_

_Bobby cut her off. "Not a hunter of animals." He said. "A hunter of..The supernatural." He told her. "As for the salt lines..." He blew out a breath. "Maybe she wasn't a hunter," He muttered to himself. "Hunter's always put salt lines down...Unless..." He trailed off, taking another glance at her. "Did you have anything above your windows and doors? Like a shelf or groove?"_

_Delilah eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah," She nodded. "They kinda' curved upwards," She explained. "Mum said it was because we have leaks and they were there to catch the water."_

"_She lied." Bobby replied. "They were for the salt." He said. "But if she put the salt line's down, how did the demon get in your Daddy's body?" He thought out loud. "You said that there was bags of rock salt under the kitchen sink?"_

"_Uh huh," She nodded. "Why?"_

"_How many?"_

"_Like...Five." She responded. "Why?" She asked again._

"_If there was Five bags then it's almost as if they weren't bein' used, don't ya' think?"_

"_You can't be serious about this 'hunting supernatural' crap?"_

"_I am." Bobby responded. "I'm a hunter myself."_

_Delilah shook her head. "You're crazy."_

"_And tonight, your saw your first demon."_

* * *

"Welcome to the hunting world," Dean muttered, taking a bite of his burger.

* * *

_The rest of the ride was quiet. Delilah was trying to understand everything Bobby had told her, though she wasn't sure she believed it but it was the only explanation for her Father's black eyes and his sudden personality change. Bobby kept quiet, hoping that it would help her absorb everything if they were in silence; no interruptions. _

"_We're here," Bobby announced, pulling into a old salvage yard. "How you doin', kid?" He asked, taking a glance at her blood stained shirt._

_Delilah looked down at the blood. "OK," She nodded. "It still hurts but it's bearable."_

"_Good," Bobby nodded. "That means whatever cut you didn't go through anythin' serious," He said and opened the door. He got out, going to the back to grab his bag._

_Delilah also climbed out, holding her stomach and wincing. She pulled her bag back onto her shoulder, closing the door behind her. "This your place?" She guessed, staring at the run down looking house._

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded, standing next to her. "It ain't nothin' fancy but it's home." He replied and walked up the porch. "You need any help?" He called back to her, seeing her hold her stomach._

_She shook her head and smiled kindly. "No, I'm OK, thank you." She responded, following him up the porch. She waited as he got out his keys and unlocked the door._

_He pushed the door open and walked straight into his study, dumping his bag on top of his desk before turning back to her. "C'mon, I'll show you your room." He told her, walking towards the stairs._

_Delilah followed him, holding onto the banister. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he went left and opened a door._

"_Here," He gestured to the room._

_She gave him a small smile before walking in, her eyes scanning the room. "Not too shabby," She commented._

_The room was painted cream, with laminated flooring. In the middle of the room was a single bed, a cream duvet covering it. There was a dresser opposite the bed with a small TV on top and Two bed side cabinets on either side of the bed. _

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded. "My, uh, wife designed the room." He told her. "We got too old to conceive and decided to adopt."_

"_You have a kid?" Delilah asked, setting her bag on the floor beside the bed._

_Bobby shook his head. "Nah, my wife died before we had a chance to adopt," He told her sadly. "We brought this place 'cause it has Four rooms and we wanted a ton of kids."_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_It ain't your fault." He responded. "Now, lets take a look at your wound, I'll be back in a minute." He told her before walking out the room._

_Delilah took a deep breath and sat on the bed, lifting her top so she could see the wound. It was a straight cut with blood smeared along her stomach. It looked like the bleeding had stopped but the wound was too big for it to scab over._

"_Alright," Bobby said walking into the room, a little medical kit and booze in his hands. "Lay down." He told her, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_Delilah did what he said and laid her head against the pillow._

"_You're gonna' wanna' drink this," Bobby suggested, handing her a bottle of whisky._

"_You're serious?" She asked him, her mouth open._

"_Yeah, for the pain." He replied, opening the medical kit._

"_But only I'm Eighteen."_

* * *

Dean shook his head and snorted. "Only Bobby would offer an Eighteen year old alcohol."

* * *

_Bobby sighed. "You want it or not?"_

"_I guess," She nodded and unscrewed the lid. She leaned up on her elbows and sniffed the drink. "Oh, ew."_

"_Stop your moaning." Bobby grumbled, inspecting her wound. "You're gonna' need stitches." He told her, grabbing his needle and thread._

"_Do you have a different drink?" She asked. "Like...Alcopops?"_

"_Do I look like a woman to you?" He replied, sterilizing the needle._

_Delilah rolled her eyes and brought the bottle to her lips. She clenched her eyes shut and tilted the bottle. Quickly swallowing the drink, she pulled the bottle away. "Oh, gross." She almost gagged._

"_You ready?" Bobby asked, holding up the threaded needle._

_Delilah stared at the needle and shook her head. "No."_

_He sighed and adjusted his hat. "It needs to be stitched."_

"_And I _so_ do not need to be awake for it."_

"_I might have some anaesthetic somewhere," He told her, standing up."I'll be back in a minute." He told her before leaving the room._

"_Don't rush!"_

* * *

Dean chuckled; He had to admit that this Delilah chick was funny.

* * *

_A few minutes later, Bobby walked back in, syringe in hand. "Found the little bastard."_

_Delilah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Will it hurt?"_

_Bobby sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah," He nodded. "As I put the needle in, it will but give it a minute and it'll numb the area around the wound and you won't feel it be stitched."_

"_'Kay," She nodded and laid back down. "Can you just get it over and done with?" She asked, biting her lip. She noticed she still had the whiskey bottle in her hand and she laid it down on the bed._

"_Take a deep breath," He told her and put the needle closer to her wound. "Ready?"_

_Delilah nodded, feeling tears starting to form._

"_OK," He said right before he inserted the needle. He quickly pushed all the liquid out of it and pulled the needle out. "Done."_

_Delilah let out a shaky breath and sniffled._

"_Oh, no, don't tell me you're cryin'." Bobby groaned. "It's a man's weakness."_

* * *

Dean nodded, agreeing. '_'S the one thing that could bring a man to his knee's._'

* * *

_She let out a laugh. "Sorry," She sniffled. "I don't even know why-"_

"_'Cause it's been a hard day for you," He told her. "Soon as we get this stitched, the quicker you can put this day behind you." He touched around her wound and asked. "You feel anythin'?"_

_Delilah shook her head. "Nope."_

_Bobby nodded. "Good." He grabbed the needle and brought it to her wound. "Now, don't look down. Just distract yourself."_

"_How?" She asked._

"_I dunno'," He replied, putting in the first stitch. "Any brother's or sisters?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "Mum and Dad didn't get a chance to." She responded. "That demon must have been in him for years."_

"_Do you know how long?" Bobby asked, starting on the Second stitch._

"_Maybe since I was Ten." She told him. "I-I'm not sure."_

"_OK," Bobby nodded. "Any other family?"_

"_I have my Uncle." She replied._

"_Where's he live?"_

"_He lives just down the road from here, actually." She told him. "I remember passing this place when I'd visit him."_

"_Really?" Bobby frowned. "The only person I know that lives up this way is Peter Fay."_

_A slow grin appeared on Delilah's face. "That's my uncle." She told him. "He's my Dad's brother."_

"_Wow," Bobby replied. "Look's like you're from a family of hunter's."_

"_What?" Delilah frowned._

"_Your uncle; He's a hunter." Bobby told her, finishing the stitches._

"_No way." She shook her head._

"_He is," Bobby argued. "Hell of a hunter at that."_

_Delilah grinned. "I don't care. I haven't seen him in ages." She said excitedly._

_Bobby chuckled. "Easy, kid." He warned. "I don't want you to go round poppin' your stitches." He said. "I'll give Peter a call in the mornin' and tell 'im what's happened."_

_Deliah's face dropped slightly. "I have to tell him their dead."_

_Bobby sighed and stood up, grabbing the whiskey and medical kit. "I can do it, if you want."_

_Delilah nodded slowly. "I don't think I could tell him."_

"_Alright," Bobby nodded. "Get some sleep, kid." He ruffled her hair. "There's some clothes in the draws." He pointed. "They're boys tops but you can wear 'em."_

"_OK," Delilah nodded and sat up, hissing slightly. "Who's tops are they?" She asked curiously._

_Bobby opened the door and leaned against the door frame, facing her. "A few years ago I used to have these boys visit whilst their Daddy hunted." He explained. "But me and their Daddy fell out and I haven't seen 'em since." He said, adjusting his hat. "Those clothes belong to the oldest kid. He didn't have a chance to collect 'em when they left."_

"_Oh," Delilah nodded. "Well, I'll have to thank him for lettin' me use 'em some day."_

_Bobby gave a small smile. "Well, now that you're in the hunting world you might meet 'im. Keep your eye out for _Dean Winchester_."_

_Delilah yawned. "I will do." She smiled. "Night."_

"_Night."_

* * *

"Dude..." Dean said. "She's gonna' wear my clothes." He nodded, licking his bottom lip. "That's kinda' hot." He chuckled.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Peter Fay

**Peter Fay**

Dean yawned and pushed his empty food bag aside, laying back against his pillow's. He lazily removed his jean's an shirt, throwing them across them room before pulling the duvet over him and grabbing the script that laid on the cabinet. He opened it and turned to the page where he left off.

* * *

***~*~Delilah~*~***

_Delilah squinted her eyes and yawned, rolling over. She sat up and frowned as she inspected the room. "Oh god," She whispered. "It wasn't a dream." The tears started building in her eyes as someone knocked on the door. She jumped at the sound and cleared her throat. "Come in," She called softly._

_The door opened and Peter – her uncle – poked his head in. "Lila belle?"_

"_Uncle Peter," She smiled and threw the covers off her, running to the door. She threw her arms around him. "I missed you."_

_Peter chuckled. "You too," He replied, pulling back and putting his hands on her shoulders. "What are you wearin'?" He asked and looked round the room. "I swear, if there is a boy here-"_

"_Pete," Delilah smiled. "It's one of Bobby's friend's tops."_

"_Oh," He nodded. "I knew that." He smiled before frowning. "How're you?" He asked, softly._

"_Copin'." She replied. "Tryin' to anyway."_

_Peter sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her back to the bed, where they both sat. "Bobby said it was a demon."_

_Delilah nodded and lent against him. "He killed Mum."_

_Peter sighed and kissed her hair. "Then what happened?"_

"_Um," She sniffed. "I, uh, I stabbed him in the neck."_

_Peter let out a breath. "Then?"_

"_Then he smiled," She said, staring at the wall, a vacant look in her eyes. "He just smiled and this black smoke came outta' his mouth." She recalled. "And then he fell to the floor and he's eyes weren't black." She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up. "It was Dad, Pete." She said, her bottom lip trembling._

"_It's not your fault," Peter replied. "I promise it's not your fault." He stroked her hair. "You can come live with me, if you want."_

_Delilah nodded. "Not like I have anywhere else to go," She chuckled humourlessly._

_He smiled sadly. "And Bobby said that he wants you to come over and cook him a stake once a week as a thank you," He laughed._

_Delilah smiled and laughed through her nose, wiping her tears. "I don't know how to cook." _

_Peter shrugged. "We'll get one from a restaurant and give it to him." He smirked. "But, yeah, Bobby said you're welcome here at any time." He told her. "Especially if I'm on a, uh, hunt." He finished nervously._

_Delilah swallowed nervous. "So you're a hunter." She stated._

"_Yeah," He nodded, watching her reaction closely. "It kinda' runs through the family."_

"_Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked, hurt._

_Peter took a breath. "Let's just say...It was a family tradition that we wanted to end."_

"_If you wanted it to end then why do you still hunt those things?" She asked, raising her eye brows._

_Peter shrugged. "I don't have anythin' else." He told her. "I'm Thirty and don't even have a girlfriend." He chuckled. "Huntin's the only thing I have."_

* * *

"I know how you feel, dude." Dean sighed.

* * *

"_You'll find someone," Delilah said confidently._

_Peter gave her a smile. "Ah, well, we'll see." He replied and stood up. "I brought some breakfast on my way over here, you hungry?" He asked._

"_Yeah," Delilah nodded. "Very."_

–

"_Thank you, that was lovely." Delilah said quietly, pushing her plate away. _

"_Good," Peter nodded, leaning against the counter. He grabbed his kays out of his pocket and stood up straight. "I need to sort your room out," He told her. "You wanna' stay here or come help me?" He asked._

_Delilah scrunched up her face. "Go and help you clean or stay here and do nothin'," She considered. "I think I'll stay here," She smirked._

_Peter sighed. "Fine, leave me to all the hard work." He kissed her forehead and exited the room as Bobby walked in. "See you, Lila belle!" He called back. "I'll be back soon, Bobby,"_

_Bobby nodded and watched him leave. "'Lila belle'?" He questioned,walking to the counter top and switching the kettle on. "Thought your name was Delilah?"_

_Delilah nodded. "It is. Belle's my second name." She told him. "Delilah Belle Fay."_

"_Oh," Bobby nodded, grabbing a mug out the cupboard. "Where's Peter goin'?"_

"_He's gone to sort out my room," She replied._

"_That's good," He commented. "It's better to have family around you at a time like this,"_

"_Yeah," She sighed. "Hey, Bobby?" She asked after a minute._

"_Yeah, kid?" He replied, pouring the hot water from the kettle into his mug._

"_Have you ever heard of __Sonneillon?" She asked, hesitantly._

_Bobby frowned and took a sip of coffee, walking over to the table. He sat down next to her. "No, why?"_

_Delilah bit her lip. "I think it was the demon's name." She told him quietly._

"_Sonneillon?" He questioned._

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_Bobby sighed and set his coffee down on the table. "Delilah...Do you know why this 'Sonneillon' killed your parents?" He asked._

_Delilah bit her lip. "Revenge," She replied, looking distant. "He said to Mum 'you know why I'm here.' And she said 'Revenge'."_

_Bobby readjusted his hat. "Revenge for what?"_

_She swallowed. "He said that my Mum and her Dad killed his brother."_

"_So she was a hunter," He stated. _

"_Maybe," Delilah said quietly, nodding. "But she never went anywhere." She told him. "She was in the house all the time unless she went shoppin'."_

"_Hunter's retire, kid." Bobby replied. "Most of them don't; they stay huntin' 'til somethin' kills 'em." He continued. "But some do retire 'cause they get sick of the life style...Or fall in love."_

* * *

Dean sighed. "And other's can't get away from huntin'. Even if they tried.." He said, turning the page.

* * *

***~*~Delilah~*~***

"_Hey Bobby?" Delilah called, walking into the study._

_Bobby jumped and looked up from his desk. "Jesus, girl. You're gonna' give an old man a heart attack."_

"_Sorry," She smiled sheepishly, walking up to his desk and sitting on the chair in front of it, opposite Bobby._

"_Nah," Bobby waved her off. "It ain't your fault." He assured. "Just been too long since I had someone around. 'M not used to it."_

"_You must have hunter's stoppin' by." She pointed out._

"_Yeah," Bobby shrugged. "Now and then but they usually leave pretty quick. I haven't had anyone wondering around since Sam and Dean."_

"_Sam and Dean?" She questioned. "Dean's the one who's top I slept in?"_

* * *

Dean smirked. "Oh, yeah, baby." He nodded, looking as if he wanted to pat himself on the back.

* * *

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded, sighing. "I do miss those boys." He admitted. "Last I heard, Sammy went off to college and Dean stayed huntin' with his Daddy."_

_Delilah smiled sadly, pulling her knee's up to her chest. "How old are they?"_

_He blew out a breath. "Dean must be Twenty Five...Twenty Six." He told her. "And Sammy's 'bout Twenty Two."_

"_Their Dad most be proud," She commented. "With Sammy at college an all."_

* * *

Dean stayed silent.

* * *

_Bobby shook his head. "John didn't want Sam to go to college."_

"_Why?" Delilah frowned._

"_I don't think John wanted Sammy to be too far away," He replied. "John just wanted to protect his boys and he couldn't do that if Sammy wasn't with him."_

"_Oh," Delilah nodded. "That makes sense."_

_Just then, the front door opened and Peter walked in, car keys in hand. "Alright, Lila Belle, your room's ready." He told her._

"_OK," Delilah nodded and gave Bobby a smile before jogging up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her bag off the floor before walking back down the stairs, seeing Bobby and Peter standing by the front door._

"_Arlight, kid, you better visit." Bobby warned her._

"_I will," Delilah smiled and walked forward, giving him a hug. "Thank you for saving me."_

_Bobby looked down at her and awkwardly patted her back. "Uh, no problem, kid, it's what I do."_

_Delilah smiled and pulled back, shifting her bag onto her shoulder._

"_And careful of your stitches." He told her. "Make sure Peter checks 'em, daily."_

"_I will." Delilah nodded. "And thank you, again."_

_Bobby patted her shoulder. "I'll find out who this 'Sonneillon',"_

"_Good," Delilah nodded, giving him a grateful smile._

"_Sonneillon?" Peter questioned, opening the door._

"_I'll tell you later," Delilah replied, stepping onto the porch. "See you, Bobby."_

"_Bye," Bobby waved, watching as the walked to Peter's car before shutting the door._

"_It's kinda' sad to leave Bobby's." Delilah admitted._

"_Why?" Peter asked, opening the trunk._

"_'Cause...He seems lonely." She replied, taking her bag off her shoulder and putting it in the trunk._

_Peter nodded, closing and locking the trunk. "Bein' a hunter can get lonely." He responded, walking round the car and opening the drivers door. He got __in._

_Delilah sighed and opened her own door, getting in. "Then why do it?" She asked, watching as he started the engine._

_Peter shrugged. "The thrill?" He replied, turning out of the salvage yard._

"_Is the thrill really worth bein' lonely?"_

"_No," Peter admitted. "When you first start huntin'...It's amazin'." He told her. "You feel like you never want to stop. It's like a drug." He continued. "But after awhile you realise how much it affects your life. How you can never be normal and fall in love. 'Cause what sort of crazy chick is gonna' believe you when you tell them that the supernatural is real?"_

_Delilah shot him a glare, clearing her throat._

_Peter chuckled. "Yeah, you believed it but that's 'cause you saw it with your own eyes and you're from a family of hunters." He replied. "It's in your blood. Other people would just write it off and deny what they saw. But not you, not us, not this family."_

_Delilah bit her lip. "I guess so." She replied. "So Mum was a hunter, huh?"_

_Peter nodded. "How'd you think she met your Dad?"_

_Her eye's widened. "Dad was a hunter?"_

* * *

'_Poor girl,_' Dean thought, running a hand over his hair. '_It's like her whole family was a lie._'

* * *

"_Yeah," Peter nodded. "Me and him used to hunt together. Just Two brother's on a road trip." He smiled. "But then he met her. We were all on the same hunt and ran into each other. Jeremy just..Fell head over hill's in love with her."_

"_And they stopped hunting." She finished for him._

"_Uh huh," Peter nodded. "They decided they wanted a normal life; A family, kid's, game nights every Sunday."_

"_Pete? How did that demon get in Dad?" She asked, curiously._

_Peter shrugged. "A demon can get in anyone." He explained. "Unless you have some form of protection...A tattoo, pendant, salt line's."_

"_Bobby mentioned them; salt lines," She told him. "They keep demon's out."_

"_Yeah," He nodded. "I don't know how the demon got in him but I think I know how it stayed in him."_

"_How?" She asked._

"_Jeremy and Richelle had a deal; She would make the holy water and he would do the salt lines." He replied. "My guess is the demon told her that he did the salt line's but he didn't and she never checked."_

_Delilah sighed, rubbing her forehead. "This is a lot to take in."_

_Peter glanced at her sympathetically. "It's OK. Once we get in, you go get settled, sort your room, have a bath and an early night. We'll go through everything tomorrow."_

_Delilah nodded, leaning back against the seat. "Sound's good."_

* * *

"Finally," Dean exclaimed. "Finally, she gets a break. Poor girl need's it." He muttered.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. New Home

**New Home**

"Yeah?" Dean called, hearing a knock at his door.

Sam opened the door, leaning against the frame. "Are you ever gonna' get bored of that?" He asked, jerking his head towards the script.

"It's porn dude," Dean defended. "It'll never get boring."

Sam shook his head, sighing. "I should have known," He muttered.

"Should have known what?" Dean asked, looking over at him.

"That the first book that would catch your interest would be porn," Sam smirked, closing the door when Dean threw a cushion at him. "Night, Dean!" He called through the door.

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering a 'night' as he pulled the duvet cover up his chest. He pulled his knee's up and rested the script against them. Once he got comfy, he turned the page.

* * *

***~*~Delilah~*~***

"_Your room's the same one you used to stay in." Peter told her as they walked through the door. Delilah nodded and slipped her bag further onto her shoulder._

"_Thank you," She smiled. "The towel's in the same place?"_

_Peter nodded, throwing his keys on the table. "Uh huh, In the cupboard under the sink." He confirmed._

_She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," She told him. "Night, Uncle Peter."_

"_Night Lila Belle."_

_Silently, she turned to the stairs, gripping the banister for support as she climbed up them. She reached the top and walked towards her bedroom. Turning the door knob, she pushed the door open, revealing the dark room. She slid her hand up the wall, finding the light switch and flicking it on._

_Delilah smiled softly at the familiar room. "Still the same," She whispered, walking into it. She laid her bag onto the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out her clothes, folding them as she laid them on the bed, one-by-one. Holding her breath, she picked up her blood covered top and jeans, trying not to think about whose blood it belonged to. She laid them on the side cabinet and returned to the rest of the clothes._

_Once the bag was empty of clothes, she grabbed the clothe piles and walked over to the dresser, putting them away. It took her Three trips to get all the clothes put away and once she was finished, she walked back to the bag, pulling out the handbag. She bit her lip and walked over to the cupboard, sliding the back on top of it and out of sight._

_Lastly, she picked up the picture of her parents and ran her index finger over their smiles. A small tear made it's way down her soft cheek, coming to a stop at her chin, where it hung for a second before dropping onto the picture._

* * *

"Delilah, baby..." Dean sighed, having a overwhelming urge to hold her.

* * *

_Delilah frowned, seeing the tear land just under her Mother's eye._

_She sniffled and wiped the tear off before kissing both of her parent's images and laying the photo on the cabinet next to the bed. She picked up the empty bag and pushed it under the bed before swallowing thickly and picking up her bloody clothes. She walked out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs._

"_Peter?" She called._

"_Yeah, Lila?" He replied._

_She heard his footsteps before he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, a sandwich in his hand, piece of crust hanging out of his mouth._

_She almost smiled._

_Almost._

_She sniffed and cleared her throat, holding the clothes up. "Can you wash these?" She asked him quietly._

_Peter frowned, leaning against the banister. "What are they?" He asked, his voice muffled by the food._

"_They're the, uh," She licked her lips, looking up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. "It's the clothes I had on when..." She trailed off, knowing he would understand. "They have some blood on them."_

_Peter immediately stood up straight, swallowing the mouthful of food. "Yeah, sure," He nodded. "Just throw 'em down and I'll wash 'em when I finish eatin'." He told her._

"_'Kay," She nodded and threw the clothes. "Cheers,"_

"_No prob," Peter replied, taking another bite of his food, watching her carefully. "Your room alright?"_

_She nodded. "Fine,"_

_The word seemed to echo around the walls._

_Peter nodded. "Go run your bath." He told her, softly._

_Delilah nodded, almost grateful for the instruction. "'Kay." She nodded once more before walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, locking it. She sat on the side of the bath and turned the taps on before pushing the plug into the plug hole._

_When the bath started to fill, she grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and opened it, pouring the thick liquid into the bath. She put the bottle down and slid the tips of her fingers into the bath water, moving them in circles, watching as the foamy bubble's started to grow._

–

_The sniffles and whimpers echoed through the bathroom as Delilah wrapped her arms around the legs. The once hot, bubble filled, water was now empty and cold, a few soaps suds floating around the edges. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her knees, her eyes clenched shut. Her body was oblivious to the change of temperature._

* * *

"You're killin' me here, sweetheart." Dean groaned, clenching his eyes shut, his head falling back against the head board.

* * *

"_Lila Belle?"_

_Delilah jumped, hearing her uncle knock on the door._

"_Yeah?" She replied groggily. She cleared her throat before repeating, "Yeah?" She said more clearly._

"_You alright?" He asked, concerned. "You've been in there for Two hours?"_

"_Yeah," She assured. "Just washing my hair."_

"_Oh, OK," She heard him shuffle outside the door. "Um, can you hurry up? I really need to wizz."_

_She let out a laugh. "I'll be quick."_

"_Thanks," He replied and she heard him walk away._

_Taking a deep breath, she stood up and stepped out of the tub, shivering. The temperature change had finally registered and she felt her teeth chatter. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard, she wrapped it around herself and pulled the plug out of the bath, letting the water drain. She put her old clothes in the washing basket before opening the bathroom door, walking to her bedroom, laughing silently when she heard Peter shuffle to the bathroom, muttering a 'Thank god'._

_Sleep didn't come easy to her that night._

–

"_So," Peter began, wiping the fallen bean juice from his chin. "Start from the beginning." He told her, bring his fork up to his mouth._

_Delilah nodded and pushed her plate away from her, pulling her knee's up to her chest. She rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand before resting her cheek against her knee's. "When I was Nine...Ten, Dad changed." She told him quietly. "He, uh, started to hurt Mum,"_

_Peter's eyes widened and he dropped his fork onto his plate. "What?"_

_She swallowed and continued. "He started hurting Mum and drinking. We just thought it was the alcohol." She licked her lips. "Um, Mum didn't know that I knew." She confessed. "It wasn't until I was Thirteen I told her that I knew."_

_Peter shook his head, picking up his fork again. "You should have told me."_

_She nodded. "I know that," She replied softly. "But he said he'd hurt us if we told anyone or left."_

_He ran a hand down his face, blowing out a breath. "OK," He nodded. "Carry on."_

"_Um, it continued for years and when I was Sixteen, Mum let me go out with my friends." She told him. "I, um, one of them brought cigarette's and we smoked."_

"_Lila Belle..." Peter said disapprovingly._

"_I know," Delilah rolled her eyes. "I tried it and didn't like it. One of them gave me a packet when I went home and Dad caught me dumping them in the bin."_

_Peter swallowed. "Did he.."_

"_Yeah," Delilah replied in a whispered. "Mum never knew but he did." She bit her lip. "From then on, he hurt me."_

"_Jesus," Peter cursed under his breath. "I wish you'd told me."_

"_Me too," She admitted. "Then Two days ago, I was in my room and Dad called me. I went downstairs and he had a knife. He said that I was gonna' watch him kill Mum."_

_Peter clenched his fist. "You don't have to continue." He told her. "I can put the rest together." He said. "Who's __Sonneillon?" He asked._

"_I think it's the demon's name."_

"_Yeah?" Peter raised his eye brows. "And Bobby's looking him up?"_

"_Yeah," She nodded._

"_Good," Peter replied roughly. "That means I can find him and kill him."_

_She nodded. "So, our families full of hunters?" She asked._

* * *

"Welcome to the club, baby." Dean muttered.

* * *

"_Yeah," Peter nodded. "I don't know how it all started but me and your Dad were brought up in the hunting world." He explained. "Your granddad taught us." He continued. "We all went on hunts together and when we'd come home, Grandma would have cookies baked." He smiled at the memory. "Then, like I told you before, Jeremy met Richelle when we was on the same hunt."_

_Delilah nodded; She remembered that._

"_She travelled with us for about a year before they decided they wanted a normal life." He said. "Eventually, they brought their own place and stopped hunting. A few years later, you came along and they were so happy."_

_She smiled slightly._

"_And that's it really," He finished. "I have to ask, do you know why this ' Sonneillon' killed them?" He asked softly._

"_Revenge. He said that Mum and her Dad killed his brother."_

_Peter bit his lip, rubbing his chin in thought. "Sonneillon..."_

"_What about him?"_

_Peter shook his head. "Tryin' to see if I recognise the name is all."_

"_Do you?" She asked, biting her lip._

"_Nah," He told her. "Don't sound familiar."_

_Delilah nodded, sitting up straight. "What we doin' today?" She asked._

"_I'm-" Peter started, standing up. He grabbed his plate and walked over to the kitchen counter, laying the plate on it. "-Goin' to teach you the basics of huntin'."_

* * *

Dean sighed. "I hate seein' people get dragged into this world." He said, then thought. '_Especially her..._'

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Blood Of A Hunter

**Blood Of A Hunter**

Dean slipped further down the covers, yawning. He knew he should be sleeping but he _really_ wanted to continuing reading. He scratched the back of his head, turning the page of the script and rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes settled on the start of the page.

* * *

***~*~Delilah~*~***

_(Three Months Later)_

"_Uncle Peter?" Delilah called, walking into the living room, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth._

"_Yeah, Lila Belle?" Peter questioned from his place on the sofa._

"_Um, I'm goin' out tonight," She told him, nervously._

_Peter looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Oh, right?" He replied, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. "Where to?" He asked, folding up the newspaper._

"_To a diner," She shrugged, putting her hands in her back pockets. "With a guy." She added._

* * *

Dean sighed. "He better not be an ass like the last guy."

* * *

"_Oh," Peter nodded, slowly. "So, it's a date." He stated._

"_Well, no, yes..Kinda," She bit her lip. "Maybe."_

"_Hm," Peter hummed. "Well, have fun."_

_Delilah's head shot up. "That's it?"_

_Peter unfolded the newspaper. "Yeah, what's else you expect?" He asked, leaning back against the sofa, supporting the newspaper on his legs._

"_I dunno'," She shrugged. "Just though you might be a bit...Against it."_

_Peter looked up at her. "Nah, it's just a date." He told her. "And you're like...Twelve so I don't expect you to be doin' anything you shouldn't."_

_Delilah frowned. "I'm not Twelve," She scoffed. "I'm Eighteen. Almost Nineteen."_

"_Nah," Peter replied. "You're Twelve."_

_Delilah made a annoyed sound in the back of her throat. "You're like a annoying brother."_

_Peter grinned. "And you're like a Twelve year old sister."_

–

_Delilah sighed as she smoothed out her clothes._

"_God," She muttered, shaking her head. "Never thought I'd go on a date," She straightened her top. "Is this too casual?" She wondered, biting her lip. She turned round slightly, trying to get different views of herself in the mirror. She sighed again and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I can't even ask Mum." A wave of sadness washed over her face and she rubbed the bit of skin under her eye. _

_The sound of the doorbell ringing made her jump and she looked at her door. "Must be Billy." She said quietly, standing up. She walked to her bedroom door, giving herself a once over in the mirror before walking into the hallway and down the stairs. "I'll be back later," She called into the living room, where Peter sat with a beer, watching T.V._

"_Alright," He nodded. "Have fun," He told her. "And ring me if you have any problems." He pointed his beer bottle at her._

_Delilah rolled her eyes. "I will do." She replied before walking to the door and opening it. "Hey," She greeted, smiling shyly._

"_Hey, gorgeous." Billy replied, grinning. "You ready to go?" He asked._

"_Uh huh," She nodded, grabbing her coat off the coat rack. She grabbed her keys off the side and checked her Jean pocket for her phone. "Ready."_

"_Good," Billy nodded, holding out his hand. "Let's go."_

* * *

"Asshole," Dean muttered.

* * *

_(Later That Night)_

"_I had a really good time tonight," Delilah admitted as they walked to the door._

"_Me too," Billy grinned. "So I'll get to see you again?"_

_Delilah nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She bit her lip, stopping when they reached the porch. _

_Billy smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her to him. He leant down and softly kissed the corner of her lips. Nervously, Delilah responded, her lips connecting with his. Billy moved his hands onto her waist, gripping her hips, pulling her tighter against his body. She swallowed and grabbed onto his coat, gripping it loosely in her hands._

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes. "Get a room," He muttered, jealousy evident in his voice.

* * *

_After a few minutes, Billy pulled away, running a hand over her hair. "I'll call you?" He questioned, panting._

"_Uh huh," Delilah nodded, licking her lips._

"_Alright," He grinned, giving her a quick peck. "Talk to you later, babe." He said, pulling away from her and walking down the porch, towards his car._

* * *

"'Talk to you later, babe,'" Dean mocked.

* * *

"_Bye," Delilah said, reaching into her pocket to grab her keys. Opening the door, she stepped inside, wiping her feet on the mat. She closed the door and took her jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack._

"_Nice time?"_

_Delilah jumped, holding her chest. "Don't do that," She said, seeing Peter standing in the hall, eating a tub of ice cream._

"_Sorry," Peter shrugged._

_Delilah nodded, slipping her shoe's off. "It was OK," She said, answering his previous question. "Billy's nice."_

"_Hm," Peter hummed. "You gonna' see him again?"_

"_Yeah," Delilah replied, smiling. "He's gonna' ring."_

"_OK," Peter nodded. "You gotta' get up early tomorrow," He told her. "Bobby's gonna' teach you how to shoot."_

"_Aw man," Delilah complained. "I wanted to sleep in."_

"_Sorry," Peter grinned. "You'll love it. Nothin' like the feelin' of a gun in your hands."_

* * *

Dean whistled. "Tell me 'bout it." He agreed.

* * *

"_I'm sure," Delilah muttered. "Maybe for you but...Gun's aren't really my thing."_

"_You'll like it," He assured her. "You've got the blood of a hunter."_

"_So I keep hearing."_

–

"_You're holdin' it wrong, you idjit."_

_Delilah sighed. "It's heavy and my arm hurts." She moaned, taking her hand off the gun._

"_I know but you're not in a movie." He grumbled. "Only use one hand."_

"_Man, you're annoying."_

_Bobby rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm and holding the gun higher. "Now aim."_

_Delilah sighed and stared along the barrel of the gun, biting her lip. She pulled the trigger back, jumping at the noise the gun let off, the gun falling from her hand._

"_Not bad," Bobby commented, looking where the bullet pierced the target. "Not far off." He told her, kneeling down and picking up the gun. "But, the idea is to keep hold of the gun."_

"_Keep hold of the gun? Are you kiddin' me?" She asked loudly. "I think I just crapped my pants." She told her, leaning over and resting her hands on her knee's._

* * *

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Man, I like this chick."

* * *

_Bobby looked at her amused. "You'll get used to it." He assured her. "I think that's enough today." He said, unloading the gun. "You know how to use it. We just need to work on your aim."_

"_Is it really necessary?" She asked him, leaning against his truck._

_Bobby nodded. "Sorry, honey, but you're in the huntin' world now and you need to know how to defend yourself. Especially with that demon still out there."_

_Delilah shook her head. "Surely, if he wanted me, he would have killed me. Then and there." She pointed out._

_Bobby shrugged. "Demon's can target anyone but they're most likely gonna' go after people they know." He replied, packing the gun back in it's case. _

_Delilah sighed and looked up at the sky. "Any luck?" She asked. "Finding him, I mean." She added._

_Bobby shook his head. "All I know is that he's a demon of hate."_

_She blew out a breath. "Probably didn't help that Mum and Granddad killed his brother."_

"_Yeah," Bobby agreed. "I'm keepin' an eye out for him though."_

"_Why?"_

"_Revenge." Bobby replied. "Don't you want him dead?" He asked, closing back of the truck._

"_Well, yeah," Delilah nodded. "Of course but..." She shook her head. "What if someone else gets hurt?" She questioned. "Or worse; killed."_

_Bobby sighed, leaning against the truck next to her. "That's always a possibility when you're a hunter." He replied, eyeing her. "Why aren't you more excited?"_

_Delilah looked at him oddly. "Excited about what?"_

"_Becomin' a hunter?" _

_She frowned. "Is that somethin' to get excited about?"_

"_Well, no," He admitted. "But most people do. Whenever I've finished a 'job' an' someone finds out it involves the supernatural, they usually want me to teach 'em how to hunt."_

* * *

Dean groaned. "Hate it when people ask that,"

* * *

_Delilah bit the inside of her cheek, looking down. "I could see why people think it's 'cool' or 'exciting' but...I think things through, I guess."_

"_What'd you mean?"_

"_Like..." She sighed, pushing herself off the truck. "It does seem cool and fun and whatever but I _know_ that if I was in that situation again – with a demon – I couldn't handle it." She admitted. "I was scared to death."_

"_You stabbed it though."_

"_Yeah," She laughed humourlessly. "And look how that turned out? I killed my Dad." She shook her head. "The only reason I stabbed him was because I was angry...I didn't have time to think, I just-"_

"_Acted on instinct." Bobby finished for her. "Your huntin' instinct."_

"_How is that a 'hunting instinct'?" She argued. "It could just be a normal instinct. It's not like I exorcised him."_

"_I know." Bobby nodded. "But you went for the throat." He said. "It may not kill the demon but it's one of it's weakest spots."_

_Delilah shook her head. "Or I stabbed him in the throat 'cause he split my Mum's throat and I wanted him to know what it felt like."_

_Bobby sighed. "You can deny it all you want, girl, but it is in your blood."_

* * *

Dean sighed. "He's right, baby," He agreed. "It's easier when you just accept it." He said, turning the page.

* * *

***~*~Deliliah~*~***

_(Two Month's Later)_

_Delilah giggled, feeling Billy kiss down her neck. She bit her lip and pushed him away lightly. "Stop it," She laughed. "I wanna' watch the film." She said, pointing to the T.V._

_Billy sighed and leant his head back against the sofa. "Sorry, just can't seem to keep my hands to myself." He grinned. "When's your Uncle home?" He asked, curiously._

_Delilah looked up at the clock. "In about Two hours." She told him. "Which means you need to go in about an hour an' a half. 'Cause he'll kill me if he knew I let you in whilst I'm alone."_

_Billy nodded and leant forward, pushing her down on the couch, laying his body on top of hers. "Any idea as to what we could do to pass the time?" He smirked, kissing her shoulder._

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes. "Worse line ever," He grunted.

* * *

_Delilah laughed. "You're Twenty One years old and still act like a horny teenager."_

_He shrugged. "Can't help it when I have a sexy Eighteen year old girlfriend." He replied in between the kisses he laid on her shoulder. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He slowly kissed along her shoulder, up her neck and chin till he reached her lips. "You're makin' me so hot an' you ain't even doin' anythin'," He said against her lips, his hands running along her sides._

_Delilah gave him a chaste kiss. "Are we, um, is this gonna' lead to sex?" She asked._

_Billy chuckled. "I love how blunt you are." He told her. "I really do like you, Delilah," He admitted. "And to answer your question...I do have a condom."_

_Delilah stared into his eyes and bit her lip. "Wanna' go into my room?"_

_Billy grinned. "As if I'll turn that offer down."_

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes again, ignoring the pang of jealously that shot through him and skipped a few paragraphs of the script.

* * *

_Billy pulled down her panties before he climbed back on top of her, his fingers brushing over her entrance. "I think you're wet enough but if you wanted me to, I could-"_

"_No," Delilah replied. "I'm OK," She assured him, grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him into a kiss._

* * *

Dean groaned and skipped a few more sentences. '_I should want to read this,_' He thought. '_That's the reason I started readin' this thing._'

* * *

"_God, you're tight," Billy groaned, looking down at her, seeing her wince. "You're not a virgin, right?" He asked, nervously._

"_No," She shook her head. "I, uh, had sex once." She told him. "But it was only for like...A minute." She admitted._

_He nodded and pulled out, only to thrust back in. "How's that feel?" He asked, his breaths coming out faster._

"_OK," She nodded, biting her lip. "It's a bit uncomfortable."_

"_You want to stop?"_

* * *

Dean let out a breath. "It makes me harder to hate him when he's bein' all gentleman-y with her," He grumbled, skipping the next sentences. _'Why'd Chuck have to write sex scenes?'_

* * *

"_Oh, shit, Delilah," Billy groaned, his hips jerking as he came. He rested on her for a few seconds before pulling himself up, sitting on the heels of his feet, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the bin. He collapsed on the bed beside her. "Did you, uh, you know?" He asked._

"_Oh, no," She shook her head. "Don't worry," She assured him. "It's not meant to be pleasurable for the girl until the Third time."_

* * *

"I would have made sure she came," He said, childishly. "Loser,"

* * *

"_Oh," He nodded, looking up at the clock. "Oh, shit." He panicked, jumping out the bed and grabbing his boxer's, slipping them on._

"_What?" Delilah asked, wrapping the duvet around her naked body._

"_The time!" He replied, pointing to the clock as he pulled his Jean's on._

_Delilah looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh, fuck," She exclaimed, grabbing her top and pulling it over her head. "Shit, shit, shit."_

"_Delilah, I'm back!"_

* * *

Dean grinned. "Sweet. Now he's gonna' get his ass kicked."

* * *

"_Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Delilah said quietly, pulling on some jogging bottoms. "What're we gonna' do?" She asked, watching as Billy pulled on his top._

"_I don't know!"_

"_Delilah?" Peter called. "You in?"_

"_Yeah!" She replied, biting her lip. Her eye's widened again, hearing his footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hide." She told Billy._

"_Where?" He asked._

"_Under my bed," She told him._

_Billy nodded, laying on the floor and army crawling under the bed._

"_Hey," Peter greeted, opening her door. "Why you out of breath?" He asked, leaning against the door frame._

"_Um," She bit her lip. "I was exorcising." She told him. "Just doin' a few push-ups."_

"_Right," Peter nodded. "Whys your bed a mess?" He asked, frowning. "Whys it smell like sex in here?" He questioned, sniffing. "And..." He looked at the bin, raising his eyebrows. "Whys there a condom in the bin?"_

_Delilah swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. "Um..."_

_Peter's tongue poked the inside of his cheek and he knelt down, looking under the bed. "Alright, mate?" He greeted. _

_Billy nodded and smiled nervously._

"_Good," Peter nodded. "Now get your ass outta' there!"_

_Billy scrambled out from under the bed, standing up. "Hey, uh, Mister Fay."_

"_Uh huh," Peter nodded. "You her boyfriend?"_

"_Yes, sir,"_

_Peter nodded. "And how old are you?" He asked, anger in his voice. "You look about Twenty Five." He said, grabbing onto Billy's top and pushing him up against the wall. "Takin' advantage of my niece, huh?"_

* * *

Dean nodded. "He did, so you should totally kick him in the nads."

* * *

"_N-no, I'm Twenty One!"_

"_Peter," Delilah pleaded. "Just stop."_

_Peter sighed and let Billy go. "Get the hell outta' here." He told him._

_Not saying another word, Billy ran out the room. A few seconds later, they heard the front door shut._

_Delilah bit her lip, sitting on the edge of her bed._

_Peter sighed, running a hand down his face. "I over reacted," He admitted._

"More like, under reacted," Dean grumbled.

* * *

"_Just a bit." Delilah replied, annoyed._

"_Sorry," He said. "It's just...When I look at you, I see my Five year old niece that used to beg me to sneak her a cookie or play the aeroplane game."_

_Delilah smiled softly. "I used to love that game."_

_Peter nodded. "Just...Promise me you'll go on the pill."_

_Delilah bit her lip. "Bit hard isn't it?"_

"_Why?" Peter frowned._

"_'Cause you have to get them from the Doctor's." She told him. "And I burnt Mum's and Dad's house down and I was no where to be found. Don't cha' think it'll look a bit weird if I just pop up again?"_

_Peter sighed, sitting on the bed next to her. "I know a few hunter's who're Doctor's." He told her. "I'll give 'em a ring and sort it out."_

"_OK," She nodded. "Thank you."_

"_No problem." He said, standing up, ruffling her hair. He walked to the door, "Just...Make sure you don't get laid more than me," He told her. "I really don't want my Eighteen year old niece getting' more action than I do."_

_Delilah blushed, laughing. "Shut up."_

_Peter chuckled. "You hungry, squirt?" He asked. "I have pizza." He grinned._

_Delilah smiled. "Yeah, I just need to ring Billy first."_

"_Alright."_

* * *

Dean sighed. "Billy shoulda got his ass kicked for touchin' my girl." He mumbled.

'W_ait..._' Dean froze.

'_My girl?_'

'_Where did _that_ come from?_'

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Screwed?

**Screwed?**

Dean yawned, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. He squinted, looking around the room before grinning and reaching under the bed, frowning when he didn't feel anything. He leant over, looking under the bed.

"What the..." He started, sitting back up. "Where the hell is-" He stopped, frowning. "Sam!" He growled, throwing the covers off him and climbing out of bed, yanking his door open. He stomped down the hall, reaching his brothers room. He banged on the door. "Sam! I know you have it, you sneaky little-"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a innocent looking Sam. "Yes, Dean?"

"Where is it?" He demanded, trying to look round his brother and into the door.

Sam leant in the way, blocking his brothers view. "Where's what?"

"You know what!"

"Nope," He replied, popping the 'p'. "Where's what?" He asked again, biting his lip so he didn't laugh.

"The script, Sam!"

"Oh," Sam nodded. "You mean your porn?"

"Wha?, Yes, whatever." He grumbled. "Just give it back." He said childishly.

Sam grinned and closed the door, only to reappear a second later, holding the script in his hand. "This?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know that I'm after that."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I do, but this is funnier."

Dean scoffed and held out his hand. "Give it."

"Um," Sam said, considering. "No."

"Yes!" Dean replied, trying to grab it off him, only to have Sam move it away.

"No."

"Yes." He went to grab it again and once again, Sam moved it.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." Sam said, holding the script above his head.

"Oh, you think that's gonna' stop me?" Dean scoffed.

"Yep," He grinned, popping the 'p'.

Dean's tongue poked around inside his cheek for a second before he jumped, trying to grab the script, only to have Sam move it away once again. "Oh, don't be so childish." Dean said. "Just give it back,"

"OK, I will," Sam nodded. "On One condition."

"What's that?" Dean said, eyeing him sceptically.

"You admit that you like a chick-flick."

"What?" Dean laughed nervously. "It's not a chick-flick." He scoffed. "It's porn, dude," He nodded. "Hardcore, spank-me-silly, porn."

"Dean?"

"What?" He spat, annoyed.

"I read it and I know it's not porn." Sam laughed.

Dean used that moment to jump and grab the script off of him. "Yeah, well," He started, smoothing out the slightly crumbled script. "Tell anyone and you die." He said, pointing at Sam. "Got it?"

"Uh huh," Sam laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to his room, giving Sam the finger. He slammed his bedroom door, hearing Sam laugh louder. "Whatever," He mumbled, climbing back onto his bed. "Asshole made me lose my page."

He pinched a large section of pages in his fingers and turned them, scanning through them until he found where he left off.

* * *

***~*~Delilah~*~***

"_Oh, man," Delilah moaned, climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She dropped to her knee's in front of the toilet, gagging until the vomit poured out of her mouth._

"_Delilah?" She heard Peter call, followed by the sound of footsteps._

* * *

Dean sighed. "Sam has no right to take my script." He complained. "I mean, c'mon! It's not like I take anything of his." He grumbled.

* * *

_Clenched her eyes shut, she continued to throw up._

"_Sweetie, you OK?" He asked, pushing the bathroom door open._

"_Yeah," She replied but it came out muffled._

_Peter walked towards her, kneeling down beside her and rubbing her back. "I told you to start eating properly." He scolded._

* * *

"'M gonna' get Sam back for this," Dean nodded to himself. "Be prepared to be bald again, little brother." He grinned and ran a hand down the page of the script. "Don't worry, I won't let him near you again."

* * *

"_Mm," She hummed, leaning back against the bathtub._

_He lifted his hand to her forehead, feeling her temperature. "You're not hot," He said. "Get back in bed and I'll bring you somethin' up to eat." He told her, helping her to her feet._

_She stumbled to the sink, grabbing her tooth brush._

_Ruffling her hair, Peter walked out the bathroom and down the stairs._

–

_Delilah moaned as she walked into her bedroom, her feet lazily dragging along the floor. She fell onto the bed, laying on her front and pulling the duvet over her. "Ouch," She hissed, sitting up and grabbing her left breast._

* * *

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dude, I like where this is goin'."

* * *

_She sighed. "Must be due on soon," She mumbled, laying down on her back._

_A few seconds later, Peter walked into her room, holding a tray. "Here," He said, laying it on her belly._

_She sat up carefully, leaning back against the pillows. "Thanks,"_

_He smiled slightly. "No problem." He replied. "Uh, why are you holdin' your boob?"_

* * *

"Let the woman do what she wants!" Dean whined.

* * *

"_They hurt," She moaned. "Means I'm gonna' be on my period soon." She yawned, picking up the glass of orange juice. "Probably why I threw up."_

"_Gross," Peter said, scrunching up his nose. "Why would your period make you throw up?"_

_She shrugged, putting the glass down and picking up some toast, ripping the corner off it and popping it into her mouth. "It happens to some women,"_

"_Oh," He nodded. "So it's normal."_

"_I guess," She mumbled, picking off another bit of toast. "I've never had it before but it is a symptom."_

"_Oh, OK," He nodded, standing up. "Let's not talk about periods. Ever again."_

* * *

'_Amen to that!_' Dean thought.

* * *

_She let out a laugh. "OK,"_

"_Anyway," He began. "I've found a hunt," He told her. "But I can stay if you want?"_

"_Nah," She shook her head. "I'll be fine."_

"_'Kay," He nodded, ruffling her hair. "See you in a few days," He said, kissing her forehead._

_She smiled. "Bye,"_

–

_Delilah yawned, walking down the stairs, holding the empty tray in her hand. She headed into the kitchen, laying the tray on the counter before walking over to the dining table, spotting the grocery list. She picked it up, mouthing along as she read it. Biting her lip, she picked up the pen, writing down 'Sanity towels'._

_Laying the pen down, she pocketed the list and walked into the hallway, grabbing her jacket and sliding it on. She quickly checked herself over in the mirror before grabbing the money Peter left her and sliding it into her pocket, next to the grocery list. _

_Walking towards the door, she suddenly stopped and took a peak at the hung up calender. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Tenth Of November," She mumbled, pocketing her phone and looking back up at the calender, her finger sliding along the dates until she spotted 'November 10th'._

"_When was I last on?" She asked herself, biting her thumb nail. Suddenly, she frowned. "Peter's birthday." She said. "Which is the..Seventeenth Of September..." She trailed off, her frowned deepening. "No," She shook her head. "Can't have been that long ago." She muttered, flipping the calendar pages until she found September._

"_Two," She said, counting the page difference between September and November. "Two months..." She swallowed. "Fuck." She cursed, her breaths fastening. "I missed my period."_

* * *

Dean scrunched up his nose. "Women complain when they get their period and then moan when they don't?" He shook his head. "I'll never understand women."

* * *

_(Half An Hour Later)_

_Delilah walks through a shop, biting her lip as she looks at the pregnancy tests. _

* * *

"What?" Dean questioned, sitting up straight. "Pregnancy test?" He shook his head. "But..No, no way," He denied, a sudden sadness washing over him. "She can't be..."

* * *

_She closed her eyes tightly. "I don't need one," She whispered to herself. "It's probably just stress."_

"_I've been there, sweetie," A woman's voice said, amused._

_Delilah turned round, seeing a young lady with a trolley. In the trolley, sat a even younger girl, about Two or Three years old. "What?" Delilah asked the woman._

"_I've been there," She repeated, smiling. "It has to be stress, right? Or maybe I gained a lot of weight and it's stopped my period or I lost weight and they stopped or maybe it's a cyst and they'll start again on their own, right?" She smiled softly. "I told myself the exact same things when I found out I missed my period."_

"_Oh," Delilah nodded, looking back at the pregnancy tests._

"_It's not easy," The lady continued. "It doesn't feel real at first, you just think 'It can't happen to me, It won't happen to me', but then it does and it feels like the end of the world." She said. "How old are you?"_

_Delilah cleared her throat. "Eighteen."_

_The lady nodded. "I was Seventeen when I had my little angel," She said, looking over and smiling fondly at her daughter. "It was scary but it was totally worth it when she was born."_

_Delilah swallowed. "My uncle's goin' to kill me,"_

"_I though the same about my Mum," She replied. "And I was right, she was angry, mad, upset at first but then she came round and loved the idea of being a grandmother."_

_Delilah laughed, sniffling. "My uncle isn't really the kids type."_

"_Maybe so," She said. "But he'll help you through it and support you, right?" She guessed._

_Delilah nodded. "Well, yeah, bu-"_

"_No, no 'but's." She smiled. "It'll be fine, trust me."_

_Delilah nodded. "Thank you," She smiled, clearing her throat. "But I don't even know if I am pregnant,"_

_The lady nodded. "Get the clearblue test." She advised. "I found that to be the best."_

"_Yeah?" Delilah asked._

"_Yeah," She nodded. "I brought about Ten different types of tests," She laughed. "But that one was the best."_

_Delilah smiled. "Thank you," She said, reaching up and grabbing the 'clearblue' test off of the self._

"_No problem, honey," She smiled. "And good luck!" She said before walking away._

"_Thanks," Delilah muttered. "I'm gonna' need it." She said, throwing the test in the basket and grabbing the grocery list out of her pocket._

–

_Delilah kicked the door shut with her foot, walking into the kitchen. She laid the shopping bags onto the table and took off her jacket, laying on the back of one of the chairs before digging her way through the bags, putting the frozen food away first. Next she put away the tinned food and anything else that belonged in the cupboards, leaving her with one item left._

_The pregnancy test._

_Nervously, she picked it up, her feet dragging as she walked towards the stairs. She climbed them, heading straight to the bathroom when she reached the top. Closing the door, she walked over to the cabinet and opened the pregnancy test box. Turning it upside down, she caught the contents in her hand as it fell out._

_Scrunching her nose at the pregnancy test, she unfolded the instructions. "Hold the absorbent sampler pointing downwards in your urine stream for Five seconds only," She read aloud, picking up the pregnancy test and pulling off the cap of curved plastic. "I'm guessin' this is the 'absorbent sampler'," She muttered, holding up the instructions again. _

"_Or immerse it for Twenty seconds in a sample of urine which you've collected in a clean, dry container." She continued to read. "I'm so not peeing in a cup!" She shook her head. "A flashing 'wait' symbol – A egg timer – is shown on the display demonstrating that the test is working correctly." She read. "Well, it better work correctly 'cause I'm not taking back a pissed on pregnancy test." She muttered. "Within' Three minutes the symbol stops flashing and the result will appear." She finished._

"_Ok," She nodded. "Can't be too hard." She commented, putting the instructions down and walking over to the toilet, pulling down her pants and underwear. She sat down, spreading her legs slightly so she could get the test between them. Hold her breath, she counted- "One, two, Three, Four, Five..."- before moving the pregnancy test out the way. "Hm, didn't even get any one my hand." She nodded. "Oh, I'm good."_

_Finishing off her business, she put the pregnancy test down on the side of the bath whilst she pulled up her pants and underwear. Picking the pregnancy test up, she walked over to the counter and laid it back down. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and switched on the 'stop watch' application._

"_Now to wait," She sighed, laying her phone down next to the test and sitting on the edge of the bathtub._

_She rested her elbows on her legs, her head leaning on her hands. "What the hell and I gonna' do if I am pregnant?" She said out loud, suddenly standing up and pacing. "What the hell is Billy gonna' say? And Uncle Peter? And Bobby? And..." She sniffled. "What would Mum and Dad say?" She cried, a tear running down her cheek. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry Mum," She croaked, her throat sore from the sobs she held in. _

"_I wish you were here," She sniffled, collapsing on the bathroom floor. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

"I wouldn't worry, baby," Dean sighed. "Bobby'll be there for you."

'_I'm just sorry I can't be.._'

* * *

_She sat there for awhile, rocking slightly, the tears slowly drying on her cheeks until she could find the strength in her legs to stand up. She held onto the side of the bath for support, slowly making her way to stand in front of the cabinet. She reached out, picking up her phone. She paused it, noticing that it had gone over Three minutes. "Guess this is it." She muttered, biting her lip._

_She laid her phone back down before picking up the pregnancy test, her eyes closing, not wanting to see the answer. She exhaled slowly, peeping one eye open..._

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Pregnant?

**Pregnant?**

Dean held his breath, closing his eyes. He took a second before opening them again, dreading the answer...

* * *

***~*~*Delilah~*~***

_She laid her phone back down before picking up the pregnancy test, her eyes closing, not wanting to see the answer. She exhaled slowly, peeping one eye open..._

**Pregnant**

**2-3**

_The test read._

* * *

Dean sighed sadly and shook his head. "Too young..."

* * *

"_No, no, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "No way," She denied. "It's gotta' be wrong." She bit her lip. "Two to Three?" She whispered. "Two to Three weeks pregnant." She swallowed. "This can't be happening." She sniffled, throwing the pregnancy test down and picking up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts till she found _'Billy'_ and hit _'Call'.

_She bit her lip, listening as it rang._

"_'Lo?" Came Billy's voice._

"_Hey," Was all she could say._

"_Hey, babe," Billy replied. "What's up?"_

* * *

"_Oh, don't 'babe' her," Dean grumbled. "You're the reason she's in this mess. Asshole."_

* * *

"_Um," She cleared her throat. "I need to talk to you, can you come over?" She asked._

"_Uh, yeah," He answered. "Is somethin' wrong? You sound upset."_

"_Yeah..." She nodded, though he couldn't see. "Just, please, come over."_

"_OK, babe, I'll be there soon. Love ya'."_

"_You too,"_

_Next thing she heard was the dial tone and she cancelled the call, sliding her phone back into her pocket, sighing, "This isn't gonna' be fun." She said to herself, sniffling. Picking the pregnancy test up and it's box, she slid the instructions into it and carried it down the stairs, into the living room where she laid it onto the table._

_She sat down on the sofa, leaning her head back against it. "So much for Peter putting me on the pill," She muttered, remembering the conversation they had not too long ago. "'Don't worry, Lila Belle'," She mocked. "'I'll sort it; just trust me'," She scoffed, sniffling. "Well look what happens when you put things off!" She gritted her teeth. "Why didn't you just get me the pill like you said," She moaned. "Oh great," She slapped her hands on her legs. "Now pregnancy's making me talk to myself."_

_She heard a car pull in the garage and stood up, sighing. "No goin' back now." She muttered to herself, walking towards the door. She opened it just as Billy walked onto the porch. "Hey," She said, trying to sound cheery._

"_Hey, babe," He replied, kissing her cheek. "What's up?" He asked, concerned. "You didn't sound too good on the phone."_

_She nodded, grabbing his hand, pulling him inside. She shut the door. "Um, I don't really know how to tell you."_

_He looked at her. "Just say it, babe," He replied, smiling encouragingly._

_She nodded. "Um," She bit her lip. "Go into the living room." She told him._

"_Uh, OK," He nodded, confused._

_They walked into the living room, him in front of her. "So what's this about?" He asked, turning his head towards her slightly._

"_Look at the table," She whispered, looking down at the floor._

_He gave her another confused look before doing as she said. His eyes widened. "Uh, Delilah, is that a, uh, are you serious?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah," She replied quietly._

_He swallowed thickly, walking over to the table and picking up the test. "It's positive." He stated._

* * *

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean grumbled. "Lucky bastard."

* * *

"_Yeah," She nodded again._

"_So you're pregnant."_

"_Yeah,"_

"_And it's mine."_

_Her head shot up. "Of course it is," She replied, frantically._

_His jaw tightened and he shook his head. "I, uh, I can't," He said, throwing the test down on the table and walking to the front door. "Delilah, I, uh," He tried to explained but just shook his head again and opened the door, walking out._

_Delilah bit her lip, not bothering to go after him, just standing there and listening to the sound of his engine as he drove off. _

"_I'm sorry," She whispered, closing her eyes causing Two tears to fall._

* * *

Dean bit his lip and climbed off the bed, walking to Sam's room, not bothering to knock.

Sam looked up. "What's up, Dean?" He asked.

"She's pregnant!" Dean yelled, holding up the script. "And that bastard just walked away."

"Uh, what?" Sam asked, confused, staring at the script as Dean waved it around.

Dean sighed. "I thought you read it."

"I did but not all of it. Only a few pages." Sam replied.

"Fine, but still," he held up his hands. "She's pregnant!"

"So..?"

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"So what if she is pregnant?" Sam shrugged. "It's not like she's your girlfrie-" He paused, suddenly grinning. "You like this girl, huh?"

"What? No," Dean scoffed. "I just, he walked away." He said angrily. "He had this amazing girl and she gets pregnant and he just walks away."

"Uh huh," Sam nodded. "Yeah, you totally like her."

"Sam," Dean warned.

"OK, OK," Sam laughed, holding up his hands. "You're angry 'cause he walked away,"

"Yep," He replied. "And I don't really know why I came in here, so...I'm gonna' go." He gave Sam a tight smile before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Sam grinned. "He totally likes her."

Dean rolled his eyes, hearing Sam's comment through the closed door. He walked back to his own room and laid down on the bed, opening the script back up.

* * *

_A little while later, Delilah found herself sitting expressionlessly on the couch, looking at the pregnancy test. Every once in awhile a tear would fall and she would let out a sniffle. "This can't be happening." She tried to convince herself, her expression never faltering. "It's just a dream..."_

_Closing her eyes, she stood up and found herself walking towards the door. She picked up her coat and slipped it on. Making sure she had her keys in her pocket, she walked out the door, closing it behind her._

_She found herself walking down the road, rain soaking her hair and splatting onto her clothes._

_Ten minutes later, she walked into the Singers salvage yard, her shoes coated in mud. She walked pass the abandoned cars and up to the porch. Knocking on the door, she sniffled, waiting for an answer._

_A little under Thirty seconds, it opened, revealing Bobby. "Delilah?" He said, confused._

"_Yeah," She nodded. _

"_What are you doin', you idjit?" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. "It's pourin' down out there. Not the best time to take a stroll."_

"_I know," She shrugged, sniffling._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders. "Delilah? Babe, has somethin' happened?" He asked, frantically._

"_Kinda'," She whispered. "I did somethin'. Somethin' really stupid." She confessed._

"_What? It's nothin' we can't solve together. I'm sure."_

_She shook her head. "I don't know what to do," She cried. "Peter isn't home and Billy-"_

"_That kid you're seein'?"_

"_Yeah," She nodded. "He just left. Didn't even give me a chance to-"_

"_To what? Babe, you gotta' give me somethin' to go on here."_

_She sniffled, A tear running down her cheek as she looked up at him. "Bobby," She said in a whisper. "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Dean sighed, laying his head back. "Give her a extra big hug from me, Bobby," He said quietly.

* * *

**Please review :).**


	11. Sharing Is Caring

**Sharing Is Caring.**

***~*~Delilah~*~***

"_What?" Bobby asked, pulling back from the hug, shocked._

"_I'm pregnant," She repeated in a whisper._

_Bobby shook his head, his hands falling from her shoulders. He ran a hand down his face. "I need to sit down," He told her, walking towards his study. Delilah followed him silently, her head down._

_Bobby sat down heavily at his desk, resting his elbows against it. He took his hat off, running a hand down his face. "And the father's that Billy guy?"_

* * *

"Unfortunately," Dean muttered.

* * *

"_Yeah," Delilah nodded, taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk._

"_You told him?"_

"_Yeah," She replied, nodding again._

"_What'd he say?"_

"_He didn't," Delilah answered. "Well, not really. He just kinda' ran off."_

_Bobby's jaw clenched. "Ran off?"_

* * *

Dean nodded. "Like a little girl with pig tails."

* * *

"_Uh huh," She confirmed. "He just needs time, I guess," She shrugged._

* * *

"Oh come on," Dean protested. "Don't defend him, baby,"

* * *

"_Tuff," Bobby spat. "He has a responsibility. He can't run from it."_

_Delilah smiled sadly. "What am I supposed to do? Tie him up and demand he bes a Father to our child?"_

"_Well, back in my day-"_

"_Bobby," She interrupted, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry but...It's not your day any more. It's the Twenty First Century. There are so many single Mother's out there 'cause the Dad left."_

_Bobby sighed and nodded. "You're right," He leant back in his chair. "What're you gonna' do, babe?"_

"_Not many options," She admitted. "I couldn't get an abortion." She shook her head. "Never,"_

"_Good," Bobby nodded. "Do you know how far along you are?" He asked._

"_Um, Two To Three weeks. I think. That's what the test said, anyway." She answered, pulling her knee's up to her chest._

"_OK," He nodded. "We need to make you an appointment."_

"_Where?" She asked. "Bobby, I'm pretty much on the run-"_

"_I know, I know, Idjit," He replied. "But there are Doctor's in the huntin' business."_

"_Oh, yeah," Delilah nodded. "Peter mentioned 'em. Wanted me to go on the pill."_

"_Alright," Bobby stood up. "I know a nice female Doctor who knows about this business." He said. "I'll give her a call n' get you an appointment with her."_

_Delilah sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Bobby."_

"_No problem, Darlin'," He said, picking up his phone. "Now why don't you give that asshole a visit and tell 'im to step up and be a man."_

_Delilah let out a small grin. "I will do," She nodded, standing up._

"_Give me a sec' to ring the doc n' I'll drive you over to his, yeah?" He reasoned._

_Delilah nodded. "Yeah, thanks. That'd be great."_

–

"_Tomorrow? Wow," Delilah said, sitting in the passenger seat of Bobby's truck._

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded. "She didn't 'ave any other appointments, so it was pretty easy to fit you in."_

_Delilah nodded, sighing when she saw Billy's house. "Guess it's time to find out if he wants to come."_

_Bobby parked outside his house, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if he doesn't, he's an idiot."_

_Delilah nodded. "I guess." She replied, getting out the truck._

"_I'll wait here," Bobby told her. "If you need me just come out n' get me."_

"_Thanks, Bobby," Delilah smiled. "For everythin'."_

_Bobby shook his head. "Don't need'ta thank me," He replied. "You're family."_

_She smiled once more before closing the door and taking a deep breath. "You can do this," She muttered to herself, walking up the path. She swallowed thickly, knocking firmly on the door._

_She waited a few moments, taking a glance back at Bobby, who smiled at her encouragingly._

"_Uh, yes?"_

_Delilah turned round, taking a step back when she saw a woman, holding a sheet around her body, answer the door. She swallowed, frowning. "Is Billy there?" She asked quietly._

_The blonde eyed her. "Billy, there's some girl at the door for you!" She called back into the house, disappearing from sight._

_Delilah could hear Billy laugh as he approached the door._

"_Oh my god," Delilah said, covering her mouth with her hand._

"_Oh, shit, Delilah!" Billy's eyes widened and he tightened the sheet around his waist. "This isn't-"_

"_I can't believe you!" Delilah hissed. "I come here, to tell you that my scans tomorrow and you're sleeping around!"_

* * *

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, angrily, his fists clenching.

* * *

_Bobby, who was watching the scene closely, stepped out of the car. "Problem, Delilah?" He asked, walking up to them, his arm wrapping around her shoulder when he reached them._

"_No," She snorted. "He's not my problem any more." She said, staring Billy straight in the eye before walking back down the path._

_Bobby watched her get into the truck before turning to Billy. "You bastard!" Bobby said, pulling his fist back and launching it into Billy's face._

_Billy clutched to his nose. "Son of a-," He groaned, falling backwards, his sheet coming undone._

_Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Explains why you don't have the balls to look after your kid, huh?"_

* * *

Dean let out a laugh. "Go Bobby!"

* * *

_(A little while later)_

"_You alright?" Bobby asked, shutting the front door behind him._

_Delilah nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Yeah, just..." She sniffled, looking down. "Guys are Asshole,"_

_Bobby chuckled, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the stairs. "That they are, kid," He agreed._

"_Why would he do it?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. "I thought...He said he loved me." She cried._

"_Oh, babe," Bobby said sadly, pulling her into a hug. "Some guys are just like that; Don't know a good thing when they see it."_

"_I miss Mum," She cried, letting out a sob. "She'd know what to do,"_

"_I know, sweetheart," Bobby replied, rocking her slightly. "But you'll get through this..."_

"_I'm having a baby," She sniffled. "Oh, god," She cried, her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I can't do this," She confessed. "Everything's just too much!" She let out another sob, her tears falling onto Bobby's top. "First Mum and Dad and now I'm pregnant and Billy..."_

* * *

"Oh, baby," Dean sighed sadly. '_I wish I could hold her...'_

* * *

"_Shh," Bobby comforted, stroking her hair. "It's going to be OK," He said firmly._

"_I miss them," She sniffled. "I miss Mum," She croaked, her eyes closing. "What's a girl supposed to do without her Mum?"_

"_I don't know, babe,"_

"_She was there for everything," She babbled. "She was always there and helped me when I needed it and I can't do this without her," She sobbed, talking frantically. "She's never gonna' meet her grandchild. She's not gonna' help me through the birth or night feeds or, or get to babysit."_

"_Delilah!" Bobby said firmly, pulling back, holding her head in his hands. "Calm down." He demanded. "There's no point dwelling on the past, it happened, it's done and she wouldn't want you to be like this."_

_She nodded, sniffling. "I, uh, I just wanna' go to bed," She said quietly._

_Bobby nodded. "Go up and get some sleep," He told her, pushing her light in the directing of the stairs._

"_Here?" She asked, hopeful._

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded. "I won't be able to sleep tonight if I knew you were all alone," He admitted._

_Delilah smiled, biting her lip. She stood up on her tip toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Pops," She said then turned and walked up the stairs. "Night,"_

"_Night," Bobby chuckled, walking into his study. "'Pops'," He shook his head, a small smile on his lips._

–

"_Nervous?" Bobby asked as they pulled up in front of a big house._

_Delilah bit the inside of her cheek, shrugging. "A bit," She admitted. "I mean, what if somethin's wrong with the baby?" She asked him, nervously._

_Bobby shook his head. "The baby's fine," He assured her, climbing out of his truck. "C'mon," He told her._

_Delilah nodded, climbing out of the truck and closing the door behind her. Bobby quickly locked the doors and they walked down the path to the house._

"_Thanks for coming with me," Delilah said, quietly._

"_Course, darlin'," Bobby replied. "I wouldn't let you do this alone."_

_Delilah smiled, gratefully, stopping when they reached the house._

_Bobby gave her shoulder a squeeze before knocking on the door._

_A few seconds later, a older woman answered, smiling softly. "Hello, you here for the scan?" She asked, kindly._

_Delilah nodded. "Uh huh,"_

"_Good," She smiled, opening the door wider. "C'mon in," She told them._

_Delilah and Bobby did as she said and entered the house._

"_Hey, Bobby," The woman greeted smiling._

_Bobby smiled back, shifting on his feet. "Hey, Rose."_

_Delilah raised her eyebrows at him. Bobby, seeing her look, cleared his throat and looked away. She smiled and shook her head, turning to Rose. "I'm Delilah."_

"_Rose," Rose told her, holding her hand out. "How old are you sweetie?"_

_Delilah shook her hand. "Eighteen." She said, slightly embarrassed._

_Rose nodded. "Ok," Keeping her hand in Delilah's, she pulled her through the house, coming to a stop at a door. "I keep all my medical stuff down here," She told her. "Otherwise guests, who don't know about huntin', find it weird,"_

_Delilah let out a laugh. "I can imagine."_

_Rose smiled and looked over at Bobby. "Comin'?" Bobby nodded and walked over to them. Rose opened the door and walked down the stairs, Bobby and Delilah following her closely. "Delilah, if you would take a seat," She said, pointing to the bed._

_Delilah nodded and climbed onto it, her legs kicking back and forth, biting her thumb nail nervously._

"_Have you had any previous appointments to this one?" Rose asked, slipping on a pair of gloves._

_Delilah shook her head. "No,"_

"_OK," Rose nodded, watching as Bobby took a seat next to Delilah. "And you've done a pregnancy test?"_

"_Yeah," Delilah nodded._

"_OK," Rose nodded again, picking up a needle. "I need to take a blood sample."_

"_Why?" Delilah asked, her eyes widening._

_Rose smiled at her reassuringly. "Because pregnancy test's aren't always right and I just need to confirm your pregnancy," She explained, picking up a small cup. "I will also need a urine sample." She told her. "Y__our urine needs to be checked for __protein__, which could indicate the pregnancy-related condition: __pre-eclampsia__."_

"_Oh," Delilah nodded. "OK. Um, am I goin' to have a scan today?" She asked._

"_No," Rose shook her head, preparing the needle. "The baby will be too small. You're first scan will be between Ten weeks and Twelve weeks."_

"_Oh," Delilah said sadly._

"_Right," Rose started, putting the needle down. "We need to look at your blood pressure." She told her, picking up the blood pressure device. She slid it up Delilah's arm, holding it in place by tightening the Velcro. "This will feel uncomfortable," She warned, turning the machine on. "It'll feel like it's not gonna' stop but don't worry; it will,"_

"_OK," Delilah nodded slowly, listening to the machine. "Oh," She jumped, feeling the device expand and tighten on her arm. A few seconds later, it stopped and slowly released her arm._

"_Good," Rose nodded, reading the machine. "Perfect," She said to Delilah, grabbing a pen and writing the information down. "Now, if you could go and pee in this, please," She said, passing the small container to Delilah._

"_Uh, OK," Delilah nodded, unsure. _

"_Toilets over there," Rose told her, pointing to the door in the corner of the room._

"_Thanks," Delilah replied, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her._

"_So," Bobby cleared his throat. "How's Brittney?" He asked._

_Rose nodded, smiling. "She's good. She wants to be a Doctor so I've been giving her a few classes."_

"_Oh yeah?" Bobby questioned. "She gonna' go to college?"_

_Rose shook her said. "She said she's done all that. Apparently being Twenty Three means you're too old," She rolled her eyes. "But that's my daughter for you," She smiled proudly._

_Bobby chuckled, rearranging his hat. "Yeah, she's a character alright,"_

_At that moment, Delilah walked out of the bathroom, holding the urine sample in her hand. "Well, that was fun," She muttered._

_Rose laughed. "It always is, honey," She smiled, taking the cup off of her and putting it down next to the needle. "Sit down," She said, picking up a small cotton ball. She poured some liquid onto it before turning to Delilah, who was sitting on the exam table. "You're not afraid of needles, are you?" She asked, dabbing the wet cotton ball on the crease of her arm._

_Delilah shook her head. "Nope,"_

"_Good," Rose nodded, picking up the needle. "This may sting a bit," She warned._

_Delilah nodded, biting her lip._

"_It might help if you look away," Rose suggested, preparing the needle._

"_Oh," Delilah nodded and turned to Bobby, giving him a weak smile._

_Bobby smiled back and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly._

_A few seconds later, the needle entered Delilah's arm and she drew in a breath. "Ow,"_

"_And...All done," Rose smiled, pulling the needle out. "If you'll like to wait here, I'll just go and run a few tests," She told them, picking up a new cotton ball. "Apply pressure," She said, holding it to Delilah's arm._

"_OK," Delilah nodded, taking over from Rose._

_Rose gave a small smile before picking up the samples and walking off into another room._

"_Man, that hurt like a bitch," Delilah muttered._

_Bobby chuckled, patting her back. "You did great, kid."_

_Delilah nodded, biting her lip. "So pregnancy tests aren't always right, huh?"_

_Bobby nodded, eyeing her. "Does that bother you?"_

_She shrugged. "I just, when she said it, I think I was...Disappointed?" She sighed. "I'm sad because there's a chance I'm not pregnant," She admitted quietly._

"_So you wanna' have a kid?"_

"_Mm," She hummed, tilting her head. "I don't know. I guess I just got used to the idea."_

_Bobby nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm sure, whatever the answer, it'll be fine."_

_Before Delilah could reply, Rose walked back into the room, smiling as she looked down at her clipboard. "It's confirmed," She told them. "You're pregnant."_

_Delilah let out a relieved sigh. "And the urine thingy?"_

_Rose laughed. "That came back negative," She assured. "Your babies fine."_

"_Good," Delilah breathed._

–

"_Look's like Peter's home," Bobby said, seeing Peter's truck in the garage._

_Delilah nodded. "How'd you think he's going to take it?" She asked nervously._

"_It'll be fine," Bobby assured. "Of course, he'll be mad at first but once that's gone he'll just be angry at Billy."_

_She nodded, inhaling. "Alright." She said, opening the door and climbing out of Bobby's car. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"_

_Bobby nodded. "I'm here when you need me, babe."_

"_Thanks," Delilah smiled. "For yesterday...Today and just...Everything."_

"_Now, now," Bobby waved her off. "Don't go getting' all emotional on me," He chuckled. "I've had enough girly moments to last me a life time."_

_She laughed and nodded. "See ya', Bobby." She waved, walking towards her house. She stood on her doorstep, watching as he watched back and pulled out of the driveway. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and pulled her keys out of her pockets, unlocking the door. "Peter?" She called._

"_Yeah, Del?" He replied, his voice coming from the living room._

_Delilah bit her lip, closing the front door before walking towards Peter's voice. "Um, can I talk to you?" She asked, nervously._

"_Sure!" He called back._

_She walked into the living room, spotting Peter, who was sitting on the couch, bottles of alcohol sitting around him and a grin on his face. "What you do happy about?" She asked, confused._

"_I got the bastard!" He replied, happily, standing up. "I killed him, Del!"_

"_Uh, who?" She asked._

"_That Sonna dude," He replied. "The one that killed Mum and Dad."_

* * *

Dean grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, dude."

* * *

_Delilah's eyes widened. "Holy crap, really?"_

"_Uh huh," He nodded, smiling. "He's gone. Rotting in hell."_

"_That's great!" She smiled, letting Peter pull her in for a hug. A few seconds later, she pulled back, a frown on her young features. "Are we meant to be happy?"_

_Peter nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" He asked. "The fuckers dead!"_

"_Yeah but..."_

"_No 'buts', Lila Belle," He shook his head. "I know that you're new to huntin' but you don't feel bad for killin' the enemy, sweets."_

"_Oh," She nodded. "Um, I have somethin' I need to tell you," She confessed._

"_OK," Peter nodded. "Shoot," He said, taking a swig of beer._

_Delilah look a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," She said, fiddling with her hands._

_Peter spat out his drink, coughing. U-uh, W-what?" He choked out._

"_I'm having a baby," She smiled slightly._

"_But, Lila', you're only Eighteen!" He replied, shocked. "And, and-" His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Billy," He growled._

"_Isn't gonna' be around," She told him quietly._

"_What?"_

"_He, uh, he cheated." She told him with a hint of sadness._

_Peter's jaw clenched. "Did he know about you bein' pregnant?" He asked, angrily._

"_Yeah," She nodded, her voice still quiet._

"_I'm gonna' kill 'im!" Peter yelled._

* * *

"You and me both, pal."

* * *

"_Peter, no, it's OK," She assured him._

"_How's it OK, Lila?" He asked more softly. "He got you pregnant, cheats on you and leaves you to take care of the baby!"_

"_I'll be fine," She told him firmly. "I have you, don't I? And Bobby," She smiled softly. "That's all I need."_

"_But you're only Eighteen," He argued._

"_And I've seen and been through more stuff than most eighteen year old," She pointed out._

_He nodded, swallowing thickly. Taking a deep breath, he said, "So, A baby, huh?"_

* * *

"Still readin' that, huh?"

Dean looked up, seeing Sam standing in the doorway. He nodded. "Yeah,"

"So what's happening in it?" He asked, moving to sit on the end of Dean's bed.

"Um, Delilah's pregnant and her douche bag of a boyfriend left her," He growled.

"Ouch," Sam replied, sympathetic. "She gonna' have the baby?"

"Uh huh," Dean nodded. "She's so mature for her age, dude." He paused. "Bet she's hot too," He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Even if she wasn't I bet you'd still like her," He teased.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. "Was there somethin' you wanted?" He asked, annoyed.

"Um," He ran a hand over his hair. "Actually I was wondering if I could borrow it," He admitted, pointing to the script.

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Man, no." He shook his head, clutching the script closer to him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "C'mon!" He replied. "You have to shower at some point and there's nothin' else to do," He said. "It'll only be till you come back," He reasoned.

Dean nodded slowly. "Alright," He agreed, standing up and passing him the script. "But don't you dare tell me what's happening," He said, pointing at him.

"I won't," Sam chuckled.

"Good," Dean nodded. "Oh and Sam? Becareful with her. I mean it," He corrected.

Sam laughed. "I will."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, good." He said, giving Sam a nod before disappearing out of the room.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Yep, he's totally in love with that girl." He muttered, laying on the bed and opening the script.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Skipping Time

**Skipping Time**

Dean sighed and sat on the bed. He rubbed the wet towel over his damp hair. "Man, that shower felt awesome," He said to himself but as good as the shower felt, he was really anxious to get back to _Delilah_. So he quickly got himself decent and walked out his room, straight to Sam's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Sam shouted to the visitor.

Dean opened the door, his eyes going straight to the script that was lying on Sam's legs as he read. "Hey, man,"

"Hey," Sam replied, his eyes barely leaving the paper. "Nice shower?" He asked, not looking up.

"Uh, yeah, man. Was awesome."

There was a silence.

"So...I'd really like my script back now, heh." Dean stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah," Sam realized, finally looking up. "It's a really good piece of art, dont'cha think?"

"Wha?" Dean frowned. "Dude, don't say that,"

"Why not?" Sam asked, confused.

"'Cause, man."

"'Cause..."

Dean sighed, agitated. "It makes it sound gay." He admitted.

"Dean," Sam laughed. "Art isn't gay."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I just have it back?"

"Oh yeah, I guess so," Sam replied, licking his lips. "Thing is, I've been getting really into it and was wondering if I could have it a bit longer?"

"What?" Dean questioned. "No, man, it' mine." He shook his head.

"Dean," Sam laughed. "You've been reading this for like 4 days straight. One day without it isn't gonna hurt."

"Oh, right," Dean nodded. "4 days, huh?"

Sam nodded in return.

"Wow," Dean responded. "I didn't know it had been that long,"

"Yeah, I know, man. I mean, I can see why-,"

Whilst Sam was talking, Dean used it as an opportunity to quickly snatch the script off Sam's lap and make a run for the door, straight into his own room and slamming the door behind him.

"Yes! He-he-," Dean laughed his classic chuckled and laid on the bed, opening up the first page.

Sam sat on his bed and shook his head, laughing silently to himself. Never, ever, did he think he would see his brother run out of his room like a little girl.

* * *

_***~*Delilah*~***_

_A few months later..._

"_Man," Delilah said, appreciatively. "That was amazing, Bobby." She smiled, wiping her hands on her jeans. By now she was quite far along in her pregnancy and her belly had made itself visible._

"_Glad you enjoyed it," Bobby chuckled, seeing there was no pie left. "Wow, you're worse than, Dean, girl." He commented, laying the empty plate in the sink._

"_I'm pregnant, I have an excuse. What's his?" She replied, recognising the name. She'd never actually met Dean but she'd notice that Bobby would talk about him a lot, often with a adoring smile on his face._

"_Ah, he's just a pie manic," Bobby explained, laughter in his voice. "I swear, that boy would kill for a slice of pie." His smile got smaller, sadder, til he shook his head and it was almost as if it was never there._

* * *

"Damn right I would,"

* * *

"_You still not heard from them?" Delilah asked, softly_

"_Nah," He shook his head, shrugging. "Can't say I blame 'em either. I did threaten to shoot their daddy.' He cringed, obviously regretting his actions or maybe not the action itself, just the outcome it had caused._

* * *

"Ah, Bobby, man..." Dean said, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"_I'm sure you will," She told him confidently, her hand resting lovingly on her belly._

"_What makes you think that?" He asked her, confused as he filled the sink up with warm water._

"_'Cause," She shrugged. "You're a good, no," She shook her head and corrected herself. "Great person, Bobby. I bet they're missin' you like hell." She smiled reassuringly at him._

_He turned and looked at her, nodding then took a breath and smiled, changing the subject. "So, how's the little guy doing?" He asked, jerking his head towards her swollen belly._

_Delilah rolled her eyes, knowing he was changing the subject but going along with it nonetheless. "What makes you think it's a 'he'?" She teased, knowing perfectly well how much Bobby wanted it to be a boy._

_Bobby shrugged. "Just feels it." He answered. "You don't think so?" He put the now clean plate on the side to dry and returned to the table, sitting opposite Delilah._

"_I dunno," She replied, her bottom lip sticking out a bit whilst she thought. "It's weird, so many Mom's that I've spoke to all say they knew what their baby was, they just had a 'feeling'." She frowned. "But I haven't, does that make me a bad Mom?" She asked worryingly, her lip becoming trapped between her teeth._

"_Nah," Bobby shook his head. "Makes you human." He said simply._

"_Hmm," Delilah responded, not sure what to say back. She looked down and noticed the time on her watch. "Ah, I best get going." She smiled sweetly. _

"_Alright," Bobby nodded, standing up. He walked her over to the door and opened it for her whilst she got her coat on. "You be safe now." He warned her, pulling her into a fatherly hug._

"_I will, Pops," She smiled. "You do, too, OK?" She said, pulling away from the hug._

"_OK, Mom." He replied, a smile on his face._

_Delilah laughed and walking out the door. "Bye," She waved to him as she walked down the dusty road and away from the Singer house._

_Just as Delilah reached the exit, a car turned into the yard, she noticed the driver give her a second look as they did so. She bit her lip, pondering. Who could they be? So she observed for a second, watched as a tall guy got out of the black, classic car and a smaller man with sandy blonde hair also exited the car._

_Bobby, who had been watching her, had changed his focus to the black car, a smile forming on his face. The smile grew even bigger when they exited. "Dean! Sam! You idjits!" He welcomed, walking off the porch and greeting them with a hug each._

* * *

"Woah," Dean exclaimed. "That was the waddly chick?" He shook his head, smiling. "I remember her!" His eyes widened. "That was Delilah!"

* * *

_Delilah smiled, knowing who they were and decided to get back on her way, not wanting to interrupt._

"_Hey, Bobby?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah, boy?" Bobby responded as they walked to the house._

"_Who was that pregnant lady?" He asked, curiously after they'd finished hugging._

"_She was pregnant?" Dean chuckled. "I thought she just had a thing for pies," He shook his head. "She was hot though." He grinned._

_Bobby gave him a warning stare as they reached the house. "Don't, boy, she's off limits." He warned, closing the front door as they all entered._

"_Dean," Sam laughed, shaking his head. "That's wrong man."_

"_Why's it wrong?" Dean asked. "I haven't got anything against pregnant sex. Sex is sex."_

"_Stop saying sex, by the look on Bobby's face, he's about to shove a shotgun up your ass." Sam chuckled. "Anyway, Bobby, we need your help. It's Dad..."_

* * *

"So that's why I could smell pie that day," Dean realised. "She has good taste," He nodded, approvingly.

* * *

_A few months later..._

_Delilah screamed, her body felt like it was on fire. She'd never experienced so much pain in her life. "Oh god, make it stop, please!" She gasped. "I can't take anymore!" She cried, her head rolling back on her shoulders._

* * *

'_What the hell is goin' on?_' Dean thought to himself, worryingly. _Was someone hurting Delilah? Had she been kidnapped_?

* * *

"_Hang tight, little lady." Bobby replied to her, trying to keep his voice calm for her sake. He wouldn't admit it because he liked his tough-guy imagine and seeing Delilah in that amount of pain, brought a lone tear to his eye. "You'll make it though this." He squeezed her hand, the only thing that he could do in that moment. "Just breath."_

* * *

"Why's Bobby not helping her?" He asked out loud, panicking.

* * *

"_Stop telling me to breath! As if I'd forget to breath in a moment like this!" She screeched as another contraction hit. "C-can..Oh god! When will this t-thing get outta' me!"_

* * *

"'When will this thing get outta me?'" Dean quoted, frowning. "What the heck is going on?" He asked, extremely confused.

* * *

_Rose, who was examining how far along Delilah was, spoke up. "You're 8 centimetre's, darlin'," She informed her. "Not long left now." She said, pulling off her medical gloves then covering up Delilah's bottom half with a blanket._

* * *

"Holy cow," Dean's eyes widened. "That doctor chick was looking at Delilah's pussy!" Dean chuckled. "And Delilah has something stuck up her. Whatta kinky woman."

* * *

"_8? That's good right?" Delilah panted. Suddenly, she frowned, searching the basement of Rose's house, where Rose's make-shift medical centre laid, and asked, "Where the hell his Peter?"_

_Bobby also frowned. "I'll go look," He assured her, giving her hand one last squeeze before releasing it and leaving the room._

"_Ah, oh god." Delilah cried out, her hands gripping the bed sheet._

"_Hmm," Rose muttered. "They're getting closer together, I think it's almost time, Delilah." She smiled at her. "I'm gonna check your dilation again, OK?"_

"_Ah, why? I was 8 centimetre's, like, not even a minute ago." Delilah replied through gritted teeth._

"_I know, honey but you'd be surprised at how quickly it can happen." Rose replied, pulling on a fresh pair of medical gloves. She lifted up the blanket. "Ready?" She asked._

"_Yep," Delilah replied. "Just get it over with," She cringed._

"_Hey, Pete," Bobby greeted, finding Peter in the kitchen. "What you doing up here? Delilah's been asking for you."_

_Peter shrugged. "Just hard, you know? Seeing her in so much pain." He shook his head. "She's my baby niece and it's like watching her be butchered."_

* * *

"That's just wrong," Dean cringed. "Her Uncle, and Bobby should not be around when they're waiting for somethin' to pop outta her,"

* * *

"_That's child birth for ya'." Bobby replied-_

* * *

"_Ohhh_," Dean's eyes widened. "She's having her baby!" Dean nodded. "Now that makes more sense. I knew that,"

* * *

_-"Now, man up and get your ass down there 'cause that girl needs us to be strong. No time to feel sorry for ya' self, boy." He said, holding out his hand. "It'll be over soon and you'll have a great grand niece."_

_Peter nodded. "Ya', you're right." He accepted the outstretched hand and used it to pull himself up and off the chair. "Let go have a baby."_

"_OK, Delilah." Rose started. "The babies ready to say hello." She smiled, opening Delilah's legs more and pulling the blanket right back._

"_Uh..Huh? Wha?" Delilah replied, panicking. "Y-you sure?" She asked. "Ah!" She screamed, another contraction hitting her._

"_Yes, Delilah, I'm positive. Now, I need you to start pushing, honey." Rose informed her._

"_But no ones here," She cried. "I -,"_

"_We're right her, Lila Belle." Peter interrupted her, making his entrance with Bobby along side him. He went over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here, baby girl." He smiled reassuringly, giving her hand a kiss._

"_Thank god," Delilah cried. "I thought-," She cringed. "Ahh, it hurts so much," She whimpered._

"_OK, Delilah, I need you to push, now!" Rose ordered her._

"_OK," Delilah replied through gritted teeth. By now Bobby had her other hand protectively clamped in his and Delilah was squeezing it as hard as she could whilst she pushed. Bobby almost laughed seeing the look on Peter's face and he assumed that Delilah was squeezing his hand, too._

"_Ah," Delilah breathed as she stopped pushing. "Is it out yet?" She asked, sweat pouring down her forehead._

"_Not yet, honey," Rose told her. "but I can see the head, when you get another contraction I need you to push as hard as you can and as long as you can, OK?"_

"_Yep, OK," Delilah nodded. "Oh god, here it comes." She moaned, the blood rushing to her face and her body straining forward as she started to push._

"_Good, good! You're doing great, Delilah." Rose informed her. " The heads out and shoulders. One last push will do it and you'll be a Mom!"_

"_Wow," Bobby breathed, the situation dawning on him. Peter gave him a 'I know, right?' look in return._

"_OK, Delilah, go go, push!" Rose shouted._

_Delilah, once again, and for the last time, gave the biggest push she could and suddenly the room was filled with - _

_Silence._

"_Rose? Why isn't the baby crying?" Bobby asked._

* * *

"Oh no."

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Jack

**Jack**

_The make-shift medical room feel silent, all eyes on Rose as she held the little 6lb 1oz baby._

"_Well?" Peter asked, worry evident in his voice._

_Delilah bit her lip. "How's my baby, doc?" She said, exhausted and worried._

_Rose smiled. "You have nothing to worry about; babies don't always cry when they're first born," She held up some surgical scissors, keeping her other hand on the babies belly. "Who wants to cut the cord?" She asked softly._

_Delilah looked between Bobby and Peter, unsure of who to pick. Peter was her loving uncle, the guy who took her in, looked after her and held her when the memories of her mums death became to mum but then there was Bobby. The stranger who saved her on that fateful night, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him..._

_As if he could read her thoughts, Peter smiled and squeezed her hand. "Lila Belle, we both know it should be Bobby."_

* * *

"Good man," Dean nodded, gaining more respect for Peter.

* * *

_Bobby's eyes shot up to meet his and he looked between Peter and Delilah. "I, uh.."_

"_He's right, Bobby," Delilah confirmed. "If it wasn't for you..."_

_Bobby swallowed quickly and nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice tight. "You ain't ever gonna' be able to take this back, girl." He warned her._

"_Yeah," She nodded, her eyelids getting heavier by the second. "I could never regret it, Bobby." She smiled reassuringly. "Now, hurry up, I wanna hold my baby."_

_Bobby chuckled and took the scissors off Rose. Rose showed him where to cut and and he pushed the scissors until the pressure from they cause the cord to break._

"_That's great, Bobby." Rose reassured him. "Now, I'm just gonna clean him up and you can have your first cuddle, Delilah."_

"_OK," Delilah nodded. "Hurry," She called after Rose, who went into another room to fetch a towel. "Wait." She turned to Peter and Bobby, her eyes shifting between the two. "Did she say 'him'?" She asked, her eyes wide._

"_Uh, I think so." Peter nodded. "Woah, a great nephew." He grinned._

"_Yeah, woah." Bobby repeated. "I'm a..." He frowned, remembered he didn't actually have a relation to the child._

"_Grandad." Delilah answered for him. "Grandad..Bobby," She said slowly, her tiredness taking over._

* * *

Dean chuckled. "I knew Bobby was old but..." He shook his head. "He's a Grandad." He exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter. "Can't wait to tease him 'bout that one."

* * *

"_Here we go." Rose interrupted, towel in hand. "I'm just gonna get him cleaned up then you can have him." She told Delilah, softly cleaning evidence of the birth off the baby._

"_Ur, Rose?" Delilah called._

"_Yes, Dear?"_

"_Did you say it was a 'he'?" She asked, itching to know._

_Rose smiled. "Damn, did I let it out of the box?"_

_Delilah's smile grew. "I have a son." She said, mostly to herself. "Can I hold him yet?" She asked just wanting to feel her son in her arms. _

"_Yep, I'm just finishing...Now," She told her. "Here you go, Mummy." She said as she passed the little boy over to his Mum._

_The moment Delilah put her eyes on her son, she could honestly say that her life changed forever. She has created this perfect little being, she was responsible for him and she sure as hell would die for him. She had become a mother at the young age of 19, and didn't regret it one bit._

_And the moment that he was in her arms, she only had one thing to say..._

"_...Wow..."_

* * *

Dean smiled. "She's gonna make one hell of a Mom."

* * *

_4 years later..._

"_Mum!"_

"_Yes, Jack?" Delilah replied. She was standing in the kitchen, a smudge of flower on her left cheek, a pink apron covering her clothes and a wooden spoon in her hand that she used to stir the mixture in front of her._

_A young boy, roughly 4 years of age said, dashing into the kitchen. "I can't find my..My army gun!" _

"_Oh no!" She gasped. "Have you checked your bed?" She smiled, remembering his little attempt to 'threaten' her not to put him to bed._

"_Ohh yeah!" His big eyes widened. "I remember!" He shouted, making a run for the stairs._

_She shook her head and smiled to herself. "They grow up so fast," She whispered. Suddenly a wave of sadness came over her face. "If only Peter could see..." She jumped hearing the house phone ring. _

* * *

Dean frowned. "Eh?"

* * *

_Wiping her hands on her apron, she made her way towards the phone and picked up the handset. "Hello?"_

"_Hey, girl." Bobby's warm voice came through the ear piece._

"_Hey," She smiled. "How was your hunt?" She asked, returning to her mixture. She place the phone between her ear and shoulder whilst she stirred._

"_Good," Bobby replied. "Killed the A-hole." He paused. "How you holdin' up?" He asked, sympathy in his voice._

"_Good," She cleared her voice. "Yeah, good." She took a breath. "Just tryin' not ta think about it, ya' know?"_

"_Yeah," He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know." He nodded, though she couldn't see. "How's Jack-y boy?"_

"_Yeah, he's great. Misses his Grandad though." She replied teasingly._

"_Well, I'll be there soon." He chuckled. "That's actually why I called ya'. Wanted to make sure you were free instead of just stickin' ma head in an' you bein' busy."_

"_Oh, no, no, no, don't worry. I'm free. I'm free." Delilah said in a rush, smiling. She had sure missed Bobby, she always does when he goes hunting._

"_Alright, I'll be ova' in a bit then." He confirmed._

"_OK, see you then, Pops." She replied and hung up and smiled once again, she was glad he was safe, she hardly sleeps when he's gone, worried that something will happen to him whilst hunting, especially after Pet- _

"_Mum!"_

_Delilah was startled out of her thoughts by Jack, who was standing in the kitchen pointing his army gun at her. Delilah laughed at the site. "Yeah, baby?"_

"_You're under-a-rest."_

_She shook her head. "Under arrest, baby, not under-a-rest." She chuckled. "What am I being arrested for?" She decided to amuse him._

"_Um.." Jacks army coloured, plastic gun lowered as he thought. "Uh, for...Being smelly!"_

–

"_Hey, kiddo!" Bobby greeted the little boy._

"_Grandad!" Jack shouted, running straight into his arms. "I missed you lots!"_

_Bobby chuckled. "I missed you too, boy." He squeezed him before releasing him. "Have you been good for your Mom?" He asked, ruffling the young boys hair_

"_Uh huh," Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Mom was naughty though." He whispered, as if he was telling the worlds biggest secret._

_Bobby mocked his seriousness. "What'd she do?" He questioned, kneeling to Jack's height._

"_One night s-she made washed my hair wit' pink shampoo." He crinkled his nose. "That's for girls!" He exclaimed. "A-and she wouldn't let me stay up late." He huffed, crossing his arms._

_Delilah, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, laughed out loud. "Oh no, what a terrible Mother I am!" She said throwing her arms in the air._

"_Pink shampoo?" Bobby asked, shaking his head. He stood back up. "What you tryin'a do to the boy?"_

_She smiled. "Hey," She shrugged. "I ran outta' the blue stuff." She defending herself._

_Bobby nodded. "Think we might have ta' let your Mom off on that one." He told Jack._

_Jack shook his head. "I don't think so, I smelt like a girl!" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "I got new toys!" He announced, racing from the room._

_Bobby chuckled, deciding to change the subject. "How're you, darlin'?" He asked Delilah, softness in his eyes. _

_Delilah's smile fell and she shrugged. "Eh," She replied. "Coping." She whispered quietly. "I miss him." She confessed, her eyes shifting to Jack who was now ruffling threw his new toys, muttering to himself about which ones Grandad would like to see._

_Bobby opened his arms to her and she accepted the offer. "I know, if I'd known...I would have gone on that hunt with him. Covered his stupid ass."_

_Delilah shook her head. "You couldn't of known," She told him. "No one knew that Peter was gonna die." She said, emotion in her voice. "No one could of stopped it."_

* * *

Dean's face dropped. "Peter's dead?" He said out loud. "What the hell?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Armageddon

**Armageddon**

Sam gave a nod in Chucks direction as they pulled out of his drive. He sighed, leaning back against his seat. Taking a glance at the older Winchester, he commented, "Feels good to be back on the road."

The older Winchester grunted in response.

Sam shook his head, laughing as he threw his head back. "You're not still being pissy 'cause you didn't finish that script, are ya'?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"What? No!" Dean denied, glancing at Sam. "Don't give me that look." He demanded grumpily.

Sam held up his hands. "I'm not giving you any look." He argued.

"Yes, you are," Dean responded, his eyes focusing on the road.

Sam shook his head again. "Hey, Dean?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "Why'd you think Bobby never mentioned her?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "Bobby isn't exactly the caring and sharing type in case you hadn't noticed." He replied.

"True," Sam agreed. "Do you think they're close?"

Dean nodded. "From what I read he dotes on her. She goes 'round calling him 'Pops' n' her kid calls him 'Gramps'."

"Oh," Sam said. "I didn't get that far in."

"Yeah?" Dean's eyes shifted to Sam then back to the road. "Where'd you get to?" He asked, curiously.

"Um," Sam thought for a second, his forehead creasing as he frowned. "Oh, yeah. I got to the bit where she was found by Bobby after her parents died." Suddenly he frowned again. "Poor girl." He muttered.

"Yeah," Dean replied, softly. "She's been through a lot."

"So she has a kid now?" Sam asked, hoping to lighten the subject.

"Yep," Dean nodded. "Last I read he was 4 years old. Funny little guy, too." He cracked a smile.

Sam smiled as well. "Who's the Dad?"

Dean frowned. "Some douchebag she dated. He ran soon as he found out. Bobby didn't like that one bit n' took Delilah to the dudes house." He shook his head. "Delilah found him fuckin' some girl n' Bobby kneed him in the balls." He chuckled.

"Wow," Sam commented. "Good on, Bobby."

Dean nodded, agreeing. "You remember that chick we passed when we drove into Bobby's yard?" He questioned.

Sam frowned at him. "When?"

"Pretty sure it was the first time we saw Bobby since he threatened to fill Dads ass with led." He chuckled. "N' just as we were driving into his yard, there was a girl who just left. I said she was hot 'n Bobby threatened to shoot me."

Sam continued to frown. "I remember when we first saw Bobby again, not sure if I remember a girl though..." He trailed off, his eyes widening. "Hold on, Is that when you made some joke about pregnant sex and Bobby looked like he wanted to castrate you?"

Dean laughed, nodding. "Yeah, that's the time." Dean confirmed. "Anyway, that pregnant chick, right?" He started, taking a glance at his brother. At Sams nod, he continued. "That was Delilah." He finished.

"Really?" Sam said, shocked. "Holy shit." He exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Dean agreed. "Wouldn't mind running into her again.." He grinned, cheekily.

"Dean," Sam laughed. "Bobby would have your balls on a plate."

Dean winced at the image. "Who said he had to know?" He winked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Bobby, I'm gonna give him a call and let him know we're on our way." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his contacts until he found the one he wanted. After a few rings, a gruff '_Hello_' answered. "Hey, Bobby. Just wanted to let you know me 'n Dean are on our way."

"_Alright, you best hurry up. No one else is gonna stop these seals from breakin'._"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we know." He replied taking a glance at Dean. "Hey, Bobby? Do you know a..A, uh," He hesitated. "A girl called.." He took another glance at Dean, who was now glancing between him and the road. "...Uh, Called Delilah?" He finished slowly.

There was a pause. "'Lila? Yeah, why?

"Oh, uh, no reason." Sam responded. "Just came across some stuff about her." He could feel eyes on him and he turned his head towards Dean.

Dean mouthed '_What are you doing?'_.

"_What'd you mean 'came across some stuff'?"_ Bobby asked, angrily. "_Sam, if a demon said somethin' 'bout her to you, you bett'r tell me now, boy._"

"No, no, no, no." Sam replied quickly. "Nothin' like that, Bobby." He assured him. "She isn't in any danger."

"_Oh,_" Bobby replied. "_Good._" He let out a breath. "_Now, you two just concentrate on getting' your dumb asses down here. We got seals to save."_ And with that, he hung up.

Sam barely had a chance to put his phone away before Dean asked, "What was that about?"

Sam shrugged. "Honestly? Just wanted to see how he'd react."

"Oh." He replied. "And how'd he react?"

"Um...Protectively." Sam responded. "He seems to care a lot 'bout her."

Dean nodded. "She seems like a nice girl."

* * *

_A few months later..._

"What the f-" Delilah breathed, watching her television. It was about 6am, Jack was in bed and she couldn't sleep so she'd gotten herself dressed, ate breakfast and curled up on the couch, ready to watch whatever crap she could find. With everything Bobby had been telling her, she just didn't feel safe enough to get a full nights sleep and she was always waking up at some point, most of the time not being able to get back to sleep so she usually just sat down to watch some TV. This is what she was doing now when a news report interrupted her show.

"_No one can explain where this light came from!"_ A frantic man said, a microphone being held in front of him by a news reporter. "_Some people been saying it's aliens-"_ Delilah rolled her eyes. "_-Others say it's a top secret experiment. Or the apocalypse. And with all these catastrophes- " _Suddenly the TV was filled with videos of tornado's, then a picture a picture of a flooded city. _"Maybe it really is the end of days."_

Her eyes widened and she turned the TV off. Her thoughts flew to what Bobby had told her about a few months back.

"_It...It ain't lookin' good, Lila._"_ Bobby sighed, sitting on her sofa. "Most of these seals have been broken and it don't look like it's stoppin' any time soon." He told her, taking off his signature hat and running a hand over his hair before putting it back on. "Sam n' Dean are tryin' their best but they're only two men. I'm tryin' to help best I can but this is outta' my league." He shook his head._

_Delilah, sitting in front of him on the coffee table, touched his leg. "So.. w-what happens when all these seal things break?" She asked slowly, almost to scared to hear the answer. Her gut told her this wasn't going to be good. _

_Bobby sighed, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. "T-The god-damn apocalypse, Lila." He squeezed her hand. "Freakin' Armageddon."_

_Her heart dropped._

Shaking herself from the memory, she stood from the sofa and rushed to grab her phone. She rang Bobby.

He answered quickly. "_Lila, girl? You OK?" _She figured he'd be awake.

Delilah nodded. "I-I'm fine." She replied. "But Bobby what the hell is goin' on? I just switched the TV on and..." She shook her head. "It's..."

She heard Bobby sigh. _"It's the apocalypse, Darlin'."_

Delilah leaned against the closest wall for support. "Oh my god..." She breathed. "Bobby, what do we do? How do we-What about Jack?" She said frantically.

"_Now, don't you worry._" He told her firmly. "_You know I wouldn't ever let anythin' happen to the two of ya'." _He assured her. _"You remember to salt your doors and windows?" _He asked.

She nodded, though he couldn't see. "O-of course, you know I never forget."

"_Good. Now isn't the time to start either."_ Bobby said. _"Now, I gotta go. I need'ta meet Sam and Dean, try an' figure out our next move." _He sighed,_ "'Lila, if this is gonna' be as nasty as I think it's gonna be, you might wanna' thin-"_ Suddenly, all Delilah could hear was a gust of wind, and a loud noise. A noise that sounded suspiciously like someone dropping their phone.

She froze. "B-Bobby?" She called. "Oh god, Bobby, please answer me." It was silent for a minute before she could hear...Footsteps? "Bobby?" She repeated and pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

After a few seconds, she sprung into action.

She knew that she had to do. She'd had training, knew how to kill basic supernatural creatures and that's exactly what she was going to do. She may not be the strongest person but there was no way she could let one of them creatures hurt - or worse, _kill_ – her Pops.

But _holy shit_ was she scared. The last, and only time, she saw one of these supernatural _things_ was the day her parents died.

First, she sent a text to Rose – '_Somethings got Bobby. Need you to look after Jack, please._' - then she ran to the basement. The place Peter had kept all his hunting gear.

She grabbed a rucksack and stuffed it full of anything she could think would be of use.

Rock salt. _For ghosts and demons_, she reminded herself.

Holy water. _For demons._

Silver knife._ Shape shifter._

Sawed off shotgun with with salt in the rounds. _ Demons and spirits._

Peters favourite handgun with silver bullets. _Shape shifter._

By now, Rose had messaged back.

_Oh my god. That's awful but Delilah, you can't go. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not to mention Bobby would kill me. Can't you ring up one of his hunter friends?_

Delilah considered. One of his fellow hunters would be a better plan. Would know what they were doing and probably be able to help a lot better than she could but Delilah didn't know of any in this area besides Peter.

He jaw tightened. _Peter..._

_Not enough time, Rose. I'll be fine._

She replied quickly, pulling her bag onto her shoulder and running back upstairs. She grabbed her shoes and sat on the floor, quickly pulling on her black converses. Standing up, she caught her reflection in the mirror and took a minute to observe herself.

She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Her facial features were soft, her blue eyes standing out against her pale skin. Her hair was flowing freely around her shoulders, stopping just under her breasts. She was wearing black fingerless gloves that stopped between her wrist and her elbow. She always made sure her wrists were covered, whether it was through long gloves or long sleeved T-shirts. She couldn't bare seeing the scars her Dad-

_No,_ she shook her head. _It wasn't Dad_._ He was possessed._

She sighed, deciding she'd wasted enough time and glanced at her phone, pulling her bag tighter onto her shoulder. She had one text.

_I'll be there soon._

"Good.." She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. She honestly couldn't believe she was doing this. This wasn't her. She wasn't a hero.

She was used to being the victim. _Well_, she thought to herself,_ When I was younger anyway..._

These days she was neither. She didn't have enough experience with hunting to be considered a hunter and she wasn't a victim any more. She knew what she needed to know and some things she'd caught Bobby or Peter say. She knew enough to keep her and Jack safe. That was all she ever needed to know but now...With the freakin' apocalypse on everyone's doorstep, she had a feeling she might have to learn a lot more.

She swallowed, hearing a car pull up into her driveway. _This is it, you are really doing this..._She thought to herself. _You're a idiot._

There was a sound of a car door closing, then footsteps then _knock, knock, knock._ She rushed, pulling the door open. She gave Rose a smile and breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Rose stepped over the salt line. _Good, last thing I need is Rose being possessed._

"This is really stupid, you know that, right?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Delilah nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I know but I..I can't just let them have Bobby." She told the older woman. "They took my mum, my dad, my uncle peter..." Her eyes glazed over and she seemed to go into a world of her own. Shaking her head, she swallowed thickly. "They ain't having Bobby too." She said firmly.

Rose nodded, sadness filling her expression. "I get it, I do." She admitted. "Doesn't mean I like it though, honey."

* * *

The drive to Bobby's was quick, quicker than she would have liked. She was anxious as hell as she pulled into his yard and parked. Her breathing unsteady. She didn't want to do this, she wasn't ready in the slightest.

_I'm not a hero_, she reminded herself. She didn't do this shit. She's a mom! A Mom who sits at home and bakes and washes dishes, not a bad ass hunter, _god-dammit._

Turning off the engine, she swallowed her fear. _Turn it into something useful._ She told herself. She closed her eyes. _Get angry! Not scared!_ She thought of her mom, the image of her mom, her best friend, dead, popped into her head and she felt her anger flaring. She thought of the demon making her stab her father. Holding him whilst he died. Her uncle peter, dying alone in a pool of his blood trying to kill one of these evil bastards.

She gritted her teeth. This son of a bitch was _dead_. Grabbing her rucksack, she unzipped it, getting a flask of holy water and tucking it into her jean pocket. She grabbed Peters handgun and put it down the back of her jeans, covering it with her tank top. Next she grabbed the shotgun and stepped out of the car.

She sneaked up to his porch, when suddenly she felt something solid under her foot when she reached the second step. The object slipped due to her weight and she went flying forward, her knee slamming against the step, her shotgun flying from her grip.

"_Shit!"_ She hissed, her knee aching._ Great, haven't even done anything yet an' I'm injured._ She rolled her eyes and grimaced. Getting herself into a sitting position on the step, she wiped her grazed hands against her jeans then she rubbed her knee subconsciously as she looked around, trying to find her shotgun. Locating it by Bobby's door, she stretched her body out and grabbed it before glancing around the steps, trying to see what she tripped on.

"Oh no..." Her heart felt heavy when she located the object.

Bobby's phone. She frowned. _He must have been talking to me outside._

She stood up, bent over and grabbed it, noticed a scuff on the casing where she stood on it. "Oh, Bobby..."

"Your Bobby's fine, sweet cheeks." A dark voice said from her right.

She jumped, dropping Bobby's phone. She turned, raising her shotgun in the direction the voice came from. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, seeing a figure standing there.

"It's not _who I am_ you should be asking but _what I am_." He said, his hands tucked in his jean pockets. He grinned and she noticed one very important detail in the morning light.

His eyes were black.

Gripping her shotgun more firmly, she tried to steady her voice and hoped he couldn't hear how loud her heart was beating. She would not let him know how scared she was. _Fear is a weakness, turn it into something useful, _She told herself. "Where the hell is Bobby?" She growled at him.

"He's OK," The demon told her. "Well, he was. We just wanted to use him to get us to the Winchester boys. They have somethin' we want." He said, casually.

"And what's that exactly?" She asked.

"Dean Winchester." He revealed. "The only guy on this planet who can kill Lucifer. Can't have him do that now, can we?"

"Oh, I don't know. You wouldn't see me complain'." She replied, cockily. _Good. Act confident then you look confident._

The demon threw his head back and laughed. He pointed at her. "I like you." He told her.

Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Why are you telling me all this?"

He shrugged, a menacing grin on his face. "You're gonna' die anyway so why not?"

Her jaw tightened. "Where's Bobby?"

The demon rolled it's eyes. "Oh, sweetheart. You think you can save him?"

"No," She replied. "No, I don't _think_ I can, I _know_ I can." _Woah, that sounded totally bad-ass. "_Now, where the hell is he? I won't ask again!"

The demon grinned. "You're feisty. I lik-" Before he could finished, she fired her shotgun, rock salt piercing his chest. He grunted, and she fired again, walking towards him. "Son of a bit-" She grabbed her flask and threw the contents of it onto him before firing more rock salt his way. The closeness of it sending him flying onto his back. She threw the empty flask to the floor.

"Where is he?" She asked again, towering over him, shotgun raised to his face.

"You're good." The demon laughed, pain evident in his voice. "But not that good." He told her darkly, his hand reaching out and grabbing her ankle. He yanked hard, making her to lose her footing and fall onto her back.

The force of it caused the air to fly out of her lungs and the shotgun went flying out of her hands. She coughed, taking in a sharp breath. "Fuck," She wheezed, rolling onto her stomach and pulling her knees up. Just before she got onto her hands and knees, the demon was there, grabbing her hair and smashing her head against the gravel. She whimpered, feeling hot liquid coat the side of her face. Her eyebrow burned.

The demon pulled her by her hair, forcing her onto her knees. "I told you," It whispered into her ear. He pushed her back to the ground and kicked her stomach. She grunted and rolled, landing on her back "You won't be able to save him." He grabbed her hair again and pulled her head back, his tongue coming out to lick some blood off her face. She whimpered. "You'll be long gone before then."

_Long gone before then..._

_Long gone..._ Her eyes widened.

"_Now, Lila Belle," Peter sat in Bobby's library on his couch, next to an 18 year old Delilah. A book laid in his lap. "This is very important 'cause it's the only thing we know of that can get rid of demons, OK?"_

_Delilah nodded. _

"_Right," He started, turning to the right page. "It's called an exorcism. I want you to memorise it, it could save your ass one day." He told her. "It won't actually kill a demon but it'll be long gone an-"_

She grinned, looking him dead in the eye. "Actually, that'll be you." She whispered to him and started chanting.

She wished she could of taken a picture of the look of pure shock on his face. His body jerked as he let her go, a snarl on his lips.

"I'll get you, bitch." Was the last thing he said before black smoke flew out of his mouth and the man's body he had previously been possessing fell to the floor.

Delilah sighed, her head, knee and stomach aching. She crawled over to the body and put a hand on the man's neck, feeling for a pulse. Sighing again in relief when she found one. She realised then, _I just saved this guy_.

It was a unique feeling, she decided. In fact, there was nothing she could compare it to. The adrenaline rush, the fear, her pounding heart...The relief that she had survived it, saved some guy from being possessed _and_ sent a evil son of a bitch back to hell.

In that moment, Delilah realised why people became hunters.

The victorious feeling didn't last long though as a thought occurred to her.

_I still have no idea where Bobby is._

"Fuck." She sighed, not even knowing where to begin. _Wait_, she thought..._He said he was gonna' go see Sam and Dean._ She shook her head in disappointment. "But I have no idea where they are..." She muttered to herself.

_But..._

Her eyes widened.

"Bobby's phone..." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and rang Bobby. Hearing his phone chime she crawled towards the noise until she located it. She grinned, cancelling the call and sticking her phone back into her pocket.

Scanning through Bobby's contacts, she frowned, seeing no 'Sam' or 'Dean'.

"Oh, for fuck sake." She muttered, mentally smacking herself on the head. _They're hunters, they use aliases. _"Now what?" She thought out loud. Biting the inside of her cheek, she thought of her next move.

"Recent calls." She blurted out. "If he was gonna' go see 'em he would of rung them." Again, she searched Bobby's phone. "Last call was me, just before me was some guy called 'Chris'." She read out loud. "Please be Sam or Dean..." She whispered to herself, hearing the phone ring.

After a few rings a man answered.

"Hello, Bobby?"

"Uhh...Not quite." Delilah replied, holding the phone firmly against her ear. "Is this Sam? Or, uh, Dean?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, who's this? Why you got Bobby's cell?"

* * *

**Review? :D**


	15. Room for two more?

**Room for two more?**

"Oh, thank god..." Delilah muttered, a smile on her lips. "My names Delilah, I'm a close friend of Bob-"

"_Wait, what? Delilah?_" The man questioned, surprised.

"Uh...Yeah." She responded. "Do I know you?" She asked, curious about his reaction.

"_Oh, uh, No, no_." The man stuttered. "_I'm Sam_." He told her, then muttered something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like '_Dean'_ and '_jealous_'.

She shook her head, sure she heard him wrong. "Right...Right, Is Bobby with you? Is he OK?" She asked, worriedly.

"_Yeah, he's with my brother, Dean._" Sam paused. "_Why wouldn't Bobby be OK?_"

She sighed, "Sam, I think Bobby might be possessed." She told him, fearfully.

"W_hat? Why'd you think that?_" Sam pushed, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"A few hours ago I rang Bobby 'cause of what I saw on the news. Bobby told me that..." She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. "That it's the apocalypse an' that he was meetin' you and Dean somewhere. He went to say somethin' else but before he got it out there was this...Gust of wind." She described. "It sounded like..."

"_Someone gettin' possessed?"_ Sam answered for her.

"Yeah."

"_OK,"_ Sam sighed, hearing her confirm his suspicions. "_Carry on."_

"Um, after that he disappeared so I went to see if he was OK and...Uh, there was a...A demon here." She paused. "He's gone now. I exorcised him but...Before I did, I asked him where Bobby was an' he said they were usin' him to find Dean, your brother."

"_Why do they want Dean?"_

"He said somethin' about your brother bein' the only guy who can kill Lucifer." She explained. "And he said that they couldn't allow that to happen."

"_Dammit,"_ Sam hissed. She could hear his footsteps grow faster. "_I'm gonna' go back to the motel an' check on them. What about you? Are you OK?"__  
_

She nodded, though he couldn't see. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Good,_" Sam said. "_You did good._" Sam assured her. "_How the hell did a demon get in Bobby's house anyway?"_

"I don't think Bobby was in the house." She told him. "His phone was outside. He told me he was comin' to you which is why I knew who to ring."

"_Shit,_" Sam muttered. _"Look, Delilah, thank you for this, really. You might of just saved Bobby and my brothers life."_ He sounded grateful. "_I gotta' go, Bobby's alone with Dean and I need to get back there."_

"Wait! Tell me where you are. I need to come see Bobby." She felt tears prickling at her eyes. "I _need_ to see him. I.." She swallowed thickly. "I need'ta make sure those bastard haven't hurt him." _Can't lose another person to demons._

"_Christo._" He whispered, worried that she was possessed and trying to find out where they were.

"Ay?" She asked, confused.

"_Nothing._" Sam replied quickly. There was a paused, then a sigh. "_OK, I'll text you our location."_

"Thank you," She breathed. "It'll be nice to finally meet the infamous Winchesters." She smiled. "Bobby's told me so much about you and Dean, I feel like I know you." She chuckled.

Sam laughed out loud. "_You have no idea._"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Do you think Bobby's gonna be OK?" Sam asked, peering out of the Impala's window. They were on there way to their dad's lock up, hoping to find 'Michaels sword' before the angels.

Dean nodded. "Course he will," He replied, taking a peek at Sam. "Hey, how'd you know demons were tryin' to rip us a new one anyway?" He questioned.

Sam let out a breath and shook his head. "You won't believe it man, but..." He smiled, and looked at Dean, wanting to see his reaction. "Delilah."

The car jerked, Dean's face full of shock. He looked over at Sam. "What?"

Sam laughed at Dean's face and nodded. "Yeah, man. She rung me on Bobby's phone. She thought he was possessed because she was on the phone to him and suddenly there was this wind and Bobby went." He explained. "So she went over there and there was a demon-"

"What?" Dean said again. "A demon? Is she OK?" He looked at Sam again, worry on his features.

Sam nodded. "She's fine, man. Exorcised him."

The older brother nodded. "Good," He breathed.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Sam smiled. Maybe his brother could have what their Dad wanted him to. A wife, two-point-five kids, white picket fence...

"What? No," Dean denied. "I feel bad for the girl, she's been through hell." At Sam looks Dean, carried on. "Come on man! I don't have feelings for her! I haven't even met the girl!" He said. "Now, how far out are we from Dad's lock up?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know, it just convinces me that you like her more when you try n' change the subject."

"Shut up."

"So you don't have a little crush on her?" Sam teased.

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nada."

"Right, so you won't care that she's on her way down here then."

The car swerved.

* * *

_Another hour later..._

"How am I a freakin' sword?" Dean asked, angrily, driving back to the hospital where Bobby was.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam replied, sighing.

Dean eyed him. "What's the matter with you?" He asked. "You've been huffin' and puffin' for an hour now."

Sam licked his lips. "I gotta' tell Delilah that Bobby's in hospital." He muttered.

"Oh..." Dean exhaled. "He'll be OK so she don't have'ta worry." He said confidently. "When's she, uh, coming?" He cleared his throat, feeling like a friggin' girl with his heart beating like mad at the idea of meeting her.

"She'll be here soon." Sam told him. "She'll probably beat us there, actually." He pulled out his phone. "Here it goes..." He put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Delilah." Sam greeted hearing her answer.

"_Hey, Sam,_" She replied, tiredly. "_I'm about ten minutes out._" She informed him.

Dean swallowed, his throat dry. It was quiet but he could hear her voice. It was soft and sweet just like Dean imagined. _Jesus Christ,_ he thought,_ What the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook his head. _Just been a while since I got laid is all..._

"Yeah, about that..." Sam started. "You won't be meeting Bobby where I told you."

"_Oh? Change of plan?_" She asked.

"Yeah..." He licked his lips. "Uh, you see, Bobby..." He cleared his throat. "You were right, he was possessed and... he got hurt."

There was a pause. "_What do you mean_?"

Dean's heart broke, her voice sounded so small and fragile.

"He, uh, the demon tried to kill Dean but Bobby was strong." He swallowed. "He was strong enough to take control and he...He stabbed himself."

"_Oh my g..._" Her voice trailed off. He heard the sound of an engine stop and he assumed she'd pulled the car over. "_Is he...alive?_"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. "He was OK when we left the hospital."

"_What'd you mean? Why'd you leave_?"

"We had to get to somethin' before the demons could." Sam told her.

"_Oh OK.._." She took a deep breath. "_What hospital is Bobby at_?"

"I'll text you the hospital's address and we'll meet you there."

"_Yeah..Yeah, OK_." She replied. _"Thank you for letting me know_."

"It's OK." Sam assured. "See you soon."

"OK, bye, Sam."

Sam hung up and put his phone away. "That wasn't as hard as I thought." He commented.

Dean nodded. "So, wow..." He blinked. "That was really Delilah."

"Yep," Sam nodded and grinned.

Dean chuckled. "Kinda' feels like we're gonna meet a celebrity, don't you think?"

* * *

Delilah stood outside the hospital, biting her lip. She pulled out Bobby's phone and sent Sam a text.

_Okay, I'm here. Is Bobby using an alias?_

She licked her lips and waited for a reply. She thought she'd ask as she knows what hunters are like, having to hide from the law and she certainly didn't want to get Bobby in any trouble. A few seconds after she sent it, he replied.

_Alright, we're still about two hours out. And no, no alias. Just ask for Bobby Singer._

She nodded to herself and quickly sent him a _'Thanks'_ before she walked through the hospital doors, her heart feeling heavy. She took a breath and walked up to the desk. "Hey, I'm here to see Bobby Singer?"

The nurse looked up, her eyes settling on Delilah eyebrow then going lower, down Delilah's face to her top, frowning. She nodded before picking up the phone. After muttering a few words she turned to Delilah. "He's still not out of surgery, hon." She said, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Can you let me know when he is?" She asked politely.

The nurse nodded. "Of course, hon."

"Thank you." Delilah smiled slightly as she moved away from the desk and sat on one of the chairs that lined up against the wall. She frowned, remembering the look the nurse gave her and touched her eyebrow. She hissed, the fight with the demon filling her mind. _Great, I probably look like the walking dead._ She sighed, wishing she had brought her jacket so she could use the hood to cover her head. Again, she touched the side of her face, below the cut, feeling dried blood. She looked down at her top and noticed a rather large blood stain. _God, I look a state._

She leaned back, pulling her hair so it covered the side of her head and the stain, the long strands hiding the injury and any evidence of it. Her eyes gazed at the wall, finding a particularly interesting spot, she let her thoughts take over her mind.

She thought about Bobby, the first day she met him, the laughs they had together, the day she told him she was pregnant, him and Jack playing...He has to pull through. She wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Miss?" A voice broke through her haze and she lifted her head from the wall, unaware she'd even leaned against it.

She blinked. "Yes?" It was the nurse.

"He's out of surgery." The nurse informed her.

Her heart sped up. "Yeah? Is he OK?" She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. At that moment, she realised she had no idea how much time had passed.

The nurse smiled. "He's alive, that's what's important."

"Thank god..." Delilah breathed. "Can I see him?" She asked, standing up. Her stomach and knee screamed in protest but there was no way that would stop her.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, he might be a bit delirious. Keep that in mind, hon." She warned her. "I'll take you to his room."

Delilah nodded and followed her down the hall. "Thank you."

"It's OK." She said. "You know, you should probably get your head looked at." She suggested.

Delilah shook her head. "I'm fine.

"Mm-Hm," The nurse replied, stopping. "He's through there." She smiled, opening the door. "If you need anything..."

"I know, thank you." Delilah smiled, watching the nurse leave. She inhaled and held it for a moment before exhaling and pushing the door open. She bit her lip at the sight of her Pops; he had wires sticking out of his arm and neck, his breathing steady.

She slowly lowered herself onto the chair beside the bed and wrapped her hand around his. "Hey, Pops," She whispered quietly, her thumb rubbing back and forth on the back of his hand. She opened her mouth to speak again but got interrupted.

"Hey, Lila." Bobby said gruffly, his eyes remained closed.

"Oh my god, Bobby," She cried, standing up and kissing his forehead. "How're you feeling, Pops?" She asked softly, grimacing in pain as she sat down and scooted the chair closer to him. Her hand stayed on his.

"I'm fine," He assured her, his voice sounded strained.

She rolled her eyes and tutted. "You don't have to pretend around me."

He grunted, finally opening his eyes. "What the hell happened to you, girl?" He asked, angrily.

"Oh," She said, touching the side of her head. "I forgot about that." She muttered. _Again._ "It's nothin', Pops."

"Don't look like nothin' to me." He argued. "What happened?" He demanded, more than asked.

"Demon." Delilah muttered. "I went to see if you were OK after our phone call. Found a demon at your place. It got a few hits on me but I exorcised it." She informed him.

"Dammit, Lila!"

Delilah gritted her teeth. "What, Bobby? What the hell was I supposed to do?" She cried, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Stay at home!"

"I couldn't!" She shouted, sniffling. "I couldn't," She repeated quieter. "Bobby, I lost my mum -" Her voice broke. "-My Dad," She shook her head. "Peter." She whimpered, her hand flew to her mouth, choking back a sob and she closed her eyes, a tear slipping down both cheeks. "I couldn't lose you, too." She opened her eyes and looked at him, begging him to understand with her red rimmed eyes.

Bobby looked at the broken girl in front of him and grunted. "You know I don't do tears." He grumbled. "C'mon, cheer up, girl. It's over n' done with now."

She nodded and sniffed, wiping her cheek. She glanced at her hand and noticed red on her hand where she'd wiped her tears onto the dried blood. "Shit," she muttered.

"You should get that cleaned up, could get infected." Bobby told her.

She nodded. "I will, just had a lot on my mind with a certain someone." She said with amusement in her voice, looking pointedly at him. "Oh! I have your phone with me." She told him, pulling it out of her pocket and onto the stand beside his bed. "Good thing you dropped it or I wouldn't of been able to find you."

Bobby rolled his eye. "How's little Jack-y boy doin'?" He asked.

She smiled. "He's fine, he's with Rose."

He nodded. "How's Rose doin'?"

"She's fine, too. Worried about you." She gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm OK, now." He said. "Can wiggle my hands and toe-" He stopped, frowning.

Delilah noticed and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't..."

"Can't what, Bobby?" She asked, slowly.

"I can't move my legs," He swallowed.

The look in his eyes made her feel like someone had just stabbed her through the heart. Her mouthed opened and closed, trying to think of something to say. "I, uh.." _Think, think, think._ "Doctor! I'll get a doctor!" She told him, standing. She groaned, wrapping an arm around her belly.

"What's the matter with you?" Bobby asked, warily.

"Nothing," She shook her head, trying to breath evenly. "Nothing." She smiled to assure him. "I'ma go get you a doctor."

* * *

"We're here..." Sam said, taking a glance at Dean.

"Shut up." Dean didn't do feelings. So why the _fuck_ did it feel like there was fluttering in his belly?

"Nervous?" Sam teased.

"Shut up, Sam."

* * *

"The nurse said the doctor will be here ASAP." Delilah said, settling herself back into her seat. "I'm sure it's all gonna' be fine, Pops." She reassured him.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I know. Nothin' can stop me."

"Damn right." She grinned back at him, gripping his hand tight.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. The nurse who earlier helped Delilah, poked her head in. "Room for two more?" She asked, a friendly smile on her face.

* * *

**Please review! **


	16. First meeting

**First meeting**

"Yeah, get them two idjits in 'ere." Bobby grumbled, knowing full well who it'd be.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam greeted, walking into the room, Dean right behind him. The nurse, no longer needed, left, closing the door behind her.

"How you feelin'?" Dean asked, standing next to Sam, his eyes glanced at the young lady sitting down, her hand resting on Bobby's. _Delilah..._ He was shocked. _Act cool, man._ He told himself. He studied her from the corner of his eye, frowning when he saw the blood on the right side of her head and tank top. Her eyes shifted between the two brothers and Bobby, politely looking at whoever was talking.

"Fine." He grumbled. "You two get the sword?" He asked.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "Turns out it was with us all along." Sam answered eventually.

"What you idjits talkin' about?"

Dean sighed. "I'm the 'Michael sword'." _That_ confused him, Dean never shared that type of information to just anyone. _She isn't just anyone though..._

"What?"

"Yep, but lets not talk about that right now." He replied. "I don't think we've been introduced, sweetheart?" He said smoothly, turning his attention to Delilah.

"Dean," Bobby growled.

Dean held up his hands. "Just bein' friendly."_ Would like to get friendly with her..._She was _beautiful,_ despite the blood that covered the side of her head. She was the type of girl you wouldn't call hot. No. Way too special. Soft. Elegant. Womanly. His eyes fell to her chest and he mentally nodded. Good size, not to big, not to small. Probably just more than a handful. Perfect. He licked his lips. Stomach wasn't flat, it wasn't _fat_ it was just..normal. Her legs...He whistled to himself. _They're the type of legs you want wrapped round your head...Or hips...On your shoulders..._

"I'm Delilah." Her soft voice interrupted and by the light blush on her cheeks, she'd noticed him checking her out.

He looked back up at her eyes and stifled a groan. There was just something that seemed so innocent about them. He knew she wasn't, she'd seen and been through so much. The blue orbs seemed to look straight through him and it made him uncomfortable at the insensitivity of it. _Wantta' see her look up at me with 'em whilst she's comin' underneath me._ He thought, _God, I'm a freakin' animal._

"Dean," He nodded at her with his signature smirk.

"I'm Sam," Sam said. "We spoke on the phone."

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I remember." She smiled. "Bobby talks about you two so much."

"Oh, really, Bobby?" Dean grinned. "All nice things I hope."

"Ya' idjit." Bobby shook his head.

"Hi, Mr Singer. Nice to see your awake." The doctor greeted, walking into Bobby's room.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you wanna tell me what's wrong with me?" Bobby demanded.

The Doctor frowned, looking taken back at the attitude.

"I think-" Delilah started, throwing Bobby a look over her shoulder. "-What he means is...He's having some difficulty moving his legs and we were wondering if there's a reason behind that?" She asked politely. Sam and Dean shared a concerned look, this news was new to them.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid the knife attack has caused some serious damage Mr. Singer," He said softly. "You're unlikely to walk again."

Bobby looked shocked. "'Unlikely to walk again'?! Why you snot-nosed son-of-a-bitch! You wait 'til I get outt'a this bed!" He exploded. "I'll use my game leg to kick your friggin' ass!" The doctor stepped back in shock and quickly scrambled out of the room as quick as he could. "Yeah, you better run!" He glance between his visitors. "You believe that ya-hoo?"

Delilah bit her lip, feeling bad for the doctor. She glanced at Bobby, wondering how he'll cope. Hunting wouldn't be that big of a deal, he rarely went on hunts now. Only the odd ones, usually when Sam and Dean needed help so she knew that wouldn't really effect him. He preferred to be the go-to-guy when you needed information or ingredients. But Bobby was a proud man, liked doing things himself and now he's going to be needing as much help as he can get. She wasn't too sure how he was going to take that.

"Screw him," Dean told him, firmly. "You'll be fine." Though he had a pained expression.

Delilah smiled at him, grateful for his attitude. He smirked back at her when he caught her smile, she had to bite her lip and look away, feeling a familiar heat in her in belly. Suddenly she wished that she's cleaned herself up a bit.

Dean's eyes darkened when he saw her bit her lip and break eye contact. _So god-damn innocent_.

"Yeah," She agreed. "You'll be fine."

_Speaking of fine..._ "So, Delilah," Dean started, ignoring Bobby's glare. "You seemed to of smashed your head up pretty good." He commented, eyeing her injury.

"Yeah," She smiled with a chuckle. "It's nothin'." She waved it off.

"Don't look like nothin'," He shrugged. "If ya' want, I've got some stuff in the impala I can patch you up with."

"I'm alright," She shook her head. "Thank you, anyway."

"'Lila," Bobby sighed. "Much as I hate the idea of you bein' alone with him, it's probably a good idea you get that looked at." He suggested, knowing she wouldn't allow a doctor to take a look. She hated hospitals.

She went to protest but the look on Bobby's face stopped her. She sighed, giving in. "Fine." She nodded but smiled anyway.

"Good," Bobby nodded. "You watch yourself boy." He threatened, point a finger in Dean's direction.

* * *

"This is my baby." Dean told her proudly as they walked through the hospital's parking lot.

Delilah smiled. "She's sexy." She commented. "You know, for a car." She laughed nervously as Dean opened the door to the backseat.

"That she is," He nodded. "Sit," He gestured to the back seat. "Just need to get the stuff out the back." He informed her, moving to the rear end of the car.

She nodded and smiled at him – something he noticed she does a lot- and sat in the backseat, sideways, so her legs were hanging out the car, feet touching the gravel. It didn't even take him a minute to return and he knelt down in front of her, placing the alcohol, bottled water, hand towel and cotton balls on the floor of the impala, next to Delilah.

He softly gripped her chin, moving her head so he had a good view.

"Ouch," He commented. "Looks like it hurts like a bitch." He grabbed the towel and unscrewed the bottle of water, tipping the contents onto the towel. Once the towel was wet enough he placed the lid back on the bottle and chucked it into the front seat.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just didn't want to show it. Bobby worries to much sometimes."

"That's Bobby for ya'." He replied. "This'll probably hurt, I'll try'an be gentle with ya'." _Girl like you deserves it nice and gentle, slow and intense..._

"OK," She breathed. "Thank you."

Dean smiled, his eyes locking onto hers as he raised the wet towel to her blood stained face. He gently washed the dried blood off, not stopping till he could feel the softness of her skin against his knuckles as he brushes them against her cheek. "All gone."

Her heart skipped at the gesture. "Thank you,"

Dean chuckled, "You say that a lot." He pointed out, grabbing a cotton ball and unscrewing the alcohol bottles lid. He brought the cotton ball up to the lip of the bottle and turned the bottle so the alcohol soaked it. Once it was wet enough he put the bottle down, replacing the lid with one hand as he held the wet cotton ball in the other.

She shrugged. "My Dad would get angry if I didn't use my manners," She told him quietly.

And that was when it _really _hit him. This wasn't just any woman, this was his _Delilah_. The girl who got beaten by her possessed dad, saw her mum get murdered, accidentally murdered her own father. The woman he read about, the woman he wanted to comfort and protect, the woman he admired for her strength, the woman he secretly wished he'd meet. Though, he'd never tell Sam that. He swallowed, wanting to say so many things but none of them would make sense to her. She didn't know that he practically knew her life story. And if she was anything like him, she wouldn't like that one bit. So he settled with muttered - "Manners are a good thing to have." - just before he brought the cotton ball up to her cut. "This is gonna sting." He warned her.

She nodded. "I can handle it."

And _fuck_ he hated that 'cause he knew she could. Every beating she went through with her Daddy – No, not her Daddy, the demon who possessed him - must of made her threshold for pain higher than most people. He gritted his teeth, suddenly wishing that Sonneillon demon was still alive so he could kill him in a creative way only goin' to hell could teach you.

He nodded, giving her a forced smile and brushed the alcohol soaked cotton against it, not knowing if he should be grateful or pissed that she didn't even flinch at the stinging sensation she must be feeling.

"Gonna need stitches." He muttered, standing up and walking back to the trunk of the Impala. He pulled out the sewing kit and walked back over to her, nudging her leg with his. "Scoot." He told her, climbing into the backseat with her when she had.

Delilah did as she was told and faced him once she got settled. She didn't seem phased by the needle or the idea of it going into her skin and he found he actually kinda' liked that. Most girls he met would scream at the sight of a needle. He quickly sterilised it before getting to work.

"So,"She grimaced a little, feeling the sharp pain of a needle prodding her eyebrow.

"So," He responded. _Only need 'bout three more stitches..._

She giggle to herself. "You know, I wanna' ask you something about yourself but I'm pretty sure I know everythin' 'bout you." She said. "Bobby adores you and Sam and I think he liked the fact he had me to show you two off to." She smiled. "Makes me feel bad I know a lot 'bout you and you don't know anythin' about me."

_If only you knew_, he mentally snorted. "Yeah, Bobby never mentioned you. Don't suppose you know why that is?" He questioned, curiously. _Two stitches to go.._

"My uncle," She answered, a sad smile touched her lips. "Peter didn't trust other hunters and he asked Bobby if he could keep me on the down-low. 'Specially after I fell pregnant. He was worried the more hunters that knew me, the more likely I'd get dragged into the hunting business or somethin'."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a smart guy." _One more.._

"Was," She whispered sadly.

"Huh?" Dean asked, not quite hearing her.

"Was," She said more clearly, sighing. "He _was_ a smart guy."

Dean brushed his thumb against his lip. He knew Peter had died. It was the last thing he read in the script. _And done... _"I'm sorry," He smiled sadly at her, packing away the needle and thread. "How?" He asked, curiously.

"On a hunt," Delilah told him. "'Least he died doing what he loved the most, I guess."

He nodded. "C'mon, best get back inside before Bobby thinks I'm screwing your brains out in the backseat." He grinned cheekily.

Delilah blushed. She was no virgin, hell, she wasn't even shy when it came to sex. She was confident with her body. Her scars were part of her, she wasn't ashamed of them. She didn't exactly like showing them off, hence the gloves but otherwise if they bothered anyone then that person clearly didn't deserver to be in her life.

But when it came to Dean...She felt like she was a virgin again.

* * *

They were all back in Bobby's room, Delilah sat in the chair and Sam and Dean leaned against the wall on the other side of Bobby's bed. Delilah had her legs tucked underneath her, her arms wrapper round her body and her head leaning back against the chair. She was so tired, her eyes kept drooping and she couldn't control her yawning.

"So, let me ask the million dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, we save as many as we can for as long as we can. I guess." Bobby responded, shrugging. "It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

Delilah swallowed thickly and bit at her thumb nail. She wants to say '_It's can't be that bad'_ but she knew that it was.

"What if we win?" Dean asked, seeing the fear on Delilahs face and the look of defeat on Bobby's. "I'm serious." He continued, pushing himself off the wall. "Screw the angels and the demons and the crappy apocalypse. They wanna fight a war? They can find their own planet. This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on, we kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to but we do it our-own-damn-selfs."

Delilah smiled, looking at where he stood at the end of Bobby's bed. She nodded and said, "Damn right." Earning a smirk from Dean.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked sceptically.

"I have no idea." Dean shrugged. "But what I do have is a G.E.D and a give-'em-hell attitude. I'll figure it out."

They all couldn't help but smile at that.

"You're nine times of crazy boy," Bobby said, smiling.

"It's been said." Dean nodded. "Listen you stay on the mend," He said, walking over to Bobby and patting his shoulder. "We'll see you in a few hours."

"Where you boys off to?" Bobby asked.

"We're gonna go get some shut-eye." Dean explained.

"Alright," Bobby nodded. "Do me a favour and take her with you?" He asked, flicking his head in Delilah's direction.

Dean nodded. _Sure, I'll take her alright..._ He frowned at himself. _Dude, all I can think of is sex._ He shrugged. _Sex is awesome so don't matter._

"Huh? What?" Delilah frowned. "Bobby, no, I wanna' stay here with you."

Bobby shook his head. "You're dead on your feet, girl. Go call Rose, say night to Jack and get yourself some beauty sleep."

She wanted to protest but fact was, she was tired as fuck. So instead she nodded weakly and rose to her feet. Leaning over, she gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow OK?"

Bobby nodded and just before they could leave he called out, "Sam." Sam turned around. "I was awake. I Know what I said back there and I just want you to know that, that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out boy. Not ever."

Sam sighed in relief, his eyes watering and a small smile lifted his lips. "Thanks, Bobbys."

"You're welcome." Bobby replied. "I deserve a damn medal for this but...You're welcome."

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the front seat and Delilah in the back as they drove to their motel room. Originally, Delilah wanted to take her car and follow them but Sam and Dean wouldn't have any of it. They told her she shouldn't be driving when she was so tired and turns out she was too tired to even argue at them, let alone drive a car so she agreed and they assured her that they'd take her back to get it when they visited Bobby the next day.

Delilah pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'm just gonna' check up on Jack." She informed them, raising her phone to her ear.

Dean nodded. "Alright, sweetheart." He replied, catching her eye in the rear view mirror.

As the cell phone rang in her ear, she bit her lip, breaking eye contact with Dean. _Damn butterflies..._

"_Hello?_"

Delilah let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Hey, Rose." She greeted, tiredly. "How're you and Jack doin'?" She asked.

"_We're good, sweets._" Rose told her reassuringly. "_Jack was just about to go to bed, actually._"

_He never stays up this late..._Delilah frowned. "He's not asleep yet?"

Rose chuckled. "_Nope, your little man was bein' stubborn and refused to sleep 'til he heard from you._"

Delilah rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that appeared. "Bless him. He hasn't been too much trouble, has he?"

"_Not at all._" Rose replied. _"Other than refusing to sleep. He kept saying that he wouldn't sleep 'til he knew you were safe." _She chuckled. "_Said he needed to be awake in case he had to come n' save you. You got yourself a lil' knight in shining armour here." _She told her warmly.

Delilah laughed, feeling tears prick at her eyes at her little boys words. "I swear that boy forgets that he is only 4 years old."

"_Mmm_," Rose hummed, agreeing. "_I'll go get him and then maybe I'll be able to get him to sleep."_

"OK, thank you."

"_It's OK_," Rose told her. "_Jack?_" She called. "_Your mom's on the phone._" Delilah heard a squeal of '_Mommy_!' and smiled. "_Mom_?" Jack's excited voice appeared.

"Hey, baby." Delilah greeted warmly. "I miss you."

"_I-I miss you too, Mommy._" Jack told her. "_Mommy, Aunt Rose wanted me to go to bed but I didn't wanna' cause I wanted to speak to you._"

"I know, Aunt Rose told me." She chuckled quietly. "You're a cheeky boy, you know that?"

"_Yep!_" Jack replied, proudly. "_OK, Mommy. I gotta' go to bed now, you're keepin' me awake._"

Delilah looked shocked and amused. "OK, baby." She shook her head and laughed. "Night, night. I love you."

"_Love you too, Mommy._" There was a scuffling noise before Rose's voice came on the line. "_Hey, so is Bobby alright?_" Rose asked, out of the blue.

Delilah sighed. "He's alive." She replied. "But the doctor's don't think he'll walk again." She told her friend softly, sadly.

"_Oh no..._" Rose breathed. "_What happened?_"

"Stabbed in the stomach."

"_Poor Bobby..._"

"Yeah," Delilah agreed. "He'll be fine though. He'll pull through." She said confidently. "Anyways, I'll speak to you tomorrow, gonna' try n' get some shut eye." She told Rose.

"O_K, honey. Stay safe."_

"You too." Delilah replied. "Bye."

"_Bye,"_

Delilah sighed and pushed her phone back into her pocket.

"Everything OK?" Sam asked from the front.

"Yeah," Delilah nodded. "They're fine. Jack was refusing to sleep 'til he spoke to me." She laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

Sam and Dean cracked a smile. "He seems like a sweet kid." Dean commented.

Delilah nodded. "Oh, he is." She agreed. "Makes me wonder what I did to deserve someone so amazing." She finished her sentence with a yawn.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "Why don't you laid down n' get some sleep." He suggested. "We got 'bout 10 minutes 'til we get to the motel."

Delilah nodded. "You know what? I think that's a great idea." She smiled. "Um," She bit her lip nervously. "What are we gonna do when we get there?" She asked. "I mean, I haven't got any money to get a room." She told them sheepishly.

Sam shook his head. "You'll be in with us. You think Bobby would let us leave you alone?"

Delilah nodded and smiled. "True." She replied. "Well, thank you."

Sam shook his head. "Don't need to thank us." He told her. "Get some sleep."

"Alright." She yawned and rearranged herself so she was laying down on the back seat. She felt Peter's handgun poke into her back and she shifted, pulling it out and laying it down on the seat next to her before laying back down. It took her a whole two minutes before sleep overtook her.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean. Maybe we can go after the colt." Sam whispered, hearing Delilahs steady breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked him, taking a glance into the backseat to make sure Delilah was indeed asleep. _Looks so fuckin' peaceful. Makin' me wanna' climb in the back wit' her, wrap my arms around her waist..._ "Sam, grab my jacket n' lay it over her." He told the younger Winchester. _Geez, the girl is turnin' me into a pussy._

Sam obeyed and grabbed Dean's jacket that lied between them. He steadied himself and leant over the backseat, laying the jacket on Delilah's shoulders. He saw her snuggle closer to it before he turned back and settled in his seat once again. "Well, we could use it on Lucifer. With what you said back there-" Sam continued.

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby and Delilah's benefit." Dean interrupted him, trying to keep his voice quiet. "Did you see the look on their faces, man?" He questioned, taking a glance at Sam. "Bobby looked like he was ready to throw in the towel and Delilah?" He shook his head. "She looked freakin' lost man. She's a Mom, can you imagine how scary that must be for her? Knowing her kid isn't safe." He took a breath. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight til the last man but you gotta be honest, we don't stand a snowballs chance. You know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Dean..." Sam paused, continuing when Dean looked at him. "Is there something you wanna' say to me?" Sam asked, softly, knowing that Dean couldn't keep this 'happy' act up much longer.

Dean sat their, his jaw tensing. It was a few seconds before he spoke. "I tried Sammy. I mean, I really tried but I just can't keep pretending that every things alright because it's not and it's never going to be." He admitted, his voice strained. "You chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened."

"I would give anything, a_nything_ to take it all back." Sam told him, his face full of regret.

"I know you would," Dean nodded. "I know how sorry you are, I do...But, man...You were the one person I depended on the most and you let me down in ways that I can't even..." He took a breath and ran a thumb over his bottom lip before returning his hand to the steering wheel. "I'm just... I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here, you know?" He admitted.

Sam sighed sadly. "What can I do?" He practically begged.

"Honestly? Nothing." Dean shook his head. "I just don't...I don't think we can ever be what ever were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

* * *

"I'll get her," Dean said, climbing out of the impala.

"Alright, I'll go get us a room." Sam muttered, closing the impala door behind him. They did have a motel room on the other side of town but after Meg and her minions trashed it, they couldn't risk going back to the same trap.

Dean watched as Sam disappeared into the motel's office, a sad expression on his face. He shook his head and opened the back door to his car, where Delilah laid. He ducked in head in, leaning over her. "C'mon, sweetheart." He murmured, resting a hand on her jacket-covered arm. He shook her lightly then moved his hand to the side of her face, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Stubborn woman," He chuckled, tempted to run his fingers through her hair.

He frowned at himself, at his urges. What was it about this chick that had him going all... _Chick-flick-ly?_ Sure, he found her attractive but Dean had found plenty of women attractive and none of them made him feel this way. Maybe it was because she had been through so much but still manage to seem so _innocent_, so _untouched _by the darkness of this world. He nodded, he like'd that _a lot_, he decided. She knew about hunting, how to protect herself. She knew about the Supernatural and demons, hell, even the devil but she didn't show it. People who had been through hell or had bad experiences had this look in their eye. Wisdom? Regret? Anger? Sadness? He'd seen that look in his own eyes, in Sam's, Bobby's...In everyone hunter that he met but...Not her. No, not her. You could actually have a conversation with her, eye contact n' all, and forget that bad things existed.

"We're in room 10." Sam informed him, pulling him from his musings. He didn't even hear him approach. "I'll grab our bags." He said, moving to the boot.

"Alright," Dean said, watching as Sam opened the boot and pulled out their duffel bags, flinging them over his shoulder before closing the car boot. He gave Dean a tight smile before walking in the direction of their room. Dean sighed and turned back to Delilah. He hooked his finger in the belt loop on the waist of her jeans and pulled her down the seat. The movement woke her from her slumber.

"Dean?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, sweetheart." He told her, keeping his hands on her waist. "C'mon, we're here." He said, gently pulling her out of the car by her waist.

She nodded, half asleep and squealed when Dean hooked his arm under her knees and picked her up, princess style. She giggled at him. "What're you doin'?" She asked, amused, watching as he used his hip to close the car door and walk towards a open motel room door that she assumed Sam had left open for them.

He grinned at her giggle and shrugged. "Saw it in a film once." He told her.

She laughed. "So you thought you'd try it out?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with humour.

He concentrated his vision on the motel door. "Yeah, just wanted to see you smile." He muttered, sheepishly.

Delilah swore that her heart melted. "Well, it worked."

Dean nodded. "Sure did." He smiled, reaching their room, he carried her over to the closest bed and laid on her it. "You take this bed," He told her then glanced at Sam who sat at a table next to the kitchen, a surprised look on his face at Delilah and Dean's interactions. "Sam, you take the other bed n' I'll take the couch." He finished.

Delilah frowned. "Dean, I don't feel comfortable takin' your bed and lettin' you sleep on the couch." She admitted to him.

He shrugged. "Don't feel bad, i've slept on a lot worse." He winked at her before rolling childishly over the back of the couch and landed in a laying position on the seat.

She giggled at his antics and laid back against the bed, asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Thinkin' of a normal, apple pie life

**Thinkin' of a normal, apple pie life**

Dean grunted, sitting up and rubbing his back. The morning light shone through the stained motel curtains and he squinted, seeing Sam still sitting in the same position he was in before he fell sleep.

Hearing movement, Sam shifted his gaze from the window to his brother. "Morning," He muttered.

"Mornin'." Dean replied gruffly, his voice full of sleep. He looked at Sam questioningly. "Did you even sleep at all?" He asked.

Sam shook his head, fiddling with a motel branded pen on the table. "How am I supposed to sleep, Dean?" He questioned, rhetorically. "This is all my fault." He swallowed.

Dean sighed. "Not this again, Sam." He replied. "It's over n' down with, just leave it alone." He warned and glanced over at Delilah, smiling slightly. She was asleep, laying on her belly. One hand hung limply over the side of the bed, the other tucked underneath her pillow. She was so tired that she hadn't even got under the covers. "How'd she sleep?" Dean asked his younger brother.

Sam nodded. "Like a baby." He chuckled. "She talks in her sleep." He informed Dean.

"Really?" Dean grinned. "Anythin' juicy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, Dean." He shook his head, smiling slightly. _Typical Dean._ "Just random stuff. Something about Jack refusing to put clothes on." He chuckled.

Dean laughed. "I'm liking this kid more and more."

Sam nodded, smiling still before his face went serious. "Do you think Bobby's gonna' be OK?" He asked, quietly.

Dean nodded. "'Course he will. It's Bobby, man." He replied. "Don't know any son-of-a-bitch strong than him."

"Yeah, your right." Sam agreed.

Delilah woke, hearing quiet voices. She licked her dry lips and yawned, rolling over onto her back. The action causing her tank top to rid up, revealing a small scar on her belly.

"Morning," Sam greeted her.

"Morning." She replied, tiredly.

"How you feelin'?" Dean asked, glancing over at her. He licked his lips, mentally grinning at the way her tank top rode up. He noticed she had what he'd heard women call 'baby fat' but in his opinion, it just made her more sexy, more like a real woman. Suddenly he frowned, seeing a faint scar on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks." She looked up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks when she noticed where his gaze led. She bit her lip, moving into a sitting position.

"Where'd you get that?" He blurted out before he could help himself. He felt like he had to know. He didn't remember reading about it. He wanted to know who hurt her_. Gonna' gut the son-of-a-bitch._

She inhaled and exhaled noisily. "'Bout 5 years ago," She shrugged like it was no big deal, pulling herself into a sitting position and pulling her top down so it covered her belly again. She leaned back against the motel bed. "T'was the first demon I ever met n' it flung me in ta' a glass cabinet. I fell on some of the broken glass." She explained, her voice full of sadness at the memory.

Dean's eye widened. _Oh yeah..._He remembered. It was the day the demon that possessed her father finally snapped and killed her Mom then Delilah, full of anger, stabbed him in the neck, causing the demon to leave and left her father choking on his own blood in her arms. He remembered her having to burn the house, packing her things, holding her bleeding stomach as she trekked along the road. He remembered her being found by Bobby and Bobby offering to help her, telling her about the supernatural, stitching her up. "I'm sorry," He said softly, catching her eyes to show her how sincere he was.

She smiled at him, amused. "You're sorry that I fell on some glass?" She asked him, confused.

Dean didn't reply, just held eye contact with her, his eyes sad.

Delilah swallowed thickly, biting her lip and looking away. His gaze...The way he looked at her made her wonder if he knew what went on that day. She shook her head. _He couldn't..._She thought..._Unless Bobby told him?_ She frowned. _No, they didn't even know of me 'til yesterday._ She sighed, confused at the way Dean looked at her. It made her feel like he knew everything about her.

Sam coughed in the back of his throat, feeling uncomfortable at their stares. They both looked up at him and he smiled slightly. "So, um," He tried to think of something to say. "When're we gonna' go see Bobby?" He decided to go with.

"We'll swing by that diner we saw an' get somethin' to eat then we'll go see Bobby." Dean answered, breaking his gaze away from Delilah.

Delilah spoke up. "Will I have enough time to take a shower?" Delilah asked, scooting to the edge of the bed. She swung her legs off the edge so her feet touched the floor.

Sam nodded at her and sat down at the table again and Dean, who was about to stand up, froze, a gazed expression on his features.

"Good," Delilah smiled and stood. She walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to the large mirror that hung above the counters and looked at herself. Her forehead was slightly bruised around the cut on her eyebrow. Her make up was smudged, more than likely from sleeping without taking it off. Her long hair was wavy from where she hadn't straightened it this morning. She ran her hand through her hair and stripped off her long black gloves, laying them on the counter. Next, she removed her top then her converses, socks and jeans.

"Ouch," She muttered, seeing the nasty bruise just under her breasts. Glancing down at her knee, she noticed that also had a nasty bruise. "Aren't I a pretty sight?" She muttered, moving to the shower and turning it on. She ran her hand underneath the water, adjusting the knobs until it was the heat she wanted. She removed her bra and panties before stepping under the stream.

* * *

Hearing the bathroom door close, Sam spoke. "What's that look for?" Sam asked, amused at Dean's expression.

Dean grinned. "She's takin' a shower, Sammy!" He whispered, happily. "You know what that means?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "She's gonna' get _naked._ _Naked,_ Sammy!" He shook his head, smirking. "God, what I would give to be a fly on the wall."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're such a pervert."

"Nu-uh," He denied. "Im just a man. Unlike you. You're more like a Ken doll." He chuckled at himself.

Sam shook his head. "So, what'd you think of her, anyway?" He asked, hearing the shower turn on. "Other than dirty thoughts." He joked.

"She's a looker," Dean whistled. "And her body?" He bit his lip, a '_Mmm_' noise coming from his throat. "Who knew Mom's could be so hot? She's a total MILF." He grinned again.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You do know that you can't sleep with her? Right?"

Dean looked like someone had kicked his puppy. "Sam...Why would you say somethin' so hurtful to me?" He held a hand up to his heart.

Sam laughed under his breath. "Bobby would kill you, man." He warned him. "Anyway, she doesn't seem like the one night stand type, doe she?"

Dean bit his lip. "Who said I want her to be a one night stand?" He muttered.

Sam eyes widened. "Christo." He whispered. When noting happened, he continued, even more confused. "OK, are you tell me that _Dean Winchester,_ the biggest man-whore of..of man-whores wants to settle down to one woman?"

Dean shrugged casually. "Why not?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "'Cause that isn't you, man. You sleep with women and then leave 'em."

Dean looked offended. "Did that ever occur to you that I only do that 'cause none of 'em are special enough for me to want to stick around?"

"And Delilah is?" Sam replied. "You've known her _one day_, Dean."

"It's different, Sam." Dean shook his head, angrily. "I read about her, I know who she is, what's she's like." He sighed. "I'm not sayin' I freakin' love her or anythin', I'm just sayin' that she could be the one that's more than just sex."

Sam sat back against his chair in shock. "I can't believe I'm havin' this conversation with you."

Dean wiped a hand down his face. "I'm tired, Sam." He admitted. "So freakin' tired. Huntin' is my life, and I couldn't imagine doin' anything but huntin'. But lately..." He sighed. "I've been thinkin' 'bout a normal, apple pie life." He said.

"Wow," Sam replied. "I'm...shocked, I never thought I'd hear you say that." He confessed.

"Yeah, me either."

"So why now?" Sam asked. "I mean, it's the end of the world, Dean."

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied, sighing. "Maybe that's why." He shrugged. "'Cause I know this is my last chance to get it? I don't know, man..." He rubbed a hand over his hand. "I'm not used to all this relationship-y stuff." He shuddered then paused. "When did you realise that you had feelin's for Jessica?" He asked, trying to sound as manly as he could since it was probably the _pussiest _thing he'd ever asked his brother.

"First time I saw her," He admitted, a small smile on his lips. "She looked so beautiful. I knew right there and then that I had to make a move."

Dean chuckled. "Alright, Romeo. Enough of that." He said. "You're turning this into a chick flick moment."

* * *

"Mmm," Delilah hummed, stepping out of the shower. _Definitely what I needed.._She grabbed a towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around her body and another for few hair. She looked at her clothes on the floor and shuddered at the idea of having to wear them again. A thought occurred to her and she walked over the bathroom door. "Sam? Dean?"

"Yeah?" She heard Dean, at the same time Sam also said. "Yes?"

"Um, do you two have any clothes I can wear?" She asked, raising her voice so they could hear her through the door. "I don't really wanna' wear the same clothes again." She admitted.

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied back.

"Thank you," She said and stood there, patiently waiting for Dean.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the bathroom door. She bit her lip and opened it, seeing Dean standing there with a pile of clothes in his hand. She bit down hard on her lip, seeing him grin at her and lean against the door frame, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

Her skin felt hot under his gaze, she felt like his prey. _It's like somethin' outta' friggin' Twilight, _She thought to herself, _He's the lion and I'm the lamb..._

Dean held the clothes out to her. "Here you go." He grinned. "Anythin' else you need help with?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She swallowed, her hands brushing against his as she took the clothes out his hands. "Uh..." _Oh my god, get a grip, woman!_ "I think that's everythin'." She replied with as much confidence she could muster up. _Maybe you should invite him in..._ She shook her head mentally. _I am not that type of girl..._

"You sure, sweetheart?" Dean questioned, biting his lip as he gazed at her towel covered form.

_No!_ Her mind squealed. _I want you to come in here and take me on the counter!_ She mentally slapped herself. _You're such a friggin' whore._ She rolled her eyes. _Be confident. _She smiled, a idea coming to her. She leaned towards him, holding the clothes he gave her between her hands. "I'm sure." She whispered. "I'm sorry but my idea of a good time isn't bangin' in the bathroom of a run down motel with your brother in the next room."

Dean looked shocked at her words before he managed to compose himself and smirk again. "Oh, baby," He whispered huskily, raising his hand to her face and dragging a knuckle down her cheek and along her jaw. Once he reached her lips, he ran his thumb along them. "I'd make you feel so good you wouldn't know where you were."

She swallowed thickly, her legs feeling like jelly. _Be confident, be confident..._ "Um..." She breathed. _For god sake, I can't think of anythin' to respond to that! So much for confidence!_

Dean chuckled, deciding that he's messed with her enough. He let his hand drop, not before gently running it down her arm, to her hands where she held his clothes. "You're gonna' look so hot in my clothes." He muttered, stepping back from her. He gave her one last smirk before leaving, closing the bathroom door behind him.

She let out a long breath and leaned against the counter, her heart beating like crazy. It wasn't until that moment that she realised how turned on he'd made her. "How am I supposed to share a room with that man." She muttered. _God_, she wanted him and before she could stop herself, she let the clothes fall to the floor, as well as her towel. _Should of let him stay,_ she thought to herself as her hand drifted down her belly and between her legs...

With how hot he'd gotten her, it didn't take her long to reach her peak.

* * *

Dean freakin' loved seeing her in his clothes. She was wearing one of black T-shirts, her jeans, converses and black gloves and he swears it's sexy than his _Busy Asian Beauties _and that's sayin' somethin'. He couldn't stop glancing her in the rear view mirror as they drove to the diner and once they arrived, he still found it hard to stop looking.

"I think I'm gonna' get the _Breakfast special._" Dean said, closing his menu. "What about you, sweetheart?" He asked, taking a glance at Delilah who sat between him and the wall.

"Probably get the same." She muttered, closing her own menu. "How 'bout you, Sambo?" She smiled at the new nickname.

Sam frowned at the new nickname. "Pancakes, I guess." He answered, also closing his menu.

"Think we should order somethin' for Bobby?" Delilah asked, glancing between the two Winchesters.

Sam considered. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He agreed.

At that moment, there waitress arrived and Sam couldn't help but snorted at her. She was pretty, and had a nice figure. Her top was so low that it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was blonde and frizzy, more than likely from over bleaching it. She wore one of the shortest skirts he'd even seen and her eyes were hungry as they swept over Dean's form. Sam rolled his eyes, _Dean's gonna eat her up._

"What can I get you?" She purred, licking her lips, her eyes never leaving Dean.

"We'll have..." Dean started, not even glancing up at her. "Two of your _Breakfast Specials_. Four black coffees..." His eyes shifted over at Delilah for confirmation. She nodded and he continued. "A plate of pancakes and some more pancakes to go, thanks." He finished, finally looking up at her.

_Here we go..._ Sam thought but he's mouth dropped open at what happened next.

Dean flashed her a polite smile before looking away. His gaze going start to Delilah. He made a face at her and she giggled at him.

_What the hell?_ Sam thought to himself.

* * *

The car journey to the hospital was uneventful other than their stop at the diner. When they arrived, Dean grabbed the bag full of Bobby's food and excited the impala, Delilah and Sam right behind him.

Delilah greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek and asked him how he was feeling. To which, of course, he replied, '_I'm fine, ya' idjit'_, causing Delilah to roll her eyes. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't _fine_. She winced as she sat down in her usual spot, her knee didn't hurt as bad as it did the day before but her ribs were still sore from the boot the demon oh-so-kindly connected to her stomach. She imagined the top of her stomach was bruised, she was glad it wasn't any lower otherwise Dean would have noticed and she would have to go through the '_No, I'm fine, seriously. Don't be silly, it's just a bruise'_ routine. She hated it when people made a fuss over her.

Bobby seemed a bit better today, more hopeful. He was determined to walk again and Delilah admired that and from the looks on Sam and Deans face, they did too. They talked about random subjects. From Jack to hunting and everything in-between. She loved the way Bobby's face lit up when he spoke of his Grandson -Bobby's pride and joy - but at the same time, it hurt her. She was saddened by the idea of them not being able to play the games they used to play with Bobby in a wheelchair.

She wanted to be hopeful that Bobby would walk again, she really did but she also needed to be realistic because that's what she was, a realist. She wondered how he would cope at home, not being able to go upstairs._ Maybe I can put some money away and get a stair-lift for him. _She thought to herself then mentally snorted. _Yeah, right. Bobby's got to much pride to have one of the._ She looked over at him, watching as he talked to Dean about a hunt. _Too damn proud for his own good._

She laughed when she was supposed to laugh, and nodded when she was supposed to nod, listening as they exchanged their hunting stories but otherwise, she stayed quiet. She listen to them talk about something called a _Trickster, _and how it turned Sam and Dean against each other. She laughed when she heard about Dean freezing Sam's laptop with porn. The look on his face when Sam mentioned it, _bless him_, she thought, _he almost looks embarrassed._ Then Sam told the story where Dean got some kind of _Ghost sickness_ that made him scared of everything. This story in particular had her laughing so hard she swore she started crying.

Then, before they knew it, it was time to leave. Something she didn't want to do. She hated him being here by himself, alone with his thoughts. They said their goodbyes, exchanged hugs and promises to see him again tomorrow. She did the same thing she'd done the night before and rung Rose to check up on Jack. She stayed on the phone before they reached the motel.

* * *

"You're screwin' with me!" Delilah said to Dean, shocked.

"Nope." Dean replied, shaking his head, chuckling at the way her mouth dropped open.

"You're tellin' me you've never, _ever,_ played a _Playstation_?"

"Never seen the big deal, s'all."

"OK," Deliliah sat up on her knees from her spot on her bed, the movement hurt but she ignored it. "I'm am so gettin' you round my house to play one." She told him, pointing her finger at him before leaning back, her bum resting against the heels of her feet.

Dean grinned. "Sweetheart, if I was at your house do you really think we'd be playin' video games?" He licked his bottom lip purposely. He was sitting on the couch, his arm resting over the back of it so he could see her.

Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat, throwing him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. At the moment, Sam exited the shower, water dropping from his wet hair. He stopped when he saw the flushed look on Delilah's face and he groaned, muttering - "You two need to get a room." - before walking over to the spare bed.

"Oh, Uh-uh." Dean shook his head, seeing that Sam was about to sit on the bed. "Sorry, little brother but the couch is yours tonight." He said, standing up and flopping onto the bed.

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way over to the couch. He sat down and grabbed the remote control. He turned the TV on and settled on the first channel he found. Delilah scooted back to the headboard and got under the covers, making herself more comfortable. Dean did the same and they all sat their in silence, watching the TV before one-by-one, they feel asleep.

* * *

**Please review! **


	18. I admit, I was expecting wings

**I admit, I was expecting wings.**

_A few days later..._

They made their usual stop at the local diner to get some food for them and Bobby and Delilah was on her phone to Jack, listening as he rambled on about his morning. Dean liked the soft smiled that graced her lips when she spoke to her son.

Before he knew it, they arrived at the hospital and Delilah said _Goodbye, baby_ to her son, _I'll be home soon_, Dean heard her promise. The words wounded Dean's heart a little. If she went home he didn't know when he'd see her again next. They excited the Impala and walked straight to Bobby's room.

It had become a routine. Delilah would say _Hello, Pops_ and '_Pops' _would usually wave her off when she asked how he was. Three days ago that changed, however. Bobby hadn't said Two words to any of them. The Doctor said it was just the situation finally sinking in and Bobby was in shock. It broke all of their hearts.

Delilah and Sam stood outside of Bobby's room, gazing sadly at their beloved friend as Bobby sat in a wheelchair, looking out of the window. Dean had disappeared, muttering something about wanting to see what Cas did to his ribs. That was about an hour ago.

"Do you think he's gonna' be OK?" Delilah whispered to Sam, leaning against the opposite side of the door frame to Sam, mirroring him.

Sam swallowed and nodded. "I think it's gonna' take awhile but yeah," He whispered back. "I think he'll get through it."

Behind him, Dean appeared, a large brown envelope in his hands. "What's it been? Three days now?" Dean asked, coming to stand between Delilah and Sam.

"'Bout that," Delilah replied, sadly.

"We gotta' cheer him up. Think I'll give him a backrub." He joked, nudging Delilah.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "You really think he'll let a man touch him?" She smiled.

Dean shrugged. "You could always do it but people might get the wrong idea if you do." He teased.

"Dean." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What?" Dean replied, standing next to Delilah so he could face Sam.

"Look, we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." He took a glance at Bobby then back to Dean. "What's in the envelope?"

"Went down to radiology, got some glamour shots." He explained, pulling out a xrays of ribs with marks on them. "Lets just say, the doctors are baffled."

Sam took it and held it up the the light. "Holy crap,"

"What the..." Delilah muttered. The ribs had odd symbols covering every inch of them.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you one too." Dean told Sam. "We should probably look at getting' you some, princess." He told Delilah.

"Really?" She asked. "Why would I need 'em?"

Dean shrugged. "Angels know everythin' and they probably know that you know us. It's best you get 'em so the douchebags can't find you." He explained.

She nodded. "Oh." Then paused for a second. "They look kinda' cool." She admitted. "Like a _very _extreme tattoo."

"Oh yeah?" Dean chuckled, hearing Sam's phone ring.

"Uh huh," Delilah nodded. "I think tattoo's are hot." She whispered, leaning closer to him.

Dean eye's widened at her tone of voice. "I, uh," He stuttered. "I have a tattoo on, uh, my chest." He told her, lamely, clearing his throat.

"Hello." Sam answered his phone. "Casitel?" He questioned, confused.

"You'll have to show me sometime," Delilah smiled at him.

Dean almost groaned at the innocent look her her face. "You bet your ass, I will." He growled in her ear, leaning closer to her.

She giggled. After spending the last - What was it now? 5 days? - with the Winchester's, she'd got used to Dean's flirting and had grown to enjoy it. She'd even manage to build up enough confidence to flirt back without second guessing herself. It felt good.

"-Uh, Saint Martins hospital. Why? Cas?" Sam looked at his phone confused and hangs up, slipping it into his pocket. A few seconds later Cas came around the corner.

"Cell phone, Cas?" Dean questioned. "Really? Since when do Angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

_Woah..._ Delilah's eyes widened. Bobby had mentioned Cas to her numerous times and she couldn't quite believe he was standing here in front of her. _A freakin' angel!_

"You're hidden from angels now." Cas explained, coming to a stop in the middle of the trio. "All angels. I won't be able to simply-"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby's angry voice interrupted. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." Cas stood their uncertain. "Get healing. Now," Bobby rephrased.

"I can't." Cas finally admitted.

Anger flared on Bobbys face as he wheeled over to the trio. "Say it again."

"I'm cut off from heaven." The angel explained, walking into the room. "And much of heavens power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't."

"So that's an angel?" Delilah whispered to Dean.

Dean nodded. "Not as impressive as you think, huh?"

Delilah shrugged. "I admit, I was expecting wings." She grinned up at him; He chuckled.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap for the rest of my life?!" Bobby yelled.

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized.

"Shove it up your ass."

"Atleast he's talking now." Dean whispered to Sam.

"I heard that." Bobby told him, turning back round towards the window.

Cas turned away from Bobby and walked up to Dean, Sam and Delilah. "You must be Delilah." He held out his hand to her.

Delilah, feeling slightly in awe, took her hand in his and shook it. "Uh, yeah." She confirmed for him. "How'd you know?" She asked then mentally rolled her eyes. _He's a freakin' angel, of course he knows._

"Dean thinks about you a lot." Cas told her. "Very crude thoughts..." Cas frowned

Dean glared at him. "Man! What the hell?"

Delilahs mouthed formed a 'O' shape before she smiled. "He does, does he?" She teased, taking a glance at Dean.

Cas nodded, confused at Dean's reaction. "Yes, he has for a long time now."

Delilah frowned. "'Long time'?" She questioned. "He's only known me for about a week.."

"That's a long time to angels." Dean jumped in, shooting Cas a look. "Anyway, enough about me. Cas, do you think you could give Delilah one of them magic rib thingy's"? He asked.

"Sigil." Cas corrected him and nodded. "Yes, I believe that is a good idea." He laid his hand on her chest.

She jumped back. "Woah," She breathed, rubbing her chest. "That was...Unexpected," She breathed out a laugh. "Thank you, Cas...I think."

"You are welcome." He replied to her, his face turning even more serious. "I don't have much time. I need to talk." He told Dean.

"Ok?" Dean replied, uncertain. He threw a look at Sam, who shrugged.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer..."

"Yeah, you wanna help?" Dean offered.

"No, it's foolish and can't be done."

"Oh, well, thanks for the support." Dean said sarcastically.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Someone strong enough to take on the apocalypse." Cas told him.

"And who's that?" Sam questioned.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane." Cas responded cryptically. "The one who began everything." He continued. "God...I'm gonna find God."

"_God?_" Delilah said, shocked. "Does God even exist?"

"Yes," Cas replied to her.

Dean looked out in the hallway before grabbing Delilah's belt hoop on her jeans with his finger and pulling her into the room, nudging Sam along with them. When everyone was inside, he let go of Delilah and closed the door.

"God?" Dean questioned, sceptically.

"Yes," Cas confirmed, again. "He isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean said sarcastically.

"He's not on any flat bread." Cas frowned, confused.

Delilah went to laugh but stopped when she noticed that no one else was. She bit her lip and leaned against the closest wall. _That could of been a__wkward..._

Dean closed his eyes, frustrated. "Listen chuckles," He started, opening his eyes again. "Even if there is a god, he is either dead and that's the generous theory -"

Cas cut him off. "He is out there, Dean."

"-Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rats ass about any of us." Dean finished. "I mean look around you, man. The whole world is in the toilet. We our literally at the end of days here and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut."

"Enough." Cas demanded. "This is not a theological issue; It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas," Dean told him.

"I killed Two Angels this week." He said, taking a step towards Dean. "My brothers. I'm hunted, I rebelled and I did it for _you _and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything. For nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Cas warned him, only inches away from his face.

Delilah frowned. The Winchesters destroyed the world? _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ She was about to ask but Bobby spoke up first

"You didn't drop in just ta' tear us a new hole. Wha' is it you want?" Bobby interrupted, during Cas and Dean's conversation Bobby had turned his wheelchair around and was now facing them.

"I did come for something." He confirmed. "An amulet."

"A amulet?" Bobby questioned. "What kind?"

"Very rare." Cas told him. "Very powerful. It burns hot in gods presence. It'll help me find him."

"Like...God EMF." Sam joined in.

Cas nodded.

Bobby shook his head. "Well, I don't know wha' you're talkin' about. I got nothin' like that."

"I know." Cas said. "You don't." He turned to Dean, his gaze landing on his face before dropping to the amulet that laid on his chest.

"What? This?" Dean questioned, following Cas's gaze.

"May I borrow it?" He asked politely.

"No." Dean said gruffly.

"Dean," Cas argued. "Give it to me."

They held each other eyes for a moment before Dean gave in and lifted the amulet over his head. "Alright, I guess." Dean said, passing it to Cas. "Don't lose it." He warned him, pulling the object back before Cas could grab it. Cas nodded and Dean let him take the amulet. "Oh, great, now I feel naked." Dean complained.

Delilah smirked at him, dirty thoughts filling her head. Almost like Dean could sense it, he sent a wink in her direction.

"I'll be in touch." Cas told them.

Dean looked back at Cas and nodded, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Bobby and by the time he turned around again, Cas was gone.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby called out into the room.

Delilah couldn't help but laugh silently at Bobby. It was good he was making jokes. She jumped, hearing her phone ring in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing the caller I.D '_Rose'_, she answered it. "Hey," She greeted then frowned, hearing Jack crying in the background.

"_Hey,_" Rose greeted back.

"Is everythin' OK?" She asked, worriedly, taking a glance at Bobby who gave her a concerned look.

"_Yep, nothin' to worry about._" Rose assured her. "_Just Jack is really missin' you today."_ She informed her. "_Shh...Jack listen, Mommy's on the phone."_

Delilah closed her eyes and brought her thumb nail up to her mouth. "Jack?" She called softly, hearing little sniffles down the phone.

"_Mom?"_ A sad voice replied.

Delilah felt her heart break. "Hey, baby." She soothed. "What's the matter, huh?"

"_I miss you, Mommy. You been gone ages now."_ He complained, sniffling.

"I know," Delilah sighed. She felt like a terrible mother. Honestly, she hadn't expected to stay this long. She only came to make sure Bobby was OK but after he'd been stabbed...Her plans changed. "I'll come back today. How's that, baby?" She told her son. She hoped Bobby wouldn't mind, she really wanted to be here to support him but her son needed her.

There was a pause. _"Really?" _He asked, his voice full of excitement.

"Yeah, really." Delilah smiled down the phone. "Look, Mommy's gotta go and say bye to everyone then I'll be on my way home, OK?"

"_OK!"_ Jack replied. "_Rose, Mommy's coming home!"_ He giggled, and she heard Rose say, "_Really? That's great, munch-kin!"_

"I'll see you soon, baby." Delilah said. "I love you."

"_I love you too, Mommy!"_

Delilah smiled and hung up the phone. Looking up from her phone, she noticed she had a audience. Bobby had a stern look on his face, Dean had a...Rather sad look on his face and Sam had a understanding one.

"Jack's missin' me." She told them.

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "You didn't have ta' stay here 'cause of me, girl." He scolded.

"I know." She nodded. "But, I wanted too." She smiled. "Anyway, I best get goin'." She stood up and walked over to Bobby, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. The pain that used to come with that type of movement, gone. "You let me know if you need me to pick you up when the Doctors let you come home, OK?" She told him.

Bobby nodded. "Actually, girl, before you go..." He started. "When we was talkin' on the phone, you know, before all this." He gestured to the wheelchair. "I was 'bout to suggest somethin' to ya' but I didn't get a chance too,"

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, I remember." She told him. "What was it?"

Bobby sighed. "I think it's best if you move in with me." He said to her; she raised her eyebrows. "I mean it, girl." He continued. "With the end of the world here, I'd feel a lot better knowin' you and Jack are right where I can see ya'."

Delilah bit her lip, considering the offer. After a few moments she nodded slowly. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." She agreed.

Bobby nodded, relieved. "Alright, soon as you get home I want'cha to get your stuff packed n' over to mine. You still got your key?" He asked; she nodded and he continued. "Good. Let yourself in, pick any room you want an' make yourselves at home."

She smiled. "Will do, Bobby." She nodded and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "You better come home soon, OK?"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved her off. "I-"

The sound of his cell phone ringing cut him off. He wheeled over to his bed, where his phone laid and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Bob..by?...Bo..by?_" A voice said. "_Ca..n you he..ar me?_"

"I can't hear you." Bobby replied, frowning.

"_Ne..ed help, Dem..ons._" The voice cracked. "_To..wn invested._"

"Where are you?" Bobby demanded.

"_Iv..er 'ass..Colorado_."

"Colorado?" Bobby questioned, giving Sam and Dean a pointed look.

"_River Pass, Col..orado._"

"River Pass Colorado?" Bobby confirmed

There was a bunch of static.

"Rufus? You there? Rufus?" Bobby asked, worriedly. It was silent then suddenly all Bobby could hear was gunfire. He pulled the phone away from his ear and the phone call ended.

Sam and Dean stood up straighter. "River Pass Colorado?" Dean repeated.

Bobby nodded. "You boys best hurry it up." He said, then turned to Delilah who stood there nervously biting her thumb nail. "You too, missy. Your boy needs you."

She smiled at him and gave him a wave as she followed Sam and Dean out the door. "See you soon Bobby."

* * *

"So I guess I'll see you boys around," Delilah said, standing by her car which was parked next to Dean's.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "You betcha'." He winked at her.

She smiled and turned to Sam, pulling him into a hug. "It was nice to meet you," She told him, politely.

Sam gave her a squeeze. "Yeah, you too." He agreed, pulling away. He cleared his throat, catching the look on Dean's face. "I, uh, have to go...And, uh, Sit... In the car." He said slowly and awkwardly but doing exactly that.

Delilah frowned at his weird behaviour and turned to Dean. "So..." She started.

"So..." He repeated, smirking.

"You'll have to come visit sometime." She told him, smiling.

"Oh, I will." He replied. "C'mere." He said playfully, opening his arms.

She grinned and rolled her eyes playfully before falling into them. She held him tight, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting against his chest, his heart beating rather erratically in her ear.

He tucked her head under his chin, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He inhaled her scent before squeezing her tightly, making her giggle as her feet got lifted off the ground. He put her down, releasing her. "Drive safety," He said softly, his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled softly at him. "I will." She assured. "You drive safe, too." She said back to him before standing on her tip-toes and brushing her lips across his cheek, softly leaving a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He looked shocked for a moment before he cleared his throat and smirked, nodding at her.

She laughed and mimicked his nod before turning around and getting in her car. She put her seatbelt on and started the engine, giving the boys one last wave as she drove out of the hospital.

She was going home to her boy.

* * *

** Please review!**


	19. What'cha wearin?

**What'cha wearin'?**

"Hey, baby!" Delilah called happily, seeing Rose and Jack on her porch. She ran towards him, so excited she forgot to close her car door behind her.

"Mommy!" Jack squealed, shooting down the porch and into her arms.

Delilah giggled happily, spinning Jack around in her arms. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you..." She repeated to him before settling him down on the floor and kneeling in front of him. "Have you been good for Rose?" She asked, breathless from all the spinning.

"Uh huh," Jack nodded. "Was you good for Grampa?" He repeated her question.

Delilah laughed and grabbed his face between her hands, rubbing her nose against his. "You do make me laugh, baby." She told him, smiling. "And yes," She nodded. "I was good for Gramps."

Jack nodded. "Tha's good, Mommy." He told her, then frowned. "When's Gramps comin' home?" He asked, his blue eyes staring up at her.

"Soon, baby." She assured him. "I've got some news for you, actually." She whispered to him like it was a secret.

"Yeah?" Jack whispered back. "Wha' is it?"

"We're gonna' be movin' in with Gramps!" She told him, making her eyes widened dramatically.

"Really?" Jack breathed. "When?!" He asked, excitedly. He was practically bouncing.

"Well, today." She said. "But...Gramps might not be there 'til a few days time."

"Oh, OK." Jack nodded, disappointed his Gramps won't be there.

"C'mon," Delilah said, standing up. "I need'ta go say 'hi' to Rose then we need to get packin'."

* * *

Delilah lost track of the time as she packed her stuff away. Jack was busy commenting how empty his room was without all of his toys whilst Rose – _Bless her, heart – _Was busy driving all her stuff to Bobby's. She'd done at least 6 trips so far and from the looks of it, she only had one left to do if they really crammed the boxes in the car.

The living room had been packed up. Well, not that there was a lot to take. She was leaving her sofa and furniture – Bobby had it all. The only thing she took was her 42 inch flat screen TV. No way in hell was she gonna' leave that sexy beast. The kitchen was packed. Yet again, not taking lot. Only cups and plates, any cooking gear she knew Bobby didn't have and food. _No point in lettin' that go to waste. _She'd packed everything in Peter's basement, knowing that the extra weapon's, salt, spell books, ammo, holy water and some things she didn't even know what to call, would be a good idea to take with the apocalypse upon them.

Jacks room was also packed up, his clothes, toys, games and books so that left her room and the bathroom. Which is what she was currently packing up. She grabbed her shampoo and towels, shoving them into one of the many cardboard boxed that Rose had got from a grocery store. She packed her personal products; tampons, condoms that she was pretty sure was out of date. She frowned, _Can't remember the last time I even needed them._ She sighed, thinking of Dean, maybe she'd need them sooner than she thought...The idea made her panties embarrassingly wet. Grabbing moisturising bottles and a tube of toothpaste from the cupboard, she chucked them carelessly in the box before sealing it and picking it up, carrying it to the landing.

One room left.

She quickly ran the box downstairs before grabbing four empty boxes and going back upstairs, taking them to her room. First, she pulled her clothes out the cupboard, leaving the coat hangers on her bed; she knew Bobby had some and she packed her clothes in a box. They filled up one and a half boxes. When she packed her underwear, the second box was full, too.

Clothes packed, she concentrated on other things. Shoes, jewellery, pictures...Her vibrator, she grinned to herself naughtily. Filling the last of the boxes, she looked around her room, satisfied that she had packed everything of importance and took the last of the boxes downstairs.

"Jack?" She called upstairs.

"Yeah?" Jack called back.

"I'm gonna' take some of this to the car." She told him. "You stay in the house, OK?"

"Yes, Mom." He replied.

"Good," She nodded to herself before picking up a box and taking it out to her car.

She repeated this until she managed to fit all the boxes in the car. She turned around, looking back at the house, sadness washing over her. She would miss this place, it was her uncles house after all, the place her son grew up, her safe haven but she knew she was making the right move. It would be safer at Bobby's and she could help him adjust to his new disability.

* * *

"So, that's everything," Rose said, looking around Bobby's boxed-filled living room.

Delilah nodded, her arm around Jacks shoulders. "Yep."

"What you gonna' do with your house?" Rose asked, curiously.

"What'd you mean?" Delilah asked, going over to Jack's toy box and opening it. "Don't make too much of a mess, OK?" She told him, putting the box on the floor.

"Yes, Mom." Jack promised, sitting on the floor by his toys, pulling them out one-by-one.

"I mean, are you gonna' keep it or sell it?" Rose asked, seeing Delilah grab a box labelled 'Kitchen' and walking into Bobby's kitchen. She grabbed her own box with the same label and followed her.

Delilah put the box on the counter and shrugged. She tore open the box and began putting items away. "Hadn't occurred to me." She admitted. "I don't know if I could sell it. It was Peters house," She bit her lip.

Rose put her own box on the counter and opened it, grabbing a few items. "Yeah but you know he wouldn't mind." She pointed out, kneeling down to put some pots under the cupboard.

"I know," Delilah sighed. "Just don't think it would feel right." She confessed. "Though, the extra money would be pretty handy."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, standing back up.

"But what if all this does blow over?" Delilah asked. "What if Sam and Dean manage to stop it?" She shook her head. "Me and Jack wouldn't have a house to go back to."

"Live with Bobby forever!" The older lady joked, walking back over to her box.

Delilah laughed then sobered up. "I'll think about selling." She said, packing a few food items in the fridge.

"Yeah, think on it." Rose agreed. "It's not a decision you can make over night."

* * *

Delilah yawned, laying back against Bobby couch and propped her legs against the coffee table, she'd just managed to get Jack into bed and was now trying to relax. It was night time and she'd unpacked half of her stuff. Rose helped with a lot of it but Delilah told her to go home and get some rest – she'd done enough for her already – and thanked her for everything she'd done to help, including looking after Jack. She jumped when her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, frowning when she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" She greeted cautiously.

"_Hey, it's Dean._" A man's voice greeted her.

A big smile appeared on her face. "Hey, Dean." She breathed.

Dean chuckled, almost like he knew the effect her had on her. "_Just wanted to make sure you got back OK." _He told her.

Delilah nodded. "Yeah, I got back fine, thanks_._" She smiled. "I have to ask, how'd you get my number?" She asked curiously.

"_Bobby._" He answered.

"Right," She drew the word out. "And he just _willing_ gave you my number?"

"_Well, not exactly."_ He paused. "_OK, I may have stole his phone when he wasn't lookin' and wrote it down."_

Delilah laughed out loud. "Smooth." She commented. "So how'd the mission Bobby sent you on go?" She asked.

She heard Dean sigh. "_Alot of innocent people died but it could have been a lot worse._" He told her. "_It was the horsemen, war." _He said after a second.

She frowned. "Horsemen? As in the four horsemen?" She questioned. "_As in_ the bible?"

"_Yep,"_ Dean confirmed. "_It's alright though, we stopped him."_ He assured her.

"Wow," She complimented. "I'm impressed. Maybe you and Sam can stop this thing." She pondered.

Dean chuckled. _"You're damn right we can, don't 'chu worry, sweetheart."_

She smiled. "I'm not, I know if anyone can do it, it's the Winchesters." She said. "I've heard a lot of stories about you guys, and you two manage to pull off a lot of crazy shit." She giggled.

Dean smiled at the sound. "_Crazy is our middle name_."

She laughed. "So, how is Bobby doin'?"

"_Not good but not bad, either._" He told her. "_He was talkin' a lot more when I left._"

"Good." She said, relieved. "When he stopped talkin' to us, I was so worried..."

"_Yeah,_" He agreed. "_Me too." _He scratched the back of his neck. "_You all moved in 'ta Bobby's now?"_

"Yep," She replied, popping the 'p'. "I got half our stuff unpacked. Jack is so excited about movin' in."

Dean chuckled. _"Yeah?"_

"M'hm." She hummed then frowned. "Hey Dean?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "I was wondering what Cas meant earlier..."

Dean swallowed. _Shit. _"_Um, what'd you mean?_" He played it off.

"When he said somethin' like '_You and Sam destroyed the world'_ an' I think he was talkin' about the apocalypse." She paused. "Did you and Sam start this thing?" She asked hesitantly.

_OK, not what I was expecting, _He thought to himself. He ran a thumb over his bottom lip, laying back against the cheap motel bed. "_Um, yeah, Delilah._" He said softly. "_We did._"

Delilah blinked. "Wow," She breathed. "I, uh, how?" She asked, confused.

"_Long story,"_ He chuckled.

"I've got time." She replied. "Unless you'd rather not say...I don't mind, I don't wanna' force you." She stammered.

Dean smiled. How could he not tell her? He knows practically everything about her. "_Did Bobby ever tell you that Sam died once?"_ He asked, swallowing thickly at the memory.

She bit her lip, hesitating. She hoped it would be OK that Bobby told her this... "Yeah," She admitted. "He said that you sold your soul to save him and they gave you a year to live." She said softly. "Bobby was so broken up that day. Found him binge drinkin' in his truck, too outta' it to even get in the house by himself." She rolled her eyes. "I carried him into the house and got him into bed, that's when he told me."

Dean nodded, feeling relieved that Bobby had told her so much. It meant he didn't have to. "_If you know that then I'm guessing you know about my time down under."_

"Yeah," She confirmed quietly.

"_How much do you know about it?"_

"Not a lot." She frowned. _What else could there be to know? _"Just that you were dead for four months n' Cas saved you."

"_OK," _Dean sighed. "_Well, Delilah, a month up here is 10 years down there."_ He paused, letting her take that information in. "_30 of 'em I was on the rack."_

She hesitated._ Do I really wanna' know?_ "W-whats 'the rack?"

"_It's where souls get tortured."_

Her hand flew to her mouth. "You were..." She breathed. "For 30 years?"

"_Yeah," _Dean confirmed, sighing. _"Everyday this demon called Alistair would offer me a deal. He'd put down his knife if I picked it up and after 30 years,"_ He paused, hoping this bit of information didn't make her see him differently. _ "I accepted."_

"So you..."

"_Tortured people? Yeah." _He finished for her, his voice full of guilt.

She frowned, hearing his tone of voice. "Don't tell me you feel guilty." She said. Not getting a reply, she continued. "Are you serious? You feel guilt about torturing people who were in _hell_?" She asked, shocked. "Dean, they were in _hell_, you do realise that means they did somethin' wrong? That they weren't good people?"

Dean shrugged. _"You don't know that. They could of sold their soul for someone they loved like I did."_

"Maybe but you don't know that either." She argued. "And, I mean, C'mon! You held out for _30 freakin' years_. Jesus christ!" She breathed. "I don't think I would be able to hold out for a freakin' day! Most people on this planet wouldn't of been able to hold on for as long as you did, Dean." She shook her head. "Hold on, what has this got to do with the apocalypse?"

"_The first seal broke the day I picked up his knife."_ He paused. _"Bobby did explain to you what seals were, didn't he?"_

"Yeah, yeah, he did." She confirmed. "Dean, it's not your fault." She told him firmly.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against his pillow. "Feels like it." He murmured.

"Yeah, well, it's not." She said. "And I sure as hell don't blame you."

Dean swallowed thickly. "_That's good to know._" He admitted. "_It wasn't just me who played a part in it though_." He continued. "_Sam..._" He sighed. "_Sam trusted this demon called Ruby and she manipulated him. This other demon, Lilith, was breakin' the seals so we tried killing her. I found out __that killin' her was the final seal and tried to stop Sam._" He rubbed his eye roughly. _"But he wouldn't listen, Ruby convinced Sam to kill her and he did."_ He could still feel this sting of his brothers betrayal. "_He picked a demon over his own brother and by doin' it he raised Lucifer from __his cage."_

"Wow," Delilah said,_ I've been saying that a lot in this conversation._ "I had no idea..."

"_Yeah,"_ Dean started. "_I-I tried to trust him again, to forgive him, I did but..."_

"It's too soon?" She offered.

"_Yeah,"_ He agreed. "_He's gone now."_ He continued. "_After stoppin' War he told me he don't think he's up for huntin', he feels too unstable." He exhaled. "I agreed an' he left. Don't even know where."_

"I'm sorry," She whispered, not knowing what else to say. "You can always come visit." She told him. "You can meet Jack." She smiled.

Dean smiled. "_Yeah, I'd like that."_ He agreed. _"Soon as Bobby gets released I'll give him a lift back n' I'll stay for a few days."_

She felt butterflies in her belly. "I'd like that too."

"_So..._" Dean drew the word out. "_What'cha wearin'_?" He grinned.

Delilah burst out laughing. "You did not just ask me that!" She denied, shaking her head though she was smiling.

"_Hey! Can't blame a guy for tryin'._"

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Phone calls

**This is the non-sexual version of the chapter. If you would like to read the explicit version, it's on my blog. You can find the link on my profile.**

* * *

**Phone calls**

The second night Dean rung her, she was in the middle of cooking dinner. "Hey, Dean." She smiled, knowing who it was as she'd save his number in her phone.

"_Hey, sweetheart."_ His deep voice greeted her.

"How's things?" She asked, holding the phone between her head and shoulder as she fried some eggs.

"_All good."_ He answered her. "_How 'bout your end?"_

"The same." She replied. "You seen Bobby today?" She asked, taking the eggs out of the frying pan and putting them onto a plate.

"_Yeah, he's doin' better."_ He told her. "_Keeps moanin' 'bout how he wants ta' go home."_

She laughed silently and rolled her eyes, putting some slices of bacon in the frying pan. "Bet he's annoyin' the doctors with that." She commented, flinching as a bit of hot oil hit her hand.

"_Yep, from the look on their faces, they can't wait to get rid of 'im."_ He chuckled.

She smiled. "Have you spoken to Sam since?" She heard the timer go off and grabbed her oven gloves.

"_Nah,"_ He sighed. "_I don't really know what ta' say to him."_ He admitted.

She sighed sadly. "It'll be OK, you just need to give it time." She assured him, using her spatula to move the bacon around once more before opening the oven door.

"_Yeah,"_ He replied sadly. "_So how're you an' Jack settling in?" _He asked, deciding to change the subject to something more happy.

"Very well, actually." She told him. "I got Jack's room packed away today and tidied up a bit. This place was covered in dust." She grimaced at the memory as she pulled her oven gloves on and removed the cooking tray from the oven.

Dean chuckled. "_Looks like Bobby's got himself a maid."_ He commented.

She laughed, using a fork to pick the sausages off the tray. "Yep, I have the outfit n' everythin'." She teased him, moving the sausages onto the plates.

Dean was silent for a moment. "_Please, tell me you ain't messin' with me."_

She grinned, putting the cooking tray in the sink. "Sorry, Dean." She laughed, using the same fork to remove the bacon from the frying pan. She also put the bacon on the plates.

He huffed. "_Don't matta', I'll just have'ta buy you one."_

She chuckled. "I'll look forward to it." She said softly. "But for now, I gotta go. Dinner's ready."

"_Alright, sweetheart._"

"Speak to ya' later, Dean."

* * *

The third night Dean rung her, she was about to get in the shower.

She stood naked in the bathroom, and grabbed her jeans off the floor, hearing her cell phone ring. She was grateful that she'd left it in there or she would have had to run around the house naked trying to find it. She laughed at the thought.

"Hey, Dean." She greeted, smiling.

"_Hey..." _His voice trailed off. "_What's tha' noise?"_

"Oh," She walked over to the shower and turned it off. "Sorry, 'bout that. I was about to take a shower." She apologized.

He swallowed thickly. "_So, uh, you're naked...right now..."_

She bit her lip, a warm feeling filled her belly at the tone of his voice. "Yeah..." She breathed.

"_Dude,"_ He cleared his throat. "_That is so freakin' hot."_

She laughed. "I'm glad you approve."

"_Oh, I definitely approve."_ He responded huskily.

"Stop that."

"_Stop what?"_

"That...That voice you're usin'."

"_Oh,"_ He chuckled. "_Why? It gettin' your lady parts all tingly?" _He teased.

Her eyes widened. "Uh..." She licked her lips. "No," She squeaked. "I'm not havin' phone sex with you." She blurted out.

Dean chuckled at her bluntness. "_Oh yeah, sweetheart? And why's that?"_

Suddenly she felt shy. "'Cause..." She shrugged, though he couldn't see. "I've never done it before n' it's embarrassing." She admitted.

"_Fine, we won't do it tonight but I promise you that I'll have you by the end of the week."_

Her eyes fell shut. "Dean..." Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she frowned, confused. "Wait, why the end of the week?"

"_Oh, 'cause that's when Bobby's getting' released. Well, in Three days to be precise."_

Her eyes widened excitedly. "Really? And you only _just_ mentioned this _now_?" She scolded him.

"_Hey! Not my fault; you confused me with all your nakedness." _He defended himself.

She laughed under her breath. "So that mean I'm gonna' be seein' you as well?" She bit at her lip.

"_Yep,_" He confirmed. "_I told ya' I'd come n' stay for a few days, didn't I?"_ He reminded her. _"N' us Winchester's always keep to our word."_

She smiled. "Good. I'll be lookin' forward to it."

"_You're not the only one, sweetheart." _He told her softly.

She felt butterflies in her belly. "I best be goin', gotta' jump in the shower n' get some sleep."

"_OK, 'Lila." _He said. They both smiled at the nickname. "_Catch ya' later."_

"Yeah," She replied. "Bye, Dean."

* * *

The forth day Dean rung her, she was having a nap on Bobby's sofa when Jack came rushing over to her. "Mom?" He nudged her. "Mooooom." He called, putting the ringing cell phone against her ear.

She jumped, holding her ear. "Ouch." She moaned, taking the cell phone off him. She answered it. "Hello?" She greeted, mouthing a 'thank you' to Jack who then went back to playing with his lego.

"_Hey."_ Dean's warm voice greeted her. "_How's things?"_

"_Mmm,"_ She responded, sitting up. "_Thing's are good."_ She yawned, sleepily. "You?"

"_Yeah, s'all good."_ He replied.

She frowned, realising something. "You never ring at this time." She blurted out. "I mean, you usually ring at night time but it's the afternoon. Not that I'm complainin' or anythin'..." She rambled.

Dean chuckled. _"I know but the nurse was checkin' up on Bobby so I thought I'd give you a call 'til I go back in."_

A big smile appeared on her face. _The first person he thought about ringing was me..._ "Oh right."

"_Yeah,"_ He said. "_I dunno' if I'm gonna' be able to ring ya' tonight."_ He told her, a hint of sadness in his voice. "_I heard there's a possible salt n' burn hunt near by so I'm gonna' be checkin' that out."_

"Oh," She replied, disappointed. "Don't matter, there's always tomorrow night." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Yeah, you can count on it."_ He responded.

"Good." She replied. "So this hunt...It gonna' be dangerous?" She asked, nervously.

"_All hunts are dangerous."_ He reminded her. "_But this one shouldn't be too bad. Just your run-of-the-mill vengeful spirit."_

"Alright," She sighed. "Just be careful, OK?"

"_You don't need to worry about me, sweetheart."_ Dean assured her. "_I'm invincible; like Batman."_

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Doesn't batman wear tights?" She teased.

"_No! Of course not!" _Dean denied quickly.

She laughed. "If you say so, Dean."

"_I do._" She could tell that he was grinning. "_And I'm always right."_ He continued. "_I gotta' go, baby. The nurse just left Bobbys' room so I'm guessin' he's finished with his sponge bath."_

She chuckled. "Alright, I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"_Bye."_

* * *

Dean didn't ring her that night, or the next. So the following night she laid on her bed, dressed in a tank top and shorts that barely covered her ass, and sent him a text.

**Hey, Dean. Just wanted to make sure everything's OK. So...Are you alright?**

She bit her lip as she hit _'send'_.

As time went by without a reply, she found herself biting her lip harder.

**Hellooooo?**

She decided to say, texting him again. After a few more minutes without a reply, she sent another one.

**OK, I'm offically getting worried now. **

She sent another one.

**You're gonna give me grey hairs.**

And another.

**Goddamn it, Dean. Now isn't the time to ignore my texts.**

She licked her lips, suddenly feeling very bold.

**I'm naked and I'm touching myself.**

Her thumb hovered over the '_send'_ button. _If he doesn't reply to this one then something's definitely wrong..._She decided to send it.

Not even 30 seconds later, she finally got a reply.

_**Oh yeah? Feel good?**_

Her mouth hung open. _That he chooses to reply to? _She shook her head in disbelief. Just as she was about to reply, she received another.

_**Tell me whatcha doin**_

She gritted her teeth and decided to ring him instead. After a few rings, he answered.

"_Finally decided to take my offer of phone sex up, huh?"_

"Are you kiddin' me?" She asked him, angrily. "I've been goin' crazy here!"

"_Wow, you that horny?"_ He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Dean!" She replied. "I've not been goin' crazy because I'm _horny_. I'm was goin' crazy 'cause I was _worried_!"

He paused. _"Oh."_

"Yeah, 'oh'." She sighed and calmed down. She was suddenly very aware of how she was acting. "Sorry, I must sound like some crazy stalker girlfriend." She bit at her thumb nail.

"_Girlfriend, huh?"_ She heard a smile in his voice.

She smiled softly. "You know what I mean." She responded. "Why wasn't you answering?"

"_Sorry, sweetheart. I was in the middle of diggin'_."

"Diggin'?" She questioned.

"_Yep. Just finished saltin' and burnin' the body when I got your last text."_

Her mouth formed a 'O'. "Ohhh,"

"_So..."_ He drew the word out. She heard the sound of a trunk closing. "_You mentioned somethin' 'bout touchin' youself?" _She could tell he was grinning. She heard another _slam_ and assumed he'd gotten in his car.

* * *

"_Enjoy that?"_ Dean chuckled in her ear.

"Mmm." She hummed, her eyes remained shut. "Wha' 'bout you? Did you, you know..."

"_Hell yeah."_

She smiled sleepily. "Good."

"_You sound tired."_ He said softly. "_Why don't you get some sleep, baby and I'll give you a call in the morning?"_

"'M not tired," She slurred.

"_Yes, you are."_ He replied, amused.

"Don't wanna' go though."

"_It's OK, sweetheart. I'll give you a call first thing, OK?"_

"Dean?" She laughed softly, tiredly. "Did you just...You know... in your car?"

"_Uh, yeah, I did."_ He chuckled.

She laughed even harder before she sobered up and smiled softly. "So, I get to see you tomorrow."

"_Yep," _ He replied, a smile in his voice. _"Lookin' forward to it?"_ He asked.

"Definitely." She smiled. "I best let you go so you can...Clean up." She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dean."

"_See you tomorrow, sweetheart."_

She fell asleep with the biggest smile, unaware that Dean had done the same.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	21. Is he always so scary?

**Is he always so...Scary?**

Delilah sat in Bobbys living-room, still dressed in her P.J's. Jack sat next to her, also in his P.J's. Both of them had a bowl of cereal and were watching cartoons. She smiled, hearing Jack laugh at his favourite morning show.

"Bobby's coming home today." She told him, casually, out of the blue.

Jack's head snapped round, shock written on his young features. "_Really?_"

"Uh-Uh," She smiled behind her spoon as she brought a scoop of milk and cereal up to her mouth. "And he's bringing a friend with him." She said, putting the spoon in her mouth and munching on her breakfast.

Jack eyed her warily. "Wha' friend?" He asked, though it sounded more like 'fwiend'.

"His name is Dean." She informed her son, bringing another spoon of cereal up to her mouth. When she finished the mouthful she said, "He's really nice." She sighed when he didn't reply. "I know you don't like new men but Dean is..." She bit her lip, choosing her next words carefully. "He's a very good _friend_ of mine." She decided to go with.

Jack kept hid head down, using spoon to play with his cereal.

Delilah sighed, putting her spoon in her bowl. "I know it's been hard on you since your Uncle Peter-"

Jack lifted his head up, hearing her words. At the mention of his Great Uncles name, his eyes began to fill with tears and his teeth caught his bottom lip, a habit he got from his mom.

"-went to heaven but you can't treat others this way." She told him softly. "Oh, baby..." She put her bowl on the coffee table and did the same with his before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into her side. "I know, I know..." She breathed. "I miss him too." She felt her own tears fill her eyes.

Jack's little body shook with sobs. "W-why'd he gooooo?" He cried out, his hands tuck themselves under his chin.

"He didn't want too," She sniffled, putting her nose to his hair. She laid a soft kiss there. "He loves us, _so much _but..." _How the hell do I explain to him that a monster took his Great uncle away?_ She sighed, deciding to go with, "But heaven needed him." She lied.

Jack sniffled and hiccuped. "Why?"

"They wanted Peter to be a angel." She smiled at the thought. "And heaven needed him."

His voice was quiet. "I needed him."

Delilah clenched her eyes shut causing two tears to roll down her cheeks. "Me too, baby." She pressed another kiss to his head. "But you can't treat men this way because of what happened." She told him, pulling back so she could look at his face. "It's not fair on them."

"But I don' like 'em."

She used the palm of her hand to wipe the tears off his cheeks. "You don't know that 'til you get to know them."

He shrugged. "Don' wanna' get ta' know 'em."

She frowned, pulling him back to her side. She rested her head on top of his. "How about speaking to someone." She suggested.

"Wha'd you mean?" He mumbled.

"Like...Sometimes when people have somethin' sad happen, they go to speak to someone about it." She explained to him, stroking his hair. "And it helps them get the hurt out."

That made Jack look up, interested. "I have a lot of hurt." He admitted with a small voice.

His face looked so broken and it broke Delilah's heart. A tear rolled down her face. "How about I get Rose to talk to you?" _I remember her saying somethin' about taking psychiatry classes..._ "And she might be able to help you get rid of some of the hurt."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "I -I think I'd like that."

She brushed a hand threw his hair. "Me too, Mommy doesn't like it when you're hurtin'."

Jack nodded against her side.

Giving him another kiss on the head, she leant forward and grabbed his cereal. She passed it to him and went to grab her own when she heard her phone ring. Leaving her cereal on the table, she grabbed her phone which was sitting next to where she put her cereal down.

Her heart leapt when she saw Dean's name flash on the screen. She gave Jack a smile and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Her body felt like a bag of nerves when she remembered the night before...

_"That's my baby. I want you to cum, 'Lila. I wantchu' to cum so fuckin' hard for me, OK? C'mon, baby, I wanna' hear you cumin' for me." He encouraged, his voice even more strained. _

_His words..Fuck, his words...His words did it for her and she felt herself go over the edge, her fingers working frantically as she threw her head back against her pillow, her mouth forming words that she would later remember were, "Fuck, Dean!". She whimpered as her fingers slowed, her body twitching with pleasurable after shocks. "God," She breathed. "Jesus..." She swallowed, her fingers slowing until they eventually stopped._

_"Enjoy that?" Dean chuckled in her ear._

_"Mmm." She hummed, her eyes remained shut. "Wha' 'bout you? Did you, you know..."_

_"Hell yeah."_

_She smiled sleepily. "Good."_

"Hey Dean," She greeted, unable to stop her words from sounding high pitched. She rolled her eyes at herself and nervously bit at her thumb nail.

"_Hey, sweetheart." _He greeted back. "_You sleep alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I did," She smiled around her thumb, relieved that they fell into conversation so easily and it didn't feel at all awkward. "What 'bout you?"

"_Mm, the best."_ They both chuckled at that, knowing the reason behind why they both had a good nights sleep.

"So what time am I gonna' be seein' you today?" She asked, removing her thumb from her mouth and absently placing with the string on her shorts.

"_We're about 2 hours out."_ He informed her and she suppressed the urge to squeal. "_Bobby got released 'bout a hour ago n' we just stopped at a gas station so I can fill my baby up."_

"That sounds dirty." She joked; Dean chuckled. "Does Bobby know you're talkin' to me?" She asked him curiously.

"_Yeah,"_ Dean confirmed. "_He's sittin' in the car. I told 'im I'd give you a call n' let you know we're on our way."_

"O'right." She replied. "I best go get me n' Jack dressed then."

"_OK, I'll seen you soon."_ She could hear a grin in his voice.

"Yeah.._"_ She breathed. "See you soon."

* * *

She bit her lip, feeling flutters in her belly at the idea of seeing Dean again. She realised how much she had started to care for him. When she first met him, she fancied him. He was _hot_, and she admired him after hearing Bobby's story's about him. Every time she looked at him, she felt lust but that grew into something more after spending 5 days with him and talking to him every night on the phone for the past week. She noticed she'd gained new feelings for him; she cared about him...A lot. She decided, he was becoming her best friend. _A best friend you wouldn't mind bangin'..._

Her eyes widened, seeing the familiar car pull into Bobby's yard. "They're here!" She called to Jack who was sitting in the living room playing with his Lego.

Jack's head snapped up. "Gramps?" He said excitedly, standing up.

"Yeah," Delilah nodded, taking a glance at her son before looking back out the window. She saw Dean helping Bobby into his wheelchair. "And mine and Bobby's friend. Remember, I told you about him?"

Jack nodded, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey!" Delilah scolded. "Be nice." She told her son, hoping he wouldn't act up like he usually did when it came to new people. Well, more with men than women. He's quite the little ladies man, actually. He just didn't seem to like men all that much. Without waiting for a answer, she walked to the front door and pulled it open. Leaning against the door frame, she smiled. "Hey." She greeted softly, seeing them by the steps.

"Hey," Dean grinned, nodding in her direction.

Bobby grumbled a '_Hey_', a grumpy look on his face as Dean turned his wheelchair around, pulling it up the steps backwards.

Delilah frowned. "You OK?" She asked, concerned as they walked into Bobby's house.

Dean nodded, coming to a stop in the middle of the living room. "He's just got a stick up his ass."

"Gramps!" A little voice squeaked. He ran towards his '_Gramps'_ and hesitated, seeing Bobby's wheelchair.

Bobby saw the look on the little boys face and pulled him into a hug. "You alright boy?" He asked, gruffly.

Delilah smiled as they chatted away and turned to Dean. "So, uh, it's good to see you again." She told him quietly, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, giving her the once over. "You look good." He complimented. She was wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt that hugged her curves and dark blue jeans with fluffy slippers that had a leopard skin pattern.

"I always look good," She joked, a light blush on her cheeks.

He couldn't help but hum in agreement. "So, that's little Jack?" He questioned, though he already knew the answer. _Who else would it be? _He glanced over to the young boy, seeing that he'd crawled into the older man's lap and was sitting on his knee, engrossed in conversation.

"Yep," She smiled proudly. "That's my boy." She frowned. "He might not be...Friendly at first." She warned him. "He doesn't like new men since Peter died."

Dean shook his head. "It'll be alright; Kids love me!" He grinned and winked at her. He turned and walked towards Bobby and Jack. Kneeling down on one knee, he said. "Hey there, buddy. My names Dean." He held out his hand.

Jack glared at him.

Dean looked shocked. "Ur," He swallowed. "I'm gonna go and..Stand over there." He muttered, standing back up and walking back over to Delilah who was stifling a laugh. He nodded at her. "I think that went well." He told her sarcastically. "Is he always so...Scary?"

She snorted. "Are you tellin' me you're scared of my 4 year old?" She asked him, amused.

"What? No!" Dean denied he opened his mouth to continue but Bobby cut him off.

"You didn't have to tidy up, 'Lila." Bobby grumbled at her. He hated feeling like people were looking after him.

"Yes, I did." She disagreed. "Remember, I'm livin' here too, and I like things to be tidy."

Bobby grumbled something about it smelling like flowers.

* * *

Delilah yawned, quietly making her way downstairs. She'd just put Jack to bed - all that glaring at Dean had exhausted him – and after watching his eyes start to droop, she decided it was time for him to get some sleep. Bobby was asleep in the make-shift bed she'd made in his study and Dean was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her to return.

She gave Dean a thumbs up as she walked into the living room. "Out like a light." She told him, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat on the opposite side of the sofa to Dean.

Dean nodded. "He seems like a nice kid." He complimented. "You know, when he isn't looking like he wants to kill me." He chuckled.

Delilah smiled. "Yeah, I don't know why he does that." She shrugged. "Give it a few days n' he'll be fine." She assured him. _I hope.._

"If I'm still alive by then..."

She laughed. "I'm sure you will be." She teased. "So, how long you plannin' on stayin' for?"

"Why? Bored of me already?" He grinned; she chuckled, shaking her head. "When I find somethin' that needs hunting." He answered, shrugging.

"I've never been huntin'." She confessed. "My uncle Peter was a hunter. Him and Bobby taught me everythin' I know." She swallowed. "When I was 18, I found my mom tied up in the living room and my Dad holdin' a knife." She shuddered at the memory. "His eyes went black n' he slit my mom's throat." She paused, glancing at his face. "I managed to get the knife off him and stabbed him and then this black smoke flew outta' his mouth." She exhaled. "Then my Dad was dyin' in my arms." She finished, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, brushing her hair off her shoulder. His hand then went to her cheek, his thumb catching the tear.

"Thanks," She replied quietly. "After that I burnt the house down and disappeared, police assumed I was dead," She told him. "Still do. Bobby found me that night walkin' along the road and I told him what happened. He told me that it was a demon. I thought he was freakin' crazy." She chuckled; Dean smirked. "He brought me back here," She said, looking around the room. "And turns out, my Uncle Peter lived just down the road." She sighed. "Jack can't go to school." She said, randomly. "Only me, Bobby, Rose, Rose's daughter and Peter knew about him before you and Sam. He doesn't exist to anyone else." She paused. "Oh and he's so-called 'father'." She rolled her eyes.

Dean frowned. "That must be rough on you and Jack."

Delilah nodded. "It is; I wanted Bobby to make him a fake I.D or somethin' so he could go to school but Peter said it was better this way. That the less people knew him, the less likely he would be in danger. So...I teach him from home."

Dean looked impressed. "That's pretty smart." He commented.

She nodded. "I know, didn't mean I had to like it though." She chuckled. "I just wanted him to be able to be a normal kid, you know?" At Deans nod, she continued. "But then Peter...Peter said to me '_Would you rather he be a normal kid or would you rather he be safe?'_ and...I guess there's no competition there." She frowned. "I'm talkin' to much, aren't I?" She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry." She apologized, sheepishly.

Dean waved her off. "After spendin' years with Sam, who usually just broods most the time, it's refreshing." He chuckled and she laughed silently. "I'm really sorry about your parents." He said again, firmly. "I never really knew my mom; she died in a house fire when I was 4 years old." He swallowed thickly. "My Dad died about 3 years ago now."

"I know about your Dad." She admitted quietly. "You all got into a car accident, right?" At his nod, she continued. "Bobby told me. He was goin' outta his mind worrin' 'bout you then he said about how you miraculously recovered but your Dad..." She stopped, seeing a pained expression. "I usually visited him – Bobby, I mean - about 3 times a week but I remember him askin' me not to 'cause he thought it would be best if you guys had some space. You came to stay with Bobby for a while, didn't ya'?"

"Yeah, I needed to fix up my baby." He told her, smiling slightly. "So, has Jack ever met his Dad?" He asked, curiously.

"No," She shook her head. "He never wanted anythin' to do with Jack. Said he was too young to be a Dad." She rolled her eyes.

"Jerk." Dean whispered under his breath.

"Mhmm," She smiled and yawned. "It doesn't matter, he had Bobby and Peter to fill that roll. It would be nice for him to have a Dad but..." She sighed. "Not a lot I can do there."

Dean bit his lip and nodded. "He seems ta' be doin' alright without one."

She nodded in agreement. "He is. Well, you know, except the glarin' men to death part." She smiled slightly then frowned. "It's the strangest thing. He never used to do it until my Uncle Peter died." She confessed to him. "I was hopin' it would go away in time but no such luck." She bit at her lip for a second. "I'm gonna' ask my friend Rose to talk to him. She took a few psychiatrist classes so I'm hopin' she can help."

"Rose?" He questioned. _Where have I heard that name before..._

"She's mine and Jack's doctor." She told him. "She knows all about huntin' so she's helped Bobby out a few times. She helped me when I was in labour with Jack."

_Oh, yeah..._ Dean remembered. "Sounds like a good idea."

"I think so." She replied. "I best be goin' to bed. Jack likes to wake me up early." She bit her lip. "Night, Dean." She whispered softly before leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, just brushing his lips.

"Night." Dean swallowed thickly, watching as she stood and made her way up the stairs. He didn't release his breath until her heard the soft click of her bedroom door closing. He touched the place where her lips had just been and smirked to himself. _Oh, she wants me..._ Licking his lips, he looked at the stairs. _Maybe I should go give her a proper goodnight kiss..._ He stood, walking to the stairs when suddenly Bobby's muffled voice came from the study, stopping him.

"_Don't even think about it, ya' idjit."_

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, deciding to go straight to his bedroom instead of Delilahs.

_God-dammit, Bobby..._

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Angel with a shotgun

**This chapter originally had sexual content. Due to the rules, I've had to take it out. If you want to read it, you can find it on my blog. Link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Angel with a shotgun.**

Delilah frowned, looking into Jack's empty room. She covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. She'd just woken up and it made her feel uneasy since she was used to her son coming into her room and waking her. Suddenly, she heard Jack giggle from downstairs and she smiled, realising he'd gone to see his Gramps.

She walked back to her room and looked in the mirror that sat on top of her vanity. She bit her lip as she looked at her reflection. Feeling rather giddy, she decided that she was going to put a lot of effort into her looks today. Something she realised had a lot to do with the Winchester downstairs.

First, she walked over to her dresser and switched on her Ipod that sat in it's dock, smiling as she slowly turned the volume up.

"_Ohhh. You gave me a reason__. Told me that I'd always be yours. You are my desire..._" The song sang and her smile turned into a grin.

"...My heart is so on fire for you." She sang softly, walking over to her wardrobe. "I can't stop loving you, loving you. Oh no. 'Cuz I don't wanna end up in your rear view..." She hummed the next line, her eyes wondering over her clothes. "Baby, I never wanna lose you..." She sang, distractedly. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a short, black skirt. The skirt had two chains that ran along the front, attached by the belt hoops. The bottom of the skirt and the belt hoops were decorated with silver studs.

She ran her fingers over the part of her leg that wasn't covered by her night shorts. _Good, no hairs._ "No, there's nothing I won't do. So I'll watch you like a movie...I'll sing you like a song. Read you like a story, If it takes me all night long..." She held the skirt by it's hanger before reaching back into the wardrobe and pulling out a short sleeved white T-shirt. On the front of it was a black heart with black drips, giving the impression that the heart was leaking. "Keep you like a secret. Tell you like a joke. It's true, it's true. That I'll love you like I always do..." Pursing her lips, she nodded at her outfit and laid it on her bed, hangers still attached.

"_You are so amazing. __You stepped in and saved my life...Every time we are together. __My time is yours forever.__ My world is all yours, all yours..." _The music sang.

She hummed along instead of singing and pulled open her underwear draw. She pulled out a simple black bra and undies set. She threw it on the bed, next to her clothes before reaching into the draw one last time and pulling out her long sleeved, fingerless black gloves.

She sang as she removed her clothes. "I don't wanna end up in your rear view. Wanna be someone you can turn to. Baby, I never wanna lose you. No, there's nothing I wont do." Once she was naked, she pulled on her black underwear set. "So I'll watch you like a movie. I'll sing you like a song. Read you like a story, If it takes me all night long. Keep you like a secret. I'll tell you like a joke..." She pulled the black skirt off it's hanger before stepping into it and wiggling it over her hips. "It's true, it's true...That I'll love you like I always do...Hey, hey, yeah. Baby I'll never leave, No I'll never leave you. Yeah, Yeah."

Next she grabbed her T-shirt and pulled it over her head, lazily throwing the hanger on the floor. "So I'll watch you like a movie. I'll sing you like a song. Read you like a story,If it takes me all night long. Keep you like a secret..." She shifted in her shirt, rearranging it until it felt comfortable. She did the same with her skirt before picking up her gloves and pulling them onto her hands. "I'll tell you like a joke. It's true, it's true. That I'll love you like I always do..." Smoothing her outfit, she rolled her eyes. _Socks!_ She scolded herself for forgetting and quickly grabbed a pair of black socks out of her draw. "Said I'm gonna love you, yeah..." She continued to sing as she pulled them onto her feet. "Oh, I'm gonna love you. Said I'm gonna love you. Yeah, I'ma love you like I always do.." Once her socks were on, she walked back over to her wardrobe and crouched down, pulling her black pair of Ugg's out. "Yeah, Yeah...I'm gonna love you, love you like I always do..." The music slowly died as the song ended and she pulled her boots onto her feet.

She looked down, smiling at her choice of clothing. _Next, make up._..She thought. She sat down in front of her vanity table and grabbed her favourite moisturising cream just as the next song came on.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun__...An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.__ Get out your guns, battles begun__. Are you a saint or a sinner?"_

She hummed a long as she smoothed the cream over her cheeks, nose, forehead and chin. She rubbed it in until there was no trace of it. "If loves a fight, then I shall die...With my heart on a trigger." She sang under her breath, picking up her mascara. She unscrewed the lid and started to hum again as she brought the wand up to her eye lashes.

"_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for... Well baby, you are all that I adore...If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

She coated her top and bottom lashes with the black liquid, making it frame her eyes.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

She blinked a few times and leant closer to the mirror, biting her cheek as she observed her work. After a second seconds she nodded at herself and put the mascara wand back.

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,__ don't mean I'm not a believer.__..and major Tom, will sing along.__ Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_

Running a hand through her hair, she pursed her lips in thought. _Up or down..._

"_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

_Down._ She decided, leaning her body down slightly so she could pull her hair straighteners out of the bottom draw. Once she had them, she crawled under the vanity and plugged them in. Once she was seated again, she laid the straightens down before grabbing her hairbrush.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__ fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.__ Don't you know you're everything I have?__ And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

She brushed all the tangles out of her hair and picked up the hair straightens again. She caught her hair between the mouth of the straightens and ran it down her hair, until she was satisfied that it was straight.

"_Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa. I'm an angel with a shotgun...Fighting til' the wars won..I don't care if heaven won't take me back...I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back."_

She repeated the action until all of her hair was straightened.

"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight..." She sang the last few words as she unplugged her hair straightens and put them up, somewhere she was sure they wouldn't do any damage.

Smiling at herself once more, she walked over to her ipod dock, singing the last of the song. "They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need... a soldier I will be..." Once the song ended, she switched it off and left her room, making her way downstairs.

* * *

"Morning." Delilah greeted, walking into the kitchen. She smiled seeing Bobby playing with Jack at the table. Bobby held a action figure in his hand but he didn't seem to be playing with it. It looked like he was just holding it for Jack's amusement whilst Jack was mumbling to himself as he moved his figure around the table.

She heard Jack greet a, "Morning, Mom." and Bobby a, "Mornin'." without looking up from playing with their toy figures.

"Where's Dean?" She asked, frowning as she didn't see him in the room.

"He's tunin' up his car." Bobby told her, glancing up. He raised his eyebrows at her clothing but bit back a comment.

"Oh," She replied then shrugged at the look on Bobby's face. "Just wanted to feel girly." She explained.

He shook his head, not looking like he believed her.

"It's true!" She protested, raising her hands.

"You sure it ain't got anythin' to do with tha' idjit outside?" He asked, flicking his head towards the door.

"No." She denied quickly and decided to change the subject. "You had breakfast yet?" She asked, walking over to the cupboards. She opened them and peered inside, looking for something to eat.

"Not like I can reach." He grumbled.

"Oh," She bit the inside of her cheek, suddenly feeling guilty. _I packed all the food away In the top cupboards. _"I'll change it round." She promised him. "What'd you want to eat?"

"Don't need ta' baby me."

Delilah sighed. "I'm not babying you, I'm just cookin' breakfast." She rolled her eyes. _His attitude is getting old, fast._ "I'm thinkin' pancakes." She said thoughtfully. "What'd you think, Jack-O?" She asked, turning slightly towards her son.

"Huh?" Jack replied, turning towards his Mom.

She smiled at his confusion. "Do you want some pancakes?" She rephrased.

"Yeah!" He nodded excitedly before turning back to the table.

"OK." She grabbed the ingredients out of the cupboard. "Do ya' think Dean'll want some?" She asked Bobby as she started preparing the food.

"Yeah, boy's always hungry."

"Noted." She laughed, deciding to cook more than she normally would have.

"So you n' Dean seem to get along good." Bobby commented.

She stopped what she was doing for a second before continuing. "He's a nice dude." She replied as casually as she could.

Bobby eyed her. "So there's nothin' goin' on between you then?"

Her eyes widened and she tried to remain casual as she made breakfast. "What makes you think there is?" She questioned back, moving to the stove.

"Idjit isn't as smart as he likes ta' think." Bobby replied. "I saw 'im lookin' through my phone when he thought I was sleepin'. Few days later I got hold of his cell n' imagine my surprise when I find he's been havin' late night conversations with you."

She bit her lip, eyes on her hands as she made food. "We're friends." She shrugged.

Bobby sighed. "I just don't want'cha to get hurt."

She moved to the cupboards to get the plates out. "And why would I get hurt?" She asked him as she put the plates on the counter.

"Dean Winchester isn't exactly the relationship type."

She moved one serving of pancakes onto a plate. What Bobby said had made her curious but she didn't want to give anything away. "Who said I'm lookin' for one?"

Bobby cringed. "I don't wanna' know anythin' about your _personal_-" He cringed again, taking a glance at Jack who was engrossed in his toys. "-life but, girl, you need ta' know you're worth so much more than just _that_."

"Bobby!" She squeaked, almost dropping the serving of pancakes she was about to put onto the next plate. "I am _so_ not talkin' to you about this."

"I ain't exactly enjoin' this conversation much either." He grumbled. "Just don't go fallin' in love with 'im."

She put the pile of pancakes onto the next plate. She glanced over at him, holding his gaze. "Not that I was plannin' to-" _Liar, you know that you're hopin' it's heading that way,_ She thought to herself. "-But why?" She asked softly.

"'Cause 'im and Sam never stay in one place for too long. They're always on the move. Have been since they were kids an' that ain't 'bout to change just 'cause they ain't travellin' together no more. I just don't wanna' see you hurtin' when you're missin' him."

She didn't have a reply to that and turned back to the food, finishing off the last serving. "OK, foods done." She said, grabbing two plates and taking them over to the table. She put one in front of Jack and the other in front of Bobby.

She went back to the last two plates and sighed, suddenly her appetite was gone. Leaving her plate there, she grabbed Dean's. "I'm gonna' go take this to Dean." She told them.

Jack eyed her wearily, she had a feeling that he didn't like her being alone with Dean and Bobby just grunted at her.

She walked out of the kitchen to the front door, which she opened and closed behind her before she headed over to Bobby's garage. She could see Dean's legs sticking out from under the car, a smile appeared on her face as soon as she saw him. _Man, I've got it bad..._

She walked over to him, stopping just a few feet away. "I made you breakfast." She said, peering down at him. She watched as he pulled himself out from underneath the car, his eyes going wide when he saw what she was wearing.

He swallowed thickly when he saw her, his eyes going to her legs. _Holy crap..._From this position he could almost see up her skirt. His mind went blank and he blinked, his mouth open.

She bit her lip, not feeling as confident as she thought she would be. When she put it on, she wanted to feel sexy and confident; be able to give Dean a run for his money. To tease him but now...She'd never felt so shy in her life.

Dean managed to shake himself out of his trance, a smirk on his lips. "Well, hello, sweetheart." He greeted her smoothly, pulling himself up until he was standing. He looked her up and down, seeing the pancakes in her hand. "Is it my birthday?" He grinned. The mixture of her, the clothes she was wearing _and_ the food made him feel like he was in heaven.

She laughed at the comment and pushed the plate towards him. "I thought you'd be hungry." She told him.

He took the food from her. "Looks good." He complimented, his eyes never leaving hers. He set the plate down on the work bench.

"Thanks," She smiled, and leant her back against the side of his car. Feeling the side of the trunk behind her, she put her hands on it, using them to push her up until she sat on the trunk of his car. She leant back on her hands, making her sure legs were together so that he didn't get a show. _Not that I would mind if he did..._

Dean eye's darkened at the sight of her on his car. Usually, he'd be pissed but it looked sexy as _fuck_. He ran his eyes over the image for a brief second before his feet started taking him towards her. He stopped when he felt her knees brush against his stomach.

Her breath caught in her throat when he stepped forward and she bit her lip, her eyes not leaving him.

He rested his hands on her knees and she inhaled deeply. The warmth of his hands on her legs felt..._Fucking amazing..._And she could feel her panties starting to grow wet. His thumbs rubbed softly back and forth before they slowly parted her knees, allowing him to step between them.

She swallowed thickly, biting her lip even harder. He was so close that she could feel the warmth of his body, the fabric of his shirt as it tickled the inside of her legs.

He moved his hands from her knee until they reached the end of her skirt and she held back a moan.

"I'm really likin' this." He told her huskily, his left hand catching the fabric of her skirt between his thumb and forefinger. "So god-damn sexy..." He used the thumb on his right hand to rub the inside of her thigh softly and he tried not to groan.

"I, uh," She breathed. "I wore it for you..." She admitted quietly, leaning towards him. He met her halfway, their lips brushing against each others pleasantly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. I'd love to taste your pie

**I'd love to taste your pie.**

Delilah looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked, leaning up on her elbows.

He gave her a small smile. "Nothin'," He put his hand on hers and entwined their fingers together. "I just don't want our first time to be in the back of my car." He chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head with his spare hand.

She frowned at him, unconvinced. "A moment ago you were all for it." She replied, confused. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"No." Dean said firmly. "You're amazin'." He told her honestly. "I just think you deserve better."

She eyed him for a moment before nodding, a sign that she had accepted his excuse. "Oh."

"Yeah," He pulled his shirt back over his head. "Rain check?" He flashed her a breath taking smile. "You know, for when we can get to a bed."

She couldn't help but smile back. "OK." She agreed. "I should go check on Jack anyway." She told him. She sat up, manoeuvring so she could move past him, purposely straddling his waist as she did. "Maybe you should come to my room tonight." She suggested, shrugging casually. Still straddling him, she leant forward and pecked him on the lips.

Dean gripped her hips, pulling her closer. "Oh I'll be comin' to your room..." He told her hotly.

She laughed at his words and opened the impala door. "I'll be lookin' forward to it." She replied, climbing out of his lap and out of the impala. She threw him a cheeky smile and purposely added a sway to her hips as she walked back into the house.

Dean's eyes watched her ass before she disappeared from his line of sight and he slumped back against his seat, rubbing a hand down his face. He unbuttoned his jeans, hoping to relieve some of the straining.

He really, really didn't want to stop or lie to her about the reason for stopping but he thought it would sound a lot better than the truth. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep with her in the back seat of his Impala, the same place he'd shared with Anna. He especially wouldn't do it there for their first time together.

It's not because he had feelings for Anna. Hell, she was just another notch on his belt, a ghost from his past. It's because he respected and cared for Delilah too much and he had a feeling that if she knew about him and Anna having sex there, she wouldn't of appreciated it doing it there either.

His stomach rumbled and he glanced over at the pancakes. He licked his lips at the sight of them and groaned at the pressure between his legs when he stood up. If there was one thing that could make him feel better, it was food.

Well, food, and Delilah but he wasn't ready to admit that yet.

* * *

Delilah smiled around her straw as she sucked the cold juice into her mouth. She sat on the steps of Bobby's porch, watching as Jack kicked around his ball. The sun was out, making her exposed skin tingle in a pleasant way and Bobby was on the porch, sitting in his wheelchair behind her.

"Boy's got a good kick on 'im." Bobby commented, removing his hat. It was to hot to be wearing one and he's forehead was damp. He laid his hat in his lap.

"Mm," Delilah hummed around her straw. "He get's it from me." She told him, putting her drink down on the step. She glanced back at him. "My Dad was always proud of me for it. Said I was better at soccer than he was." She smiled at the memory. "I was about 7 years old." She laughed.

Bobby chuckled at that. "Did you ever join a soccer club?"

She shook her head, eyes looking at her feet. "I didn't wanna' 'til I was 10 years old n' by that point..." She trailed off, glancing back at Bobby with sad eyes. "Dad wasn't Dad anymore." She gave him a sad smile before looking back over at Jack. "So when I asked 'im 'bout it, he said 'no'."

Bobby gave her a sympathetic look, though she wasn't looking at him.

At that moment, Dean emerged from the garage, a empty play in his hand. "That-" He started saying when he was within hearing distance. He pointed at the plate. "-Was heavenly." He complimented.

Delilah smiled and held out her hand, signalling that she wanted the plate. "Glad you enjoyed it." She responded.

Dean handed her the plate then plopped down next to her. "Hell yeah, I enjoyed it. It was almost as good as sex."

In the background Bobby rolled his eyes. "Enough of that, Dean."

Delilah laughed, laying the plate down behind her. "If you think that was good, you should taste my pie." She told him, resting her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand. She made eye contact with him.

Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes dark. "I'd love to _taste_ your..._Pie._" He told her hotly and she blushed, catching the innuendo behind it.

"You bett'r be talkin' 'bout the food, Dean, or I swear ta' god I'll use this chair ta' run you down, boy!" Bobby said angrily behind him.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "You'd have to catch me first, old man." He grinned. Sometimes, he really liked winding up Bobby, and it was easier to do so now Bobby was in a wheelchair since he'd have enough time to get away before Bobby could get his shotgun.

"Why you little-"

"Bobby!" Delilah stopped him. "There's little ears." She flicked her head towards Jack and bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh at the look on Bobby's face. He was so irritated his face had gone red.

Bobby sighed in defeat, throwing Dean a angry glare.

Dean, in return, held up his hands in surrender and turned back around, making a funny face at Delilah.

Delilah smiled and shook her head. At that moment, she realised that Dean was like most men – Still a child at heart.

Suddenly, Dean stood up. "Mind if I play?" He asked, his focus on Jack.

Jack stopped mid-kick and frowned.

"Jack," Delilah warned. "Be nice." She gave him a pointed look.

Jack sighed seeing his Mothers look and nodded.

"Great." Dean grinned, walking over to him. He stopped a few away. "Try'n get the ball pass me." He challenged. Jack nodded as Dean got into a crouching position.

The next few moments were a blur for Dean. One second he was crouching, preparing for Jack to run at him with the ball then the next, he found himself on his knees, hands covering his crouch which _hurt like a bitch._

Delilah's mouth opened in shock when she saw Jack kick the ball straight into Dean's family jewels. "Jack!" She scolded. The look on Jack's face made her sure that it was no accident. She gritted her teeth. "Go to your room!" She told him angrily, standing up and pointing to the house. Behind her, she heard Bobby chuckle. "And you!" She spun round, pointing at Bobby. "Stop laughin' or he's gonna' think he's funny."

Bobby sniggered. "T'was funny if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you." She replied, watching as Jack sulkily went back into the house, careful to not tread on the plate as he did. She ran over to Dean and crouched beside him. "You OK?" She asked worriedly, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Peachy." He groaned out. "Kid's got a hell of a kick." He gasped out.

Deliliah winced at the look on his face. She was definitely going to Rose ring about those psychiatry classes.

* * *

"Great! So when can you do it?" Delilah said, cell phone pressed against her ear.

Jack was still in his room, sulking, and Delilah made Bobby go into his study because he couldn't seem to control his laughter. Dean sat on the sofa with a bag of ice pressed against his jewels. Slowly, he removed it and stood up, smiling gratefully after feeling the pain had fully disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Rose." Delilah replied. "Yeah, seen you then. Bye." She hung up, throwing her cell on the couch. "She said she's gonna' talk to him tomorrow." She told Dean, rubbing her hand against her nose. "Hopefully she'll be able to get through to 'im 'cause I haven't got a clue what to do." She sighed, dropping her hand to her waist. She fiddled with the chain on her skirt. "Are you OK now?" She asked softly, eyeing him.

He waved her off. "I'm fine." He assured her. "It don't matta'."

"Of course it matters." She stressed. "He can't go n' do things like that. It's not-" Suddenly, she screeched, jumping back.

Dean followed her line of sight and turned around, his hand going to his heart when he saw Cas standing _very_ close to him. "Cas! Don't do that." He said angrily, turning around fully to face him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted casually. "Delilah." He gave her a nod.

"Hey, Cas." She smiled, her heart pounding in her chest.

Dean looked at Cas uneasy. "Cas? We've spoke about this." He guested to the lack of space between them. "Personal space? Remember?"

Cas frowned and stepped back. "My apologies."

Delilah stepped forward so she was standing next to Dean. "Do you want anything, Cas?" She asked, wanting to be a good host. "Water? Food? Do Angels even-"

Cas cut her off. "No. I am fine." He paused before saying. "Thank you."

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked. "I thought I was flying below the angel radar." Dean said and rubbed his ribs to illustrate the point.

"You are. I came here to see Bobby. I was going to ask him if he knew of your location but now there is no need." Cas replied, looking around the room. "Where is Sam?"

Dean sighed and sat on the coffee table, without looking at Cas, he said, "Me and Sam are takin' separate vacations for a while." He explained, taking a glance at Delilah. She gave him a small smile and moved to sit on the couch. "So..." He continued, looking back up at Cas. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?" He asked gruffily.

"No." Cas replied. "I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

Delilah glanced between the two men and bit her lip. Whatever he needed 'help' with, she hoped it wasn't dangerous.

"With what? God hunt?" Dean questioned and shook his head. "Not interested."

"It's not God. It's someone else."

"Who?"

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"An _Archangel?_" Delilah butted in, disbelief written on her features. "They exist?" She asked, looking over at Dean.

Dean gave her a understanding smile. "Unfortunatly, yes." He turned back to Cas. "Why'd you wanna' find the dude that killed you? If this is for revenge Cas-"

"It's not for revenge." Cas assure him. "His name is Raphael and-"

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked, confused.

Delilah laughed. "Jack loves that show."

Cas ignored them. "I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" Dean asked, annoyed. He really didn't want to help Cas. He was meant to be getting laid tonight, not running off after a teenage mutant ninja angel.

"Information." Cas told him simple.

"So, what? You think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

Dean stared at him for a second. "You're serious about this."

"This sounds dangerous." Delilah commented. "Are you sure this is even a good idea?" She asked the angel.

Cas nodded at her. "I have thought this through. It will work." He looked at Dean. "But I need your help for it to do so."

"So, what?" Dean shrugged. "I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"

Cas stares at him confused, he looks at Delilah for answers.

"They're characters from a TV show." She told him, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Dean sighed. "I was meant to be getting' laid tonight man!" He groaned. "Give me one good reason why I should do this instead of somethin' so, so beautiful." He demanded, sending Delilah a wink. She grinned at him, amused.

Cas replied simply. "Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

Delilah frowned. "Cas..."

Dean shared a look with Delilah before glancing back at Cas. "So I'm your bullet shield." He stated rather than asked.

Cas looked desperate. "I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me." He said, adding, "Please."

"You should do it." Delilah told him quietly.

Dean's head snapped over to her. "What?"

"You should do it." She repeated louder. "This mutant ninja angel guy, he can't hurt you." She said, giving Cas a unsure look. "Right?" When Cas nodded, she looked back at Dean and continued. "So there's not a problem there and Cas looks really desperate."

Dean considered her words before sighing. "But what about, you know..." He trailed off, suggestively.

Delilah smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere." She told him. "And they'll be plenty more moments for _that_."

He nodded sadly and stood up. "All right, fine." He gave in, looking at Cas. "Where is he?"

"Maine." Cas responded and took a step towards Dean. "Let's go." He said, reaching out to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers.

Dean backs away, holding up his hands. "Whoa..."

Cas pulls his hands back and frowns. "What?"

"Last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week."

Delilah let out a small laugh, cringing. "Dear god, Dean."

He sent her a smirk before telling Cas, "We're driving."

* * *

It was sad, watching Dean pack the few clothes he had and it was even sadder when they were all packed away in the impala with Dean standing in front of her, ready to say goodbye.

"You'll visit soon?" Deliah asked, sadly.

Dean nodded. "Soon as this is over, I'll be back. Don't 'chu worry, princess." He smiled and stepped forward, his fingers going to the chain on the front of her skirt. He tugged it, bringing her closer to him.

Delilah smiled softly and brought her hands up to his chest. "Come back in one piece, OK?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand going to her hair. "Yes, ma'am." He assured, using the hand in her hair to push her head closer to his.

Her eyes fell shut and she opened her mouth slightly. When she felt his lips brush her, she responded immediately, her hands gripping his shirt. The hand on her waist moved to her ass, cupping it and squeezing it, making her moan into his mouth.

Dean pulled away. "We gotta' stop." He breathed, leaning his forehead against her. "Or I'm gonna' end up fuckin' you in front of the angel."

Delilah smiled, taking a glance at Cas who sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. "It looks like he's observing us." She laughed.

Dean also glanced at Cas, seeing the angel watching them with confusion and interest. "He's a angel." Dean shrugged one shoulder.

Bringing her eyes back to Deans, she brought her mouth back to his, giving him a long kiss. "Bye, Dean." She breathed, pulling away. She took a few steps back.

"See ya' later, baby." He replied, walking to the drivers door and pulling it open. He climbed inside and started the engine. Pulling out of the drive, he gave her one last wave.

She waved back, sighing sadly as his car left her view.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Cas is a virgin

**There was originally a slight NC-17 scene is this chapter but due to the rules, I took it out. You can find the link to the NC-17 version on my profile.**

* * *

**Cas is a virgin.**

Delilah frowned as she watched TV. On the screen was a hailstorm then it changed to video a of trees on fire, then to a live reporter with a fire and firemen in the background. While the reporter is on screen, a box that said "**LIVE REPORT**" appeared next to a scrollbar that repeated "**FIRE CONSUMES TOWN, RESIDENTS FORCED TO EVACUATE...**"

"_-the town of Tully? Tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here alo-"_

Delilah jumped, hearing Bobby's cell phone ring. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it. She planned on giving it to Bobby without answering but that changed when she saw Sam's alias pop up.

"Hello?" She answered, holding the cell phone to her ear while she turned the TV off. "Sam?"

"_Oh, hey, Delilah."_ Sam greeted. "_How are you?"_

"I'm good." She smiled. "What about you?" She asked a sympathetic look on her face. "I heard about you and Dean."

"_Yeah. It, uh, sucks but it's for the best."_ He replied. "_How'd you know anyway?"_

"Dean told me." She replied, leaning back against the couch, she tucked her feet underneath her.

"_Oh." _He paused. "_How is Dean?"_ He asked softly.

"He's fine." She assured. "He misses you but he's fine." She told him. "He stayed with Bobby while he was in hospital n' when Bobby got released he drove 'im back. He was gonna' stay here for a few days but Cas had different plans."

"_Why? What'd Cas want?"_

"Somethin' 'bout findin' a Archangel." She answered. "He thinks the Archangel can locate God."

"_That seems..."_

"Pretty far fetched?" Delilah chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so too." She licked her lips. "I'm guessin' you want Bobby?"

"_Yeah, well, I did ring _his_ cell phone..._" Sam replied teasingly.

Delilah laughed. "I know. I just saw that it was you ringin' and wanted ta' make sure you were alright."

Sam was quiet for a second. _"Thanks, 'Lila, that means a lot."_

She smiled softly. "It's OK." She stood, making her way to Bobby's study. She found him sitting by his desk, head in a book. "Alright, I'm gonna' pass you over to Bobby."

"_OK, thanks."_

"'S cool." She replied. "Bye." She handed the cell over to Bobby, who was looking at her questioningly. "It's Sam."

Bobby nodded, accepting the cell. "Sam?"

Delilah leaned back against Bobby's desk and she heard Sam say, "_Hey, Bobby. How you doin'_?" It was quiet but she was close enough to be able to make it out.

"Well I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live." Bobby replied grumpily. Delilah gave him a pointed look that said 'Be nice'. She heard Sam laugh. "Where are you?" Bobby asked him.

"_Uh, Garber, Oklahoma."_ He answered before continuing. "_I found a town up the road showing __some Revelation omens."_

Bobby frowned. "What omens?"

"_All right, listen to this. 'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"_ Sam quoted.

Bobby and Delilah shared a look. "Well ain't that delightful." Bobby muttered.

"_Yeah."_ Sam agreed. "_But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."_

Delilah's eyes widened. _That's what I just saw on the news..._

Bobby looked uninterested. "Okay..." He said in a 'Is there a reason you're telling me this?' way.

"_What?"_ Sam questioned, shocked at the response.

Bobby sighed. "There a reason you're calling?"

"Stop it." Delilah whispered to him, lightly whacking him on the arm. Bobby gave her a grumpy look.

"_Dean didn't tell you?_"

Delilah frowned, confused. _Dean said he hadn't spoken to Sam?_

"He told me."

_OK...Am I missing something?_ She thought to herself.

"_Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this."_

"Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity-" He said sarcastically. "Oh, that'd be you."

Sam sighed. "_I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out."_

Delilah's mouth formed a 'O'. _That's what he meant..._She thought, realising that Sam was asking if Dean had told Bobby that Sam had decided to take a break from hunting.

"Sam—" Bobby started but Sam cut him off.

"_I gotta go. I'm so sorry."_

"Hold on, Sam—" Bobby tried again, only to hear a dial tone. He sighed and threw his phone carelessly on the desk. "Boy needs 'ta realise now isn't the time to stop huntin'." He grumbled. "Now is more like the time to _start_ hunting."

Delilah frowned. "He just needs some time-"

"Well, he ain't got time!" Bobby stressed, angrily thumping his fist on the desk making Delilah jump.

"You really need to sort out your moods, Bobby." Delilah told him softly. "It's getting freakin' annoying."

"Oh, well I'm _sorry_." He drew out the word sarcastically. "I'll just grow a new pair of legs then everythin'll be OK again." He said angrily.

Delilah rolled her eyes, pushing herself off of Bobby's desk. She didn't bother replying to him, she just went straight to the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

* * *

About an hour later, Delilah turned the TV down again, feeling her cell phone vibrate. She frowned and felt down the side of the sofa cushion. When she felt her cell phone, she pulled it out, smiling when she saw Dean's name on the screen.

"Hey," She greeted, drawing the word out affectionately.

"_Hey." _He greeted back. _"I, uh, gotta' be quick 'cause Cas is waiting..._"

She frowned. "OK..."

"_Yeah, so...Uh._" He started, sounding nervous. "_Cas is a virgin."_ He blurted out.

Delilah laughed. "You serious didn't just ring me to tell me that an _angel_ is a _virgin_?"

Dean chuckled and it sounded like he was scratching the back of his head. "_No,_" He replied. "_He said that he might not survive this whole Archangel thing."_

"What?" She breathed.

"_Yeah, so then I asked if there's anythin' he wants to do, with it possibly bein' his last night alive n' all..."_

Delilah nodded. "Right..."

"_N' I suggested that he might wanna' get laid. He said he's never done it before so I got an idea."_

Delilah's eyes widened in alarm. "So...What's this idea?" She asked slowly.

"_I've brought 'im to a brothel."_

Suddenly, she burst out laugh. "Oh thank god." She giggled. "I thought you were gonna' tell me that you and him...You know..."

"_What!?"_ Dean replied, shocked. "_Oh god, no."_ She heard him gag. "_That's so wrong."_

She smiled. "So why're you ringin' me? Not that I mind.."

"_Right..."_ He started. "_I wanted ta' make sure you were alright with me goin' with 'im."_

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked hesitantly. "You're not gonna' -"

"_No._" He replied quickly. _"I'm not gonna' touch any of 'em. I just wanted to see if you were OK with me bein' there."_ He explained, his voice sounded nervous. "_I mean, I don't wanna' be but Cas don't wanna' go in on his own."_ He continued. "_I know chicks can get funny 'bout this stuff."_

A soft smile grew on her face. "Dean, I trust you." She assured him. "And I really appreciate you askin' me." She told him.

"_It's OK_." He replied, sounding a bit shy. "_I know we haven't made any promises to each other n' we ain't even together or anythin' but..."_ He paused, clearing his throat. "_I just didn't wanna' screw this up before it started, ya' know?"_

Butterflies flew around in her belly and her heart filled with warmth. "Yeah, I get what you're sayin'."

"_Good."_ He said simply. "_I gotta' get goin'. I'll speak to you later, baby."_

"OK, bye Dean." She smiled.

"_Bye, sweetheart."_

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Dean rung back.

"You again?" Delilah greeted. By now she was in her bedroom, curled up in bed.

"_Yeah,"_ Dean chuckled. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"So, what you up to?" She asked, pulling her covers up more.

"_Just waiting on Cas to lose his V-card."_

She laughed quietly. "You're seriously getting 'im to lose his virginity?"

"_Yup."_ He replied, popping the 'p'. "_No one deserves to die a virgin."_

"Mm," She couldn't help but hum in agreement. "How long's he been in there?"

"_Only 'bout a minute."_ He replied. "_Soon as he was gone, I rung you."_

"That's sweet." She commented, smiling.

"_Yeah, well, I'ma sweet guy."_ He sounded like he was grinning.

"Sweet guy with a big ego."

"_I could show you somethin' even bigger than my ego."_

"Promises, promises."

"_Yep and remember what I said 'bout us Winchesters? We never break our-" _Suddenly he stopped talking and there was a lot of noise.

"What's that?" Delilah frowned.

"_Hold on, sweetheart."_ Dean told her.

"OK..." She replied.

She could hear a woman screaming. _"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!"_

"What the hell?" She frowned.

Next, there was a bang, sounding like something had been thrown. "_I'll kill you! Screw you too! God! Uh! Jerk!"_ With that, the woman's voice disappeared and she heard Dean. "_The hell did you do?"_ He asked before he repeated his words from earlier to Delilah, "_Hold on a minute, sweetheart."_

"'M holdin' on..." She told him.

She heard Cas speak. "_I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."_

Delilah laughed. "Oh, god, Cas..."

"_Oh, no, man." _Dean replied to him.

"_What?" _Cas questioned.

"_This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's... It's the natural order._" Dean explained.

At the point, Delilah gasped for air, holding her stomach.

"_We should go. Come on." _Dean said to Cas and there was the sound of footsteps. She heard a door open and close, followed by Dean laughing which only made her laugh harder.

"_What's so funny?_" Cas asked in the background.

Dean chuckled. "_Oh, nothing._" He blew out a breath. "_Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years._"

Hearing Dean say that made Delilah's smile fall and laughter stop.

"_You still there, sweetheart?"_ Dean asked and she heard the sound of him opening the Impala door. It was shortly followed by him closing it.

"Yeah," She replied. "Sounds like you two had a good time." She smiled.

Dean chuckled. "_Yeah, it's been a good night._" He admitted and she heard the engine start.

The smile stayed on her smile. "I'm glad" She said honestly. "I'm gonna' get some sleep. Thank you for the phone call." She laughed.

He chuckled again. _"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, baby."_

"Sweet dreams, Dean." She blew him a kiss through the phone. "Bye." She held him reply with '_bye_' and hung up, putting the cell phone on her side cabinet. Shaking her head, she switched her lamp off before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

Delilah nervously bit at the skin on her cheek. She was in Bobby's study, listening to Jack and Rose talk in the living room. The door was closed so Delilah had to press her ear against it in order to listen.

"Give 'im some privacy." Bobby grumbled.

Delilah shot him a look. "I deserve to know what's goin' on with my son." She whispered to him.

Bobby shook his head, grabbing a book off the shelf and wheeling over to his desk where he laid it down and opened it.

"_So you miss your Uncle Peter a lot then?_" Rose asked Jack softly.

"_Yeah,"_ Jack replied quietly.

"_That's understandable."_ She assured. "_He loved you a lot, you know."_

"_I know."_

"_Do you know why you don't like men that much?"_ It was silent and Jack didn't reply. "_Do you think they're gonna' hurt you?" _It was silent again. "_No? OK. Do you think that they're gonna' take your Mom away?"_

"_No,"_ Jack replied softly.

"_So what is it, Jack?"_ She asked him. _"What do you feel when you see a man?"_

He was silent again but eventually said, "_Scared."_

"_Scared? Why?"_ She questioned softly. "_You said that you didn't think they would hurt you."_

"_I don't want my heart to hurt."_

"_Why would they make your heart hurt?"_

"_'Cause if I make fwiends with 'em they might go 'way like Pet'r."_

"Oh my god..." Delilah breathed, tears filling her eyes as realisation hit her.

"_Ah."_ Rose responded. "_You've done great, Jack." _She assured. "_I'm gonna' go get your Mom, OK? Why don't you go play with your toys."_

A few seconds later, Jack's foot steps could be heard as he went upstairs and Rose entered the study. When she entered, she noticed the look on Delilah's face. "I'm guessing you heard."

Delilah nodded. "So that's why he hates men."

Bobby looked up. "You figure it out?" He asked.

Rose nodded, leaning against the door frame. "He doesn't like new men in case he starts to care about them then they die like Peter did." She explained sadly.

Bobby frowned and nodded. "Makes sense." He said softly.

Delilah bit her lip before letting it go and asking, "So what can I do about it?"

Rose shrugged. "I only took a few classes." She said apologetically. "I have no idea..." She sighed. "Not like you can tell him that anyone he meets isn't gonna' die. Everyone dies eventually..."

Delilah rubbed her eyes, sitting down on Bobby's make-shift bed. "Shit..." She cursed.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "You'll just have to give him time."

Delilah nodded. At least she knew what was wrong with him, even if she wasn't sure how to solve it.

* * *

It was night time and Delilah was asleep when she felt a warm hand wrap around her waist. At first, she snuggled up against the warmth, feeling a hard body against her back. She smiled in her sleep as she slowly started to wake up. Suddenly, her eyes sprang open and she shot forward.

A hand put itself against her mouth, a arm went across the front of her shoulders, pushing her back against the bed and a body landed on top of her. "Shh, shh, it's me. It's Dean."

She relaxed and licked his hand, causing him to chuckle and pull it away. "What the hell, Dean?" She whispered, shoving him off her. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," He apologized, though he sounded more amused than sorry. "This mean you're not happy to see me?" She could tell he was grinning.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, her eyes straining against the dark room. She reached over and turned the lamp on, wincing as her eyes adjusted to the light. "You know that I'm happy to see you." She admitted quietly seeing him sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh yeah? Why don't'cha show me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

Delilah sighed, pulling away from Dean. "You should probably get that." She told him sadly.

Dean nodded and reached into his pocket. "Cas." He growled seeing the caller I.D. "Son of a bitch." He muttered, bringing the phone up to his ear. "This better be important." He warned Cas.

"_It is."_ Cas assured him. "_I think I might have a plan to stop the devil."_

Dean rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back, laying next to Delilah. "Yeah? Like you're amazin' plan to find God?"

"_Don't get sarcastic with me, Dean. At least I'm trying."_ Cas said angrily. "_I have a lead on the colt. A demon has it."_

Dean sighed and looked over at Delilah. "You might wanna' get some sleep." He told her, getting ready to stand up.

On the other end of the phone, Cas replied, confused. "_I am a angel, Dean. I do not require sleep."_

Delilah stifled a laugh at Cas as she grabbed Deans arm. "Stay?"

Dean looked at her for a second before nodding and laying back down. He held out his arm for Delilah and she took the hint. Laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist, she closed her eyes, feeling Deans spare hand run up and down her arm.

Dean turned his attention back to Cas. "We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the _Colt?"

"_We are." _Cas confirmed.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." He frowned, stopping his movements on Delilahs arm so he could run his hand through her hair. " I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

A car drives by in the background. "_What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that."_ Cas shouted over the noise.

Dean laughed. "You know, it's kind of funny." He commented, amused. "Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"_This isn't funny, Dean."_ Cas replied, angry once again. _"The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."_

"Okay, all right. I'm..I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"_Well, I hear differently."_ Cas argued. "_And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."_

Dean sighed. "Okay. Where do we start?"

"_Where are you now?"_ Cas asked.

"Bobby's." Dean replied.

"_I'll be there immediately."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man." Dean protested. "I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do."

"_What stuff?"_

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

Cas sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow mornin'." Dean replied, hanging up immediately. He looked down, smiling when he noticed that Delilah had fallen asleep. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he glanced over at the lamp. Realising he couldn't turn it off without moving and waking Delilah, he decided to leave it on.

* * *

Dean groaned, hearing his phone ring again. He reached over to the side cabinet and answered it, bringing it to his ear, he growled, "Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep."

There was a pause. "_Dean, it's me."_ Sam's voice replied.

Dean frowned, looking over at Delilah's alarm clock. "Sam? It's quarter past four." He whispered, not wanting to wake Delilah who was still cuddled up on his chest.

"_This is important."_

By now Delilah's breathing changed as she started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Dean. "Cas?" She questioned tiredly.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's Sam. Go back to sleep."

"_Dude, is that Delilah?"_

Delilah frowned. "Sam?" She looked over at the alarm clock, her eyes widening. "Is he OK? It's gone 4 o-clock in the morning."

"_Tell Delilah I'm fine." _Sam assured.

Dean nodded. "Sam's fine."

"Good." She breathed, laying her head back onto Dean's chest.

"So if you're fine, what's the matta', Sam?" Dean asked curiously.

"Dean..." He paused. "I'm Lucifers vessel."

Dean and Delilah's head shot up, confusion and worry on their faces.

_I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound good..._ Delilah swallowed thickly.

* * *

**Please review**


	25. Not zombies, Croatoans

**Not _zombies_. Croatoan's.**

Dean grabbed a beer out of Bobby's fridge while Delilah finished making herself some coffee.

"So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearin' you to the prom?" Dean said, walking into the living room and sitting on Bobby's couch.

"_That's what he said."_

A few seconds later, Delilah followed him. Just before she sat down next to him, she put her hot cup of coffee on the coffee table.

Dean took a sip of his beer. "Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in. Huh, Sammy?"

"_So, that's it? That's your response?"_

Dean shrugged. "What are you looking for?" He asked, taking another sip.

Delilah yawned and pulling the blanket that laid on the back of the couch over her as she pulled her feet underneath her.

"_I don't know. A...a little panic? Maybe?"_

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Dean muttered, resting the hand with his beer in against the couch's arm rest.

"_What are we gonna' do about it?"_

"What do you want to do about it?"

"_I want back in, for starters."_

At this point, Delilah rested her head against Deans arm, her eyes falling shut.

Dean glanced down at her. "Sam—" He got cut off.

"_I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."_

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

Sam voice was strained. "_Not revenge. Redemption."_

Dean sighed. "So, what? You're just gonna' walk back in and we're gonna' be the dynamic duo again?"

"_Look, Dean,"_ Sam started. _"I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."_ He promised.

Dean swallowed thickly. "Look, Sam—it doesn't matter—whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh..The fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." He took a swig of his beer.

"_Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." _Sam argued.

"Yeah, you're right. We can." He nodded. "But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam." He said sadly. "I think we're weaker because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they're always gonna' use it against us. And you know that." He told him firmly. "Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"_Dean, don't do this." _

"Bye, Sam."

Dean sighed as he hung up, ignore Sam's protests. Looking down, he smiled, seeing that Delilah had fallen asleep again. He brushed some hairs away from her eyes before he leant forward and put his beer and phone on the coffee table. He shifted down the couch a little and rested his feet next to his beer on the table and wrapped an arm around Delilah's shoulders, his eyes falling shut.

* * *

Dean blinked, feeling a shiver run through his body. Glancing down at Delilah, he noticed that she was still sleep. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw the state of the room. "What the..." He frowned, gently shaking Delilah awake. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Delilah moaned. "Again? Can't I just have a good nights sleep." She said frustrated. Sitting up, her mouth fell open in shock when she opened her eyes. "Dean? What the hell going on?" She asked, panicking.

Dean swallowed thickly. "I don't know, Lila."

They were still in Bobby's house except the house was no longer clean and homely, in fact, it was the complete opposite. There was mess all over the floor, Jack's toys were covered in dust, the walls were littered in cobwebs and the entire place looked like it had aged 100 years.

"How is this possible?" She questioned, standing up. She was still stressed in her P.J's. A baby pink tank top with small white shorts and fluffy pink ugg type slippers. "Oh my god. Where's Jack?" She asked frantically. "Jack?!" She shouted, running towards the stairs. She stopped short, seeing a few of the steps had caved in. "Jack?" She called up the stairs.

"Lila, I don't think he's here." Dean told her softly, stepping behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Where the hell could he be then?" She asked, turning around. There were tears in her eyes. "And Bobby? Where's Bobby? What's going on?"

Dean swallowed thickly. "I don't think Bobby's here either." He looked at a spot behind her shoulder.

She turned her head following his gaze. "Oh my god..." She whispered, her bottom lip quivering. Her eyes were focused on Bobby's wheelchair which laid on it's side, covered in webs and dust.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, cleaning his throat. He ran his hands down her arms, giving her hands a squeeze before letting go and walking over to Bobby's wheelchair. He moved it upright and frowned at the bullet holes as Delilah held back a sob.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean muttered to himself.

Delilah stood there with her hands in her hair, trying to calm her breaths. _Don't be scared. Turn it into something useful..._

Dean walked round to Bobby's desk and opened a draw. Inside of it sat John's journal. "Bingo." He muttered, opening it.

"What's that?" Delilah asked, walking over to him as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"My Dad's journal. Maybe there's somethin' in here that could let us know what's goin' on." He shrugged, knowing it was a long shot. He turned a few pages and found a picture.

"That's us." She blurted out, confused. She pulled the picture from the book and held it in front of them. "That's me, you, Cas, Jack..."She breathed. "Jack looks like he's about 5..6 years old in this." She frowned, looking at Dean. "And who're those guys? I've never seen 'em before? Hell, I don't even know this picture." She stressed.

Dean bit his lip and took the picture off her, studying it. Bobby was sitting in his wheel with Cas standing next to him. Next to him stood Dean who had an arm around Delilah's shoulders, and Jack stood in front of her holding a shotgun. She had a arm wrapped around his shoulders. Next to them were 3 guys he'd never seen before. Everyone one of them held a weapon.

"Camp Chitaqua." Dean said suddenly.

"What?" Delilah frowned.

Dean pointed to sign in the picture. "It was taken at a place called Camp Chitaqua."

She nodded, seeing the sign. "You think they could be there?" She asked him hopefully.

Dean shrugged, leaning the palm of his hands against Bobby's desk. "It's our best lead."

"Alright then."

"We're gonna' need a car." Dean pointed out, standing up straight.

Delilah nodded in agreement. "We'll look in Bobby's scrap yard. He's gotta' have a car that works."

"Alright, let's go." Dean said, grabbing Delilah's hand and walking to the door. They exited Bobby's house warily.

"God, this feels like a horror movie." Delilah commented quietly as they walked towards the scrap yard.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Dean told her, squeezing her hand. "I ain't gonna' let anythin' happen."

At any other time, Delilah would have smile. Instead, she frowned. "What exactly is happening, Dean?"

"I'm not sure but..." He paused, unsure of how to tell her. "I think we might be in the future."

Her eyes widened as they stopped and Dean checked over the first car he could find. "The future?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself when Dean let go of her hand. She was really starting to feel the cold morning air now.

"Uh-Uh." Dean nodded, yanking the car door open. He got in the drivers seat and started to hot wire the car. "Only thing I know that could pull somethin' like this off is Angels." He frowned when the wires didn't spark. Pressing a button, he popped open the bonnet and exited the car. He walked round to the front of it and nodded. "No battery. Great."

"Angels? Was It Cas?" She asked, frowning.

Dean shook his head and Delilah followed him as they went to the next car. "Not Cas. I'm thinkin' more like Zachariah."

"Who's that?" Suddenly, a loud bang made her jump. "What the hell was that?" She panicked, looking around frantically.

Dean walked up to her cautiously. "I don't know." He told her honestly. "Just stand by me, OK?" He told her, tugging her arm towards the next car.

Once again, Dean got in the drivers seat. Leaning down and removing a panel, he grabbed the wires he needed and grinned when he saw them spark as he touched them together. "We might have a car that works." He told her happily.

"Good." Delilah breathed, her eyes looking at her surroundings. Next thing she knew, a body slammed into her and she yelped as her body hit the ground forcefully. "Dean!" She screamed. A man was on top of her, broken glass in his hand. She tried to grab his arm and fight him off but she wasn't strong enough and he swiped the glass across her right shoulder. She left out a scream.

Suddenly, the weight was gone and she held a hand up to her bleeding shoulder as she crawled back and lent up against the car. She looked over and saw Dean crouching on top of the man, punching him repeatedly in the face.

The man on the floor managed to gather up his strength and threw Dean off of him.

"Dean!" Delilah screamed as the man got on top of him. She saw Dean grab the mans hand, an attempt to keep the glass away. Delilah looked around frantically and saw a crowbar a few feet away. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed it before running over to Dean. The hunter in her didn't hesitate as she swung the object at the guys head. The sharp side of the crowbar impaled the man's skull and he fell to the door.

"Are you OK?" She asked, falling to her knees beside him.

Dean nodded and sat up. "I'm fine, sweetheart." He grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her along with him. "What about you? Did his blood get in your wound?" He asked, pulling the strap of her tank top and bra aside so he could look at the cut. It wasn't deep but was still bleeding.

Delilah looked at him confused. "No..."

"Good." Dean nodded. He looked down and kicked the guy. "C'mon, we gotta' go." He entwined her fingers with his and walked over to the car. Delilah got in first, scooting over into the passengers seat and then Dean followed behind her. Closing the door, he hot wired the car again before putting as much distance as he could between them and Bobbys house.

After a few moments of silence, Delilah spoke. "I killed him." She stated, shocked.

Dean shook his head. "He wasn't human. Don't worry 'bout it." He looked over at her. "You cold? You can have my jacket." He said, giving her no room to argue as he carefully took it off, always keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Thanks." She smiled at him slightly as she slipped it on. Then Delilah frowned. "How'd you know? He didn't have black eyes like a demon or -"

"It's a virus." Dean interrupted her.

She looked at him puzzled. "A virus? Like Swine flu?"

Dean shook his head, glancing over at her before looking back to the road. "I think it's a croatoan virus." He sighed. "Me and Sam came across somethin' like this before. The infected people try n' cut you and then they'll cut 'em selves n' mix their blood with yours. It's how you get infected."

She leaned back against her seat, hand going to her forehead. "First, I wake up with no idea where my son is," She started, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"We'll find him." Dean assured her.

"Then," She continued. "Bobby's gone too. Only his wheelchair left n' that has bullet holes in it so it's not hard to guess what's happened there." A tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sure Bobby's fine." His voice sounded strained.

"Oh, and then, it's turns out we've travelled to the future." She laughed sarcastically. "Freakin' peachy." She spat. "And now, on top of all that, it's a freakin' zombie apocalypse."

"Not _zombies_. Croatoan's." He corrected her.

She glared at him. "Like it makes much difference."

Dean frowned and slowed the car, seeing a sign by the next turn off on the road. It read:

**CROATOAN**  
**VIRUS**  
**HOT ZONE**  
**NO ENTRY**  
**BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND**  
**AUGUST 1, 2014**  
**KANSAS CITY**

"Guess we ain't goin' that way." He muttered.

Delilah's mouth hung open. "Holy shit. We really are in the future."

Dean gave her a sad smile before he continued his previous speed. "Let's try the radio." He suggested, leaning forward and turning it on. There was nothing but static. "That's never a good sign." He said, turning it off.

"No, it's not." She agreed, pulling his jacket even further around herself.

"'Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia.'" A voice said suddenly from the back seat.

"Holy shit!" Delilah jumped, turning round. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Language, missy."

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future c_rap." Dean commented angrily.

Zachariah ignored him and looked down at a newspaper he was holding. He read from it.'"President Palin defends bombing of Houston.' Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports." He closed the newspaper. "Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?" Dean demanded rather than asked.

"I'm afraid your little friend Cas didn't give everyone a sigil. Wasn't to had to work out where you'd be, Dean."

Dean cursed under his breath and he looked at Delilah. "Jack. He used Jack to find me."

Delilah's head shot up and she looked at Zachariah disgustedly. "You sick son-of-a-bitch using my kid like that. What kind of angel are you!?"

"Put your dog on a leash, Dean." Zachariah retorted.

"Oh, you-" Delilah started to climb over the back seat but Dean pulled her down.

"Shut up, Badly." He told Zachariah angrily before turning to Delilah. "Don't." Dean warned her. "You don't know what he's capable of." He said, remember the time he gave him stomach cancer.

Delilah slumped back in her seat. "OK, so you used Jack to find Dean to bring him to the future?" She guessed, looking back at the angel. She saw him nod. "Right, so why the hell am I here?"

"Good question." Dean told her, nodding.

"It wasn't part of the plan." Zachariah admitted. "But when I saw you two laying there all cuddled up, I couldn't resist." He said. "I thought I'd show your little Delilah what your stubbornness is gonna' lead to. Maybe she can help you change your mind."

"What are you talkin' about?" Delilah asked, glancing between the two.

"Oh, Dean didn't tell you?" Zachariah taunted. "You see, your man here, could stop all of this."

"People would die!" Dean argued.

"People are dying, right now, Dean!"

"Wait!" Delilah interrupted. "How could you stop this?" She asked Dean, confused.

Dean sighed. "Michael – the angel – is the only angel that can kill the Devil." He started. "But, catch is, Michael needs a vessel in order to do so."

"And that vessel is Dean." Zachariah finished for him.

Delilah nodded. That made sense. The whole Michael sword thing she heard Dean tell Bobby when she first met them and a few other snippets of conversation that never really made sense, now suddenly did. "But if Dean says yes, people die." She stated.

"Well, yes, but if he doesn't say yes, more people die." Zachariah replied. "And this will happen, this world you're in now. This is your future if he doesn't say yes. I want to show you both how bad it gets."

"Okay, well, good, great." Dean said sarcastically. "You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back. All in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Dean frowned.

The angel nodded. "Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." With that, Zachariah vanished.

"Wow." Delilah commented. "Just...Wow. This is a lot to take in, in just one day."

"Yeah." He agreed, shifting his eyes over to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Alright as I can be." She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? I would of understood."

Dean shrugged one shoulder. "I guess I didn't want you ta' think I was doin' it 'cause I was a coward." He admitted.

Delilah smiled at him. "I could never think that of you, Dean." Suddenly something occurred to her. "Wait." She turned to him. "This whole _angel vessel _crap. Didn't Sam say he was Lucifers vessel?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah and that's why me n' Sam need to stay away from eachother." When she frowned at him, confused, he clarified for her. "If we're together, and they find us, they'd have both of us right where they'd want us n' would do whatever if takes to get me to say yes."

Slowly, she nodded. "Like...Hurtin' Sammy..."

Dean's face was pained. "Yeah, like hurtin' Sammy."

She understood what he meant but she could see one problem in his plan. "Right...But what if they find Sammy?" She questioned softly. "They could still use him against you, even if you aren't travellin' together no more."

Dean glanced at her, a thoughtful expression on his face before he turned back to the road, not replying to her.

* * *

"OK, we're gonna' need to ditch the car." He told her as he stopped. It was dark by the time they'd reached the camp.

"Why?" She asked.

"They'll be able to hear the engine n' I want us to be as hidden as possible 'til we know exactly what we're dealin' with." He explained, opening his door. "You ready?"

She nodded and opened her own door. They both excited. It was about a 5 minute walk until they reached the camp. They ducked down behind a abandoned car. "It's the sign from the photo." Delilah pointed out, quietly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah," He agreed. Suddenly his face fell. "Oh no.." He breathed, stealthily walking towards a smashed up car. Delilah followed him, confused until she noticed that the car was Dean's Impala. Well, what was left of his Impala anyway. "Oh, baby, no." He peered into the drivers side door. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?"

"Shit, Dean!" He heard Delilah cry out. He turned around just in time to see...Himself knocking her out with the butt of his gun. The future-Dean quickly kicked present-Dean's legs out from underneath him before knocking him out as well.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he found himself handcuffed to a pipe. He frowned, looking across the room. His frown deepened when he saw that Delilah had her hands and feet duct-taped to the chair she was passed out on. He looked ahead of him and saw future-Dean cleaning a gun. "What the hell?" He muttered.

Furture-Dean looked up. "I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" He asked, putting his gun down on the table in-front of him.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself." Dean joked.

Future-Dean didn't look impressed. "Very funny."

Dean sighed. "Look, man. I'm no shape-shifter or demon or anything, okay?" He flicked his head at Delilah. "And neither is she."

Future Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing." He shook his head. "But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?" He said. "What about her?" He flicked his head towards Delilah, his voice sounding strained. "How the hell is she here?"

"Zachariah." Dean answered.

Future Dean seemed to stand up straighter. "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me n' Lila from Bobby's couch and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

Dean shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know." Future Dean said sceptically.

"No, I don't know. Look, we just want to get back to our own friggin' year, okay?" Dean replied angrily. "Is she OK?" He asked, looking over at Delilah.

Future-Dean nodded, his face softening. "She is. 'Cept that cut on her shoulder. Did she get infected?"

"No. I stopped the bastard before he could."

Future-Dean eyed him sceptically before nodding. "Okay. If you're really me, then tell me something only I would know."

Dean looked thoughtful before he smirked. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

Future-Dean looked convinced. "Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

Future-Dean nodded. "It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam? Bobby? Lila?"

Future-Dean stilled. "Sam..." He sighed, sadly. "There was a heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

Dean frowned. "You weren't with him?"

Future-Dean shook his head. "No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in...Hell, five years."

Dean frowned harder. "We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about."

"Like Bobby, 'Lila and Jack?" Dean guessed. "Where are they?" He questioned. "We saw Bobby's wheelchair." He cleared his throat when he felt his voice tighten. "There was bullet holes in it..."

Future-Dean nodded. "You can pretty much guess what happened there."He answered simply before walking towards the cabin door.

"Wait! What about Lila' and Jack?" He asked, glancing at Delilah to make sure she was still unconscious. "Are they even alive?" He questioned, though it sounded like he was begging. Future-Dean ignored him. "Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?" He frowned. "And why won't you answer my question?" His mind started to race.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man." Future Dean ignored him and pulled the cabin door open. "Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." With that, future-Dean left, closing the door behind him.

"Dick." Dean muttered. He felt around the door with his hands, grinning when he felt a loose nail in the floorboard. He picked at the wood around it and within 10 minutes, he'd got it and and was free of his handcuffs.

Soon as he was free, he rushed over to Delilah and carefully ripped off the duct-tape. Once it was off, he picked her up and laid her on the floor, gently shaking her. "C'mon, sweetheart." He muttered, cupping the back of her head in his hand. "Wakey-wakey."

She made a small sound in the back of her throat as her eyes blinked open. "Dean?" She squinted. "Where the hell are we?" She asked, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Camp Chitaqua." He told her, helping her stand up.

"What happened?" She felt the back of her head and winced at the bump.

"Uh, future me knocked us out." He told her sheepishly.

Her eyes widened. "Future you?" She asked, shocked. "This day is just getting weirder and weirder."

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Hi, Chuck

**Hi, Chuck.**

Dean entwines his fingers with Delilah's, keeping her close as they cautiously moved around the camp. He didn't know if he should grit his teeth or sigh in relief when he saw Chuck approach them.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck asked him. He didn't seem phased about the female holding onto Dean's hand. He didn't even give her a glance.

"No. yes." He changed his mind. "Uh, I-I guess. Hi, Chuck." He said finally, glancing at Delilah nervously.

"Hi." Chuck greeted back. "So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and...And hygiene supplies. People are not gonna' be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "I-I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

Chuck went to nod but ended up frowning. "Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

Dean nodded. "Absolutely. And I will be-"

"Uh-oh." Chuck whispered seeing a lady approach them. He turned to Delilah. "You might wanna'-" He started saying before his eyes widened. "Holy crap! Delilah?" He said shocked, finally noticing her. "How is this possible?"

Delilah looked to Dean for help. "Uh, hi." She said timidly. _Am I supposed to know him?_

"You're even more beautiful in person." Chuck told her.

Dean looked panicked. He gave Chuck a 'shut up' look before mentally frowning. _Wha' the hell does he mean by 'in person'? Shouldn't he of met her?__  
_

"What're you talkin' about?" Delilah asked, confused.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Dean turned around, barely managing to dodge the fist that flew towards his face. "Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" He said, stepping back with Delilah.

"Risa." Chuck whispered to him.

"Risa?" Dean greeted her.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" She accused him.

Delilah turned to him shocked and slightly hurt. _What the hell?_ Suddenly, she was sad, realising that maybe her and Dean never got to together.

Dean's eyes widened and he glanced at Delilah, his hand squeezing hers when he saw the hurt on her face. "Uh, what? I-I don't...Did I?" He looked over at Chuck.

Chuck nodded.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa quoted with her fingers before crossing her arms over her chest. "And who's this?" She spat, turning to Delilah. "Did he tell you that you had a 'connection' too?"

Delilah shook her head. "I-I don't really understand what's goin' on." She admitted.

"Yeah, me either." Dean muttered.

"Hi, Risa." Chuck greeted from behind them.

"Screw you." Risa said to Dean angrily. "As for you," She turned to Delilah. "I hope for your sake that you haven't slept with him yet." With that, she stormed off.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean muttered.

Delilah stayed silent, completely confused.

"What?" Chuck frowned at what Dean said.

"What did you mean?" Delilah asked suddenly, turning towards Chuck. "I'm even more beautiful in person?"

"Well, I used to have dreams about you." Chuck clarified for her. "Visions, actually. I was goin' to release a book about them in...2009 but Dean stopped me."

"Chuck, shut up." Dean warned him, swallowing thickly.

Her eyes flickered between the two men. Seeing the panicked look on Dean's face, she released his hand, realising that he knew something about this. "What?" She turned back to Chuck.

"Yeah, it was around the time I started my 'Supernatural' books up again. I thought I'd get yours published too but Dean didn't let me." He laughed nervously, seeing the look on Dean's face. "I need to stop talkin', don't I?"

Delilah answered, "No." While Dean said, "Yes."

She turned to Dean. "What do you mean 'yes'? Isn't this somethin' I need to know?" She asked him.

Dean groaned. "Yes but now is not the time." He told her.

She shook her head. "I think now is a better time than any." She turned back to Chuck. "Explain." When she saw the reluctant look on his face, she added, "Or I'll hurt you."

Chuck looked at Dean. "I think I'm more scared of the things Dean'll do to me, than you."

"Dean won't do anythin'." She assured him, turning to Dean. "Will you?"

Eventually, Dean shook his head and sighed. "Just...Keep in mind that I was gonna' tell you." He muttered.

Chuck spoke up. "I used to have visions about you. For years. Ever since you were 13."

"Visions?" She frowned and he nodded. "Wow." She said and swallowed thickly. "So you saw everything my Dad..." She trailed off.

Again, Chuck nodded. "Yeah. I did. I'm sorry about that, by the way." He gave her a sympathetic look. "Anyway. I also got visions of Sam and Dean. I even wrote a book about them. Wasn't that popular though." He grumbled. "And that's how I know Sam and Dean. They came to find me when they saw one of my books. I didn't even know they existed! I didn't know they, or you, were real."

"Right..." She nodded and turned to Dean. "Did you know that Chuck had visions about me?"

Dean nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked, hurt in her features.

"I-I didn't know how." He admitted.

"What do you mean you didn't know how? How hard would it of been to say 'This guy has visions about you'?"

Dean scratched the back of his head. "It wouldn't of been that easy, sweetheart."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"'Cause..." He sighed. "If I told you that, then I'd have to tell you that I read it."

She took a step back. "What do you mean, you read it?" She questioned slowly.

He rubbed a hand down his face. "Chuck had this script that he told me about." He started, pleading with his eyes for her to understand. "I couldn't sleep one night n'...I read it." He paused. "It's was about you."

She stared at him for a second. "How much did you read?" She asked quietly.

"A lot." He swallowed.

Running a hand through her hair, she let out a breath. "So you know everythin' that happened to me." She stated.

Dean had a pained look on his face. "Yeah."

She nodded, deciding that now was not the time to deal with this. "Let's just...Figure out how to get home." She finally said.

Dean nodded, not looking away from her. "Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?" He asked, his gaze staying on Delilah.

"Yeah." Chuck laughed. "I don't think Cas is going anywhere." He pointed over to a cabin. "He's in there."

* * *

Delilah and Dean walked into the cabin. When they saw Cas, they stopped and glanced at each other with 'What the hell?' expressions.

Cas sat in a circle with about 6 women. "So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception-just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception...It's, um, it's surprisingly physical." He told the ladies before looking up and seeing Dean and Delilah. His eyes widened at the sight of them. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" The women got up. "You're all so beautiful." Cas complimented them as they walked off.

Once they were gone, he stood up and stretched.

"What are you? A hippie?" Dean asked, seeing his clothes.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Cas sighed and turned to Delilah. "Wow, Delilah." He breathed. "You're more beautiful than ever." He told her then turned to Dean, frowning. "I thought you said she died?"

Dean's face dropped and Delilah looked worried. "I-I.." Dean stuttered.

"I'm dead?" Delilah asked softly, looking at Dean. Dean shrugged, swallowing.

"Whoa. Strange." Cas said as he walked closer.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly." Dean replied, relieved.

"Well, that explains why Delilah's here." Cas muttered to himself. "What year are you from?" He asked.

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

Dean nodded. "Yes."

"Interesting..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?"

Cas shook his head and looked apologetic. "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

Dean frowned at him. "What? Are you stoned?"

Cas grinned. "Uh, generally, yeah."

Dean eyed him. "What happened to you?"

Cas shrugged. "Life." He said simple.

Dean nodded and looked at Delilah who had a emotion on her face that he couldn't quite place. "How did she.." He flicked his head towards Delilah. "You know..." He swallowed thickly.

"I think that's something you should ask Dean."

* * *

"So how'd you think it happened?" Delilah asked from her spot next to Dean. They sat with their backs against Cas's cabin, eyes watching the entrance of the camp as they waited for future-Dean to return.

"How what happened?" He replied, looking over at her.

"Me. Dying." She replied, shifting her eyes to his.

Dean sighed and looked back over at the camps entrance. "Don't really wanna' think 'bout it." He told her honestly. "It doesn't matter anyway 'cause it's not gonna' happen."

Delilah frowned. "But it _has_ happened."

Dean shook his head. "Not in our time it hasn't." He looked back at her. "We'll find out how it happened n' we'll change it." He said in a firm voice.

She nodded. "I hope so." She admitted. "Dean..." Her voice croaked. "I haven't seen Jack yet."

He grabbed her hand. "Don't assume the worse."

"I know..." She sighed. "I'm just worried."

"Don't be." He assured. "Even if..." He trailed off. "Even if...Somethin' has happened...We'll find out how and we'll change it. OK?"

She nodded and gave him a little smile. Looking back over at the entrance, she noticed a car and a jeep. "He's back." She commented, seeing future-Dean climb out of a car.

Dean looked over. "Yeah," He replied, watching as future-Dean grabbed two beers and tossed one to a solider who climbed out the car behind him. "Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together. As they got closer, they saw Dean and the soldier take a drink of their beer before future-Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at the solider. "Hey." Dean called. "Hey! Watch out!" He shouted but it was too late. Dean shot the soldier and the soldier fell to the ground, dead.

Future-Deans's crew turned and looked at Dean confused.

"Damn it." Future-Dean muttered. He turned to the rest of his crew. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him. It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." With that, future-Dean walked away and headed straight for Dean and Delilah. He grabbed both of their arms and marched them to a different cabin.

* * *

Future-Dean let go of Delilah and roughly shoved Dean into the cabin. He turned around and slammed the door shut behind him. "What the hell was that?" He asked angrily. Delilah noticed that he didn't look at her once.

"What the hell was that?" Dean repeated his question. "You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." He explained. Dean and Delilah shared confused looks. "Croats. Croatoans." Future-Dean clarified for them. "One of them infected Yeager."

Dean looked unconvinced. "How do you know?"

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone...That might have freaked them out a little."

Dean sighed. "All right, look-"

Future-Dean slammed his hand down on the table, making them jump. "No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in." He yelled at them.

"All right, man. I'm sorry." He apologized. "Look, I-I'm not trying to mess you – me - us up here."

Future Dean nodded and went over to a cabinet where he grabbed two glasses. "I know." He nodded as he began pouring alcohol into the glasses. He handed one to Dean before eyeing Delilah. "I would offer you a drink but last time I checked you never did like whiskey."

She smiled politely. "You're right, I don't. Thanks anyway." She glanced at Dean before looking back at Future-Dean. "There was somethin' we wanted to ask you."

Future-Dean sighed, downing his whiskey. "Lemme' guess, you wanna' know how you died?"

Dean and Delilah both nodded.

Future-Dean's face was troubled and pained. He seemed to go into his own world for a moment. It was a few seconds later before he spoke again. "It was 2012." He started, clearing his throat. "The Croatoan virus was in it's early days and we just started up this Camp." He looked around the room. "You..." His voice cracked.

Delilah swallowed back her tears. "I what?" She questioned softly, glancing at Dean who also had a pained expression. When she heard Future-Dean speak again, she looked back at him.

"It was my idea..." He shook his head. "But it made you so happy." He smiled slightly. "You were at Bobby's n' I was with Jack getting all suited n' booted." His jaw clenched. "If I was there I woulda been able to protect you." His voice was strained. "I wanted to stay with you but you wouldn't let me."

Delilah frowned. "Why?"

He looked her in the eyes, and she almost gasped at the pain she saw there. "You told me it was unlucky for the groom to see the bride before their weddin'."

* * *

**Please review!**


	27. Where is Jack?

**Where is Jack?**

Delilah and Dean glanced at each other, shocked. The room was silent for a moment before Dean choked out, "What?"

Future-Dean nodded. "We'd finally got enough balls to ask her." He smirked. "It wasn't gonna' be anythin' big. Hell, with the croatoan virus there couldn't be much of a weddin'."He continued. "But you told me that it didn't matta'." His eyes flicked over to Delilah. "You said you were happy as long as you got to marry me." He smiled briefly.

"What happened?" Dean asked him softly.

Future-Dean let out a breath. "We were gonna' get married at Bobby's." He explained. "In his yard." He smiled slightly at what he said next. "Bobby was gonna' be the one to marry us n' Jack was my best man. Rose was your bridesmaid." His rubbed his left eye, getting rid of any tears that built up. "You said you'd ring when you were ready but..." He trailed off. "But," He cleared his throat. "You never did." He told her, gazing at her with sad eyes. "So me n' Jack came to see what the hold up was n'..." Tears filled his eyes. "When we got there, you, Rose an' Bobby were infected."

"Oh my god..." Delilah breathed.

He nodded. "Four son-of-a-bitches got into the house n' managed to get you, Rose n' Bobby. I don't know how..." A tear fell down his cheek. "I killed the bastards n' then I had to..." He swallowed thickly. "I had to kill you." He croaked out. "Jack saw everything. I couldn't stop him from seein' it." He wiped the tear from his cheek.

Delilah closed her eyes and Dean put an arm around her shoulders. "It won't happen." He whispered in her ear hoarsely before downing his drink with his other hand.

"Where is Jack?" She asked fearfully.

"He's alive." Future-Dean assured her and she sighed in relief. "In fact, he should be on watch."

Dean frowned. "On watch? He's what? 8 years old?"

"9." He corrected his past self. "He's more than capable."

Delilah wanted to argue, tell him that her son was too young to have such a responsibility but she couldn't. In fact, she was kind of relieved that her son knew how to take care of himself.

Dean sighed, releasing that there was no point in arguing because he was going to make sure that none of this happened. "What was the mission, anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

Future-Dean pulled out a gun. "This."

Dean frowned. "The Colt?"

Future-Dean nodded. "The Colt."

"What's the colt?" Delilah asked, looking between them.

"It's the only gun in creation that can kill a demon." Future-Dean told her.

"Where was it?" Dean asked, his arm falling from Delilah's shoulders as he moved closer to his future self.

"Everywhere." Future-Dean replied. "They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it." He smiled. "And tonight...Tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

Delilah frowned. "You said it kills demons?" Future-Dean nodded. "But the devil isn't a demon." She pointed out. "He used to be a angel."

Future-Dean sighed. "You got any other ideas, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "No." She admitted.

"That's what I thought." He replied. "Now, I got a meeting to attend to." He told them. "Delilah, I'm sorry but you're gonna' have to stay here." He said and turned to Dean. "You can come if you want."

Dean frowned. "Why can't she go?"

"'Cause Jack's gonna' be there n' I don't think he should see his dead mom only for her to go away again, don'tcha think?"

He sighed, realising he couldn't argue with that. He turned to Delilah. "If you don't want me to go-"

She shook her head and cut him off. "I'll be fine." She assured him. "I think it'll do me some good to be on my own. Try and get my head around everything."

Dean nodded slowly. "Alright." He said, walking over to Delilah and giving her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't leave this cabin. I'll be back soon." He told her.

She gave them a small smile as they left. She waited for the door to close behind them before she squeezed her eyes shut and ran a hand through her hair. "God, this day had been ridiculous." She muttered. Opening her eyes again, she walked over to the cabin window, watching as the two Dean's walked to another cabin. She watched as they entered. Suddenly, a movement caught her eye and she shifted her gaze to it.

"Jack..." She breathed, her mouth hanging open in shock. He looked so much older than 9 but she figured living in this type of world did that to you. She watched as her little boy gave a older man his sniper rifle before nodding at him and walking in the direction of the cabin that the two Dean's disappeared into.

She frowned when she saw a knife attached to his belt, her mothering instinct told her to run over and snatch it off him but she reminded herself that he needed it for protection and she trusted that Dean wouldn't let him have it unless he was ready.

A moment later, Jack disappeared into the cabin and she finally let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

The two Dean's walked into the cabin and Dean noticed a few people had arrived before them, all of them sitting down at a table. He recognised Cas and Risa but didn't have a clue as to who the others were.

Future-Dean walked to the front while Dean leant against a table at the back. "Isn't this cute?" Dean mocked. "It's like bein' at a slumber party."

Future-Dean glared at him. "You wanna' keep your mouth shut."

Risa, and a few other members looked between them, confused. "What the hell?" She asked, turning to her leader.

Future-Dean sighed. "He's from the past. That's all you need to know. I don't want to hear anymore questions, got it?" Risa and the others nodded like good little soldiers. "Good."

At that moment, the cabin door opened and Jack walked in. His eyes widened when he noticed the younger Dean. "Dad? What the hell?" He asked in a tone that very much resembled Deans.

Dean's eyebrows raised at the 'Dad' part and the tone of voice. He wasn't this kids Dad but from the looks and sounds of things, he definitely could be to anyone who didn't know the truth.

"He's from the past, Jack." Future-Dean told him in a much softer voice. "I'll explain after."

Jack nodded slowly and leant back against the same table as Past-Dean, mirroring him perfecting.

Dean looked impressed. This little guy reminded him of how he was with his Dad. Wanting to do, sound, and be like him in every way possible. He noticed the knife on his belt and frowned before he reached over and taking it off him. "Too young." He told the young boy, pointing the handle of the knife at him.

"What?" Jack questioned and looked at Future-Dean for help.

Future-Dean sighed. "What are you doin'?" He asked Past-Dean, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"He's _Nine_."

"We were younger than that when he got our first knife." Future-Dean argued.

Deans jaw clenched. "Jack isn't us. He wasn't _ever_ meant to need one."

"Times change." Future-Dean snapped. "Give 'im his knife back."

Dean sighed and handed the weapon back to Jack, who in return stuck out his tongue as he took it. "See that?" Dean asked. "He stuck his tongue out at me! How is he ready to go around with a knife!"

"Enough." Future-Dean said between gritted teeth. "We're here because of the colt, not so you can question my parenting skills."

There was a moment of silence before Risa spoke up. "So, that's it? That's the Colt?" She questioned, seeing the gun in Dean's hand.

"No, duh." Jack muttered to her, causing Future and Past-Dean to smirk a little.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future-Dean told them.

Risa nodded, not phased by Jacks sarcasm. Dean released that she was probably used to it. "Great." She said. "Have we got anything that can _find _Lucifer?" She asked with attitude.

Future-Dean frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Dean stood up straighter. "Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection." Dean told him. "Then she saw you with Delilah and, boy, that didn't go down well."

"You want to shut up?" Future-Dean told him, angrily. He sighed. "Delilah saw?" He asked and Past-Dean nodded. "Does she know about...You know." Again, Past-Dean nodded. "Dammit." Future-Dean muttered. "I'm gonna' have to talk to her."

Risa raised her eyebrows. "Why the hell is this Delilah so important? You obviously don't care that much about her or you wouldn't be sleepin' around." She spat.

Future-Dean slammed his hands against the table. "Don't you _ever_ question my feelin's for her." He replied, angrily.

Risa held up her hands in surrender.

"I love drama." Cas said, interrupting them all. "Doesn't it make life so much more...Interesting?"

"Oh great," Future-Dean muttered. "Now, you've set the angel-hippy off." He rubbed a hand down his face. "Let's get back on track." He told them. "We don't have to find Lucifer." He told Risa, remembering what she'd said. "We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa questioned doubtfully.

Future-Dean nodded. "Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Because my Dad's the best." Jack grinned proudly.

Cas spoke up. "Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." He said cryptically.

"Torture?" Past-Dean questioned. "Oh, so, we're...We're torturing again." Future-Dean gives him a look. "No, that's...that's good. Classy." Past-Dean smiled sarcastically. "You must be proud of your Dad, kiddo." He muttered to Jack.

Castiel throws his head back and laughs causing Future-Dean to give him the evil eye. "What?" Cas shrugged. "I like past you." He said just as Jack spoke up.

Jack frowned and turned to Past-Dean. "I _am_ proud of my Dad." He told Dean strongly. "I don't care if he has to torture to get want we need. He does it for _us._"

Dean looked at Jack shocked. How can he have so much faith in him?

"Lucifer is here." Future-Dean interrupted, pointing to a map. "Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good." Cas said sarcastically "It's right in the middle of a hot zone."

Future-Dean nodded. "Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?" Cas questioned.

Future-Dean looked him dead in the eye. "Yes."

Cas nodded. "Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?" Future-Dean asked.

Cas sighed. "Of course. But why is he?" He flicked his head at Past-Dean. "I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

Future-Dean left no room for arguing. "He's coming."

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving."

Future-Dean nodded. "We're loaded and on the road by midnight." He told him as Cas and Risa stood up.

"All righty." Cas nodded at him before Cas and Risa turned and left. The rest of the men followed, leaving Jack, Past-Dean and Future-Dean.

"Why are you taking me?" Past-Dean asked.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" Future-Dean said.

"No, that's not what I mean." Dean shook his head. "I want to know what's going on." He demanded. "And why is Jack here? He ain't comin'." He told him firmly.

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something." Future-Dean admitted. "I want you to see our brother." He continued. "And no way in hell I'd let Jack go. He comes to these meetings for practice in case one day he's in charge."

"Sam?" Past-Dean frowned. "I thought he was dead."

Future-Dean shook his head. "Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" Past-Dean questioned. There was a long silence before he continued. "Wait. You mean—"

"That's right." Future-Dean cut him off. "The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

Past-Dean frowned. "Why would he do that?"

Future-Dean shrugged. "Wish I knew but now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it. The whole damn thing, how bad it gets. So you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?"

Past-Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait." Jack finally spoke up. "You're from 2009?" He questioned.

Dean turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

The look on Jack's face made him look like he was 4 years old again. "My mom's still alive where you're from." He stated rather than asked, softly.

Dean swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"Is she with you?" He demanded.

"Jack..." Future-Dean spoke up. "You can't see her."

"Why not?" He asked angrily. "This could be the last time I ever get to see her again!"

"Boys got a point." Dean admitted quietly. "If we had a chance to see our mom again, we'd take it."

Future-Dean nodded slowly. "She's in our cabin."

With one last glance between the two men, Jack ran out.

Future-Dean turned to Past-Dean. "When you get back home—you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

Dean shook his head. "That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet." He reasoned.

Future-Dean spread out his arms. "Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried!" He yelled. "I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just—left—gave up! It's too late for me, but for you-"

Dean shook his head. "Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." He pleaded. "You can save them. Bobby and Delilah. Rose. Jack can have his mom." He paused and sighed. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

* * *

Delilah sighed as she sat on the floor underneath the window, waiting for Dean to come back. She really just wanted to get home. Home to Bobby, home to Jack. She jumped when she heard the cabin door slam open. She was expecting it to be Dean but her heart clenched when she saw her out-of-breath older son.

"Mom?" He asked quietly, his blue eyes filling with tears.

"Oh my god..." She breathed. "Hey, baby." Her voice cracked as she stood up, using the wall for support.

No words were spoken as the young boy rushed into his mothers arms. The force of his affection caused her to fall to the ground, pulling him along with her. She wrapped her arms around his little shoulders, feeling little sobs wrack through his body. "Mom." He sobbed, his tears staining Dean's jacket. "I-I m-miss you s-so m-uch." He cried loudly.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she rocked them back and forth. "I'm sorry." She could feel a sob building in the back of her throat. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's not the s-same without y-you." He cried. "D-Dad was n-never the s-same and I c-can't stop wishing t-that you were h-here." His hands grabbed Dean's jacket that she wore.

Delilah frowned. _Dad?_ "It's OK, baby." She cooed, quietly. "Me and Dean will make sure none of this happens."

* * *

"So, you're really from oh-nine?" Chuck asked as they stood next to the cars.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, afraid so."

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper." He advised. "You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

Dean chuckled. "Thank you, Chuck."

Chuck nodded. "Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

Dean shook his head in amusement. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Okay." Chuck replied.

Dean walked over to Future-Dean's cabin and walked inside. He feels a weird pull at his heart when he sees Delilah and Jack on the floor, crying their hearts out. He caught Delilah's eye over Jack's sobbing form and he saw he lower lip tremble as she shook her head.

Dean understood what it meant. It meant that she refused to let any of this happen. He walked over to them and knelt beside them, brushing a hand over Delilah's hair. "We're heading out soon."

Jack pulled back from his mom and looked up at Past-Dean. "When you go back," He started, his voice cracking. "Please don't let her die."

Dean nodded. "I won't." He said firmly. "I promise." He put his hand on Jacks head while he gave Delilah a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon." He told her before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Be safe." Delilah told him quietly, trying to muster up a smile.

Dean nodded and smiled back. Just as he opened the door, Future-Dean walked in. He glanced between them before clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to Delilah before we left." He told them.

Past-Dean nodded and lifted a arm up. "C'mon, Jack. You'll see your mom in a minute." Jack stood up, wiping the tears off his cheek as he walked over to Dean, fitting himself under Dean's arm as they walked out of the cabin.

Future-Dean watched them leave before turning to Delilah. He gestured towards the bed and walked towards it, sitting on the edge of it. Delilah stood and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"I hope-" He cleared his throat. "I hope you're not upset with how I raised Jack." He said, entwining his hands together and letting them hang between his knees.

Delilah shook her head as she looked at him. "I think the you did the best you could in the circumstances you had." She told him honestly.

He let out a breath. "When you died. If affected us both." He admitted. "There was so many things I wished I told you. So many things I wish I'd done with you." He swallowed, taking a breath. "I loved you." He admitted, looking up at her. Her eyes widened in shock. "I still love you." He brought a hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. "I used to think I'd never say that to a girl." He chuckled. "But then I read that script of Chuck's and I admired you. Cared about you." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone. "And then when I met you..." He let out a breath. "You were the sexiest thing I'd ever seen." He smiled when she giggled shyly.

"You don't have to feel guilty about my death." She told him. "I'm sure I knew how much you cared."

He swallowed thickly and nodded, his hand slipping from her face. "I miss you everyday. Every damn day." He told her hoarsely. "And I'll do anythin' it takes to make this world safe for our son." He assured her.

"I know you will."

He grabbed her hand. "Your Dean told me that Risa..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It doesn't matter."

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, it does. I don't want you to think I could replace you so easily."

_Ohh.._Delilah thought to herself. _He wants me to understand because he sees me as her._ She frowned. _Well, technically I am her._ "Dean?" She caught his eye. "Your Delilah would understand." She smiled at him reassuringly. "I know that because _I_ understand."

He nodded. "They're just...There." He muttered. "To help take my mind off it. Off everything."

"I know." She assured.

"They mean _nothing_." He told her firmly. "I _need_ you to know that."

"I do."

He nodded at her and looked at her shoulder. Suddenly he frowned. "How long have I known you?"

"Um," Delilah bit her lip in thought. "About...Three weeks." She told him. "Why?"

"Huh." He licked his lower lip. "I don't know if you comin' here changes it..."

"Changes what?" She frowned.

"But if it doesn't. If it still manages to happen...Don't be scared." He looked at her intensely. "'Cause I'll be comin' for you, OK?"

"What?" She asked, confused. Her heart started to be faster.

"I'll save you. Don't'chu worry." He promised, standing up.

* * *

An hour later, Dean, Risa, Cas, Future-Dean and a few others stood outside a gated area. "Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked his Future-self. Future-Dean nods and walked off to the side with him. "Tell me what's going on." Past-Dean demanded.

Future-Dean frowned. "What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."

Future-Dean eyed him. "Is that so?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

Future-Dean shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." With that, he went to walk away but Future-Dean pulled him back.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." He stumbled.

"What?" Dean questioned.

Future-Dean sighed. "Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

Dean looked around. "They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

Future-Dean nodded. "A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not." Future-Dean agreed. "They are." He flicked his head towards his crew. "They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

Dean frowned. "You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" He questioned angrily. Future-Dean looked away and Dean continued. "Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. You didn't lose Delilah. You didn't have to shot her yourself. Or Bobby. You didn't have watch your son struggle every damned day because he couldn't understand why his Mom wasn't around anymore."

Dean ignored him. "These people count on you. They trust you."

Future-Dean shook his head. "They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Dean shook his head. "No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

Future-Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded before he was hit over the head with Future-Dean's gun.

* * *

Delilah ran her hand through Jacks hair as they sat against the head board of his bed. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Jack nodded against her collar bone. "I love you too, Mom." He sighed and looked up at her. "You don't have to go, right?"

Delilah looked at him sadly. "I-" She tried to say but nothing would come out. She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't stay, she had her Jack to get back to but this was her son too. Her heart hurt.

"Please, Mom?" His eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you again." His bottom lip started to trembled.

"Oh god." She breathed, her eyes filling with tears. _What do I do?_ Her heart ached more and her head was fussy. "Jack, baby..."

"_Please, _don't go away again." He whimpered, tears spilling over and hitting Dean's jacket.

Her head hit the headboard harshly and she let out a sob. She couldn't form words, not knowing what she could say. Nothing she could say would make it better for him.

Suddenly, Zachariah appeared beside the bed. "Sorry, son, it's time for your Mom to go." He reached out towards her.

"No!" She screamed, not wanting to go yet. She wanted to atleast get to say goodbye to her son, tell him everything will be OK in the end. Tell him she loves him. Unfortunately, it was to late and with a flash of light, she was gone.

* * *

Dean blinked in surprised, seeing Bobbys familiar house around him. He looked beside him, seeing Delilahs distraught form. Immediately, he pulled her into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey. It's OK." He told her. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Jack." She whimpered out. "He said he didn't want me to go." She sniffed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." She could imagine him sitting there, crying all on his own and all she wanted to do was hold him.

Dean tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his left arm around her waist. Using his other hand, he stroked her hair. "Don't think 'bout it. It won't happen." He whispered into her hair. "It won't happen."

She clutched to him as tightly as she could. "I'll never forget that look on his face." She whispered.

"He's fine, baby girl." He mumbled against her hair, laying a kiss there. "He's upstairs, remember?"

That seemed to snap her out of it. "I gotta' go see him." She told him, pulling away.

Dean nodded at her. "You do that. I gotta' go make a phone call." He told her, pecking her on the lips. He watched as she went upstairs before he opened the front door and stepped outside. He pulled out his cell phone when a figure popped up in front of him.

He jumped, seeing Zachariah standing a few feet away. "Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you."

"Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean argued.

Zachariah shook his head. "The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before Delilah dies. Before _billions_ die."

Dean considered for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah."

"'Nah'?" Zachariah questioned. "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-" Suddenly, Dean disappeared. "Son of a..."

* * *

Dean suddenly appeared in the middle of a highway and he let out a breath, seeing Cas stand in front of him. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

Cas sort of shrugged. "We had an appointment."

Dean smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?" Cas asked.

"Jack. You didn't give him a sigil."

Cas nodded in understanding as Dean pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Gotta let Delilah know I'm OK." He informed the angel. "That, and Something I should have done in the first place."

* * *

"So you and Sammy are back together, huh?" Delilah smiled through the phone as she sat in bed, Jack next to her, asleep. Soon as she saw him she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless he was next to her so she picked him up and took him to her room.

"_Uh huh."_ Dean confirmed for her.

"Good." She told him. "Good."

"_Yeah." _Dean agreed.

"When am I gonna' see you again?" She asked, biting her lip.

Dean sighed. "_Honestly, baby? I don't know."_ He told her sadly. _"We gotta' try'n find the colt n' we have no leads yet."_

She played with a strand of Jacks hair. "Oh." She said sadly.

"_Soon as I can, I'll come visit."_ He assured her.

She nodded. "Good."

"_Alright, baby. I gotta' go. Sammy wants me to do some research."_

"OK." She replied. "Speak tomorrow?"

"_Speak tomorrow."_

* * *

In a motel room, Dean and Sammy sat on their laptops. When Dean got off the phone, Sam smiled at him. "So you callin' her 'baby', now?" He questioned his older brother casually.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be so immature, dude." He replied, typing something into his laptop.

"I'm not." Sam denied. "I'm just...Observing."

"Well, observe your own love life. That way you might actually get laid." Dean retorted.

Sam's eyes widened. "Dude, have you slept with her?"

Dean cleared his throat. "We haven't exactly had a chance to...You know." Suddenly, he frowned. "I'm not telling you this stuff. We're not two gossiping old ladies."

Sam laughed. It was good to be back and he certainty couldn't wait to see Dean and Delilah together. She seemed good for his brother and Dean was obviously smitten with her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	28. Goodbye, sweetheart

**Goodbye, sweetheart**

_"So you and Sammy are back together, huh?"_

"Uh huh." Dean confirmed for her as he leaned back against his chair. It was 6:30am and he'd just got back from picking up Sam. Cas had ordered them to research which is what they were doing. Well, it's what Sammy was doing. Dean was just sitting at the table with a laptop in front of him while he spoke to Delilah.

"_Good._" She told him. "_Good._"

"Yeah." Dean agreed, taking a glance at Sam who had a little smile on his face.

_"When am I gonna' see you again?"_ She asked and he could tell that she was biting her lip.

Dean sighed. "Honestly, baby? I don't know." He told her sadly. "We gotta' try'n find the colt n' we have no leads yet." Sam looked over at Dean, his smile widening and Dean waved a hand at him.

_"Oh."_ She said sadly.

"Soon as I can, I'll come visit." He assured her. Hearing that, Sam made a kissy face at him causing Dean flipped him off. Sam laughed silently and gestured to the laptop. Dean knew it meant 'Get some work done'.

_"Good."_

"Alright, baby. I gotta' go. Sammy wants me to do some research."

"_OK."_ She replied. _"Speak tomorrow?_"

"Speak tomorrow." Dean nodded. "Bye, baby." With that, he hung up.

Sam smiled at him. "So you callin' her 'baby', now?" He questioned his older brother casually.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be so immature, dude." He replied, typing something into his laptop.

"I'm not." Sam denied. "I'm just...Observing."

"Well, observe your own love life. That way you might actually get laid." Dean retorted.

Sam's eyes widened. "Dude, have you slept with her?"

Dean cleared his throat. "We haven't exactly had a chance to...You know." Suddenly, he frowned. "I'm not telling you this stuff. We're not two gossiping old ladies."

Sam laughed. It was good to be back and he certainty couldn't wait to see Dean and Delilah together. She seemed good for his brother and Dean was obviously smitten with her.

Dean groaned when he heard his phone ring and he flipped it open again. "Yeah?"

"_Dean? It's_ me." Cas told him.

"I know, Cas." He pinched his nose between his fingers. "What'd you want?" He really just wanted to go to bed.

_"I think I may have found a lead."_ Cas informed him. "_I am going to - as you would say - 'check it out' now."_

"Yeah. Well, before you do that would you mind poppin' in on Delilah and givin' Jack a Sigil?" Dean asked.

_"Sure. I will do that_ _now_." Cas replied.

"Thanks." Dean responded. "I'll catch'cha later." With that he hung up and threw his phone carelessly onto the table. "I'm gonna' take a nap." Dean told his little brother as he stretched. Screw research, he was beyond exhausted. With Sam and Cas waking him up last night with their phone calls and his and Delilah's little trip into the future, he hadn't got much sleep.

"Alright." Sam mumbled to him. "I'm gonna' stay up a bit longer." He said. Truth be told, he'd been having dreams about Jess. At first they were wonderful but then it turned out not to be Jess at all. It was the Devil taking her form, trying to use Jess to get to him. If he could help it, he wouldn't sleep tonight, at all.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged, making his way to the cheap motel bed. He threw himself on it, not bothering to remove his clothes or get under the covers. It was a habit he'd had for a while.

* * *

The next thing Dean knew, he was standing outside of Camp Chitaqua and he really hoped he hadn't been sent into the future again. He looked around and noticed quite a few familiar faces.

He gasped as a figure walked straight through him and he found himself staring at the back of a man who looked a lot like himself. "Dude, watch it!" He called then frowned as the man didn't acknowledge him.

Dean followed him, running almost along side him as he waved a hand in front of his face. Again, he wasn't noticed and he watched as the – what he assumed was - Dream-Dean walked up to Delilah.

_Dean wrapped his arm around Delilahs shoulders as they gazed upon Camp Chitaqua. The land wasn't big but it was the only place they could find at such short notice. Originally the land was open but Dean, Delilah, Bobby, Cas, Jack and a few other hunters were in the process of finishing the fencing._

"_What'd you think?" Dean whispered in her ear, his arm dropping to her waist where he pulled her closer. The front of their bodies touched._

"Dude." Dean raised his eyebrows and the side of his mouth went up in a lop-sided smile. "Me n' Delilah are pretty hot together."

_She laid her head against his chest, her arms hung loosely around his neck. "I think this was a lucky find." She admitted._

"_Mm," Dean hummed in agreement, resting his lips against her hair. "It'll be safe." He continued, squeezing her waist. "I promise."_

_She lifted her head, leaning her chin against his chest. A smile graced her lips. "I believe you." She told him simple._

_The side of Dean's mouth lifted up and he leant down, brushing his lips against her once. Twice. Three times -_

"Sweet, Delilah porn!" He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

-_ before Jack's voice interrupted them._

"_Eww," Jack complained. _

_They laughed against each others lips before kissing once more and pulling away. "C'mere." Dean told him, untangling one of his arms from Delilah. He held it out._

_Jack smiled and rushed towards them. When he reached them he put one arm around Delilahs back and one arm behind Deans. "Yeah, Dad?" He questioned, looking up at him._

Dean blinked. Why was Jack always calling him Dad? Where he was from, Jack didn't even like him. He knew, though, that he wouldn't mind it.

"_What? I need a reason to hug my son?" Dean responded, putting his arm around Jack's shoulders._

_Jack smiled and mumbled a "No." before resting his head against Dean's side._

_Dean laid his head on top of Deliah's as he hugged his family close. It may be the end of the world but he was still the happiest man alive. He had no idea how he'd got so lucky. Delilah and Jack were the best thing that had ever happened to him. Before her, he was a broken shell of a man who had given up on the idea of happiness. There was only one thing that would make him happier._

"_What do ya' say to getting married?" Dean asked Delilah casually hoping that he didn't sound as nervous as he felt._

Even though it wasn't him asking, he felt anxious as he awaited Delilahs answer.

_Delilah lifted up her head and stared at him in shock. She searched his eyes for any sign of humour. "Are you serious?" She questioned softly. _

"_Mom and Dad are gonna' get married?" Jack asked excitedly._

_Dean smiled at him. "Yeah." He nodded at his son. "If your Mom wants too..." He looked back up at Delilah._

_The most beautiful smile grew on her soft features. "Of course I'd want to." She told him. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god..." She laughed. "We're gonna' get married."_

_Dean nodded. "Hell yeah, we are!" He grinned, wrapping his family in a tight hug._

Seeing how happy they looked made Dean wonder if he'd ever been that happy. He felt a pain shoot through his heart as he realised that the answer was _no_.

"_Hey!" Cas called over to them. "The fencing's finished and Jim here brought a camera. Fancy getting a picture taken with us?"_

"_Sure!" Dean called back, pulling his soon-to-be wife in for one last kiss._

"Why am I dreaming about this?" He questioned out loud. He could, _maybe_, understand dreaming about asking Delilah to marry him but he couldn't understand why he was doing it at Camp freakin' Chitaqua.

* * *

Suddenly, the scenery around him changed and he found himself in Delilah's bedroom.

"_You are so beautiful." Rose breathed, straightening out the ends of Delilah's wedding dress. _

_Delilah smiled and nodded. "I feel it." She admitted, staring into her vanity mirror. Her dress was simple, white with the odd diamond here and there. It hugged her curves nicely, making her bust stand out. She'd never felt so womanly in her life._

Dean felt his mouth go dry and his arms fell from his chest to his side. "Holy crap." He breathed. She looked..._Wow_.

"_Dean isn't gonna' know what to do with you when he sees this." Rose commented, standing back so she could take in Delilah's image better. "C'mon. Bobby has to see this."_

_Delilah smiled and nodded, holding up the bottom of her dress as they walked downstairs to where Bobby was waiting in the lounge. _

_As soon as he heard footsteps, Bobby looked up at the stairs. His mouth fell open when he saw her and he couldn't seem to form words._

Dean followed their every move until he found himself standing downstairs with them.

_By the time they'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Bobby still hadn't muttered a word. "Well?" Delilah asked, unsure._

_Bobby swallowed. "You look..." He cleared his throat. "Dammit, girl, you're makin' a old man go all soppy." He rubbed at his eyes._

"You can say that again." Dean muttered, his eyes never leaving Delilah. He was in awe.

"_Doesn't she look beautiful?" Rose commented as she went over to Bobby and stood next to him._

_Bobby let out a uneven breath and nodded. "More than beautiful."_

Dean bobbed his head up and down. "Hell yeah she does."

_Delilah gave them a watery smile. "Thank you." She told them softly. "You two look amazing." She complimented, seeing Bobby in his suit. "I can't believe this is really happening."_

"Yeah, you and me both, sweetheart."

"_Well, it is." Rose grinned at her. "When's the lucky man coming over?" She asked, grabbing Bobby's hand. Bobby, in return, squeezed it._

Dean raised his eyebrows at that and grinned. "Bobby finally found himself a woman?"

"_Soon as I ring him." She informed them. She took a deep breath. "I'll go do that now." She told them, walking into the kitchen._

Dean walked into the kitchen behind her, his eyes on her ass. He stopped short when he noticed that she had company. "Delilah!" He shouted and panicked when she didn't hear him. He tried to make a run at the men but he went straight through them. "Turn around!" He shouted at her. "C'mon, turn around, baby." He muttered, his eyes wide with worry.

_As soon as she entered the kitchen, she went over to the counter and leaned against it. She frowned when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she had an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gripped the phone tighter in her hand as she turned around. "Oh, shit." She breathed, seeing four men standing in front of her and she noticed that the back-door was opened. "Bo-" She barely managed to call out before they pounced on her._

Dean felt his heart leap out of his chest and he yelled. "No!" As he tried the hardest he could to grab them but his arms just went straight through. "Bobby get your ass in here and help her!"

_One held down her left arm and the other held down her right arm as the third grabbed a knife off the counter and slashed it across her stomach. The fourth man seemed to be standing guard._

"Get off her you sonuvabitch!"

_The third man then slit the knife across his palm and he made a fist, squeezing hard as he lined the dripping blood up with her wound._

"Jesus Christ." Dean knew that he was watching what his future self told him about and all he wanted to do was wake up. It was torture having to watch it and not being able to do a damn thing.

"_Lila!" Bobby called and they turned their attention to him and Rose..._

* * *

Next, Dean found himself in a run down motel.

"_You look fine, Dad." Jack rolled his eyes._

"_You sure?" Dean asked, playing with his tie._

"Dude, you have to go help them." Dean said, walking over to himself. He stood in front of him but his Dream self didn't see him. "Delilah's and Bobby's gonna' die!" He yelled but he knew it was no use as she was already infected.

"_Yes." Jack nodded._

"_Alright." Dean nodded as well. "Why hasn't she rung yet?" He muttered. "She wouldn't of changed her mind, would she?"_

Dean shook his head angrily. "No, she hasn't changed her mind. She's busying dying while you're worried about your god-damn tie!"

"_No, Dad. You know that." Jack frowned. "Do you...Do you think something has happened?" He asked, looking at his Dad fearfully._

_Dean swallowed and moved from his spot in front of the mirror. They were in a old run down motel. One of the last few that were still in business. After news of the Croatoan virus, a lot of people refused to leave there house whereas others just thought it would blow over. _

_Dean grabbed his car keys off the side. "Let's go."_

"Finally!"

* * *

Suddenly, Dean was standing back in Bobbys house. He watched with sad eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him.

_It was a blur of blood as Dean shot the Four croatoans In the head, not missing a beat. They were dead within a matter of seconds. His gazed softened when he noticed the Three set of eyes remaining on him. He knew he was too late from their eyes, full of hunger and anger._

_He took down Rose first as she made a lunge for him. "I'm sorry." He croaked watching as her body hit the ground. He noticed that Bobby was still in his wheelchair and the Croatoan didn't seem to know how to work it. Realising he wasn't much of a threat, he turned his attention to Delilah and just in time too as she was the next one to lunge at him. "No, baby, no." He whispered, grabbing her. He held her still, moving so her back was against his chest as he used his arms to pin hers. "Stop, stop." He told her painfully as she struggled against him. _

_He slowly brought them down to the floor, her back still against his chest as she struggled for freedom. "Shh," He felt a tear run down his cheek. "Everything's OK, baby..." He whispered against the back of her head. "God, you look so beautiful."_

Dean swallowed painfully as he took a few steps towards them and he crouched down next to them.

_A noise brought his attention back to Bobby and he noticed that the Croatoan had finally worked out how to use the device it was trapped him. Dean lifted up his gun and closed his eyes, looking away as he aimed it at Bobby. The first three shots missed their target, hitting Bobby in the chest and shoulders but the forth went straight through his forehead and Dean dropped his gun on the floor, wrapping his arm back around Delilah._

_She continued to thrash against him, her nails digging painfully into his thighs but he wouldn't let her go; he needed to hold her. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he held back a sob. "I should have been here." He rested his head against hers as two tears rolled down his cheeks. "I should of protected you."_

Dean knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about how much of a failure he was. How he couldn't save Sammy, he couldn't save Bobby, and he couldn't save her.

"_What the hell am I supposed to do without you?" He croaked, squeezing her tight. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled angrily and squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you." He sobbed. "I love you so god-damn much." He sniffed. "Don't forget that. Don't you _ever_ forget that."_

_With that, he picked the gun up off the floor and brought it up to her head, keeping his other arm tightly around her as she continued to struggle. "I'll keep Jack safe." He whispered. "I won't fail him like..." A sob got caught in his throat. "Like I failed you."_

_The hand on the gun shook violently and he rested his cheek against the back of her head. "Goodbye, sweetheart."_

_He pulled the trigger._

Dean flinched and looked away, a tear falling down his cheek.

_The sound echoed through the house along with Dean's sobs as he once again dropped his gun onto the floor and held Delilah. _

_He took a deep breath, remembering that Jack was sitting in the car outside. He kissed her head before gently laying her down and standing up. When he turned around, he stopped, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Jack?"_

Dean, who couldn't seem to remove his eyes from Delilah's form, looked up at what he heard and his eyes widened when he saw Jack. His jaw clenched and he stood up, rubbing a hand down his face. "Too god-damn young to have to see this." He shook his head sadly.

_Jack stood there, his face pained, mouth open and eyes wide. He didn't reply, he just stared at his Mom, Rose and Bobby. His eyes flicking between them._

_Dean swallowed and wiped the tears off his face. "Jack?" He repeated softer. "How much did you-" He stopped, the look on Jack's face was all he needed to know. "C'mere." He told him, opening his arms._

_Jack sprinted forwards, collapsing in his fathers arms as sobs shook his body._

* * *

Dean gasped for breath as he shot up in bed, his hand going straight to his rapidly beating heart. He ran the palm of his hand over his right eye and frowned at the moisture he found. The only dreams that had ever made him cry before were his dreams – more like memories – of hell.

He glanced over at his brother, finding him asleep with his head in his arms on the table next to his laptop. He was thankful; He hated it when Sam asked what his dreams – no, nightmares – were about.

Soundlessly as he could, he climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. Gathering the cold water in his hands, he splashed it onto his face before turning the tap off again and grabbed a towel off the rail next to him.

The nightmare had left him rattled beyond belief. The effect it had on him was just as bad as his dreams of hell. Maybe even worse, if that was possible.

Once his face was dried, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

**13:23pm**

He bit his lip as he went though his contacts. He knew that Delilah was probably schooling Jack but he just needed to hear her voice, to know that she was OK.

He held the phone up to his ear and he didn't realise that he was holding his breath until her sweet voice answered.

"_Hey, Dean."_ She greeted him happily like she always did.

His heart skipped a beat at the noise and he closed his eyes in relief. "Hey, baby."

In that simple moment, Dean knew he had fallen for her, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**Review!**


	29. Naughty

**This is the non-sexual version. If you would like to read the explicit version, you can find it on my blog. The link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Naughty.**

Delilah smiled as she put her cell phone down on her side cabinet. She snuggled close to Jack and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the morning light that shone through her window. She knew she should get up but she didn't want to let Jack go. She was still rattled from her 'trip' to the future and Future-Jack begging her not to go.

"Hello, Delilah."

Delilah jumped and sat up carefully so she didn't wake Jack. ""Jesus, Cas!" She breathed, holding a hand on her heart. "You scared me." She whispered to him.

Cas frowned. "I apologize."

"It's OK." She assured him. "Uh, what can I do for you?" She asked, unsure. It wasn't everyday an angel popped up to see her.

"Dean sent me."

"Is he OK?" She questioned him worriedly.

"He's fine." Cas nodded. "He sent me-"

"Mom?" Jack groaned from beside her. His eyes blinked up at her sleepily and she ran a hand through his hair as he sat up

"It's OK, Jack." She assured him. "This is Cas. He's a friend of Mommy's." Jack looked over at him and frowned.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I sense that he does not like me."

"He does that." Delilah smiled awkwardly. "Why did Dean send you?" Cas didn't reply, his eyes went into slits as he gave Jack what could only be described as 'Evil eye'. When Delilah looked at Jack, she saw him giving Cas the same look. "Alright, break it up you two." They didn't move and she sighed. "Cas, aren't you a little to old for this?"

"Give me a second." He told her, not moving.

Delilah ran a hand through her hair. "Cas, this is really immature." She told him. Again, he didn't move. "Oh my god..." She breathed, blinking. "Are you seriously having a staring contest with a Four year old?" He didn't reply. She turned to Jack and waved a hand in front of his face causing his gaze to break away from Cas. "Good boy." She turned back to Cas. "Now, why did Dean send you?"

Cas had a smug look on his face. "He told me that Jack needed a Sigil."

Delilah bit her lip and looked at Jack. She really didn't want to have to give him one. It would hurt him and she didn't like seeing him hurt but... it would keep him safe. "Oh."

"What's a sigil?" Jack asked his Mom, though it sounded more like 'segal'.

Delilah rubbed her right eye. "It will keep you safe." She told him. "But it's gonna' hurt a little." She smoothed a hand over his hair. "Do you remember when Rose gave you your jabs?"

He nodded, a frown on his face.

"It's like that but there's no needle." She smiled reassuringly at him. "You don't have to worry, Mommy will be with you the whole time."

* * *

"Don't make a mess." Delilah warned, pointing a finger at Jack. It was early afternoon and Jack was playing in his room. Usually, at this time, she would be schooling him but because of his sigil, she gave him the day off.

"Yes, Mom." Jack nodded and sat on the floor in front of his toy chest.

She smiled and yawned, walking back to her room. She closed the door behind her and flopped onto her bed, her eyes falling shut. Her body felt exhausted and her eyes felt heavy due to the lack of sleep.

She felt her phone vibrate before her ring tone rang out and she pulled it from the front pocket of her jeans. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled and flipped her phone open.

"Hey, Dean." She smiled happily.

Dean let out a breath. "_Hey, baby."_ He greeted, sounding relieved.

She frowned. "Is everything OK?"

"_What? No- I mean, yes."_ He rushed out. "_Yes, everything's fine._" He chuckled awkwardly.

_Right...Because that was a totally normal reaction for someone who is 'fine'. _She thought to herself. "That's good." She replied. If he wanted to tell her, he would, she reasoned.

"_Yeah."_ He agreed. "_Is this a bad time?"_

"No, no." She assured him. "Jack gets to miss school today because he was such a good boy when Cas gave him a sigil."

"_Oh yeah?"_ He sounded surprised.

Delilah snorted. "No. It was awful. He cried until Cas left."

"_Cas has that effect on me too sometimes."_ He joked.

Delilah let out a laugh. "So, any luck with the colt?" She asked, playing with the drawstring on her jacket. "Well, you know, since this morning."

Dean sighed. "_No luck. Cas said he had a lead but haven't heard anythin' since he left. That was a few hours ago now."_

"I'm sure something will come up." She assured him.

"_It will."_ He told her confidently. "_Ya' know, we haven't had a chance to talk about you heard from Chuck."_

She paused, not to sure how to respond. "I know." She said eventually. "I just...Don't really know what to say."

Dean sighed. _"I know it was a crappy thing I did by not tellin' ya'. I just didn't know how."_ He admitted.

She rubbed her left eye. "It's..." She trailed off. "I just...I don't really know how to respond to It." She told him. "I feel pissed you didn't tell me but in a way, I understand it. I know if I read a book then met that person, I wouldn't know how to tell them. Or even if I should." God, she was tired. "Maybe we should talk about this some other time. You know, face-to-face."

"_Yeah._" He agreed. "_We will. I bett'r get goin', baby. Got some more research to do."_

"Alright, handsome." She yawned. "Talk ta' ya' later."

* * *

Three weeks. Three freakin' weeks since she'd seen Dean. Well, Two weeks and Six days to be precise. That's Two week and Six days since she last hugged him, kissed him, looked into his eyes... She missed the hell out of him. It was OK for the first few nights but then her heart started to ache more and more. He still rung her, whenever he could. He would usually ring at night time but more and more he'd ring her during the day as well.

She smiled, remembering one particular dirty phone call they had...

* * *

She was brought our of her daydream by Jack. "Mom. I finished my breakfast." He called from the living room.

"OK, baby." Her smile faded as she remembered Future-Jack begging her not to go. The image would stay with her until the day she died. She couldn't help but think about it. It haunted her. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she forced a smile onto her face and walked into the living room. "You ready for school?" She asked, grabbing his plate.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. He went and sat at the table while she put his breakfast plate in the sink. She then walked over to the table where the work was laid out.

"Today," she started, sitting down. "We are going to do some more multiplication." She pulled out a plain piece of paper for him and a pencil. "I want you to start with the Two times table." She told him. "Try and get up to twenty."

He nodded, picking up his pencil. He wrote a very big, wiggly '2' at the top of his page. "Two," He muttered to himself. "Four." He said slowly as he wrote a smaller '4' underneath his '2'. He paused before nodding and muttering, "Six."

Delilah smiled at her son. He was so smart. She didn't know if it was normal for 4 – almost 5 – year old to be this smart but it didn't matter to her. She knew he was smart.

"Eight," He continued.

She frowned, wondering if he needed a friend his age. There wasn't a lot she could do about that. The only people she knew were hunters and hunters weren't exactly the type of people to have kids. She hoped it didn't make him awkward when he grew up.

"Ten..."

She frowned harder, wondering what he could possible be when he grew older. Would he get a normal job? Maybe in a office or shop? Or would he carry on their family tradition and become a hunter? The thought terrified her but she knew there was nothing she could do if he wanted to be one. From what she saw of him in the future, he was a natural.

"T-w," Jack sounded out. "T-w..." He frowned.

Delilah looked over at him. "Twel..." She drew it out, helping him.

"Twelve." He grinned in thanks.

She smiled. _God, he's so handsome. _She thought to herself. _I'm gonna' be chasing the girls off. _The thought made her laugh and Jack looked at her questioningly. "Nothing." She assured him.

"Four-_teen_." He sounded the word out before writing it down. "Six-te_en_."

"You finish that, and try your best with the Five times table then we'll do some drawing, yeah?" She suggested, looking though the pile of papers for the picture she printed out.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Eight-_Teen_."

She found the picture and pulled it out of the pile. It was a simple drawing of a tiger outlined in black with no colour added to it. She found it on the website she used to help home-school Jack.

"And..." He frowned, looking at his mom for help.

"C'mon, you know this one." She encouraged him. "Twen..."

"Twen..." He tried the word out. "Twenty!"

Delilah grinned. "Good boy!" She praised.

He smiled shyly. "Can I use the toilet?"

She nodded. "Go on then."

Just as Jack got up and left, Dean rung. She smiled as she answered the phone. "Hey, handsome."

"_Hey, beautiful._"

"I can't speak for long." She told him. "I'm in the middle of teaching Jack."

"_'S alright, sweetheart. I was just checkin' in on ya'."_

"I'm fine." She smiled. He was so sweet.

He chuckled. _"I know. You always are."_

She smiled again. "So what you up to?"

"_Research." _He sighed.

She smiled. "Sounds fun."

"_Not."_ He replied. "_This is hell. I hate research and now I've been doin' it for three weeks straight."_

"Two weeks and Six days." She muttered.

"_Don't matta'."_ He grumbled. "_Still feels like I've been doin' this forever."_

She laughed. "You're like a child moaning about doin' school work."

He shrugged. "_In a really manly way though, right?"_

She laughed. "Oh. Of course."

"_Crap. Sam's back. He'll kick my ass if he finds out I rang you instead of researchin'."_

She tutted at him. "Get back to work."

He sighed. "_Like I have much choice."_

She smiled. "Bye, Dean."

"_Speak to you later, sweetheart."_

She hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. Frowning, she called out, "Jack!"

"Yeah, Mom?" He popped his head into the kitchen.

"What are you doin'?" She asked him.

"Nothin'." He said quickly.

"Uh huh." She replied, unconvinced. She had a feeling he'd been watching TV. "Get your butt back to work."

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down again, he focused on his Five times tables.

"Remember," Delilah started. "You can use your fingers to count and," She pulled out another plain piece of paper. "You can use this to help you work it out if you get stuck." She told him, putting the blank paper next to him. "Try and get up to Thirty."

"Yes, Mom."

* * *

Delilah grabbed her laptop and pulled it into her lap. Jack had been bathed and put into bed, Bobby was locked away into his study again so that left her on her own in the living room. The sound of the TV filled the silence around her.

"_And in other news. A man in Canton, Ohio was found dead in a parked car last night. He appeared to have died from a head-on collision."_

Delilah looked up at the TV.

"_The police are suspecting foul play but a video recording suggests differently."_

She frowned and slipped her phone out of her pocket.

"_The police stated that in the video, the suspect walks into the room with a video camera and he seemed genuinely shocked to discover his friend, dead." _The screen switched to a interview with a police officer. "_Could the suspect of actually murdered the guy?" _The reported questioned. _"But he made the tape to try and make himself look innocent?"_

The officer nodded and replied with, "_At this point we aren't ruling out any possibilities." _He answered. "_The question is, how did he do it?"_ The policed officer asked rhetorically. "_The victim looked like he had suffered from a head-on collision with another car. Yet the car hadn't moved from it's spot, nor did it have any damage."_

She flipped open her phone and dialled Dean. He answered after a few rings. _"Hey, baby."_

"Hey..." She trailed off, watching the news. "Have you seen the news?" She asked him, remembering why she called him.

"_No..._" There was a pause. "_Why?_"

"_'_Cause I think I might of just found you a case._"_

Dean perked up. "_Really? What about?_"

"Get this." She started. "This guy dies in his car from a head-on collision."

"_What's so Supernatural about that?" _He questioned.

"His car was _parked_."

"_Oh."_ He paused. "_I'll check it out." _He told her. "_Hopefully it is a case. That way I won't have to do any more research."_

She laughed. "Don't be such a baby."

* * *

The next morning, she was sitting at the kitchen table with Jack, watching as he did some drawing. Suddenly Bobby came out of his study and her eyes widened. "Wow." She commented. "So it lives." She joked.

Bobby grunted. "Not a lot I can do so thought I might as well as bury my head in some books. Try'n find anythin' that can help us."

She nodded, smiling softly. "I understand." She told him. "You want somethin' to eat?" She asked. "I got some left over pie in the fridge."

He nodded. "Yeah but I'll do it." He told her, seeing her getting ready to stand. "Don't need you babying me." He said, wheeling himself over to the fridge.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not babying you." She told him for what felt like the twenty-fifth time.

His reply was cut off from Delilah's phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" She greeted.

"_Hey, so we checked out your case."_ Dean told her.

"Oh, yeah?"

"_Yeah and I think you're onto somethin'."_

"Really?" She asked him, kind of shocked.

"_Really."_ He chuckled at her tone of voice. "_Me n' Sam are headin' there now. Just wanted ta' let you know."_

"Huh." She said, more to herself than Dean. "Alrighty. Drive safely and be careful, OK?"

"_No promises, sweetheart."_

She laughed and hung up, feeling very proud of herself.

"What's that look for?" Bobby asked around a mouthful of pie.

She looked up at him, seeing his plate of pie sitting in his lap. "I, uh, I found a case last night." She confessed.

"What's a case?" Jack randomly asked, looking up from his drawing.

He made Delilah jumped slightly. He was so quiet she'd almost forgotten he was there. "Nothing you need to know about." She told him. Bobby's eyebrows were raised when she looked back at him. "What?" She shrugged.

"You found a case?" He questioned. "How?" He brought a fork full of pie up to his mouth.

"Was watchin' the news."

He nodded, chewing. He swallowed before he spoke again. "And Sam and Dean think it's legit?"

She nodded. "Dean does. I dunno' about Sam."

"Hmm." He eyed her. "Well done, I guess."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

* * *

"_I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."_

She didn't know whether to laugh or not. "You think a car is killing people? And that it almost killed you?" It was late In the evening and she was curled up on the sofa with a blanket thrown over her legs.

"_Well, if you say it like that, then it sounds crazy." _Dean replied. "_And, I suppose, it didn't _almost_ kill me. I just don't think she was too happy 'bout me lookin' up her skirt."_

"You say that as if the car has feelings." She laughed.

"_Hell, if it's killin' people. I wouldn't be surprised if it did have feelin's."_

She shook her head, amused. "That's crazy."

"_As crazy as getting our asses dragged into the future?"_

"OK, you have a point." She admitted. "So this car could actually be killing people?"

"_Uh huh."_ He confirmed.

"How are you gonna' find out?"

"_Sammy's usin' the engine code to find the previous owners."_

She nodded. "So you're getting Sam do to all the research while you get the pleasure of talkin' to me?" She smiled.

"_I've been doin' research for the better part of this month. I need a break."_ He sighed. "_That, and if Sammy does the research, I get to ring you."_

She smiled. "In that case, I'm glad Sammy's doing the research."

"_Me too."_ There was a beep. "_Speak of the devil."_ He muttered. "_I'll call you back. Sammy's ringin'."_

"Alright."

* * *

"Yo." Dean greeted from his seat in the impala.

"_It's quiet."_ Sam commented.

"Huh?" Dean questioned, confused.

"_I was expecting you to be at a bar." _He admitted. _"Man, this girl really has changed you."_

"Shut up." Dean grumbled. "What'd you need me for?"

* * *

The next morning, Delilah and Rose sat at the kitchen table, sipping their coffees.

"How's he doing lately?" Rose asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Jack's good." She nodded. "He hasn't been around Dean much lately so I don't really know if he's improved in that area yet." She admitted, blowing onto her hot coffee before taking a sip. "You know," She continued. "Since kicking a ball at Dean's nuts, that is."

Rose laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." She said, apologetic.

Delilah let out a breathless chuckle. "It's OK. It was pretty funny." She felt her phone vibrate. "Sorry, hold on." She told her friend, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She saw that she had a text from Dean.

**So we have a guy**

**who got killed by freaking**

**Abraham Lincoln.**

Delilah frowned, confused.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, seeing the look on Delilah's face.

Delilah shook her head. "My life has got so weird since I met the Winchesters." She told her friend as she text Dean back.

**That's normal.**

She replied to him sarcastically. She turned back to her friend and took a sip of her coffee.

"You seem happier." Rose commented. "Since you met them."

Delilah shrugged, smiling. "That is most likely due to a certain man named Dean."

Rose smiled. "You like him?"

She nodded. "A lot." She admitted quietly. "But it scares the crap outta' me."

"Why?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I'm scared to be hurt again, I guess."

Rose looked at her sadly. "I don't think he's anything like Jack's Dad." She assured her.

Delilah nodded. "I don't think so either but...I thought Jacks Dad was a good guy until he cheated."

"You can't let that hold you back."

"I know." She nodded. "But...If this goes down south, I don't think I'll bother with another man." She said.

Rose smiled. "Men can be hard work. Why do you think I'm 43 years old and single?"

They both laughed. "My guess is that because Bobby hasn't made a move yet?" Delilah teased.

Roses eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Oh, _please_." Delilah grinned. "I've known that you two have had a thing since I first met you."

"Shut up." Rose laughed nervously.

* * *

Later that evening, Delilah sneaked into Bobby's study, noticing that he was on the phone. She bit her lip and kept quiet, waving when she caught his eye. She heard Dean's voice.

"_Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that?"_

Bobby frowned. "Not really. Why now? Why-"

"_Why so kill-crazy?_" Dean finished for him. "_Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered."_

"Maybe." Bobby considered.

"Y_eah, well, we all know whose fault that is."_

"Dean..." Bobby frowned.

"_Well I'm sorry, but it's true." _Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming. "_I'll call you later. Bye."_

Bobby flipped his phone shut and turned to Delilah who had a innocent smile on her face. "What'd you want?"

Delilah grinned. "I was thinkin'..." She trailed off, casually looking at her bitten nails. "That maybe...You'd join me, Jack and Rose for dinner."

Bobby frowned. "What're you up to?"

"Nothin'." She told him innocently.

Bobby eyed her. "I don't trust you." He told her plainly.

She laughed. "Oh, man, Pops." She held a hand up to her heart. "That _hurts_."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered. "Sure, I'll join ya' for dinner."

Delilah grinned. _Perfect._

* * *

"OK, Jack." Delilah whispered to him. "You remember what you need to do?"

Jack nodded excitedly. "Yes, Mom." He replied.

"Good." She bit her lip, seeing Bobby wheel into the kitchen. "Let's roll."

Jack took his seat at the table, next to Rose who sat opposite to Bobby as Delilah brought the food over. "I hope you all enjoy." She told them, taking her seat opposite Jack.

"Mom." Jack whimpered.

Delilah frowned. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't feel well." He told her, holding his stomach.

"Oh no." Delilah said sadly. "Let's take you upstairs." She told him. She grabbed hers and Jacks plate and put them on the counter before walking over to Jack and picking him up, placing him on her hip. "I'm sorry." She apologized to Bobby and Rose. "Maybe another night?"

Rose smiled sympathetically, nodding as Bobby just eyed her suspiciously.

Delilah gave them one last smile before making her way upstairs. When she reached her room, she dropped Jack on the bed, smiling at his laugh when he bounced. "You did great!" She squealed quietly. "Now, as promised..." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out bags of potatoes chips, chocolate bars and sweets. She put them on the bed and walked over to her TV. She switched it on and loaded up her DVD player. 'Finding Nemo' was already in the DVD player as it was Jack's favourite film, and she pressed 'play' before getting on the bed next to Jack.

They both grinned as they picked their choice of food and watched as the film began.

* * *

"Hey." Delilah greeted.

"_I just ganked me a Paris Hilton."_

"What?" Delilah laughed quietly, looking over at Jack who was spread out on the other side of her bed, asleep.

"_Yep._" He confirmed. "_Some God was takin' form of peoples biggest heros and was killing them, feeding off 'em."_

"That's disgusting."

"_M'hm."_ He agreed. "S_o what'cha doin?_" He asked, dirtily.

"Not now." Delilah whispered. "I got Jack here with me."

"_Oh."_ He replied, disappointed. _"Can't you go to the bathroom?"_

She laughed quietly. "Maybe tomorrow night, Dean."

"_Fine."_ He huffed and there was a pause. "_I'm kinda missin' you, ya' know."_

She smiled. "I'm kinda' missin' you too."

"_Good."_

* * *

**Review? :D**


	30. My hand is hairy

**My hand is hairy**

"_We've got another case._"

"So soon?" Delilah frowned.

"_Yeah, some girl clawed her own brains out."_

"What the hell?"

"_I know."_

"So what you thinkin' it is?"

Dean blew out a breath. "_No idea."_ He admitted. "_The Doctor said it's a phantom itch."_

"But he doesn't know what you know." She pointed out.

"_Exactly."_

"Well, lemme' know if you find anything. I got to get back to schooling Jack."

"_Will do, sweetheart."_

They hung up and Delilah walked back into the kitchen. "How you getting on, baby?" She asked, standing behind Jack and wrapping a arm around his shoulders.

Jack nodded. "I'ma be done soon." He told her.

"Alright," Delilah replied. "What'd you want for lunch?" She questioned, walking over to the cupboards.

"Chips!"

She laughed. "You can't just eat chips." She bit her lip. "How about a sandwich? And if you eat all of that you can have some chips and a yoghurt?" She suggested.

Jack nodded happily before he returned to his work.

* * *

"Wow, just when I thought life couldn't get any crazier." Delilah laughed, picking up some dirty laundry that laid on her bedroom floor. She threw It out of her room, getting it ready to be taken downstairs.

Dean chuckled. "_I know what you mean. Seems like all we get is crazy lately."_

"Mm," She hummed in agreement as she pulled her covers up to the top of her bed. "So other than it being myths that kids believe, you have any other leads?" She questioned, smoothing the creases out of the covers.

"_Not really." _He admitted. "_So...You busy?"_

A smile grew on her face and she closed the bedroom door before she sat down on the edge of her bed, laying back. "Not really." She lied. Sure, she had washing and tidying to do but Jack was napping so it was the perfect opportunity for some phone fun.

"_Good._" He replied. "_Sam's out." _He hinted.

"I'm already taking off my pants." She told him, pulling her jeans down her hips.

"_Someones eager."_

She kicked the jeans off her feet. "Hell yeah, I'm eager." She replied. Something about this man just made her a addict when it came to sex. Or in their case, phone sex. "Tell me what you're doing."

"_I'm touchin' my dick, thinkin' about it bein' your mouth instead."_ He told her hotly. _"I would love-"_ Suddenly, he paused. _"What the hell?"_

"Dean?" She frowned.

"_Uh, yeah, sweetheart?"_

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

It was silent for a moment. "_I'm just gonna' come out and say it."_ He replied. "_My hand is hairy."_

She made a face, scrunching up her nose before she burst out laughing. "Of course." She giggled. "It's somethin' parents tell their kids." She snorted with laughter. "If you touch yourself you'll get hairy palms."

"_Dude, this is such a turn-off."_

She laughed again, sitting up and reaching down to pick up her jeans. "This is hilarious." She said as she slipped one leg into her jeans, then the other.

"_No, it's not." _Dean argued. "_I look like someone that belongs in a circus."_

She snorted again, pulling her jeans over her hips. "Poor baby." She teased, buttoning herself up.

"_I need some food to make me feel better."_ He muttered.

"You goin' then?"

"_Nah. Don't need to go to a diner. I fried me some ham."_

"How?" She asked curiously.

"_You remember that guy I told you 'bout who died from the joy buzzer?"_

"Uh huh."

"_Well, we tested it out and now I have lunch."_

"Ohh," She laughed and nodded.

"_Mmm,"_ He mumbled. "_That's some good ham."_

She smiled, amused. "What is it with you and food?"

"_We have a very close bond."_ Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and closing. "_Hey, Sam."_ Dean greeted around a mouth full of food.

"_Dude, seriously? Still with the ham?" _Sam asked him.

"_We don't have a fridge."_ Dean explained.

Delilah laughed at Dean's response. "Say hi to Sam for me." Delilah told him.

"_'Lila says hi."_ Dean told Sam.

"_Oh, hey, Delilah."_ Sam called to her. "_Well, I found something."_ He then said to Dean.

"_Alrighty." _Dean responded. "_I'll give you a call later, sweetheart."_

"Alright," Delilah stretched. "I should be getting back to my house work anyway." She muttered. "Bye, Dean."

* * *

Dean stood up from his seat at the table and he put his phone down as he went to stand next to Sam. Sam laid a map out on the table that was covered in red 'X's.

"Um, tooth fairy attack was here." Sam started, pointing to the first 'X'. "Pop Rocks and Coke was here," He pointed to the next 'X' "Then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer. All located within a two-mile radius."

Dean nodded. "So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like." Sam agreed.

"And what's the A-bomb at its centre?" Dean asked.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house." He looked at Dean.

Dean nodded. "Our motel isn't in that circle by any chance?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

Dean hesitated, then held up his right hand. The palm was covered in hair.

Sam looked disgusted. "Ugh, dude..." He sighed, realising. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Dean shrugged. "I got bored and Delilah was on the phone so..." He grinned.

"You know you can go blind from that." Sam pointed out. "And if Bobby found out, you'd lose your balls, too."

Dean ignored him. "Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." He told his brother, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam called after him.

* * *

**Its a kid**

Delilah frowned at the text she received from Dean. She chewed her mouthful of dinner as she replied.

**Huh?**

Keeping her phone in her hand, she ate her dinner and waited for a reply.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked, bringing a fork full of dinner up to his mouth.

Delilah glanced over at him but before she could answer, Jack cut her off.

"It's Dean." Jack told him around a mouthful of food.

Delilah recovered quickly. "Don't eat with your mouth full." She scolded as she took a bite of her dinner.

Bobby raised his eyebrows at her. "Dean?"

She shrugged and her phone chirped again. "He's lettin' me know how the hunt I gave him is going." She lied, peeking at her text. It read:

**All this crazy crap**

**Its all because of**

**some kid.**

"They finished that hunt two days ago." Bobby told her, unimpressed.

"OK, OK, fine." She sighed. "We talk sometimes...OK, maybe alot." She told him and replied to Dean's text.

**How?**

"I know you do." Bobby told her grumpily and she looked at him questioningly. "We live in the same house. It ain't hard to notice." He took a bite of his dinner.

She pushed around some of her food before she brought it to her mouth. "What's the big deal?" She asked him, chewing. "Dean's a good guy."

"I ain't sayin' he isn't, girl." Bobby sighed. "But it's like I said before – He isn't one for relationships and that is what a girl like you needs." When she went to speak, he held up his hand, stopping her. "No, don't ya' go and do that trick you women have and make what I said an insult." He warned her. "It ain't a bad thing. All I mean is a girl like you – with a kid, and all the crap you've been through – needs stability. Someone you can rely on; someone that's there when you need 'em." He continued. "Dean can't give you that. With or without our-" He glanced at Jack. "-Current situation."

She knew he was talking about the apocalypse. Her phone chirped again but she didn't make a move to read it. "Nobody is perfect, Pops." She told him quietly. "I know I ain't. So why should I expect someone else to be?" With that, she stood and walked into the living room as she read Dean's text.

**Poor girl was possessed**

**and the demon got her**

**pregnant. She put him up**

**for adoption and now it turns **

**out the kid has Godlike powers.**

Her mouth fell open and she shook her head sadly.

**OMG. Poor woman!**

She replied as she leant back against the sofa. She couldn't imagine having to go through such a horrific ordeal. A moment later, Dean replied.

**Yeah tell me about it**

She bit the inside of her cheek as she wrote out her response.

**So what you gonna do about it?**

She asked him curiously. She rubbed the screen of her phone with her thumb until he responded.

**I have no idea. Cas**

**wants to kill him**

**but theres no way**

**me or sam can let **

**him do that**

Her eyes widened. She never would of expected that of Cas.

**What. The. Fuck? **

**How can he say that?**

She replied, shocked.

**I dunno. This kid is**

**seriously strong.**

**Cas said he could**

**kill the host of heaven**

**with just one thought.**

**We're gonna go get him**

**and bring him to Bobby.**

**He should know what to do.**

Delilah swallowed thickly. This poor kid; he didn't ask for this.

**I'll let him know.**

She replied and stood up, making her way to the kitchen. She saw that Bobby and Jack had both finished their dinner and were in the middle of a conversation when she interrupted.

"Hey, Jack? Why don't you go watch some TV. I gotta' talk to Gramps." She smiled at him.

Jack nodded and jumped off the chair. She watched as he exited the room then she went and sat in the chair he previously occupied.

"If this is about Dean, girl then I want'cha to know that I just want you to be happy an-" She cut him off.

"This isn't about Dean." She replied then paused. "Well, it sorta is but not in the way you're thinkin'." She continued. "The thing they're huntin' turns out to be a kid." She told him and she heard her phone beep. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

**Thanks sweetheart x**

For some reason the 'x' on the end made her heart flutter but she chose to ignore it as she slid her phone back into her pocket and turned back to Bobby. "This kid has the power of a God."

Bobby frowned. "How?"

She licked her lips. "His mother was possessed and the demon got her pregnant." She told him softly, sadly.

Bobby nodded. "So it's a hybid?"

Delilah frowned. "Huh?"

"There's some lore on it, somewhere." He muttered. "This kid will be seriously strong. If the demons get hold of him..." He shook his head and let out a breath.

"Yeah, that's why Dean's gonna' bring him here."

Bobby nodded. "I'm not too pleased with the idea but it's probably the best we got."

* * *

**Change of plan. Jesse **

**got away.**

Delilah frowned with confusion as she read the text. She questioned him,

**Jesse?**

A few seconds later, she got a reply,

**Oh. The kids name is**

**Jesse.**

"Oh," She said out loud, nodding as she leaned back against the sofa. She then frowned as it registered what he'd said.

**Crap. Are you gonna**

**try to find him?**

She asked him.

**Nah. Kid seemed alright**

**to me. Turned Cas into**

**a action figure.**

Delilah laughed out loud.

**Kinda got what he deserved.**

**You know, with wanting**

**to kill the kid and all.**

**Is Cas back to his normal**

**height now?**

She bit her lip, suddenly realising that if Cas was stuck that way, she'd feel bad for laughing.

**Yeah, he's fine.**

"Good." She breathed and stood up from the sofa. She turned the living room light off as she made her way upstairs. She looked in on Jack before making her way to her room. Removing her clothes, she climbed into bed. Once she was settled, she sent him one last text.

**I'm gonna hit the sack.**

**Speak to you tomorrow.**

**X**

* * *

_Two days later..._

Delilah and Rose laughed as Jack tried to lick his milk moustache off. "Here, sweete." Rose smiled as she grabbed a bit of kitchen paper and rubbed it across the top of his lip. "You know, you've got one too, Bobby." Rose informed Bobby.

Delilah could of swore his cheeks went red as he muttered out, "Don't need you to wipe my face clean." and he wiped the sleeve of his shirt over his mouth.

Rose and Delilah shared a amused look as Bobby's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Bobby greeted as he held his phone against his ear.

"_You were right about this one. It's definitely a job."_ Dean's voice came through the line.

Delilah sighed. Yesterday, Bobby had told her that he thought he'd found a job for them but Delilah didn't want it to be true. She was hoping they'd catch a break and maybe come visit for a few days. Rose sent her a sympathetic look.

Bobby nodded. "Thought so. Any other stiffs in town?" He glanced at Jack, seeing the young boy un-phased by his sentence.

Rose looked at Bobby in disbelief. She then turned to Delilah. "I swear he needs a mouth filter."

"_Just the one body."_ They heard Dean reply.

Delilah nodded and smiled. "Yeah but what'cha gonna' do?" She shrugged.

Bobby either didn't hear them or was just acting like he didn't. "Anything else?" He asked Dean.

"_Couple missing persons, but usual for a town this size."_

"Well, check 'em out."

"_You think they're connected?"_

"Call it a hunch."

"_You got it. And, by the way, how you doing?"_

"Doing?"

"_Yeah. You know, just...in general?"_

"Oh, you mean my legs. Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs. Idjit." With that, he hung up.

"Bobby." Rose gasped. "That was unnecessary."

"Boy needs ta' stop worrin'." Bobby grumbled and turned to Delilah. "You say somethin' to him?" He questioned her suspiciously.

Delialh's eyes widened. "What? No." She denied. "Trust me, Bobby. It doesn't take a genius to see that you ain't handlin' this well." She told him truthfully.

Bobbys jaw clenched and he turned his wheelchair around and left.

Delilah sighed sadly. She really hoped that he'd stop pushing people away.

Rose followed him with her eyes until he disappeared. "Is he always like that?" She asked Delilah.

Delilah nodded. "Most the time." She admitted. "I just don't think he knows how to cope with it. I think he feels like he's less of a hunter 'cause of it."

Roses nodded as well. "Understandable, really."

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Delilah agreed. "I just wish he'd see that he isn't useless and that he's important to a lot of people, and that ain't 'cause he's a hunter. He's important because he's a ..." She trailed off before softly finishing, "Dad. A Dad and Granddad."

Rose gave her a soft smile and reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "Maybe you should tell him that."

* * *

It was the afternoon and Bobby still hadn't come out of his study. Delilah sighed as she stood outside of the door. She counted to three and then slid the door open before walking in and closing it behind her.

"Hey, Bobby." She greeted as she sat opposite him at his desk.

He grunted in response, his head once again, buried in a book.

She sighed again and leaned back, playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you." She told him quietly. "We love you, Bobby and we don't want you to go through this on your own."

Bobby slammed the book shut and she jumped. "I'm not gonna' go and tell the world about my feelin's, Lila."

"I'm not askin' you to." She argued. "I just wish you'd let us in every once in a while."

Bobby shook his head. "I ain't like that, girl an' you know it."

"I know but-" She got cut off by his phone ringing.

Bobby looked all too eager to pick it up. "Yeah?" He answered.

"_So I know what we're dealin' with."_

"Yeah? What's that?" Bobby replied and Delilah stayed where she was, refusing to leave until they finished their conversation.

"_A he-witch who plays poker but instead of the chips bein' worth money, they're worth years of your life." _Dean told him. _"You win, you're fit enough to run a marathon again. But you lose and you're wrinklier than a wrapper."_ He continued. "_It sounds crazy, right?"_

Bobby shook his head. "No. There's lore on it. Goes back centuries. Travelling card player pops into town. You beat him, you get your best years back. 'Course, most folks lose." Bobby replied.

Delilah didn't like the look on his face.

"_Well, that would explain the crunchy corpse."_

"Supposedly, this player's a hell of a card shark. Got a lot of years in the bank. You find the bar he's working in yet?" Bobby asked.

"_There's a lot of dives in this town. We're gonna have to split up."_

"Well, why you still talking to me?" Bobby questioned but without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

Delilah watched as Bobby looked at his car keys that sat on a pile of papers. When Bobby moved forward to grab them, she was quicker and picked them by first. "Don't you even think about it, Bobby." She told him angrily.

"Think about what?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Don't play dumb with me." She warned him, standing up. "I heard what Dean said on the phone."

"It ain't any of your business, girl."

She shook her head. "You are my business." She argued. "Especially when you're 'bout to go and do somethin' stupid."

"You can't stop me!" He roared at her.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "'Cause it looks like I'm the one with your car keys." She held them up. "If you wanna' go, fine. I can't stop you." She told him softly. "But I can sure as hell go with you to make sure you don't do anythin' stupid."

"No way in hell." He shook his head.

"Fine." She slipped the keys in her back pocket and went to walk away when his voice stopped her her.

"Fine." He said between gritted teeth. "Meet me by my truck." He ordered her as he moved past her.

She watched him leave before she walked out of the study and into the kitchen. "Hey, Rose?"

Rose looked up from her spot at the table where she was drawing with Jack. "Yeah, sweets?"

"Would you mind lookin' after Jack?" She asked, biting her lip. "I'm worried Bobby's gonna' go do somethin' stupid and I wanna' go with him to make sure he don't." She explained.

Rose nodded. "Sure, honey." She told her. "Do you know how long you're gonna' be?"

"Maybe a few days. I'm not sure."

Rose nodded again. "OK but can you try n' make it back by the weekend?" She asked. "I got work n' after last time, I can't miss it."

Delilah smiled at her guilty. "I will. Thank you." She walked over and hugged her friend before turning to Jack. "You be good for Aunt Rose, OK?"

Jack sighed and nodded. "I will, Mom."

She pulled him in for a hug. "I promise when I get back, we'll have a movie and sweets night, yeah?" She whispered to him.

Jack's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "With pie?"

She laughed. "With pie." She kissed him on the forehead before jogging up to her room. When she got there, she pulled her rucksack from her cupboard and she packed a few clothes, one of Peter's guns that she kept in her underwear draw, her mascara – What? Dean was gonna be there so she had to look good! - and her hairbrush. When she had everything, she ran down stairs, peeking her head into the kitchen one last time. "I love you. I'll be back soon." She told Jack, blowing him a kiss before she walked away and left the house.

"Took your time." Bobby grumbled from the porch.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle to his wheelchair. Turning him around, she walked backwards and pulled him down the steps. Soon as they hit were on the ground, she let go and they went over to his truck. "Need some help?" She asked him as he opened his door.

"I can do it." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She replied as she walked over to the passengers seat. She threw her bag in first before climbing in and putting it on her lap as she closed the door. She watched as Bobby got himself into the truck before he leant down and closed his wheelchair then slid it behind the seats.

"Keys?" He questioned turning to her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled them out before handing them to him.

She felt butterflies fill her belly when he turned the engine on. She was going to see Dean for the first time in almost a month.

Maybe they could finally solve a bit of this sexual tension.

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Fancy seeing you here

**Fancy seeing you here**

It didn't take them that long to get where they were heading. "Do you want me to ring Sam and Dean?" Delilah asked him, sliding her phone out of her pocket.

Bobby shook his head as he parked the truck. "Nah, I'm gonna' go an' question some people. You stay here." He told her, opening the truck door before pulling his wheelchair out and fixing it up. He put it on the ground before manoeuvring himself into it.

Delilah put her phone on the dash board as she watched him. When she saw him climb into his wheelchair, she spoke up. "Why don't you want me to ring Sam an' Dean?" She questioned him curiously.

"'Cause they're busy lookin' around bars." Bobby replied gruffly.

Delilah sighed and made eye contact with him. "If you find him, don't do anything stupid." She said to him quietly. "Me n' Jack need you."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "Don't you be doin' anythin' stupid, either." He warned her. "This hunt may not seem that dangerous but -"

"It's still a hunt. Blah, blah, blah." She smiled, cutting him off. "I know, Bobby. I ain't dumb." She assured him. "What should I do?" She asked him, curiously. "I don't really fancy stayin' in your truck all night." She admitted.

Bobby sighed and looked towards the bar he was about to enter. "Alright, you can come with me but don't go getting' in the way or tryin' to be some hero, got it?"

She nodded and smiled. "I won't." She told him, pulling open the truck door. She closed it and locket it behind her, seeing Bobby do the same as before they walked into the bar. She looked around excitedly.

"What's got you so happy?" Bobby grumbled to her as they made their way over to a table.

She shrugged. "You know...I've just never been to a bar before." She admitted embarrassingly.

Bobby eyed her, frowning as she took a seat at the closest table. "Really?"

She nodded. "I don't exactly have anyone to go with." She pointed out.

"You shoulda told me, girl. I woulda taken ya'." He shook his head as he wheeled as close to the table as he could. "Now, what'ya want?" He asked, flicking his head towards the bar.

Her eyes widened. "I-I don't know." She admitted.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'll just get ya' a beer then." He told her as he wheeled towards the bar.

She had a small smile on her face as she looked around. It was just as she imagined. In the corner, there was a woman practically dry humping some guy. _Atleast some ones getting' some..._She thought to herself. Over by the bar there was some guy passed out. Next to him, another guy leant over and stole the rest of the unconscious man's drink causing Delilah to giggle.

"Well, isn't that a lovely sound."

Delilah turned around to see a tall man standing next to her. She smiled politely at him. "Are you English?" Was the first thing that popped into her head.

The man chuckled and held out his hand. "You got me." Delilah took his hand in hers and they shook. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be here all by yourself."

Delilah mentally laughed. _It was one of those guys..._ "I'm not alone." She told him. "I'm with my..." She trailed off, unsure of what to call him. "My..Bobby."

"Your Bobby?" The guy laughed. "That's an interesting label." He commented, amused. "Well, where is _your Bobby?_"

She pointed him out at the bar. "There." She told him.

"Seems a bit old for you."

She shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend." She corrected him. "He's more like my Dad."

"Ah, single then?"

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but paused. Her and Dean hadn't got together, they just made out and had phone sex...A lot. "Um..."

"This guy buggin' you, Lila?" Bobby interrupted, placing her drink in front of her.

The guy held up his hands. "Just having a friendly conversation."

"Friendly or not, beat it." Bobby told him, taking a sip of his beer.

The guy nodded. "Fine but before I go. I might have something you'd be interested in." He said, reaching into his suit pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to Bobby. "See you soon, old timer." He said to Bobby before winking at Delilah and leaving.

Delilah frowned as Bobby stared at the card. "That guy was weird." She commented, taking a sip of her beer. "That's disgusting." She coughed lightly. She looked over at Bobby, who was still staring at the card. "Is there Boobs on that card or something?" Bobby shook his head and Delilah widened her eyes. "A penis, then?"

Bobby rolled his eyes at her. "No. I think we just found our guy."

Delilah took another sip of her beer and grimaced at the taste. "Really?"

He nodded, tucking the card into his shirt pocket. "I think so."

"Right." She took another sip of her beer. "So what do we do?"

"'We'? There is no 'we'." He shook his head. "You need ta' go find Sam n' Dean n' I'll take care of it."

She sighed, not wanting him to go alone but she didn't voice it because she didn't want him to think that she thought he wasn't capable so instead she said, "Alright but please don't do anything stupid." She begged.

Bobby downed the rest of his beer and put it on the table. "I won't." He grumbled. "Ring 'em up n' get them to pick you up, alright?"

Delilah nodded and took a big gulp of her beer. She squeezed her eyes shut at the taste. "I hate this but I'm still drinkin' it." She shook her head. "No idea why."

Bobby chuckled at her. "You be careful, you hear?" He told her.

She nodded. "I will." She assured him.

He gave her a smile before he wheeled to the back of the bar and exited through the back door. She frowned, wondering if Bobby knew that the guy would be here. Remembering what she needed to do, she reached into her pocket before frowning. "Crap." She muttered to herself, realising that she'd left her phone in the car. _Now what?"_ She thought. She grabbed her beer and took a few gulps before leaning back against her chair. She glanced around, her eyes landing on the bar.

_No way..._Her eyes squinted as she looked at the familiar person sitting there. Beer in hand, she stood up and walked towards the bar. As she got closer she heard him talking on the phone and smiled to herself. That was definitely Dean.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of squat. You?" She heard him mutter into the phone and she quietly took a seat next to him, sipping her beer.

Dean sighed next to her. "All right. Well, if you come up dry, circle back to the motel in two. Your turn to grab dinner." He paused as Sam replied. The bar was too noisy for her to hear what Sam said. "Extra bacon." Was the last thing Dean said before he hung up.

Dean looked up at the bar the same time Delilah said. "Fancy seeing you here." She said, leaning her elbow on the bar and resting her head in her hand.

Dean's head snapped round to her. "Holy crap." He exclaimed, shocked. "Delilah?" A smile grew on his face as he stood up and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doin' here, baby?" He whispered into her ear. She squeezed him tightly before he let go and sat back down on the bar stool, facing her. He grabbed her free hand in his, his thumb rubbing over the back of it.

"I'm with Bobby." She explained, smiling. God, it was good to see him. "He wanted to come an' help you but I told him the only way he's goin' is if I'm goin' with him."

Dean chuckled. "Wanted ta' see me that bad, eh?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "That and I wanted to make sure Bobby didn't do anything stupid."

Dean frowned at that. "Where is Bobby?"

"He said he thinks he found the guy who's doin' all this." She explained. "The dude gave him a card and Bobby went out back."

"You don't think he'd do something do you?"

Delilah shook her head. "He told me he wouldn't." Her eyes widened. "Why? Do you?"

Dean ran a tongue over his bottom lip before he turned to the bartender. "Can I get a beer?"

"Yep." The bartender replied and reached for a beer. He opened it and gave it to Dean.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a poker game going on in back, would you?" Dean asked him.

"It's a bar, not a casino."

Dean put a hand into his pocket and grabbed some money. "My friend Ben told me you'd know."

The bartender shook his head. "Don't know any Ben."

"Sure you do. You know, balding, smart-ass, real ladies' man?"

The bartender leaned forward. "Listen, pal, I told you, I don't know any Ben. I don't know nothing about a game."

"You sure? 'Cause, uh..." Dean slid a hundred dollar bill towards him. "He sure seems to know you."

The bartender glanced down before taking the money and flicking his head towards the back door. "Out back. Take the elevator down."

Dean nodded in thanks and stood up, putting his arm around Delilah's shoulders when she stood up as well. "C'mon, sweetheart."

They walked out the back of the bar. "You know, seein' you work is actually pretty hot." She commented when they reached the outside.

"Yeah?" Dean chuckled, pulling her close. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and slid his thigh in between her legs before leaning his head towards her.

Delilah gasped at the feeling of his thigh against her pussy. "Uh huh." She breathed, closing her eyes. His lips were about to touch hers when the sound of doors opening pulled them apart.

Bobby rolled out of the elevator, raising an eyebrow at the lack of space between Delilah and Dean.

"Bobby." Dean greeted, standing as far away from Delilah as he could. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Planting daisies. What's it look like? Came in on the case." Bobby replied, wheeling towards them. "Or was Delilah to busy with your tongue down her throat to tell you."

Dean swallowed fearfully and Delilah bit her lip. "And you beat me here?" Dean questioned, ignoring Bobbys comment.

Bobby shrugged and wheeled past them. "Well, brains trumps legs, apparently."

Dean and Delilah follow him. "So, you found the game?" Dean asked him.

"Yep."

"Did you stop it?" Bobby didn't reply. "Bobby?"

Bobby stops and turns around. "Not exactly."

"What did you do?" Dean asked him angrily.

The tone of Dean's voice made her uneasy. "Bobby?" She questioned quietly.

"I played, okay?" Bobby admitted.

Delilah gasped. "You told me you wouldn't do anything stupid." She reminded him angrily.

"And? What happened?" Dean gritted out.

Bobby sighed. "I lost."

"Oh my god." Delilah breathed, her hands covering her mouth as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean replied angrily. "You played some...Some he-witch?"

"Don't you take that tone with me."

"You idiot!" Dean carried on, ignoring him.

"They're my years! I can do what I want!" Bobby argued.

Delilah shook her head in disbelief. "And what about us, Bobby? The people who give a rat ass about you?"

"You'll live." He shrugged casually.

"How many did you lose?" Dean questioned him.

Bobby hesitated. "Twenty-five."

And just like that, Bobby agesd before their eyes.

"We're not done." Dean pointed at him before turning around and walking towards the elevator.

"Dean!" Delilah called and he turned around to see her jogging towards him. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, her eyes frantic.

He put his hands on her shoulders before glancing at Bobby. Seeing the look Bobby sent him, he quickly removed them before replying. "I'm getting' Bobby's years back."

"You can't do that." Delilah shook her head. "What if you lose?"

"I won't, sweetheart." He smirked. "Poker is my game." He winked before turning around again and walking into the elevator.

Delilah ran a hand through her hair. "God dammit!" She then turned around and looked at Bobby. She walked towards him. "What were you thinking?" She asked him sadly when she reached him.

Bobby sighed. "I thought, if I could win, I'd be able to walk again."

She shook her head. "And what if you lost? Like you have done."

He shrugged. "I couldn't be any more useless than I already am."

She gaped at him. "How can you say that? Do you even care about yourself, at all?" She questioned. "Or what about me and Jack? Sam and Dean?"

"Delilah-"

"No. No, Bobby!" She yelled before taking a breath to calm herself. "I have put up with your crap so for long now. It isn't fair!" She growled. "I have tried so hard with you and yo-you just go and pull a stunt like this." She bit her bottom lip, hard. "It would kill us to lose you, Bobby." She croaked. "Me an' Jack...We can't do this without you." She cried, hurt. "And by the looks of it, neither can Dean."

Bobby frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's gone in there to try and get your years back." She chuckled humourlessly.

"Dammit, Dean." Bobby grumbled, wheeling towards the elevator. Delilah followed him closely behind. "Stupid idjit." He mumbled as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"That's how much he cares 'bout you, Bobby." Delilah told him. "We all do." Suddenly, the elevator arrived and they both got in.

"Well, he shouldn't do things like this." Bobby replied as the doors closed. They felt themselves go down.

"What was he supposed to do?" Delilah argued. "Hell, I would do it if I didn't have Jack to look after."

"Don't talk like that." Bobby warned her. "I don't want you ever doin' somethin' like this."

"It's what you do for people you love." She shrugged. "You, however, didn't think of anyone of us when you did this." She shook her head. "And now look." She sighed. _Dean better be OK,_ she thought to herself. She didn't have time to dwell on that thought because the elevator doors opened and they walked into a dark room.

She noticed Dean siting at a table with the guy she met earlier.

Bobby wheeled over to the table and Delilah followed him. "Dean, no!" Bobby told him when they reached him.

Dean shrugged. "They're my years. I can do what I want." Dean replied.

Bobby coughs and the he-witch holds up a cough sweet. "Lozenge?" He offered and Bobby wheezed. "What? It's barely linty. Okay, well, suit yourself. Just trying to help." He shrugged, putting the cough sweet away before he smiled at Delilah. "Nice to see you again, pretty girl."

Dean frowned and looked over at Delilah who had a scowl on her face. "You know him?"

Delilah shook her head. "Not really. He came over to me at the bar."

Dean looked back at him. "Did you try getting' her to play this sick game?" He asked his low voice.

The witch shook his head and grinned. "I'm guessin' she's your girl." Dean didn't reply. "No, I didn't try an' get her to play. I just wanted to chat with her. Can't a man appropriate a beautiful woman? And she is indeed a beautiful woman..." He looked over at Delilah and smirked. "Ain't that right, pretty girl?"

Dean glared at him. "Don't talk to her. Don't even _look_ at her." Dean warned him and it made Delilah want to jump him right there and then, thinking about how hot he was when he was protective.

He laughed. "I get it. Back off, right?" He nodded. "I understand."

Dean licked his lower lip. "Come on. Let's do this."

"I can't watch this." Delilah muttered, turning her head away from the table.

"You understand the terms?" The witch asked Dean as he dealt out the cards. Dean nodded and the witch finished dealing. He pulled out a red case and set it on the table. As he opens, he puts a toothpick in his mouth and chews it. The box contains eight stacks of poker chips and he removes them from the box, putting them on the table. He takes the toothpick out of his mouth as he speaks. "Buy-in's twenty-five years." He said, closing the box.

"Make it fifty." Dean responded and Delilah held back a gasp as she ran her hands through her hair. This was bad. This was so very, very bad.

Bobby glanced at Dean nervously.

The witch pointed his toothpick at Dean and said. "I like the cut of your jib." Before he put it back in his mouth. Dean smirked at him and the witch set the poker chips in front of Dean. "Lannraich gu dealrach a-nis." The witch chanted and Light flicked along both stacks of poker chips.

Dean counts his chips and moves some forward. "Twenty-five. That's twenty-five years. They go to him." Dean said, pointing at Bobby. "And he's cashing out."

"Dean!" Bobby argued.

"Oh my god." Delilah muttered nervously.

"Bobby." Dean replied to him.

The witch eyed Dean. "You sure?"

Dean nodded. "Yes."

The witch nods and takes his toothpick out of his mouth before holding a hand above the chips. He starts chanting again. "Las suas agus cuir ás an teine. Mar sin bitheadh." The chips catch fire, burn to ash and blow away. "That's twenty-five years you just pissed away. Better be sure you can win them back."

Dean taps his remaining chips. "Shuffle up and deal."

This witch laughs. "This is gonna be fun."

Delilah shook her head. "I really can't watch this." She muttered. "I'm gonna' go wait upstairs." She told them and without waiting for a reply, she walked to the elevator.

* * *

She paced nervously as she waited for them to come back up. Her stomached knotted uncomfortably as she feared what was about to happen. What would she do if Dean lost? What would happen to their relationship? Could they get him his years back? She bit the inside of her cheek as different thoughts popped into her head. If he lost, maybe she could try and win his years back? She shook her head sadly; she'd only played poker a few times and when she did, she lost. She couldn't do that to Jack. As much as she cared for Dean, she had to make sure her son was her first priority. She wouldn't be one of them mom's that put their new boyfriends first.

She heard the sound of the elevator going down and she swallowed painfully as she stared at it. Her heart pounded erratically and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before she found out if he'd won or lost. She wanted to close her eyes and ignore the situation. If her eyes were closed, she wouldn't have to see the results.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip painfully hard as the elevator creaked, signalling it's arrival. The doors open and her heart dropped when she saw Dean and Bobby exit. Dean had lost. She brought her hand up to her mouth. "You idiot." She mumbled as she shook her head.

Dean grinned at her sheepishly. "I don't look that bad do I?"

She sighed, unsure of what to say and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Oh, god. That bad?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Well, not right now but you're getting older by the second." She told him as she watched a few crows feet appear at the corner of his handsome eyes. "You're gettin' wrinkles."

"Crap." Dean groaned.

* * *

Delilah flicked through the TV as she leaned back against the motel bed. Dean was in the shower and Bobby was out. She jumped when she heard the motel door open. "Oh, hey Sam." She greeted.

Sam frowned when he noticed her there but soon that turned into a smile. "Hey, Delilah." He set the food he was carrying down on the table and walked over to her. She stood up and they hugged. "It's been weeks." He commented, pulling back. "If I knew you was here I would of gotten you something." He told her, gesturing to the food.

She waved him off, sitting back down on the bed. "Don't worry about it." She shook her head. "How have you been?"

Sam nodded, sitting down at the table. "Good. I've been good." He smiled. "You?"

"Yeah, not bad." She grinned.

"Good." He replied. "Is Dean here?"

She nodded. "Yeah but-" She went to warn him but it was too late, Sam was already calling for him.

"Hey, Dean? You find anything?"

Dean walked out, looking a lot older than he had earlier. "Uh, you might say." He replied.

Delilah muttered, "Jesus." He looked seriously old.

Sam looked startled and he quickly pulls out his gun. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Dude, relax. It's me." Dean said.

At the same time Delilah told him, "Sam, it's Dean."

Sam lowered the gun, glancing at Delilah to see if she was serious or not. When she nodded he turned back to Dean. "Dean?" He frowned, putting his gun away.

"Hi." Dean nodded.

"What the hell happened?" Sam questioned, confused.

"I, you know...found the game." Dean explained, heading over to the table and picking up the food. He reached into the bag and picked up a burger.

"You f—I thought you said you were g-good at poker." Sam said, shocked.

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?" Dean questioned, unwrapping his burger. "You want some, sweetheart?" Dean asked Delilah.

Delilah looked thoughtful. "Sure." She shrugged. She was hungry and that burger looked god damn amazing. Dean walked over to her and held it out. She leaned forward and brought her hand up to help her take a bite. "Mmm," She commented, chewing. It was good.

"I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like—"

"The old chick in _Titanic?_ I know. Shut up." Dean told him with a mouthful of burger.

Sam shrugged. "I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine."

Suddenly, the door pushes open and Bobby rolls in, closing it behind him. He glances at Sam. "I see you met John McCain there."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Any of you want to tell me what happened?"

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened." Dean told him.

"It's true." Delilah spoke up. "Bobby was an idiot."

"Hey," Bobby frowned. "Nobody asked you to play."

"Right. I should have just let you die." Dean argued.

"-And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" Bobby continued.

Sam grinned and commented, "It's like _Grumpy Old Men_."

Delilah laughed. "That's one way to look at it." She said as Dean and Bobby both snapped, "Shut up, Sam." In unison.

Dean turned to Bobby. "What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights."

"You just don't get it." Bobby shook his head angrily.

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting, I can imagine."

"No, you can't."

Delilah and Sam shared a glance as the old men argued.

"You got me. I never been paralysed. But I tell you something—I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me!" Dean motioned to his body. "My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Uh," Sam interrupted. "Actually, yeah." He said, looking at Dean's belly.

"Oh!" Dean groaned, holding his stomach in one hand and the burger in the other. "I'm having a heart attack."

Sam and Delilah look at him worriedly. "What-" She got cut off.

"No, you're not." Bobby interrupted her.

"What is it?" Dean asked him, pained as he lowered himself into one of the chairs that sat around the table.

"Acid reflux." Bobby answered. "Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." He smirked.

Dean sighed and handed the cheeseburger to Delilah. "Someone might as well as enjoy." He muttered sadly.

She laughed silently at the look on his face and walked over to him. "Thank, Dean." She smiled, kissing his cheek as she took the burger off him. She brought it up to her mouth and took a bite as she walked back to the motel bed, where she sat back down. _Man, this is goood. _

"No problem, sweetheart." He winked at her and she scrunched up her nose. Him winking wasn't attractive as it used to be.

Bobby coughed loudly. "So, you want to keep flirting with Delilah, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips."

Dean nodded. "I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry."

Sam spoke up. "I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?"

"Definitely." Bobby told him.

Sam sat down at the table. "You remember what he chanted?" He asked them.

Bobby nodded once. "Yep. Every word."

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam said, standing back up.

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean said as he also stood up.

"I think you ought to put some clothes on." Bobby told him, grimacing at the area that his dressing gown was no longer covering.

Dean grinned sheepishly and pulled his dressing gown around him tighter as he grabbed his rucksack and walked into the bathroom. Delilah smiled and shook her head as she balled up the burger wrapper and threw it in the bin.

* * *

"We ready?" Dean asked, pulling on his jacket. There was a repeated, "Yes." from everyone as they stood up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Dean pulled opened it revealing a young maid with a cart and armful of towels.

She smiled politely at him. "Ready for housekeeping, sir?"

"Born ready." Dean joked, backing away from the door so she could get past.

The maid laughed as she walked into the room. "You're just like my grandfather." She told him, amused. "He hits on anything that moves, too."

Dean gaped at her, glancing at Delilah. "I-I wasn't..."

The maid chuckled and headed into the bathroom. "You're adorable."

Dean frowned. "And dangerous." He retorted, feeling very un-masculine from her comment.

"Aw." The maid cooed from the bathroom.

Sam and Bobby smirked while Delilah laughed silently at the look on Dean's face. His expression was a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Presumably from the maid thinking that he was flirting and from the maid calling him 'adorable'.

"Can we just go?" Dean asked them in a huffy tone.

* * *

It was a tight squeeze but somehow they all managed to fit in Bobby's truck. Bobby sat in the drivers seat with Sam next to him. Next to Sam, sat Dean who had Delilah next to him.

"There he is." Bobby mumbled as they watched the Witch exit the building.

They all watched as the witch checked his watch before walking across the road without looking.

"He's gonna get-" Delilah started to say but before she could get the sentence out, it was too late and she looked away grimacing.

A car slammed into him, sending him flying. From the looks of it, there was no way he could have survived that. The driver got out of his car and started shouting at some construction workers. "Guys, get some help! He came out of nowhere! Right out in front of me!"

"What the hell?" Delilah mutters as a car drives past them, the driver being the Witch who just got run over.

Dean laughed. "I got to say, I kind of like the guy."

Delilah shook her head. "That was screwed up." She commented.

Dean nudged her. "Gotta' get used to it in this business, sweetheart."

"No, thanks." She laughed. "I'd take scrubbin' the kitchen counters any day." She told him but she knew she couldn't lie to herself. The hunter in her was thriving from the thrill even though they'd barely started, and she was worried that the more she did this, the less she'd be able to stop. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as Bobby started the engine and started to follow the he-witch.

* * *

**Please review!**


	32. Stay with me tonight

**Stay with me tonight.**

They followed the Witch to a tall building and waited In the car until they saw him leave. As soon as they saw him drive off, they glanced at each other before exiting the truck and walking into the apartment building.

Dean held the door open for them as they all walked inside. When they reached the elevator, Bobby sighed, reading a sign that said '**ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE**'. "Well, I'm out." He grumbled.

Sam also sighed and gave him a apologetic smile before him and Dean headed to the stairs. Dean glanced at Delilah and flicked his head towards the stairs.

Delilah bit her lip and turned to Bobby.

"Go." He told her.

She smiled at him before jogging towards the boys. Dean grinned at her as she passed him and they all headed up the stairs. They made it up the first set of stairs effortlessly but when they reached the second, Dean started to struggle.

"You OK?" Delilah asked him, glancing back at him.

Dean nodded. "Not as young as I used to be." He joked, taking one step at a time.

When they reached a landing, Sam and Delilah waited for Dean to join them and when he did, Sam pointed at a sign that read 'Second floor' and said, "Dean." to get his attention.

Dean glared at the sign and sighed as they all started on the next stair case.

By the time they reached their location, Sam was way ahead of them and Delilah was helping Dean climb the last few stairs. "Almost there, old man." She breathed.

Dean grunted in response, breathing hard with his arm around her shoulders. By the time they reached Sam, he was already lock-picking the door.

The lock clicked open and they all entered. "Wow." Delilah commented as she looked around the apartment. "This place is...Wow." She turned to Sam. "What are we looking for?" She asked him.

"Somewhere he'd hid his chips." Sam told her.

"Found it." Dean announced as he knocked at the back of a opened wardrobe. He moved a few things out of the way as he opened the false back to reveal a safe.

"You are good." Delilah commented, impressed as her and Sam walked over to him.

He smirked at her. "You know it." He then turned to Sam and flicked his head to the safe. "Dime-store model. Piece of cake." He boasted as he turned to the safe. He squinted as he turned the dial and moved his head forwards and backwards, trying to stop his vision from blurring as he attempted to read the numbers on the dial.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's like _Mission: Pathetic_. Watch out." He said, pushing Dean out of the way.

"I could of done it." Dean told Delilah.

Delilah nodded. "Of course." She smiled at him, amused.

Sam turns the dial and a few clicks later, the safe was open. Inside laid a few piles of poker chips.

Dean turned to Sam and repeated. "I could have done that."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed some poker chips.

"What are you doing?" A womans voice asked them from behind.

The trio turned around a saw a young lady standing there, a gold necklace hung from her neck.

Dean frowned. "Aren't you the chick from the bar?"

The lady responded with, "I'm a lot more than that." And she threw her hand up, clenching and twisting her fist.

Dean doubled over and Delilah grabbed his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing to him?" She questioned frantically as Dean groaned, holding his stomach.

Behind her, the man-witch appeared and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless, Lia." He soothed her and stepped towards them as the lady – Lia - let Dean go.

"You boys want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins." The Witch told them. "It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." He told them, chewing on another toothpick.

"Fine." Dean replied, standing up straight. "Let's do it."

The Witch pulled a card out of his pocket and held it up to Dean. "What card am I holding up?" Dean squinted at it, his vision blurry. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer." He turned to Sam and Delilah. "You two, on the other hand..."

Dean glanced at them. "No, Sam." He said, seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Dean..." Sam replied.

"What, Sam not much of a player?" The witch responded to him. "Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." With that, he walked to the door and opened it. "You're free to go." They walked out the door and just before they were about to go, the witch said, "Oh, but, Sam..." Sam stopped and looked at him. "Your brother's situation; that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." He clapped three times and the trio glanced at each other questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Sam finally asked him.

The Witch laughed. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Let's get out of here, Sam." Dean told him, grabbing the side of his brothers jacket. "C'mon, sweetheart." He told Delilah as they headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Delilah asked, seeing Sam scratch his thigh.

Sam nodded with a tight smile as they reached the door. He held it open for them before they walked towards Bobby's truck. Sam scratched the inside of his thigh again, by his crotch.

"Dude..." Dean eyed him, amused. Sam looked over at him as they walked. "I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." He chuckled and Delilah laughed in realisation.

Sam's body went stiff as Dean's words sunk it. "Crap." He muttered.

Delilah bit her lip as she tried not to giggle. "It's OK, Sam. We'll get you some medicine for it." She tried to assure him seriously but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

Sam rolled his eyes. She was just as bad as Dean.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Delilah headed towards their motel. They walked up a slop, not seeing Bobby fall behind as he failed to climb up it in his wheelchair. He huffed angrily. "Little help here?" He asked.

They stopped and turned around, realising Bobby's problem. Sam walked back to him and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair, helping him up the slop.

"Sorry, Bobby." Delilah said with a apologetic smile and Bobby rolled his eyes in return.

"You know, I still think I should play." Sam said randomly as he pushed Bobby up the slop. When they reached the top, Bobby started wheeling himself but after hearing Sam's words, he paused, as did Dean and Delilah.

Dean shook his head. "No, no, no. You're not good enough." He replied. "I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost." He pointed out.

Delilah kept silent; she didn't know If Sam was good at poker or not so she couldn't really judge his idea.

"Exactly." Bobby agreed.

"So, what?" He asked them. "So I don't get a say in this any more?"

"Sammy, when you get to be our age—" Sam cut Dean off.

"You're thirty, Dean!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—"

Bobby interrupted him. "Knowing the game is not enough, Sam. It's not about playing the cards."

Sam nodded. "It's about playing the other guy. I know that." He assured them.

"Well, hooray for you." Bobby replied sarcastically. "All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby." Dean argued. "You don't have enough years in the bank."

Delilah spoke up. "If you lose, you'll die, Bobby." She frowned at him.

Bobby sighed. "I got enough."

"No," Sam told him firmly. "Delilah's right; you'll die if you lose."

"So what if I do, huh?" Bobby exploded. "What _exactly_ am I living for, huh?" He questioned them. "The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em? I can't exactly protect Delilah and Jack! Am I supposed to just watch them die?!"

Delilah looked at him, mouth open in shock at his outburst.

Dean spoke up. "Bobby—" Bobby interrupted him.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..." His voice crackled and he took a deep breath before continuing. "I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital."

"Oh my god." Delilah croaked, feeling her heartbreak at he confession. "Are you serious, Pops?" She asked him quietly.

It was Silent.

Sam glanced at Dean and Delilah before he turned to Bobby. "Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it." Sam told him before he walked past Dean, Delilah and Bobby.

Dean grabbed Delilah's arm softly. "C'mon, sweetheart." He told her but she couldn't take her eyes off of Bobby.

"Bobby, are you serious?" She repeated. The look on Bobby's face told her all she needed to know and she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you." She admitted as she turned and walked towards the motel.

Dean watched as she left before he turned to Bobby. "I'm glad I'm not you right now." He told him before he glanced back at Delilah. "She is _pissed."_

* * *

Delilah waited by the motel room door as Dean and Bobby caught up to her. She leant back against the wall beside her and let out a breath. She couldn't believe what Bobby had said. She knew he was bad but...She had no idea that he was _that_ bad and she scolded herself for not noticing it.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Dean questioned as he pulled the motel key out of his pocket.

Delilah nodded and gave him a forced smile. "You know it, old man."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, you could be a bit more sympathetic." He told her as he opened the door.

Delilah let out a chuckle as Dean held the door open for Bobby to enter. "I would be but..." She shrugged. "You got yourself into this mess." _I just hope that you can get yourself out of it..._

"Actually, it was Bobby that got me into this mess." He pointed out as he gestured for her to enter the room. She did but stopped short when she noticed that they had a visitor.

The Witches girlfriend, Lia, held out a piece of paper. "Take it. It'll help you." She told them.

Bobby wheeled over to her and took it. "What is this?" He asked, glancing down at the writing.

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And it reverses what?" Dean wanted to know.

"Patrick's work. All of it."

Dean looked at her unconvinced as he asked. "Yo-you saying I could be normal again?"

Lia nodded. "You and everyone else he's ever played." She said before correcting herself, "Who's still alive."

Dean eyed her wearily. "Why the hell should we trust you?"

"Yeah," Delilah agreed. "Why would you help us?"

Lia shrugged. "Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real." She walked over to the door, getting ready to leave when Bobby stopped her.

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?" Bobby questioned.

Lia nodded. "And me, too. I look good for my age." She told him.

"Lady, this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons." Lia said cryptically as she glanced down at her necklace. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow." She told them and left the motel room.

The trio glance at each other. "You think she's tellin' the truth?" Dean asked Bobby.

Bobby shrugged, holding the piece of paper up. "God knows."

Delilah looked between them. "There's only one way to find out, right?"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Right, what do we need?" He asked Bobby.

Bobby quickly scanned through the list. "Basic stuff. Most of it should be easy except..."

"Except what?"

"We need a little He-witch DNA." He sighed.

Dean nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll get Sam on it."

* * *

"This is so wrong." Delilah muttered as she dug up some mud and threw it over her shoulder. It was night time and her and Dean were digging up a grave while Bobby held a flash light so they could see what they were doing.

Dean shrugged. "I can see why you'd think so but this is like second nature to us hunters." He told her, pushing his shovel into the grave. "How do we even know her spell's gonna work?" Dean asked, glancing up at Bobby as his shovel stood up in the dirt.

"We don't." Bobby replied. "But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'" He ordered.

Dean did as he was told and went to shovel up some more dirt when his bones cracked and he groaned. "Oh, God." Bobby rolled his eyes. "My elbows!" Dean complained. "I'm all creaky."

"Hurry up, you crybaby." Bobby told him.

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides."

"One little grave." Bobby mocked him and Delilah stopped digging so she could watch them, a amused look on her face.

"Then you do it." Dean suggested.

"Fine. I'll hop right in." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Well, least your legs are numb."

"Shut up and dig, Grandma." Bobby said and Delilah laughed silently, shaking her head. "You two, missy."

She scrunched her nose up at him and returned to the grave, as did Dean but it didn't last long because another bone crackled and he held his back.

"Oh, Now it's my back." Dean grumbled.

"Can you straighten up?" Bobby questioned him.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "But a little sympathy wouldn't hurt."

"Butt cheek tingling?" Bobby continued to question.

Dean looked taken back. "Well, that's kind of personal."

"So, yeah?"

Dean looked up at him and nods slightly.

"It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging."

Dean pointed at him. "You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list."

* * *

Delilah and Delilah stood out back of the bar as they waited for Sam. "What if this doesn't work and Sam ends up losing?" Delilah questioned, breaking the silence.

Dean glanced over at her. "Then we'll figure somethin' else out." He told her simply as Sam exited the elevator and walked over to them. "How's it going in there?" Dean asked when Sam reached them.

Sam scoffed. "How do you think it's going?" He asked rhetorically. "What about you? You have everything you need?"

Dean shook his head. "We still need a little he-witch DNA."

Sam pulled a toothpick out of his pocket. "He was chewing it." Sam told him as Dean took it. "Hurry up, Dean. Please." He practically begged.

Dean nodded. "All right. Just keep him busy." He told his younger brother. "And, Sammy...Don't lose."

Sam gave him one last glance as he turned and walked back to the elevator.

"Good luck, Sammy." Delilah said quietly as they watched him walk back in before they turned and walked in the opposite direction. "I don't like this." Delilah admitted.

"Me either." He replied, rubbing his sore elbow. "But it's the only plan we have for now."

* * *

"Airmidh mi air maponus, diana hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time." Bobby chanted in the back of his truck. Dean threw a handful of ingredients in the small fire that they had built and the flames turned blue.

_Whoa..._Delilah thought, her eyes wide. She knew that stuff like this existed but seeing it up close was unbelievable.

"-Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deànta. Mar sin bitheadh." Bobby continued to chant. He flicked his head at Dean. "Drop it in."

Dean looked at the toothpick in his hand before he dropped it in the blue fire. He paused before holding out his arms and asking, "Well? How do I look?"

Delilah and Bobby share a look before Delilah sighed sadly. "It hasn't worked, Dean." She looked at him sadly.

Deans face fell and he groaned.

* * *

They sat in the front of Bobbys truck, Bobby in the driving seat with Dean next to him and Delilah on the other side of Dean.

"Everything we put in that spell was kosher." Bobby said as he drove.

"Yeah, everything except the damn toothpick." Dean pointed out.

Delilah glanced at him. "You think Patrick knew what Sam was doin' and made sure he got a fake one?" She questioned.

Dean shrugged. "Only thing I can think of."

"In that case, you got to go get a speck of DNA." Bobby said. "Strap on your track shoes."

Dean smiled sarcastically. "Oh, goody. More stairs."

Delilah gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his leg. She wanted to hold his hand or give him a hug but she really didn't want to make things awkward by doing it in front of Bobby. "I can go if you want?" She offered.

Dean's head snapped round to her. "Are you crazy? Hell no!"

She frowned. "Why not?" She questioned. "I'm the most capable person here." She argued. "You barely made it up the stairs last time." She pointed out.

He shook his head angrily. "I don't care if you're fit for the Olympics. You still ain't goin'."

"Boys right, Lila." Bobby backed him up. "It wouldn't be safe for you to go. What if he came back while you were up there?"

Delilah opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't think of anything to say. Truth was, she wouldn't have a clue what to do.

Noticing her reaction, Dean nodded. "It's settled then I'm goin'."

* * *

Delilah bit the inside of her cheek nervously as she watched Dean enter the lobby of the apartment building. She knew he wasn't fit enough to do this and she hated that he was so damn stubborn.

Bobby glanced over at her. "He'll be fine, girl."

She nodded distractedly. "Uh huh."

He studied her for a moment. "You really care 'bout him don't 'cha?"

She slowly turned her head around to look at him. "Yeah," She admitted quietly.

Bobby sighed. "He cares 'bout you, too, ya' know."

"Really?" She questioned, wondering what made him think that.

Bobby nodded. "Uh huh. You see the look on his face when that maid thought he was flirting?" He chuckled at the memory. "He looked...Hell, he looked panicked." He told her. "I ain't ever seen 'im act like that before." He admitted.

Delilah smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "I think he'll be good for ya'. You an' Jack."

Delilah stared at him in amazement. "Are you saying..."

Bobby grinned a little from the expression on her face. "What I'm sayin' is that you two have my approval."

"Wow," She breathed, a smile on her lips. "Thank you, Bobby." She said softly. "It means a lot." She confessed.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off just as his phone started to ring. He answered it. "Find anything?"

Dean voice came over the line. _"It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of that didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place."_

"Toothbrush...Comb. Anything." Bobby suggested.

There was the sound of footsteps before they stopped and Dean groaned a quiet, _"Sam..."_ Before there was a muffled bang. Delilah frowned at the noise, her heartbeat increasing.

"Dean?" Bobby called. "Dean, you there?" He asked, glancing at Delilah who stared at him with wide eyes. He could hear the sound of light gasping. "Dean?!"He shouted.

"Do you want me to go up there?" Delilah asked, her hand going to the cars door handle.

Bobby shook his head. "We don't know if anything's happened yet. Give 'im a minute." He turned back to the phone. "Dean, you hear me?" There was no answer. "Damn it, Dean!"

"I'm goin'." Delilah told him, leaving no room for arguments as she pulled the truck door open.

"Wait." Bobby called to her before she climbed out of the truck. "If the Witch is up there, you come straight back, you hear me?" He told her firmly. "You ain't got anyway to protect yourself up there n' Jack needs you so you betta' be careful."

She nodded. "I will."

"Good." Bobby swallowed thickly. "Now get."

She nodded again and jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. She ran up the long path. About halfway, she stopped, squinting her eyes at a figure walking out of the door.

A beautiful smile covered her face as she recognised that figure as Dean. Not old, eighty year old Dean but young, fit, Thirty year old Dean. She watched and laughed when he did a little dance as he came towards her. Just as he reached her, he jumped, clinking the heels of his feet together. The smile never left her face.

"You're back." Was the first thing she could think of saying.

"Oh _yeah_, I'm back, baby." He grinned and it took her breath away.

"You know, something interested happened when you were gone." She told him casually, pushing her hands into her Jean pockets.

"Yeah?" He asked questioningly.

She nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "Bobby told me that he 'approves' of us."

Dean grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Really?" She nodded. "Well," He started. "That's one down; just Jack to go."

She giggled and took a step towards him. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist, squeezing her to the point where she was standing on her tip toes. She let out a breathless 'oof' but smiled and looked up at him. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. "You gonna' kiss me or what?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded his head at her as his nose touched hers. "How can I resist an offer like that?" He breathed against her lips as they finally touched his.

Bobby watched the scene from his truck and he shook his head, unable to control the little smile that pulled up his lips. "Idjits."

Delilah tangled her fingers in his hair, humming at the pleasure his kiss gave her. He gave her a few small kisses in a quick succession before pulling back slightly. He leaned his forward against hers, his eyes shut. "Stay with me tonight." He breathed.

His breath touched her lips and her nose and it was the most pleasant thing she'd ever smelt. It reminded her of whisky and peppermint. Which she found odd since she hated the smell of whisky. "OK." She agreed instantly and Dean grinned at her, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

**Please review!**


	33. Intense

**The reason this is really short is because it was mostly sex, but it's against the rules to post smut on this website so I had to take it out. If you want to read the explicit version, you can find it on my blog. Link is on my profile. **

* * *

**Intense**

Dean and Delilah smiled at each other amused as they gazed upon the heart shaped bed in their new motel room. Bobby had gotten his own motel room and Sam was staying in his and Deans room, allowing Dean and Delilah to have the privacy they wanted.

Dean dropped his bag on the floor and Delilah did the same. "I know it's not much but-"

Delilah cut him off. "It's perfect." She assured him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're, uh..." she swallowed nervously and forced herself to look him in the eye. "You're perfect." She finished softly, a small blush on her cheeks.

Dean pulled back from her slightly, his eyes shifting between hers as he tried to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. When he decided that she wasn't lying, he found himself confused. "I ain't." He shook his head, the side of his lip lifting up in a lop-sided smile.

She frowned. "You are to me." She replied simply.

He couldn't understand why she would consider him 'perfect' but decided not to question it. Instead, he kissed her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close. She moaned into his mouth at the contact and brought one hand up from his neck to grip his hair.

He smiled at the sound and growl rumbled in his chest when she gripped his hair. _Lady wants it rough, she'll get it rough..._He thought to himself as he gripped her hips harder and took a step forward, encouraging her to walk backwards towards the bed.

She followed his lead and stepped back, still gripping his hair tightly. Their kiss was lazy, their tongues dancing sloppily as they stumbled over each others feet. When they reached the bed, Dean roughly picked her up by the back of her thighs and dropped her onto the bed.

She was breathing heavy, her cheeks flushed red and her lips swollen as she gazed up at him with lust.

He took a few moments to look of her. He was a man after all and the sight of her laying their, waiting for him to fuck her was almost enough to make him blow his load. _Jesus Christ, _he thought to himself, _She ain't even naked yet._He mentally shook himself. He needed to get himself together if this was going to go the way he dreamed about.

Delilah licked her lips seductively and used her fingers to slightly lift up the hem of her shirt. He could of groaned at the sight of her soft, womanly stomach. He couldn't understand why so women were self-conscious after having kids and he wondered why he'd ever been into those skinny ass models. Sure, some of them hot but there wasn't anything to grab onto and the feeling of their bones kinda freaked him out. Right here in front of him was a real woman and the site of the few stretch marks on her stomach didn't repulse him like he thought they would a year ago. In fact, he saw them as some kind of medal. _She's earned her tiger strips when she had her cub._ Yeah, OK, he may have heard that saying from somewhere but he felt like he suited.

"You're sexy as fuck." He found himself blurting out and Delilah laughed out loud at his bluntness.

"Thank you." She grinned. "You're not to bad yourself." She told him and leaned up so she could grab hold of his shirt. "Now get your ass down here." She said as she pulled him on top of her. Of course, she wasn't strong enough to actually pull him down but he got the message and did it himself.

* * *

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Nothing was said, they just cuddled, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of his hands caressing her neck.

Eventually he built up the energy to pulled out of her and take the condom off. He threw it on the floor, not really caring 'cause he was a man and he was tired as hell. In sync they crawled under the covers and automatically her head went to his chest, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

He listened as her breathing evened out and turned into light snores. He ran and hand down his face and sighed. Fuck he was getting' close to feeling lov- the L word but he couldn't. He didn't want her to be one of the victims to his families curse.

_Dammit._

It really sucked being a Winchester.

* * *

**Review :)**


	34. Morning

**Morning**

Delilah woke with a smile on her face, something she thought only happened in films or books. It was like the smile never left her face from the night before. She felt rested and wide awake, something that only a really good night sleep could give you. She lifted her head from Dean's chest and looked at his face, realising that they hadn't moved an inch since they fell asleep.

He was so damn handsome and she couldn't understand why someone as amazing as him could be interested in her. His life was exciting and action-packed. Hers was full of cleaning and teaching. They couldn't be more different yet somehow, it worked.

She licked her lips before catching her bottom one between her teeth as she thought about the night before. He'd blown her mind, made her feel so high she thought she'd never come back down to earth and she knew no other man would ever compare to him; Sex with Dean Winchester was something that would stay with you forever and leave you craving more. He'd officially ruined her for other men and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She realised then that maybe she could return the favour. Wake him up with a very big surprise. She felt nervous as she pulled the covers over her head and descended down the bed. It'd been a very long time since she'd given a guy a blow job and she was never that confident when it came to her sexual skills. She'd only done it a handful of times so she'd never learnt much from experience. Practically everything she knew was from magazines and adult books.

She was careful not to touch him or wiggle around to much as she moved herself between his thighs. Luckily, he'd slept with them wide apart or she'd of had to move them and risk waking him before her mouth could touch him...

* * *

"Mornin'." He said, lifting his head from her chest and looking up at her with a smile. His forehead was sweaty, his breaths coming out uneven.

"Morning." She smiled in return. "Good sleep?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't sleep."

She frowned, remember that his eyes were closed when she woke up._ Guess he was fakin'_, she thought. "Was it because of me?" She asked him worriedly as she climbed off of his lap. She settled in the bed beside him, pulling the covers up to cover her chest.

He grimaced as he pulled the condom off of himself before throwing it on to the floor. He turned and looked at her with a lop-sided smile. "Sorta." He replied, reaching out and pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Sorry." She told him softly. "Did I move too much?" She questioned. She didn't think she'd moved at all since she woke in the same position that she fell asleep in.

He shook his head, brushing a thumb over her cheek. His eyes were warm when they met hers. "Nothin' you did." He assured her.

"Then why didn't you sleep?" She bit her lip.

His thumb brushed against her teeth as he pulled her bottom lip out of her mouth. "Uhh..." He inhaled then chuckled. "It's stupid." He told her, dropping his hand and throwing his legs off the side of the bed. He reached for his underwear and pulled them on.

She glanced at his chest. _God, he's hot._ She thought before shaking her head of her thoughts. "You can tell me." She assured him, hoping she didn't sound to pushy.

He shrugged as he stood up and walked over to his duffel bag. He picked it up and put it on the bed as he opened it. "Just..." He trailed off, pulling black T-shirt out of his bag. "Wanted ta' be awake." He continued, zipping the bag shut. "Just in case, you know?" He slipped the shirt over his head.

She frowned in confusion. "In case of what?"

"Case somethin' happened." He mumbled, throwing his duffel back onto the floor. He sighed and finally looked at her. "Felt like I had to protect ya." Her heart swelled in her chest as she gazed at him with her mouth open. "I told you it's stupid." He continued, chucking nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

That snapped her out of it and she shook her head. "Nah, it ain't." She assured him. "I...I think it's really sweet." She grinned softly. "Thank you." She could of swore she saw a light blush cover his cheeks.

He waved her off. "It's nothing." He smirked, sitting down on the end of the bed. "What's your plan for today?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Stick around until Bobby says we have to leave." She smiled sadly.

He nodded. He'd figured that. "We'll come n' visit soon." He assured her.

"Good." She said. "I never did get a chance to show you my PS3."

He chuckled. "Trust me, baby. I'm not gonna' be visitin' for a game console." He winked.

She laughed. "I know but I'm still going to get you to play it." She told him. "I think you'll like 'Call Of Duty'."

He frowned at her. "What's that?"

"It's a shooting game." She smiled at him, amused. "And there's this cool game mode where you get to kill zombies."

"Sounds too much like my day job." He joked.

Her eyes widened. "You've dealt with zombies?" She didn't know whether it was cool or scary.

He nodded. "Not exactly but close enough." He answered. "Remember, Croatoan?" He winced as he said it, the name triggering a flashback of his nightmare.

She considered, trying to stop Future-Jacks tear filled eyes from appearing in her head. "Yeah but they weren't really like zombies." She replied. "They didn't eat people."

He raised his eyebrows. "You almost sound disappointed."

She shrugged. "Maybe...I just think a zombie apocalypse would be kinda cool."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You're nuts."

"Damn, you figured it out." She mock huffed before they both grinned at each other.

The grin slowly dropped from Delilahs face as she remembered what Future-Dean told her. Talking about the Croatoan virus reminded her of it and she wasn't sure if she should tell Dean or not. She knew there was a chance it wouldn't even happen and she didn't want to worry him.

Dean caught the look on her face. "You alright, baby?" He asked, concerned.

She shook herself out of it and forced a smile. "I'm fine." She assured him. They were having such a lovely time, she really didn't want to put a downer on it. She'd tell him another time. She brought her hand up to her face a pushed back some fallen hair behind her ear. She looked at Dean confused when he caught her hand but when he felt his thumb rub across her scars, she understood. "I guess I don't need to tell you where they're from." She said.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't of had to go through any of that." He said almost angrily. "If I could of stopped it, I would."

She smiled sadly. "You couldn't of changed anything." The feeling of his thumb massaging her scars was quite relaxing.

He sighed. "I know but don't mean I have ta' like it." He grumbled, bring her wrist up to his lips so he could kiss it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Chuck." He muttered quietly.

She shrugged. "Like I told you on the phone – I get it." She replied. "It was kinda uneasy, knowing you knew everything that happened to me but somehow, it made it easier." She admitted. "It means I don't have to tell you it and I hate talking about it so that's an upside."

He entwined his fingers with hers. "You're still beautiful, you know?" He told on, referring to her scars.

She blushed and brought her eyes up to his. "You think?" She questioned softly.

He nodded. "Sweetheart, no other girl compares."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Delilah? We gotta' get goin'." It was Bobby.

Delilah sighed sadly. "Guess I better get dressed."

* * *

Delilah waited by the truck for Bobby. She saw Sam exit the room and he walked over to her. "I guess we'll be seein' you some other time." He said.

She nodded. "I hope so." They hugged briefly when he reached her.

"I'll see you later." He said as he pulled away.

She frowned when she saw the direction he was heading. "Where you goin'?" She asked him confused.

He glanced around nervously before gesturing to his lower half. "I got that thing...To take care of." He replied with a tight smile.

She held back a laugh and nodded. "Have fun." She joked and he laughed before he carried on walking.

It was a few minutes later before Bobby and Dean exited the room. Bobby wheeled himself straight over to the truck and opened the door.

"You know where you're going next?" Delilah asked when Dean reached her.

He nodded. "Got a text from Chuck. He told us to meet him." He replied.

"Ah, right." She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe you'll come visit after?" She questioned, hopeful.

"I promise I'll try." He assured her, bending his neck and lightly brushing his lips across hers. "You know..." He swallowed thickly as he pulled away so he could rest his forehead on hers. "There's somethin' I wanna' tell you."

She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. "Yeah?"

_Dammit, Sam, _he thought, _this better not go wrong. _About an hour ago, him and Sam spoke about feelings and Sam told him that he should just tell her how he felt and not be scared about what could happen. He told him that he deserved happiness and that Delilah wasn't a helpless girl, she could handle herself. "Uh huh." He responded. "I uh," He cleared his throat nervously. "I care about you." _There, I said it. _"A lot." He swallowed nervously. "I care 'bout you so much that..." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "It's almost like love."

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him softly. "I almost love you too." She whispered, bringing her lips to his.

Dean sighed in relief, wrapping his hands around her waist tightly as he kissed her slow. It felt good to say it to her and he was very happy that she felt the same way but he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Delilah smiled happily as she cuddled with Jack on their sofa. It was soon Jacks bed time but she missed him so much that she mused with the idea of letting him stay up a little longer just so she could spend some time with him.

She'd recently got off the phone with Dean who was now suffering with his lack of sleep since it looked like they were going to have to drive through the night in order to reach Chuck in time. Lucky for him, Sam offered to drive so Dean could get some sleep which is when Delilah told him to go.

She rested her nose against Jacks hair and inhaled before laying a kiss there. "I missed you." She mumbled, his hairs tickling her nose.

"Missed you too." He told her as he glanced up at her and smiled.

She grinned and squeezed him tightly against her. "How 'bout we go upstairs 'nd watch 'Finding Nemo'?" She questioned.

He grinned and jumped out of her arms with a, "Yeah!" as he rushed up the stairs.

She laughed as she watched him before finding the TV remote and switching the TV off. She made sure everything was turned off before he went over to the study and slid the door open quietly, checking in on Bobby.

She saw him sitting by his desk with a book. "Bobby?" She called over to him and watched as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, girl?" He replied.

"Just wanted to say night." She told him. "Sweet dreams."

"Wait." He interrupted her before she could close the door. "I want ta' say sorry."

She frowned and lent against the door. "What for?" She questioned curiously.

He sighed. "My behaviour." He admitted. "The way I been treatin' you. It ain't right."

Her frown stayed in it's place. "What brought this on?"

"Dean." He told her. "He had a little chat with me 'fore we left." He continued.

Her mouth formed a 'O'. "Right." She nodded and waved him off. "It's OK, Pops." She assured him. "I understand that it's hard for you. I can't even imagine..." She trailed off.

"No, you can't." He agreed. "And I hope ya' never have to go through anythin' like this." He continued. "I just wanted ya' to know that even if I'm a grumpy ol' man lately, I still love ya'."

She smiled at him softly, feeling her eyes tear up. "I love you too, Pops." She told him. "I always will."

He tried to hold back his smile but it didn't work. "Now get." He told her, waving his hand. "I got stuff ta' do."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Night, Pops."

"Night, babe."

* * *

"Crap!" Delilah whispered, hearing her cell phone beep. "Shh, shh." She muttered as she reached over to her side cabinet. Gripping her phone in her hand, she glanced over at Jack who was fast asleep next to her. Turning back to her phone, she noticed that she had a message.

She opened it and frowned at the unknown number.

**Delilah?**

It read. She ran her tongue along the top of her teeth and she thought about who it could be. Maybe Rose had got a new phone? Or Dean? No, it couldn't be Dean. She shook her head slightly. She didn't know who else it could be. No one other than Rose, Dean, Bobby and Peter has had her number, she thinks anyway. "Oh.." She said quietly. "Sam?" She guessed.

**Sam?**

She repeated into the text. He must have gotten her number off of Dean but why would he be texting her? She swallowed nervously, hoping that Dean wasn't hurt. _Though,_ she though, _even if Dean was hurt, he'd still text from Dean's cell, wouldn't he?_ She frowned again, completely confused.

Her phone beeped again and she quickly stuck her hand over the speaker, mentally slapping herself for not putting her phone on silent. She quickly did that before she opened the text so she wouldn't have a chance to forget.

**No. Guess again ;)**

"What the fuck." She breathed, bring her spare hand up to her mouth so she could bit her nail. She thought long and hard. It obviously wasn't something with the wrong number since they knew her name. It couldn't be anyone she knew from high school since she hadn't seen any of them in years and they all thought she was dead. She hadn't given her number out to anyone so..."Who the hell could it be?"

**Who is this?**

She questioned them.

The reply she got a few minutes later almost made her heart stop beating and her breath left her chest as she stared at the text in shock.

**You're no fun :(.**

**It's Billy.**

"Oh-" She said slowly. "-my-" She inhaled. "-God." She glanced over at her son before looking back at the text. She swallowed nervously. "It's Jacks Dad." She breathed, almost like she couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Please review!**


	35. Curiosity killed the cat

**Curiosity killed the cat**

Delilah spent the next morning ignoring her phone. After the mystery person had revealed themselves as Billy, she decided not to reply any more and ignored the few texts he sent her after that. This morning when she'd woke up, he'd even had the cheek to try and ring her, clearly not getting the point that she didn't want to talk to him.

She rubbed angrily at the coffee ring that stained the kitchen counter. What did he want? Why now? Why when everything was going good? It always seemed that life had a way to knock you down when everything is going well.

She knew that the only way to get answers to her questions would be to talk to him but she wasn't ready. She didn't know what she would say. What if he wanted to meet Jack? She knew that he had a right to know his son but-

"No." She said out loud and shook her head, scrubbing at the stain more vigorously. _He doesn't have a right to meet Jack,_ she thought to herself. Where the hell had be been all this time? He wasn't there for the birth or the pregnancy. Not once did he send her a text asking if she was OK or what the sex of their baby was. Not once did he even bother to ask what she'd named him.

She heard her phone ring again in the background and did her best to ignore it. She wasn't going to speak to him. She didn't need him. She'd done just fine bringing up Jack on her own for the last Four – almost Five - years so she certainly didn't need him.

"Ya' not gonna get that?" Bobby's voice appeared behind her. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even heard him exit his study.

She glanced over at him before going back to her stain. "Nah." She replied.

He frowned, looking at her phone that sat on the table. "Why not? You n' Dean had a spat?" He asked and the phone stopped ringing.

She sighed, throwing her cloth on the counter before turning around and leaning her back against it. "No." She told him quietly. "It's not Dean."

Bobby looked at her confused. "Who the hell else could it be?" He questioned. "Hardly no one has ya' number."

She brought her thumb up to her mouth and nibbled on her nail as she mumbled. "It's Billy."

"Sorry?" Bobby asked, his jaw clenching. "Say tha' again, sweetheart. I could of swore that ya' just said Billy was ringin' ya."

Her head dropped to her chest and she removed her thumb from her mouth. She moved it to the back of her neck, where she massaged herself. "I did say that."

To say that Bobby looked angry was a understatement. "Wha' the hell does he want?"

She shrugged and sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know." She answered. "Soon as I knew it was him, I ignored it."

"Ya want me to answer it for ya?" He offered. "I'll make sure he never bothers ya again."

She shook her head. "Maybe I should at least find out what he wants." She thought out loud. "Should I?" She looked at Bobby with a hesitant expression.

He sighed. "I can't tell ya' what to do, girl." He replied. "Just go with ya gut."

She nodded and exhaled. "I'll answer the next times he rings." She decided. "I know that if I just ignore him, I'm forever going to be wondering what he wanted."

"I understand that." Bobby told her. "But remember, Lila, curiosity killed the cat."

* * *

Delilah sat on her bed with her cell phone next to her. She decided that she'd need privacy when she answered the phone. That, and she didn't want her son to hear all the abuse she was probably going to be shouting. Lucky for her, Bobby assured her that he would watch him.

She was feeling very anxious. She hoped that she would never have to speak to him again yet here she was, waiting for his phone call. She jumped when the phone rang and she picked it up, shakily lifting it up to her ear.

When she answered it, it took her a second before she found her voice. "Hello." She winced at how nervous she sounded.

"_Baby?"_ It was Dean.

She sighed in relief. "Hey, handsome." She replied, her voice soft and full of exhaustion.

"_What's wrong?_" He questioned her worriedly. "_Baby, has somethin' happened?"_

Man, he could read her like a book. "Um..." She bit her lip, choosing her next words wisely. "Dean..." She exhaled. She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off.

"_Baby, you're scarin' me."_ He told her nervously. _"Tell me what's wrong."_

"Dean, when you read my, ah, my book?" It sounded like a question. She didn't know what else to call it so she went with 'book'. "Do you remember Jack's Dad?" There, she was halfway through.

"_Uh huh."_ He sounded confused. "_Total Jackass that cheated on ya' when he found out you were pregnant."_ Now, he just sounded angry.

She half smiled but it soon disappeared. "Right." She took a deep breath. "Well, you see..." She trailed off. "He sent me a text last night n' has been trying to get in contact with me since." Done.

It was silent.

She bit her lip before releasing it and calling. "Dean?"

"_I'm here, baby."_ He assured her. "_I'm just...Processin' this." _He said. "_What does the asshole want?"_

"I don't know." She replied, running her hand through her hair. "I haven't answered yet."

He hesitated. "_Are you..Are you gonna'?"_

"Yeah." She told him quietly. "I'm just gonna' see what he wants n' that's it." He didn't respond. "Are you angry?"

He sighed. _"I'm not angry, Lila." _He assured her. "_I don't like it but I'm not angry."_

"I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I know you don't wanna be dealing with this."

"_Don't be sorry. It ain't your fault, sweetheart."_

She smiled slightly. He was so amazing. "So tell me what Chuck wanted."

Dean snorted. "_You ain't gonna' believe this but I'm standing outside of a 'Supernatural' convention..._"

* * *

It was an hour after she had gotten off the phone to Dean when her phone rang again. She was in the middle of eating dinner with Bobby and Jack and she quickly excused herself and jogged upstairs to her room. "Hello?" She answered with as much confidence as she could muster up.

"_Hey, Delilah!"_ Billy greeted her happily. "_I was starting to think that you'd never answer._" He tried to joke.

"Cut the crap." She replied coldly. "What the hell do you want?"

"_Jeez,"_ He muttered. _"I don't remember you being so bitchy."_

She gritted her teeth. What the hell did she ever see in him? "This is the reaction you get when you cheat on your ex-girlfriend and leave her pregnant without any contact for five years." She told him angrily. "Now just tell me why the hell you're ringing me?" She demanded.

"_I guess that's fair." _He sighed. "_I'm really sorry about that Delilah._" He told her sadly. "_I was young and scared and I've regretted it ever since. I was such an ass to you and you didn't deserve it."_

Her face softened slightly and she exhaled. "Just...Tell me what you want."

"_Our kid..._" He hesitated. "_Did you have it?"_

She scoffed. "Of course I did. You think I could abort it?" She questioned. "You know I never liked that stuff."

"_Good."_ He replied and she frowned, confused. "_I was hoping that maybe I could meet 'em."_

She felt her breath escape her lungs. "I, uh, what?" She stumbled. "What? Uh, I mean, why? Why now?"

"_'Cause I think I'm finally good for it, Lila-"_

"Don't call me that."

"_-I've done a lot of growing up since we were together and the reason I never contacted you after I.." _He sighed sadly. "_After I cheated on you is because I didn't think I would be good enough for you."_

She wasn't sure if she believed him and she shook her head. "I can't do this."

"_Please, Delilah."_ He begged, sounding like he was close to tears. _"I know I'm a screw up and I know that I hurt you and that I don't deserve a second chance but I just want to get to know my kid."_

She couldn't believe it but she actually felt bad for him and she hated herself for being so soft. "Billy..."

"_Delilah please."_ His voice was hoarse. "_Please, I'm begging you. Just give me a chance."_ He reasoned. "_Meet up with me tomorrow."_ He breathed. "_Let me show you how much I've changed."_

"Billy..." She tried again.

"_I get it."_ His voice was heartbreakingly sad and defeated. "_Just atleast tell me..." _He croaked and she could of swore that he was crying. "_Do I have a son or a daughter?"_

She swallowed thickly. "A son_."_ She told him softly. "His name is Jack."

"_Jack..."_ He sounded like he was smiling. "_That's a good name."_

"I thought so." Her voice was quiet. "Let me think on this, OK?" She bargained.

"_OK, Delilah."_ His voice was hopeful. "_I just want you to know – If you never speak to me again, which I would completely understand – I'm sorry for what I did to you."_ He told her. "_If I could go back and change it, I would."_

"I'll keep that In mind." She replied before hanging up and throwing herself back onto her bed. He sounded so sad, it almost broke her heart. Maybe he had changed over the years and everything that he had said was true. She knew that if Dean wasn't around, she would of accepted Billy's offer straight away but her feelings for Dean complicates things.

Somewhere in the back of her head she'd hope that, maybe one day, Jack would be calling Dean 'Dad' like he did in the future but if Billy entered their lives, she knew that it most likely wouldn't get to happen. So she had to chose, and it was one of the hardest decisions she was ever going to have to make.

She knew that she couldn't make that decision without meeting up with Billy first. It would be unfair for her to judge if he was fit enough without even meeting him. She knew that in her heart, Dean came on top. He would make a great Dad but she had to at least give Billy a chance to prove himself. So she would meet up with him and then make her decision. She just hoped that it wouldn't affect her and Dean's relationship.

* * *

"Wow." Delilah laughed out loud as Dean finished telling her about his day. Apparently a girl called Becky – who was a fan of Chucks Supernatural books – had managed to get hold on Chucks phone and she sent Sam and Dean a text asking them to them Chuck at this hotel. Turns out the hotel was booked out for the night because it was running a Supernatural convention. Chuck had also announced that he was starting his books up again and starting a new book called 'Delilah'. Of course, Dean shot that down and threatened him until he told him that he wouldn't do it.

"_I know._" Dean chuckled.

"I wish I could of seen the look on your faces." She smiled at the image.

"_Good thing is that we got a lead on the colt."_

"That's great." She commented.

"_Did you talk to him?"_ Dean asked her suddenly.

She sighed, figuring that it would have been brought up sooner or later. "Yeah."

"_What'd he have to say?"_

"Sorry." She told him. "He said he was sorry for everything and that he wants to get to know Jack."

Dean swallowed audibly. "_What'd you say?"_

"Nothing yet." She replied softly. "He wants to meet up so he can show me how much he's changed."

"_If you're meetin' up with him I'm goin' with you."_ Dean told her firmly.

"Really?" She smiled. "You'd do that?"

"_Course I would."_ He replied. "_I wanna check this guy out for myself. Make sure he's good enough to be around my-Around you." _He quickly covered up.

She found herself wondering what he was going to say. "OK." She agreed. "When are you free?"

"_'Give me Three days."_ He answered. "_Sammy found us another hunt n' we got Cas workin' on trackin' this Crowley guy."_

"Alright, I'll let Billy know."

* * *

It was exactly Three days later and Delilah waited anxiously for Dean to answer his phone. She'd been trying to ring him all day but she'd had no luck. She heard his phone go to it's answering machine. "Hey, Dean, it's me again." She sighed. "I've got to leave and meet Billy now. I hope you're OK." She said worriedly. "If you arrive and I'm not here, we'll be at Sandra's diner." she told him. "I'll speak to you later, bye." Honestly, she was quite disappointed that Dean hadn't turned up and she figured that he must be wrapped up in his hunt.

"No answer?" Bobby asked from behind her.

She slipped her phone in her pocket and shook her head. "Nope." She replied as she walked over to the coat rack and pulled off her jacket. She slipped it on.

"You goin' on your own?" He guessed.

"Uh huh." She nodded, slipping her hand underneath her hair and pulling it out of her jacket. "I just want to get this over and done with." She admitted.

Bobby eyed her. "You want me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She assured him and walked over to Jack who was playing on the floor with his cars. "Mommy will be back soon." She told him, bending over and laying a kiss on his head.

"Take this." Bobby handed her his flask and she took it, eyeing it questioningly. "It's got holy water in it. Try n' slip it in his drink."

She nodded slowly and frowned. "You think he could be a demon?"

He shrugged. "I ain't takin' no chances n' you shouldn't either."

"OK." She agreed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a few hours." She gave him a smile before she turned and opened the front door. She closed it behind her, pulling her jacket around her tightly as the chilly air hit her. She walked down the steps and over to her car.

As she started the engine, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

* * *

Her anxiety increased when she spotted him sitting in the corner of the café. His smile was bright when he noticed her and he waved her over. She gave him a hesitate smile and her legs felt numb when she walked over to him.

"You look amazing." He complimented as she sat down.

"Thanks." She smiled tightly. It was silent for a moment.

"So..." He started. "Can I buy you anything?" He questioned.

She went to shake her head no but stopped when she noticed that he had already gotten himself a coffee, which was only half-drunk. "Coffee, please."

He nodded and stood up, walking towards the counter.

She glanced at him nervously as she pulled Bobby's flask out of her pocket. She unscrewed the lid under the table and when she was sure no one was looking, she emptied some of it's contents into his coffee. She was trying to screw the lid back on when he walked back over and sat down. Luckily, the flask was hidden by the table.

"They said they'd bring it over." He told her, smiling. "So how have you been?"

She nodded, slipping the flask back into her pocket. "Good." She smiled genuinely. "I met someone."

He grinned at her. "Really?" He sounded pleased. "That's great." He continued. "I actually met someone, too."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh." He confirmed. "We've been together for Two years now." He informed her. "She's my life."

"I'm glad." She replied honestly. Everyone deserved happiness, after all. She also noted it in her head. If he can hold down a relationship for Two years, maybe he had matured. "So, do you work?"

He nodded. "I actually took over our family garage when my Dad died." He sounded sad.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "That's rough."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I earn a lot of money from it too so I could buy Jack-"

Delilah held up her hand. "Let's not go there yet."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly. "Guess I'm getting a little carried away."

A waitress appeared at the table and put the coffee in front of Delilah.

"Thank you." Delilah told her.

Without a word, the waitress walked away.

"That was rude." Billy commented.

"Mm," Delilah agreed, bringing her coffee up to her mouth and blowing on it. "Doesn't matter. So tell me about your girlfriend." If Billy was going to be apart of Jack's life then his girlfriend would be too so it only made sense to find out some stuff about her.

"She's amazing." He said, though his voice was sad. Delilah frowned. "She's really smart and funny." He continued, not noticing Delilah's look. "I couldn't ask for anyone better." He smiled. "So is Sam your boyfriend?"

Delilah frowned. "How'd you know that name?" She questioned suspiciously.

"You text'ed me it." He chuckled.

"Ohhh." She nodded, suddenly remembering. "No, he's not." She corrected him. "Why did you text me?" She was curious. "Why not just ring me?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to know if it was still your number or not." He explained. "And when you didn't reply, I figured that it was your number and you were pissed."

She nodded slowly and took a sip of her coffee. It burned her mouth but she didn't show it. _Fuck, that's hot._ "Aren't you gonna' drink yours?" She gestured to his coffee.

"Oh." He looked down and chuckled. "I'd completely forgotten about it." He admitted and brought it up to his mouth. Delilah held her breath when she saw him take a sip. He swallowed it. "The waitress may be rude but they do make a nice coffee." He commented.

She let out a breath, relieved. "Yeah." She agreed.

* * *

"Let me walk you to your car." Billy offered as they left the café. They had spoken for about Four hours and it was starting to get dark.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Delilah smiled, unsure. "I can manage."

"Nonsense." He shook his head. "After you've given me this chance, the least I can do is make sure you get to your car OK."

She gave in. "OK, I suppose." As they walked to the car park, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed that she had a text.

**Crap. I'm sorry baby.**

**Me and Sam got stuck in **

**T.V land by an angel**

**I'll explain later.**

**I'm on my way.**

She frowned, having no idea what he meant by that but she was happy that he was still planning on visiting her though. Her frown must have changed into a smile because Billy commented.

"Is that your man?" He guessed teasingly.

She blushed at being caught out. "Yeah, that's him." She smiled. She'd talked about Dean to him, not going into much detail, just the basics.

"He's a lucky man, Delilah." He said softly as they reached her car. "Delilah." He grabbed her arm, turning her around and facing him. His eyes looked at something over her shoulder and he stopped her from turning around to see what he'd looked at. "Delilah." He said again, grabbing her attention. "I'm so sorry."

She rolled her eyes. _This again? _"It's in the past." She smiled at him tightly.

He shook his head, his eyes sad. "Not about that."

She frowned, the look in his eyes were starting to scare her. "What then?"

He gulped. "This."

Suddenly, she was hit over her head from behind and all she could remember was the feeling of her body hitting the floor with a loud _thump._

* * *

**Please review!**


	36. Where's Mom?

**Where's Mom?**

Sam and Dean Winchester stood inside the abandoned warehouse after finally managing to escape from Gabrel's - over wise known as The Trickster - Changing Channel games by trapping him in a ring of holy oil.

"So. Boys. Now what?" Gabriel questioned them, until to move due to the ring of fire that surrounded him. "We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

Dean shook his head. "Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." He demanded angrily.

Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "Oh am I?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded in confirmation. "Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." He threatened. Gabriel gave in with a sigh and brought his hand up. He snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared beside them. "Cas, you okay?" Dean asked him.

"I'm fine." Cas nodded before he turned to the other angel. "Hello, Gabriel." He greeted.

"Hey, bro." Gabriel replied, his tone of voice light. "How's the search for Daddy going?" He questioned and without waiting for a answer, he continued. "Let me guess. Awful?" Castiel narrowed his eyes at him.

Dean grabbed Castiel by his jacket. "Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam." He told them and turned to walk away. Sam followed him.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel called out to them. He didn't get a reply. "So, so what? Huh?" He looked panicked. "You're just gonna...You're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stopped and turned around just as he reached the door. "No. We're not." He shook his head. "'Cause we don't screw with people the way you do, and for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." He barely managed to contain his anger as he reached over to a fire alarm that sat next to the door and pulled it. Sprinkles of water came out of the ceiling, putting out the ring of fire that surrounded Gabriel. Dean pointed a finger at him. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Without waiting for a reply, Dean left with Sam and Cas following him.

They walked over to the Impala. When they reached it, Dean turned to Sam. "All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" He questioned curiously.

Sam shrugged. "I think he believes it." He replied.

Dean sighed and scratched the back of his head. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and groaned at the missed calls he had received. "Well I'll tell you one thing." He gulped. "Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show."

"Why's that?" Sam eyed him.

"I was meant to meet Delilah Three hours ago." He said sheepishly. "You think she's gonna be pissed?"

Sam chuckled. "Aw man," He slapped his brother on the back "I'm so glad I'm not you right now."

"Shut up." Dean growled. "That's not helping."

"Well, maybe Cas can-" He frowned when he noticed that Cas was no longer standing with them. "Hey, where'd he go?" He wondered.

Dean shrugged. "You know what Cas is like." He replied as he opened the drivers side door. "But seriously, what do I say to Delilah, man?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning them on the roof of his car.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled open his own door. "Just tell her the truth." He said simply.

"Oh and what's that exactly?" He sounded annoyed. "Oh, hey, baby. I'm sorry I didn't make it. You see, a Trickster – Who we later found out isn't a Trickster at all but the Archangel Gabriel - stuck me and Sam in a ton of different TV shows and I had no way to contact you." He said in a sarcastic tone. "You think she'll believe that?" He asked. "Hell, I'm not even sure that I believe that."

Sam laughed under his breath. "Just send her a text letting her know that you're on your way and explain it to her when you get there." He shrugged.

Dean nodded. "Alright. I will." He agreed and ducked into his car. When he sat down, he sent her a quick text.

**Crap. I'm sorry baby.**

**Me and Sam got stuck in **

**T.V land by an angel**

**I'll explain later.**

**I'm on my way.**

When Sam was settled, Dean chucked his cell phone in his lap. Sam rolled his eyes and picked the cell phone up and stuck it in the glove compartment. "You think we can catch some sleep before we get back on the road?" Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head. "I can't, man. I shouldn't of missed today." He sounded disappointed at himself. "An if I hurry then maybe I'll still catch 'em." He knew that they would have a lot to talk about.

Sam frowned and glanced at Dean just as Dean started the engine. "Catch who?"

"Delilah..." He trailed off before clearing his throat. "Delilah and Billy." He drove onto the road.

Sam's nose crinkled up. "Who's Billy?" He questioned.

"You remember when I told you 'bout Delilah's boyfriend who cheated on her when he found out that she was pregnant with his kid?" He glanced at Sam and saw him nod. "Yeah, _that's_ Billy."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "And why the hell are you two meeting up with this guy?" He asked in disbelief.

When Dean answered, his voice was strained. "He wants a chance to get to know Jack."

Sam frowned at his brother's tone and realised that Dean didn't like this one bit. "How do you feel about it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't do your therapist routine."

Sam sighed. "I'm not Dean, I was just wondering if it bothered you. That's all."

Dean scoffed. "Bothers me? Of course it bothers me, Sammy." He kept his eyes on the road. "Who wants their girl goin' and meetin' up with an ex that they have a kid with?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No shit that bothers me." His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "It's why I was gonna go with her til' Trick-ass screwed it up."

Sam eyed him. "So...you're jealous." He tried really, really hard to contain his smile but he ultimately failed.

"No." He scoffed again. "I'm not jealous." He denied.

Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah, OK, Dean." He couldn't be bothered to argue. "So you was actually going to go with Delilah and meet the father of her child so they could decide if he was going to meet his son or not." He clarified.

Dean nodded. "Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"That has to be the most grown up thing you've ever done." Sam commented with amusement.

"Hey!" Dean protested, hurt on his features. "I do plenty of grown up stuff."

"Name Three."

"Easy. Poker," Dean answered smugly. "Beer and sex."

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bobby tapped his knee nervously as he rung Delilah. He kept glancing at the clock, his anxiety increasing as the minutes ticked by. "Dammit!" He yelled loudly when he heard Delilah's voice-mail and he threw his phone across the room. It landed noisily behind the sofa. "Where the hell are you, girl?" He muttered removing his hat. He also threw that and it landed with a soft _thump_ against the front door.

Delilah had now been gone for Six hours and he was worrying like a mother hen. When he'd noticed that she'd been out for Five hours, he'd tried to ring her, wanting to know that she was OK but he didn't get an answer and his heart dropped into his stomach, fearing the worse.

He didn't like admitting it but he was petrified and he'd only felt like this a few times in his life. First, was when he was a kid and his Daddy would beat him. Second, was the time when his beloved wife was possessed and he had to kill her, the third was when Dean sold his soul and the fourth was when the final seal had broken and Lucifer rose from his cage.

"Grampa?" Jack's quiet voice called from the stairs. Bobby turned around and saw him standing on the middle of the stairs, holding onto the banister with a worried look on his face.

Bobby tried to hide his worry and forced a smile. "What's up, boy?"

Jack didn't seem to buy it. "Where's Mom?" He frowned. "She said she'd be back soon but she's been gone ages now."

Damn boy was too smart for his own good. "She's fine, Jack." He didn't know if he was trying to assure himself or Jack.

Jack wasn't convinced. "Then where is she?"

"Jack..." Bobby said and pinched the bridge of his nose. The boy was his whole world but he didn't need this right now. "Just go ta' bed, she'll be here in the mornin'."

Jack eyed him before he sulkily retreated back up the stairs and Bobby sighed in relief. He glanced at the front door, hoping that Delilah would step through it.

It didn't happen and Bobby felt his heart break.

* * *

It was night time when Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby's. Dean turned off the engine and they both climbed out of the car, slamming the doors closed in unison. They walked up Bobby's porch and barely had a chance to knock before a worried looking Bobby swung the door open. He looked upset when he saw Sam and Dean.

"Nice greetin' there, Bobby." Dean joked and glanced over Bobby's shoulder.

"I should put you over my knee, boy." Bobby responded angrily.

"Damn, I didn't know you were so kinky."

"Dean." Sam stopped him, noticing the look on Bobby's face. "Bobby, what's happened?"

That seemed to bring Dean back to reality and he also noticed the look on Bobby's face. His heart clenched tightly in his chest and he felt his mouth go dry.

"Delilah." Bobby's voice was gruff, strained and riddled with emotion. "She ain't come back yet."

With those five worlds, Dean felt like his world shattered and he swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?" He questioned with a pained voice. His jaw clenched. "What do you mean she hasn't come back?" He felt a mixture of emotions. He felt sad, upset, devastated, angry, pissed and guilty. This was all his fault; if only he'd managed to go with her.

"It means exactly how it sounds, boy!" Bobby couldn't control his temper. He found himself needing to blame someone so then maybe he could make sense of the situation, and to him, it made sense to blame Dean. After all, Dean was meant to go with her and if he was there, nothing would of happened. "I've been try'n to ring her for the past hour n' I ain't got nothin'." He gave Dean an angry look. "Ya' were meant ta' go with her."

Dean had a pained look on his face. "I know, Bobby." He replied with a strained voice. "I know this is my fault." He admitted. "You think I don't know that?"

"Guys." Sam interrupted them. "This isn't helping." He told them and turned to Bobby. "You don't even know if anything has happened to her yet so stop jumping to conclusions." He took a deep breath. "Why don't we get inside and figure out our next move?" He suggested. Dean and Bobby nodded in agreement and they stepped into the house. Sam closed the door behind him while Dean sat on the coffee table, his head dropping into his hands. "When was the last time you heard from her?" Sam questioned Bobby.

"Before she left." He answered. "I rang her after she'd been out for 'bout five hours n' she wouldn't pick up." He looked just how Dean felt.

Sam nodded, taking the information in. He knew he'd have to be strong for them since Delilah was a big part of both of their lives. He also cared for Delilah but he knew that this was harder on them. "Could her phone just be on silent?" He questioned.

Bobby shook his head. "She wouldn't do that."

Sam thought for a second before saying. "Maybe she just can't hear it." He said. "Maybe she left it in the car or she has it in her pocket. I know I don't always hear my cell." He didn't want them thinking the worst until they had evidence. He glanced over at Dean, who still had his head in his hands and he felt a pang of sympathy.

"What're the chances of that, Sam?" Dean questioned, lifting up his head. His eyes were rimmed with red and his voice sounded like he was holding back tears. "I told you but you had to convince me." He muttered, chuckling dryly.

Sam frowned, confused. "What're you talking about?" He asked.

He stood up. "You," He pointed at Sam. "You told me to tell her how I felt. Said everythin' would be OK." He shook his head. "You told me to ignore the Winchesters curse n' take my chances n' now look." He raised his arms. "Look what's happened!" He roared.

Sam looked shocked. "This isn't your fault, Dean." He denied.

Dean ran a hand down his face. "I should of just stayed away from her but noooo," He drew the word out. "I just couldn't help myself, could I?" He really wanted to punch something, preferably, himself for being so damn selfish. He should of just ignored his feeling and left her alone.

Sam had had enough. "Dean!" He raised his voice. "Calm the hell down. We don't know if anything has happened yet." He exhaled. "Bobby," He turned to the older man. "Do you know where they were meeting?"

Bobby nodded. "Sandra's diner."

"There we go." Sam pointed to Bobby as he looked at Dean. "Our first lead. We'll go and check the place out. Probably find Delilah there, safe and sound." He assured them before smirking. "And how dumb are you two gonna feel?"

Dean and Bobby shared a sheepish look.

* * *

"Look." Sam pointed as Dean pulled into the car pack. "It's Delilah's car." He looked at Dean and gave him a smile. "I told you that she was fine."

Dean felt his heart leap with joy and he ignored Sam. He quickly parked the car and jumped out, marching straight into the diner. Sam barely managed to keep up with him.

A bell rung as he pushed the diners door open and he scanned the area. His worry came back when he didn't spot her anywhere and he gave Sam a nervous look.

Sam noticed his brothers look and gave him a sympathetic smile just as a waitress walked pass them. "Hey." Sam stopped her. She turned around at his voice and gave him a flirty smile. "Did you see a young woman in here tonight?" Sam questioned her. "Pretty, long blonde hair, blue eyes?"

The waitress looked thoughtful before she nodded. "Yeah, she was sitting with some guy." The flirty smile didn't leave her face and she crossed her arms over her chest, purposely pushing up her breasts.

Sam almost rolled his eyes. "Can you tell me where she is?"

The waitress frowned. "I don't ask people where they're goin' when they leave." She replied.

Dean's face dropped. "She's not here?" He questioned. "She's not in the bathroom or somethin'?" He sounded hopeful.

She shook her head and sighed, clearing annoyed by how much attention this girl was getting. "Nope." She said. "She left 'bout Two n' a half hours ago now."

Sam swore his brother looked like he was about to drop to his knees.

* * *

"She's not there, Sammy." Dean said numbly as they exited the diner. "Where the hell is she?"

"We'll find her, Dean." Sam assured him as they walked to the car park. "We'll check out her car. See if we can find a lead." Dean nodded but didn't say anything as they walked over to Delilah's car. "No keys." Sam noticed as he glanced in the car. "She didn't get in the car then." He observed. "Sorry." He apologized when he noticed the distraught look on Dean's face and he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Him and Dean knew that it could only mean one thing: Something grabbed her before she could get in her car.

"Sammy." The sound of Dean's strained voice made him turn around and he saw Dean staring at the floor. He glanced down and in the orange glare from the street light, was a small puddle of blood about the size of a coin.

They both looked up at the same time, worry etched on their features.

* * *

Dean rested his head against his steering wheel while Sam went back into the dinner. They had noticed a CCTV camera outside of the diner, facing the parking lot and they knew that whatever happened to Delilah would be on it. Sam had told him to go and wait in the car, that he would get the tape for them and Dean had agreed, just wanting a moment to himself.

He felt like he couldn't breath. His heart ached in his chest and he felt sick. He wished that he had never gone on that hunt with Sammy, that he had just gone straight to Delilah. Then maybe he would have been able to save her. He thought back to the day that he had met her, how beautiful she looked, despite the blood.

He thought back to the script, a time where he'd hadn't known her, only knew of her. If someone had told him back then that he would meet her and fall for her, he'd have laughed in their face. He smiled slightly as he remembered all of the times he'd made her blush, how innocent she had been before she'd met him. It only took her a few weeks and then she was almost as dirty as him. He was impressed with how quickly she'd grown to take his comments with confidence, and even threw a few of her own in there.

He remembered fixing her up in the back seat of his Impala, and how strong she was, barely even flinching when the needle pierced her skin. He knew that she was strong but he didn't know if she was strong enough to go through what she was now.

He exhaled noisily and leaned back against his seat, glancing over at the diner. He saw Sam talking with the waitress before they disappeared from sight.. He remembered a time when he would have thrown that waitress a smirk, a few flirty lines and winks before he would have fucked her against the wall in the car park. Delilah had changed him. He no longer felt the need to look at other women or flirt with them. He didn't want them to have his attention, he wanted to save all of that for Delilah.

He remembered the first time he'd kissed her. Her lips were so soft and unsure but she grew more confident with every movement. It was a moment he would never forget, as cheesy as it sounded. Something else he'd definitely never forget, was when they'd made love.

Yep, made love. Not fucked, but actually made love. That was a first for Dean. He wanted to fuck her, hell, he tried to fuck her but the moment he entered her, it was so intense and embarrassingly enough, emotional, that he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't do emotions and sex. He was always a _Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am_ type of guy but she'd changed him. Again.

He noticed Sam wave to the waitress as he left the diner, a tape in his hand and he swallowed nervously, not sure that he wanted to know what was on it.

Sam's footsteps got louder as he got closer and soon enough, he was at the door, pulling it open and climbing inside. He glanced up at him, his eyes analysing as he asked. "You ready?"

"Yep." _No._

* * *

Bobby was practically shaking as Sam popped the cassette into the video player. He stepped back as the machine pulled it in and Sam grabbed the control, sitting next to Dean who was sat on the coffee table again.

"Here we go." Sam muttered as he fast forwarded the tape to the moment that Delilah left the diner.

They watched the black and white screen as Delilah and Billy exited the diner. They walked over to the car park and Dean's jaw clenched when Billy grabbed Delilah's arm. They seemed to exchange a few words before a man slowly walked up behind Delilah and raised his hand. It appeared to have a knife in it and he brought the butt of it down on the back of her head. She fell forward and crashed to the ground. Dean looked away but Sam's voice made him turn back around. "Dean."

The camera appeared fuzzy for a moment as Billy and the man exchanged a few words. Behind the man, appeared Three more people. In the middle of them was a struggling woman with tape over her mouth. The two men either side of her, roughly pushed her towards Billy and Billy caught her in his arms.

One of the two men then picked up Delilah in a princess carry and disappeared from the camera with the other man following him as Billy and they mysterious woman hugged. The man that hit Delilah over the head suddenly looked up at the CCTV camera and smirked, his eyes turning black before he walked away.

Sam paused it and glanced at Bobby and Dean who had matching expressions.

"Demons." Bobby spat with venom.

Dean's fist thumped loudly against the coffee table. "God dammit!" He cursed.

A little sniffle from behind them made them turn around. Jack stood on the stairs, in the same place he did earlier with silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Crap." Bobby sighed, closing his eyes. Delilah would be so disappointed if she knew that he saw that. "Jack..."

Jack's little lip trembled. "Mommy?" He whimpered, his eyes big, watery and sad.

Surprisingly, it was Dean that stood and walked over to the bottom of the steps. He held his hands out to Jack. Jack understood and held onto the banister as he walked down the last few steps.

When he reached the last step, Dean put his hands on the young boys shoulders and knelt down. "Your Mom's gonna be fine." Dean told him confidently. "You know why?" He question, moving a hand off of Jack's shoulder and wiping away his tears.

Jack shook his head and looked at Dean with a distraught expression. "Noo." He whimpered out.

"'Cause I'm gonna find her."His voice was firm. "And nothing on this planet can stop me."

* * *

**Please review!**


	37. Bingo

**Bingo.**

"Alright," Dean clapped his hands together. "Where do we start first?" He was raring to go with a new found passion after seeing the evidence of Delilah's disappearance. At first, he was lost, confused and worried as hell but now, they knew what they were dealing with.

"Billy." Bobby replied. "I say we question the sunovabitch until he talks." He continued. "And if he resists...We'll just have to use a little force." The side of his mouth lifted up at the thought.

Dean also smirked. "I'm with you all the way."

"Uh, guys." Sam interrupted them. "What about Jack?" He questioned, glancing over at the young boy who was sat on the couch beside him, a sippy cup full of juice lifted up to his mouth as he drank from it. His eyes dropped shut every few seconds from the lack of sleep.

"Rose." Bobby answered him. "Jack adores her and she knows how ta' handle herself if the situation calls for it."

Dean nodded. "Alright. You call Rose." He pointed at Bobby before turning to Sam. "You need ta' look n' see if Billy is still living at the same address." He glanced back at Bobby. "You still remember where he lives?" Bobby frowned, more than likely wondering how Dean knew that he knew Billys address before he nodded. "Good." He smiled "As for me..." He glanced at Jack. "I'm gonna' put a certain lil' man to bed."

They all got to work. Bobby managed to grab his phone from behind the couch while Sam left the house to go and get his laptop. Dean walked over to Jack and knelt in front of him. Jack peered at him from behind his cup.

"Hey, little dude." Dean said softly. "I'm gonna' give you a real important job, OK?" Jack nodded, his eyes wide with interest as he continued to drink from his cup. "Alright. Good." Dean nodded back at him. "I need you to get a real good nights sleep for me. Can you do that?"

Jack frowned and removed his drink from his mouth. "That doesn't sound special."

"It is." Dean assured him quickly. "You know why?" Jack shook his head no. "'Cause when your Mom comes home, she's gonna' be needin' a lot of hugs off of you an' you can't do that if you've fallen asleep, can ya?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a second before he shook his head again. "No." He admitted.

"So, you'll do it?"

Jack nodded and put his sippy cup back into his mouth and drunk from it as he climbed off of the couch.

"Good." Dean grinned. "C'mon. I'll tuck you in."

Together, they walked up the stairs and Jack lead him into his room and over to the single bed that laid against the wall. He bit the hard plastic tip of his sippy cup, holding it in his mouth as he climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Do you have a night light, or anything?" Dean questioned, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He hadn't done anything like this since Sam was a kid, and he knew every kid was different and had their different routines before they went to sleep.

Jack shook his head, bringing his hand back up to his cup as he drank from it and stared at Dean with big eyes. Dean smiled at him; his eyes reminded him so much of Delilahs.

"Do you watch T.V?" He asked, listing the things that Sam used to do when he was Jack's age. Sam never used to be able to sleep without some sort of sound going on in the background. It was OK when they had a motel with cable and a TV but the few times they didn't, Dean would have to sing to him. Something he wouldn't admit too in a million years. Thank god Sam was too young to remember.

Again, Jack shook his head.

"Uh..." Dean ran a hand down his face. "C'mon, kid, work with me." He chuckled at his own desperation. "What does your Mom do when she puts you to bed?" Jack used his spare hand to touch his forehead. "Oh." This time, Dean chuckled at his own stupidity and he walked over to Jacks bed, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "Night, kiddo." He said as he stood back up. "Your Mom will be back in no time."

She had to be 'cause honestly? He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't and he didn't even want to consider it.

* * *

"Rose is on her way." Bobby told Dean when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Dean nodded and walked over to Sam who was sat on the couch with the laptop in front of him on the coffee table. "Good." Dean replied, sitting next to his brother. "Any luck?" He questioned.

Sam nodded. "There's no signs that the house has been up for sale so I'd say it's a safe bet that he still lives there." He told him.

Dean nodded, relieved that everything was coming together. "Now we just need to wait for Rose n' we can get this show on the road."

* * *

The trio marched up to the house with confidence and determination. They didn't bother knocking; Dean wanted to have the upper hand and surprise him so Sam was picking the lock to the front door while Bobby and him kept watch.

When the lock clicked open, they moved smoothly, looking as if they'd done this a million times. As they moved professional through the house, one of them would open a door while the other aimed at it, just in case Billy had somehow noticed their presence and was waiting for them.

They searched every room downstairs and came up empty handed. Not one word had been muttered between them, they instinctively knew each others next move. That, and after years of training, they had learned how to talk through eye contact and hand movements which is exactly how Dean was talking to them now.

He motioned for them to enter the hallway and they followed him silently. When they reached the stairs, Dean made another hand motion, followed by another one as he point towards them. They read it clearly. '_You two stay here. I'm going to check upstairs'._

Sam nodded at him, and used his eyes to say everything that he needed. _'OK. Be careful'._

Dean bobbed his head up and down in return before he walked as quietly as he could up the stairs. When he reached the top, he noticed a light shining through the bottom of one of the doors and he tightened his grip on his gun as he moved towards it. As he got closer, he heard the unmistakeable noise of a mattress creaking. His jaw tightened when he heard a woman's moan, followed by the sound of a man muttering to her.

His first thought was that it was Delilah, and he felt his anger almost boiling over before he heard the woman moan then he realised it wasn't her. He knew what Delilah sounded like when she was moaning; it was a sound he'd never forget. His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. Had Billy just handed over Delilah then came home to fuck some chick? He took a deep breath, trying to get his anger in check. It wouldn't do him any good to lose his cool now.

He counted to three In his head as he gripped the door knob in his hand and swung it open. He raised his gun at the couple, and the woman screamed, trying desperately to cover her naked body while the man held up his hands. "Woah, man." He swallowed visibly. "I-I- What do you want?"

"Are you Billy?" Dean barked at him.

The man nodded. "Yeah I am." He glanced nervously at the girl beside him. "What do you want?"

The side of Dean's mouth twitched up.

_Bingo._

* * *

"Sit." Dean ordered Billy as they reached the living room. Billy did as he was told and the girl sat down next to him, clutching his hand desperately in hers. Dean had allowed them to get dressed, all while he pointed a gun at them to much sure they didn't do anything stupid, and Billy still didn't have any idea what he wanted. Oh boy was he in for a shock.

"Look, man, I don't know what you want but-" Billy tried to say but Dean cut him off.

Dean chuckled humourless and walked over to him. "First things first." He said before he pulled his arm back and punched Billy square in the nose. Billy groaned and doubled over, his hand yanking away from the girls so he could clutch his nose. The girl became hysterical and Dean cracked his fingers. "Good. Now that's out of the way."

Behind him, Bobby smirked.

It took a few minutes for Billy to stop his vision from blurring with tears, and when it did, he squinted at Bobby. "Don't I know you?" He question, his voice muffled by his hands.

Bobby nodded. "I'm the guy that kicked you in the balls after you cheated on Delilah." His smile was dangerous.

Billy's eyes widened in panic. "Oh god." He muttered fearfully.

Dean pulled his knife out of the back of his pants and twirled it against his finger while making eye contact with Billy. "Yeah." Dean confirmed his suspicions. "We're here 'cause of Lila." He continued, staring at him with a dangerous look. "Scared yet?" He smirked.

Billy swallowed. "I had to do it, man." He told him. "They had my girl." He glanced over at the crying woman and pulled her into his arms. "They were threatening to kill her!"

"So you gave Delilah up so they could kill her instead?" Dean retorted through gritted teeth. He walked over to Billy and crouched in front of him, making sure that Billy's gaze was on his knife. "Do you know what they're capable of?" He questioned lowly. "They'll hurt her, torture her,_ break _her..." He shook his head, his voice strained. "Until they get what they want, and Delilah's a strong girl. Stubborn." He met Billys gaze. "She'll hold out, and there won't be much left of her." He pointed at him. "That's on you and me." His bottom lip trembled slightly but he managed to gain control of it. "You think you're gonna' be able to live with that?" He wanted to scare him, make him feel bad for what he did, but most of all, he wanted to know where Delilah was.

Billys eyes were sad. "I'm sorry!" He replied. "I didn't want to do it." He admitted. "You can't tell me you wouldn't of done the same thing if it was your girl"

"Delilah _is _my girl." Dean growled at him. "But at least we're on the same page." He smirked tauntingly. "You know just how far a man will go for his woman." The threat was obvious.

"You're Dean." Billy said sadly. At Dean's questioning gaze, he continued. "She spoke about you. Told me she was lucky to have you." He swallowed. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't apologize." Dean growled. "Just tell me where she is!" He demanded.

"I can't." Billy shook his head regretfully. "They said they would find Amanda again and kill her." He swallowed.

Dean smirked, he was hoping that Billy would be reluctant. "Guess I'm just gonna' have to force you, huh?" He stood up and turned to Sam. "Why don't you get Amanda outta' here so me and Bobby can have a nice little chat with Billy here, hmm?"

* * *

Sam had taken Amanda upstairs and they didn't tell Billy why. They wouldn't touch her; they weren't like that but Billy didn't know that, and it gave them the upper hand. They had moved Billy to the kitchen, where they tied him to a chair and Dean was in the process of running his finger tip down his knife as he stood in front of him.

"Please don't hurt her!" Billy begged, his eyes fearful.

Bobby cocked his head to the side. "That ain't up to us, boy." He told him. "It depends on how much you gonna cooperate with us." It was a lie, they wouldn't hurt her.

"I can't!" He argued tearfully. "They will kill her!"

"And if you don't, they'll kill Delilah!" Dean growled, stepping forward and bending down so he could make eye contact with Billy. "The mother of your child! How can you be so damn heartless?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You think I don't know that?" Billy replied. "I couldn't stop thinkin' about it but then I realised something." He continued. "I realised that Jack could come and live here. With wouldn't be without parents." He told them. "I honestly do want to get to know my son."

"Like fuck that's happening!" Bobby yelled, thumping his fist loudly against the arm of his wheelchair.

Dean stared at him in disbelief and shook his head. "Man, you're screwed up." He muttered, and raised his knife, slashing it across Billy's arm. It started to bleed immediately and Billy hissed. "Ready to talk yet?"

Billy shook his head. "I can't!"

"You will." Dean replied, sticking the tip of his knife into Billys wound.

Billy's face was pained and he managed to hold back a groan. "I won't." He shook his head stubbornly.

Dean put more pressure on the knife and twisted it. Billy inhaled sharply and screwed his eyes shut. "Anything?" Dean questioned. He had to admit, he didn't think Billy would hold out.

"No." Billy gritted out stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged and stood up. He spotted a salt shaker on the table and smirked as he walked towards it. He picked it up and walked back over to Billy. "You ever got salt in a cut?" He questioned and Billy shook his head slowly. "It hurts like a bitch." Dean informed him. "I don't need ta' tell you that though. You'll find out yourself." He smirked as he unscrewed the salt shaker and held Billys' arm still while juggling the knife in this hands and tipping the salt over his wound.

Billy groaned loudly and hissed. "Holy shit!" He panted harshly.

"What was that?" Dean questioned. "More?" He put his hand on Billys wounded and roughly rubbed the salt into it. "You giving up yet?" He raised his voice over Billys groans. "I got a lot more I can show you." He knew he was going to have to up his game. He didn't like how long this was taking and he knew that the longer Delilah was gone, the more she was having to endure. He gritted his teeth at the thought and let go of Billy's arm, deciding to change tactics.

Billy shook his head. "_Please_. I can't. They'll kill her!" He stressed.

Dean licked his lower lip and nodded. "Fine." He shrugged and smirked. "But there's one thing you haven't realised."

Billy eyed him. "What's that?"

"We've got your girl upstairs." He pointed out. "And what's stoppin' us from killin' her if you don't talk?" He wouldn't do it, his Dad taught him to never hurt a woman unless she was a supernatural monster.

Billy's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "You wouldn't." He denied.

"You wanna bet?" He raised his eye brows challengingly.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Billy gave in. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "I'll tell you."

Dean glanced at Bobby and they both shared a smirk.

* * *

Delilah shivered against the cold stone of her cell. She was leaning against the wall, and the only light in the room was a small candle that was hung on the wall. She shifted uncomfortable against the rope that tied her hands and feet together. Her wrists were red, and bloody due to the broken skin from all of her struggling, and her back ached from the hard wall and floor. The inside of her mouth was sore from where she fell. The impact had pushed her tooth into her lip and it broke the skin. She could feel the dried blood on her chin.

She was scared as hell and blinked back her tears. She had to be strong. When she first woke up, she had no idea where she was or how she had appeared there. She yelled for a while but no one came. She wasn't sure where her captors were; she hadn't seen them yet.

She hoped that Dean would come looking for her, and that she would be home soon. She wished that she could wrap her arms around Jack. He must be so scared. She just wanted to cuddle up in her bed, with Jack and Dean, and forget that this ever happened.

A sound outside of the door made her jump and her eyes darted to it, fearfully. She heard the noise of a lock before two men walked through the door, evil smiles upon their faces.

"Delilah, Delilah, Delilah..." A man with dark hair muttered to her. "Looks like you've got yourself in a bit of a pickle, huh?"

The other man, who was tall with blonde hair, laughed at his companion but his eyes stayed locked on Delilah, and he licked his lips.

She shivered at the look on his face and her heart fell into her stomach when she recognised the emotion as Lust. She tried to ignore him, and turned her attention to the man with dark hair. "Why am I here?" She had so many questioned but she decided that was the most important one to ask.

He frowned and tilted his head. "You don't recognise us?" He questioned. She frowned and shook her head slowly. Was she supposed to know them? He mock pouted at her. "I'm truly hurt. What about you?" He turned to his friend.

His friend nodded. "Maybe we should give her a bit of a reminder?" He suggested. "We were in different meat suits when saw her last." He pointed out.

_Demons_, was Delilah first thought. They were demons and she swallowed fearfully. She opened to mouth to start chanting but the demon with brown hair raised his hand and pinched his thumb and forefinger together. She panicked, finding herself unable to move her mouth and her eyes widened in fear. "Mm...Mmm...Mmm." Was all she could managed.

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his finger at her. "No you don't." He then grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Delilah, Delilah, Delilah..." He muttered again. "You can't stop me, honey." He grinned before his eyes turned black.

Delilah's eyes widened and she felt her blood run cold through her veins. All of the air left her lungs and she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She didn't want to believe it...It couldn't be...

"___Mum!" Delilah cried, standing up. She went to run at Jeremy, hoping to tackle him when she was suddenly thrown back. She crashed into a glass cupboard, the air knocked out of her._

"___Delilah, Delilah, Delilah," Jeremy tutted, his eyes turning black. "You can't stop me, honey," He smirked_

"___You're a demon," Richelle stated, her eyes wide and full of fear._

___Jeremy grinned. "That's right, my love." He leant down and kissed her hard on the lips. "Can you guess who I am though?"_

___Richelle gritted her teeth. "Sonneillon."_

"No." Delilah shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "No." She whimpered pathetically. "Peter killed you." It wasn't possible, she kept muttering to herself. He was dead. Gone. Burning in hell.

"He exorcised me." Sonneillon corrected her. "And do you know what happens to demons that are exorcised?" Without waiting for a answered, he continued. "They go to hell." He smirked. "And do you know what happens when someone starts the apocalypse?" He walked towards her and crouched down in front of her. She flinched when he raised his hand and brushed the hair away from her face. He leaned close, she could feel his breath on her face as he whispered. "We get freed." He laughed loudly at the horrified look on her face.

This was in for her. She just knew it. Her life was going to be over. She would never see her son again, never hold him again. Never tuck him into bed at night or watch movies with him.

Her lower lip trembled and she threw her head back against the brick wall. She wouldn't see his fifth birthday or meet his girlfriends. She would never get to have another kid; never give Jack a younger sister or brother. She would never get married, or yell at Bobby for being a miserable git. She would never get to see how far her relationship with Dean would go. If they would last. She wished that she could tell him that she loved him because in that moment, she did, and she regretted never telling him.

She realised that it was a lie when people said that when you're about to die, your life flashes before you eyes. Or maybe it did for some people but it wasn't that way for her. Instead of seeing her past, she was seeing her future. Everything that she would never get to do or see.

In front of her, Sonneillon grinned. "You're realising it, aren't you?" He taunted her. "You're realising that you're going to die."

She could feel her tears on her face and she didn't respond to him – not that she could anyway since he still wouldn't let her talk. She couldn't help but wonder who his friend was, what connection she had to him. He said that she knew the both of them, didn't he?

Sonneillion noticed her curious expression and he answered it for her. "You exorcised him. At your friend Bobby's, remember?"

"_Your Bobby's fine, sweet cheeks." A dark voice said from her right._

_She jumped, dropping Bobby's phone. She turned, raising her shotgun in the direction the voice came from. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, seeing a figure standing there._

"_It's not who I am you should be asking but what I am." He said, his hands tucked in his jean pockets. He grinned and she noticed one very important detail in the morning light._

_His eyes were black._

She remembered him. He was the first demon she had ever exorcised.

"It took me a long time to find you and Peter." He continued. "When I came back from hell, I did everything I could to find out where your Uncle Peter lived." He smirked. "But imagine my surprise when I find out that he was already dead." He pouted. "I mean, I'm glad but I would of liked to of had the honour, you know?" He shrugged. "Oh well. I only had one left to find." He pointed at her. "You." He grinned. "You see, Delilah...When someone pisses me off, I don't just kill them. I kill everyone they love." He told her evilly. "Anyway, I'm getting a bit side tracked. So I did everything I could to find you but it proved rather difficult." He admitted. "I managed to find your Uncle Peters address and I went there, only to find his house empty." He tapped his chin. "I was at a dead end. Who knew where you could of gone?" He glanced behind him to his friend. "That's where Dudley here came in." He looked back at Delilah. "I put a word out. Anyone who could help me find you would get a little reward..." He smirked again. "Turns out, Dudley had been exorcised by the one and only, Delilah Belle Fey."

She swallowed thickly. She had no idea that he had been trying to find her.

"So I knew there was a chance that you were still in the area." He continued. "It was just a matter of how to find you. Lucky for me, Billy was there to help me with that one." He licked his lips. "You remember yours and his first date?" She nodded slowly. "You went to that restaurant, and it just so happens that they were taking pictures to display on their wall wasn't they? Well, I was trying to find someone to possess, someone who was local so that I could keep an eye out for you, and it just so happened to be this guy-" He gestured to himself. "-and he worked in that restaurant. I went in the first day, and saw that picture. No one knew who you were but it didn't take long for someone to tell me who Billy was. Pretty easy when you tell them that you're a old friend, wanting to catch up." He laughed. "It was almost _too easy_. We had his address and we got lucky again when we found out he had a girlfriend. We took her, threatened her. Told him to get you to us and he could have her back, unharmed."

He stroked her hair. "This was meant to happen, Delilah." She flinched away from him, hate in her eyes. "If it wasn't, why have things gone so smoothly?" He questioned. "I can't wait to see how pretty you look when you're covered in your own blood." He said excitedly. "But first, I have to give Dudley his reward." With that, he stood and turned to Dudley. "Let me know when you're finished." He told him as he walked out of the room.

Dudley didn't answer him and waited until the door was closed before he advanced on Delilah. She tried to scramble away from him but the rope on her hands and feet made it hard. He grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him. She felt the cold stone floor touch her back as the movement pushed her T-shirt up. When she was flat against the ground, he knelt over her and started to unbuckle her jeans.

She tried to scream but she wasn't able to move her lips. She was thrashing around, frantically trying to fight him off .

He grunted when she caught him in the chest with her feet. "I like it when they fight back." He grinned as he undid her zip and tugged her jeans over her hips.

She cried silently, knowing what was about to happen. Her throat was burning as a sob built up but she was unable to let it out. She found herself struggling to breath because of it and the room started to grow hazy. White spots appeared in her vision as snot built up in her nose, and her body wasn't getting enough oxygen.

She felt him flip her body over and heard the sound of his zip before she could feel his body lay upon hers. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel it pounding in her head. The last thing that registered was his hand roughly pulling her hair and his harsh laugh in her ears before she lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Amanda was back in Billy's arms and he was whispering in her ear as they clung to each other tightly. Bobby, Dean and Sam were standing in the living room, and Bobby was holding the piece of paper with Delilah's whereabouts on it. It turns out that Billy didn't actually know the address since he had never been there but Amanda had told him where she had been taken to and Dean could only hope that Delilah was in the same place.

"It's an abandoned church." Bobby spoke up, tucking the paper into his jeans. "It's not too far either. 'Bout an hours drive."

Dean nodded. "The sooner we leave, the better." He replied before he turned to Billy. "Do you know what they want with her?" He questioned.

Billy smoothed his hand over his girlfriends hair. "Something about revenge." He shrugged. "He didn't give me much detail."

Dean ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "Can you tell us anything else?"

Billy looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "One of the guys with him called him this really strange name..." He frowned. "Something like Sonny." He shook his head. "Sonnilly." He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I can't really remember."

Bobby eyed him. "It wasn't Sonneillion was it?" He questioned slowly. Dean glanced at him, his eyes wide and they both shared a frightened look.

"Yeah, that was it." Billy nodded in confirmation.

"Dammit." Dean cursed. "How the hell is he around?"

Bobby's jaw was clenched. "Prolly same way Meg is."

"Guys?" Sam glanced between them. "Is that the demon who killed Delilahs parents?" He questioned.

Dean nodded and answered with a pained voice. "Yeah, it is, Sammy."

"Oh shit." Sam replied with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Dean muttered in agreement. "You have Ruby's knife?"

"Yeah." Sam confirmed.

"Good. Let's go." He replied as he walked to the front door and pulled it open. They didn't have any time to waste.

* * *

**Please review!**


	38. Sonneillion

**Sonneillion**

When Delilah woke up, the first thing she noticed was a very tight pressure against her mouth and chin, ankles and wrists, breasts, and her hips. Her skin felt chilly, and she had a horrible suspicious that she was naked. She also noticed a ache between her legs, and she quickly dismissed the memory before it entered her head; she didn't want to think about it.

Her head felt hazy, and it took her a few attempts before she could open her eyes completely. Though, she wasn't sure she wanted too. She squinted as a painfully bright light filled her vision. It took a few moments before she could tell what it was; a slightly swinging overhead light bulb.

She tried to lift her head but whatever was covering her mouth was also limiting her ability to move. Her fingers wiggled, desperate to find anything that she could grab onto. More for comfort than everything else. It was then she realised that she was on a table, with her arms spread wide and her legs separately slighty. The table wasn't square, in fact it wasn't any standard shape. Instead, it was the shape of a human body.

Her heart leapt, and she had a suspicion that this table was used for torture. Swallowing back her fear, she tried to move her head and look around the room but the device wouldn't allow her to. She could barely move her mouth because of the leather – or plastic, she wasn't sure – strap that was covering her mouth and cupping her chin.

"Mmm!" She tried her best to call out and move her arms but it wasn't working and she could feel herself beginning to panic. She had an overwhelming feeling of being trapped and she couldn't help but wonder if this was what claustrophobia felt like. "Mm-mhm-mhmm." She was actually trying to shout 'help' but it was very muffled, and she screamed in frustration, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as her breathing became erratic.

"Ah, she's awake." Sonneillion's voice appeared and she tried to look in his direction but the strap wouldn't allow her to. "Now, now." His voice was getting closer and she could hear his footsteps. "You don't want to struggle and hurt yourself, do you?" Suddenly, his face was above her and she tried to move away from him. "After all, that's my job." He grinned.

She whimpered at his word and hated herself for being so weak. So, she tried to change her attitude. _If you're gonna die, you should go down with dignity_, she told herself, and narrowed her eyes at him.

He noticed and laughed. "Oh, is she getting angry?" He mocked. "You can get angry, scared, sad..." He shook his head. "None if it is gonna' help you." He told her. "Now, where shall I start?" He tutted as he tilted his head in thought. "Ah, I know!" His face brightened. "How about I brand you?" He suggested, and ran his hand down the outside of her arm. "Right here?" He considered then nodded before he turned around, and there was a clattering sound of metal before he lifted a scalpel to her face.

She tried to stop it but failed and her eyes widened in fear. He rolled the handle of the scalpel between his thumb and forefinger. She saw a reflection of the light on it, almost like it was trying to intimidate her.

He grinned at the look on her face, and without warning, he pushed the scalpel into the skin of her arm. She screamed and tried to pull away but the restraint around her wrist wouldn't let her.

"There." He stared down at her bleeding arm. There was so much blood that you couldn't even see what he had carved.

She whimpered, her arm stinging painfully and she clenched her eyes shut, breathing harshly. _So much for dignity._

"Ready for more?"

* * *

Dean was pressing hard as hard as he could as they drove to their destination. He didn't feel like speaking; his mind was too preoccupied with everything they could be doing to her. What state would she be in when they found her? Would she even be alive?

"We need a plan." Sam spoke up from the back seat. "For when we get there."

"Alright." Bobby replied. "Good idea. Have any suggestions?"

Yeah, Dean could think of one; burst through the doors, guns blazing, shooting everything and anything they came across until they found Delilah.

"Well," Sam ran a hand over his hair. "I hate to say it, Bobby but..." He hesitated. "I think you should stay in the car."

"What?" Bobby spat, turning around so he could look at him. "Ya' wanna say that again, boy?"

"He's right, Bobby." Dean interrupted. "You're not exactly in the best shape to be goin' in there with us." He didn't want to say it but it was true. How was Bobby supposed to wheel himself around and shoot the demons? They only had Ruby's knife, and shotguns full of rock-salt. It wasn't like Bobby would be quick enough to stab them.

Bobby looked disgusted. "I'm supposed ta' just sit back while you two go in there n' get her?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't care if I die, I'm not sittin' this out." He argued.

Sam sighed. "But, Bobby, we need to be concentrating on the demons, and if you're there, we're gonna' be worrying about you." He pointed out.

Bobby's jaw clenched. "Fine." He gave in. "But if you're longer than Twenty minutes, I'm comin' in."

* * *

Her head hurt, whether it was from the sound of her screaming or the fact that she passed out earlier, she didn't know. Also, her throat was dry, she tried to swallow and swish her tongue around her mouth to create some moisture but it didn't work.

She felt dizzy from the smell of blood. She couldn't see it but she could feel the warmth and thickness of it dripping down every limb. So far, she had endured over Fifteen cuts and slices; she'd lost count after that. He had slit her wrists on every scar that he had created when he possessed her father all them years ago. He'd made a few cuts on her legs, too.

"Oh, lookie." He said excitedly as his finger trace a scar on her stomach. "This is from when I threw you into the cabinet, wasn't it?" He smiled. "Such lovely times. You Mother was so beautiful with her neck slit open, wasn't she?" He sighed happily as he brought the scalpel down onto her stomach, and reopened her old wound. "I have to say, all of those years torturing you and your Mother..." He grinned. "They were the best years of my life." He admitted over her muffled screams. "I learnt something during that time, you know?" He continued, and brought the scalpel away from her stomach. "I mean, I love killin' but I always used to do it quickly, didn't occur to me that it would be more fun to draw it out." He pointed at her with the scalpel. "You and your Mom taught me that one. All those years..."

Delilah tried to ignore him but it wasn't like she could cover her ears with her hands. She clenched her eyes shut, almost as if that would help drain out the found of his voice. It didn't.

"It's a same I can't to that again." His voice was sad. "But, I can make this as long and painful as I can to make up for it." He grinned and turned around. "What next..."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Sonneillion." It called, and Delilah recognised the voice as Dudley's. She felt bile rise into her throat and she swallowed.

Sonneillion sighed. "Yes?" He called back.

The door opened and Dudley stepped in. "We have a problem."

Sonneillion frowned. "What is it?"

"Rackford and Newton went to check out Billys house, like you ordered..."

"Get on with it." Sonneillion snapped.

"And the Winchester's were there."

Sonneillion frowned. "What the hell would they want with Billy?"

"I don't know."

It was that moment and Delilah realised that Sonneillion had no idea that she knew the Winchesters, or that she was sort of involved with Dean.

"Do you think they're after us?" Sonneillion questioned.

Her heart leap in her chest at the thought of Dean coming after her. She had no idea that he had even come down to visit, let alone knew that she was missing. The only thing that she knew was that he wasn't answering his phone, and now, he was in town and hopefully, heading straight to her. She smiled. _He found me. _Suddenly, her smile turned into a frown as a memory sparked in her mind...

_Future Dean nodded at her and looked at her shoulder. Suddenly he frowned. "How long have I known you?"_

_"Um," Delilah bit her lip in thought. "About...Three weeks." She told him. "Why?"_

_"Huh." He licked his lower lip. "I don't know if you comin' here changes it..."_

_"Changes what?" She frowned._

_"But if it doesn't. If it still manages to happen...Don't be scared." He looked at her intensely. "'Cause I'll be comin' for you, OK?"_

_"What?" She asked, confused. Her heart started to be faster._

_"I'll save you. Don't'chu worry." He promised, standing up._

Her smile turned into a tired grin, and she finally knew what Future Dean had meant.

"Dammit." Sonneillion muttered, bringing her out of her memory. "Tell them to keep an eye out. If there is any sign of them, come and get me." He ordered Dudley.

"Alright." Dudley replied before there was a sound of a door closing.

"Right," Sonneillion started, turning back to Delilah. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Nah, they made me stay in the car." Bobby grumbled into the phone. "Like I'm a damn Five year old."

Rose laughed. _"It sounds like they had a good reason." _She replied. _"Do you think you're at the right place?" _She questioned.

"I think so." Bobby told her. "There was two demons standing outside, guardin' the place."

"_Good."_ Rose breathed. "_The sooner they find Delilah, the quicker she can come home."_

"Yeah." Bobby agreed. "How's Jack been?"

"_Up n' down._" She replied. "_Every half hour he's comin' back down 'ere. Seeing if his Mom is home."_ She said sadly. "_Poor boy is worried sick."_

"We all are." Bobby muttered.

* * *

"You hear that?" Sam whispered to Dean as they stealthy moved through the abandoned church. It was dark, so they had turned their torches on, and so far they hadn't come across any more demons other than the two that had stood outside.

Dean nodded. "Sounded like a door closing." He glanced at Sam, careful to avoid a abandoned can of beer that littered the floor. He figured that teenagers must have used it as a hang out at some point.

"You think they know we're here?" Sam questioned as he followed Dean. He shone his torch around, trying to find anything that could help them find Delilah.

"Maybe." Dean answered him, also shining his torch around. "There." He pointed out when he found a door.

"You think they're down there?"

Dean shrugged. "One way to find out."

* * *

Delilah's scream was muffled as Sonneillion drew the knife across her thigh, and he laughed evilly. She hoped that Dean was going to get here soon because she didn't think she could handle any more. She had wanted it to stop after the first time, and now, she was just plain exhausted and close to giving up.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Dudley rushed in. She flinched when she saw his face, and subconsciously tried to squeeze her thighs shut. "Sonneillion," His voice was full of fear. "They're here. They killed Rackford and Newton."

Sonneillion's jaw clenched. "Those useless asses." He growled shaking his head. "We need to get out of here."

Delilah didn't know if she was hallucinating because of the blood loss but she could of swore Sonneillion sounded scared.

"Bit late for that, asswipe."

Suddenly, all the tension in Delilah's body left and her heart skipped a beat when she heard Dean's voice. "Mm." She tried to call to him, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"I'm here, sweetheart." He assured her. "And you're fuckin' dead." She assumed that he was talking to Sonneillion.

Sonneillion's jaw clenched and before anyone could move, he raised his knife, turned around, and plunged it straight into Delilah's shoulder.

"No!" Dean yelled loudly and a gun shot rang out through the room, almost as loud as Delilah's scream.

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt – Well, maybe childbirth – and she felt the room spin. She was vaguely aware of loud noises next to her. A table falling over, angry shouts, rustling, but she couldn't concentrate on them.

Dean pinned Sonneillion against the wall, and gave him a deadly look. "You're gonna regret that." He told the demon lowly.

"What you gonna' do, human?" Sonneillion laughed.

"This." And just like that, Dean plunged Ruby's knife into Sonneillion stomach, and gave it a twist. He grinned at the shocked expression on Sonneillion's face as the life slowly left him. "That's for Delilah." Dean told him before he stepped back and let Sonneillion body fall to the ground. He glanced over at Sam, who was fighting with the other demon, who he would later know as Dudley. "Sammy!" Dean called, and when Sam looked up, he threw the knife to him. Sam caught it, and quickly killed the demon.

Dean's heart broke when he looked over at Delilah, strapped into the oh-so familiar torture device. He slowly walked over to her, and swallowed fearfully at the amount of blood on her body. "Baby?" He called softly as he unclipped the strap of leather that covered her mouth. He pulled it away, and laid his hand on her cheek. "You with me?"

Her eyes slowly opened and it took her a second before she could focus on him. When she recognised him, she gave him a small smile. "Hey, handsome." She breathed in a whisper.

He gave her a crooked smile. "You're gonna' be fine." He assured her. "We're gonna' take you home n' I'm gonna' look after you." He told her, his eyes gazing into hers. He turned to Sam. "Don't look," He muttered before he undid the rest of her straps.

As soon as the straps that covered her breasts and lower regions were off, he pulled his jacket off and helped her sit up so he could slid it onto her arms. She hissed at the pain, and the knife that was still in her shoulder. When the jacket was on, she looked down at it and felt bile fill her mouth. "Oh, god." She muttered and looked at him with panic.

Dean shook his head and zipped his jacket up. He stopped just before the knife. "Don't touch it." He told her. "If you take it out, or knock it, you'll bleed more." He then slipped his arm under her knees and lifted her up. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes falling shut. "Don't sleep." He said firmly before turning to Sam. "We need to leave. Now."

Sam nodded mutely and followed him as they walked up the stairs and back into the main part of the church.

* * *

Bobby's heart dropped in his chest when he saw Dean carrying Delilah. He knew it was bad from the look on Dean's face, and his suspicious were confirmed as they got closer and he saw the knife in her shoulder. He hated that he couldn't walk up to him and help. Instead, he had to sit there and wait for them to reach him.

Dean pulled the back seat open and manoeuvred himself and Delilah in. When they were settled, with her back against the Impala door, and the back of her legs on top of his, he threw his keys onto the front seat. "Sammy, you drive."

Sam nodded and closed Dean's door for him before pulling the drivers side door open and picking up the keys. He ducked inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He started the engine, and quickly pulled onto the road. His speed matched Dean's. "Hospital?" He guessed.

Bobby shook his head. "She's technically dead, Sam and I don't have any I.D for her." He responded. "We'll have to take her to Rose."

Sam looked confused. "Why didn't you make her fake I.D?"

Bobby shrugged. "Never needed it. Rose was always there if her or Jack needed it."

Dean looked pissed. "Sammy, throw me the first aid." He told him before turning to Bobby. "Rose is just under an hour away." He pointed out, anger in his voice.

Sam reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out the first aid box before handing it to Dean over his shoulder, all while keeping a hand on the steering wheel. Dean took it and muttered a 'thanks'

"Yeah, well, it's quicker than me goin' n' makin' fake I.D for her so we can take her to the hospital." Bobby retorted. "We'll make it in time, boy, don't'chu worry." He knew from the position of Delilah's wound that it wasn't fatal, but that didn't mean that she couldn't bleed out. "How's she holdin' up?"

"Good as she can be." Dean answered simply. He glanced at Delilah's face and noticed her eyes had fallen shut. "No, no." He murmured, giving her cheek a tap. "Open your eyes, baby." She did, though she only opened them half-way. "Good girl." He smiled at her, opening the first aid. He pulled out a roll of gauze. "Talk to me." He told her gently.

"'Bout wha'?" Her voice was slurred and quiet.

"Anything." He grabbed her left leg and awkwardly started to wrap the gauze around one of the wounds. "Somethin' 'bout you." He suggested.

She gave him a amused look, although it was tired. "You know everythin'." She pointed out.

"Not everything." He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the gauze, then tied it together before he started wrapping a wound that was lower than the other one.

"Erm," Her eyes fell shut as she spoke. "I've always wanted a dog."

"Yeah?" His eyes stayed on her face as he wrapped her leg.

"Mhm." She hummed, her shoulder ached like a bitch and she didn't feel like talking but she could tell Dean was worried, so she tried for him. "Bobby had a dog," She smiled but her eyes remained shut. "Rumsfeld." Her voice turned sad. "But a demon killed 'im."

"I remember." Dean replied, and yet again, cut the gauze before he tied it and moved onto her next leg. "What dog do you want?" He was trying to keep her talking, and while dogs weren't his favourite thing, especially after that ghost illness, he was just happy to hear her voice.

"St Bernard." She smiled again. "They're so cuddly and cute."

He figured that is was one of those small dogs that chicks digged. "What about cats? You like cats?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind 'em." She admitted. "My friend had one n' whenever I went ov'r there, it would jump on my lap n' stick it's ass in my face." She tried to laugh but ended up wincing in pain.

"Easy," Dean told her, and cut the gauze. He managed to wrap two of her wounds on that leg so far, since they were close together. He only had a bit of gauze left but it should be enough to wrap the cut on her ankle before he opened the next gauze for her wrists. He delicately grabbed her ankle in his hand as he started to wrap it. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"Ugh, girly." Dean tried to joke but his heart wasn't in it.

She almost smiled. "In case you didn't notice, I am a girl."

"Oh, I noticed." He flirted before he went back to questioning her. "When's Jack's birthday?"

"Two weeks time."

"Your birthday?"

"Fourteen of June." She peered one eye open. "Yours?"

"Twenty-Fourth of January." He didn't have to cut the gauze, since he'd used the last of that roll. He glanced over the front seat, making sure Bobby and Sam weren't looking before he pushed the bottom of his jacket up, making sure there wasn't any more cuts higher up.

Delilah panicked and tried to push his hands away but a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder and she groaned. "Fuck." She breathed, laying her head back down against the car door.

Dean was confused at her actions at first, but then he noticed the bruises on her hips and thighs, and how red her lady parts were. His mouth went dry and his heart dropped into his stomach. "Lila?" He whispered desperately. "Were you-"

"Don't." She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to see the way he was looking at her. "Please, don't."

He swallowed thickly, unable to take his gaze away from the bruises which looked an awful lot like finger marks. His jaw clenched and he could feel himself becoming angry. "Baby, tell me you wasn't-"

"Stop." Her bottom lip trembled. She didn't want to think about it, she wanted to push it into the back of her head and never remember it again. If she didn't think about it, then it was like it didn't happen.

The look on her face let him know that his suspicions were correct, and he could feel his heart racing, his blood boiling. He pulled his jacket back over her thighs and ran his hand down his face. "Fuck!" He growled loudly, wanting to punch something.

"Dean? Wha's goin' on, boy?" Bobby's worried voice asked him.

He took a breath to calm himself. "Nothin', Bobby." He lied, and Delilah was grateful. "Gimmie your hand." Dean told her, and when she did what she was told, he grabbed the other roll of gauze and started wrapping her wrists.

He tried to distract himself, just until they reached Bobby's and then he would be able to to take his angry out on the closest wall, or car. Depending on what's closest. He couldn't believe a demon had violated her like that, and he wasn't even there to stop it.

For the rest of the ride, Dean questioned her as he wrapped the rest of her wounds, but his head was somewhere else. Somewhere, where he was killing Sonneillion, over and over again. Listening to him plead for it to end because he couldn't take it any more. The fucker didn't deserve to die so easily.

They were almost at Bobby's when Dean noticed Delilah's breathing drop, and her voice getting quieter when she answered him. He swallowed fearfully. "Put your foot on it, Sam." He told his brother as he moved his fingers to the pulse on Delilah wrist. Dean met Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror, and Dean was sure that Sam could see the tears that had gathered there. "We're losin' her." His voice broke.

* * *

**Please review!**


	39. I'm sorry, sweetheart

**I'm sorry, sweerheart**

"Bedroom." Rose tells them as she holds the front door open. She had found everything she needed to fix up Delilah, and had already set it up on Delilah's side cabinet; Bobby had rung her in advance, so that she was prepared.

They didn't reply, they just followed her order and rushed up the stairs. Dean was first, holding Delilah's limp form in his arms, closely followed by Sam.

Bobby gritted his teeth as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Dammit!" He growled, taking his hat off his head and throwing it across the room, much like he had done earlier.

Rose gave him a sympathetic smile before she made her way up the stairs, behind Sam. "We'll keep you updated." She told him assuringly.

Bobby watched her leave before angrily slamming a fist into his leg. He longed to feel the pain that surely would have followed it but, Instead, he felt nothing except a ache in his clenched hand.

* * *

Dean laid Delilah gently down on her bed before he rushed to her cupboard. He pulled the doors open moved her items around until he found what he was looking for; a blanket. He didn't bother closing the doors as he rushed back to her side and covered her body with the blanket. Sneaking his hands underneath, he found the zip on his jacket and undone it.

Rose didn't have to ask what he was doing; she could tell that Delilah was naked underneath the man's jacket, and her heart clenched but she quickly pushed it aside. She needed to concentrate. "I need you to hold her down." She told Dean. "I don't have any anaesthetic with me, and she could wake up."

Dean's face paled at the idea of her waking up and having to watch, and feel, everything that was about to happen. His throat felt constricted and he couldn't form any words, so instead, he just nodded.

"Do you know if the knife was serrated?" She questioned him as she closely analysed the sides of Delilah's wound.

"No. It wasn't." He shook his head. The memory of the demon plunging the knife into her chest was something he would never forget, and he remembered it very vividly.

"Good." Rose breathed, moving her hand to the handle of the knife. "Means I'm less likely to do more damage when I remove it." She told him, and glanced up at him. She could see that he was worried. "Sweetie, I need you to hold her down." She repeated.

Dean frowned, realising he hadn't moved from his spot since he covered Delilah up. He bobbed his head up and down before he climbed onto the bed beside Delilah, and wrapped a arm firmly around the top of her shoulders, careful to not touch the knife sticking out of her chest.

"Sam." She turned to the younger Winchester, who was standing in the corner of the room, looking rather anxious. "I'm going to need you to hold her legs but if she wakes up, Jack's gonna be able to hear her..."

He understood what she meant. "I'll take him downstairs to Bobby, and turn the T.V up loud so he doesn't hear anything." He told her reassuringly before he left the room.

"Dean." She turned her attention back to him. "I have to ask. Why's she naked?" Truthfully, she didn't want to know but if it was because of what she thought, she needed to know so she could examine Delilah.

Dean's face was void of any emotion, but his eyes were full of anger. "Why do you think, lady?" He didn't want to be rude to her but he really didn't want to say 'She was raped'. It would make it too real.

Rose's expression turned sad. "They raped her." She guessed, before sighing loudly. _Poor baby, _she thought as she gazed at Delilah's still form. "Do you know if they used anything?" She questioned.

Dean could feel his arms shaking at her question. "I don't know." He gritted out. What if they hadn't used anything? What if Delilah fell pregnant? He felt himself becoming pissed off, and he wished that she would stop asking him these questions; he didn't want to think about it.

Rose seemed to understand and she changed the subject. "How many injuries does she have?"

"Her wrists are sliced to nothin'." He replied, his voice strained. "There's a cut on her arm n' a 'bout four on her legs."

Rose nodded. "How bad?"

"Few are gonna' need stitches." He replied tiredly, and leaned his head against Delilah's.

They heard footsteps, and then Sam was walking through the door. He immediately took his place at Delilah's legs, and held her down, careful to not touch any of her wounds. He sent Rose a nod.

Suddenly, Delilah coughed, and her face was extremely pale. She felt a pressure on her head, a arm over her shoulders and hands on her ankles. For a moment, she thought she was back on the torture table and she struggled, a whimper escaping her lips.

Suddenly, the pressure on her head was gone. "Baby?" It was nothing but a whisper.

Her eyes were slits when she opened them and she saw Dean's face hovering above her own. "Dean." She sighed in relief. Her memory was hazy, and she could only remember bits and pieces.

His face was sad. "You need ta' go back to sleep." He told her, and it sounded almost like he was begging. He didn't want her to be awake for this; He didn't want her to hurt.

"Delilah?"

Rose's voice appeared from her other side and she glanced to the direction. Her eyes widened when she noticed the knife sticking out of her chest. "Oh god." Delilah whimpered. "Get it outta me!" She cried.

Rose laid a hand on her face. "We're trying to, sweetie." Rose assured her. "But we don't have anything that's gonna help you with the pain." Her voice was sad.

Delilah looked at her fearfully. "No." She shook her head weakly. "I don't wanna." She felt a tear slip out of her eye. Why did she have to wake up now? She had been through enough pain, and didn't want to have to endure any more. "It's not fair." She whimpered as she laid her head back against her pillows.

Rose sighed. "Sam, you're gonna have to straddler her legs and hold her hands down." She told him regretfully.

Sam nodded, and climbed onto the bed, doing as he was told.

"Please." Delilah shook her head. "Please."

Dean's eyes screwed up and his could feel his heart shatter into tiny pieces. He laid his head against hers again. "You can do this." He whispered to her. "And you're not gonna' be on your own; I'm gonna' be here every step of the way." He reassured her, giving her cheek a soft kiss.

"I can't." Her break caught as a sob escaped her. She could feel her heart beating wildly and her breaths coming out hard and fast.

Rose gritted her teeth. "She's hyperventilating." She told them. "Which means her heart is pumping blood around her body faster. We need to calm her down before she loses to much blood."

Dean removed his arm across her shoulder and cupped her face in his hands. "Baby." His voice was stern, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Calm down." He told her. "Breathe like me." He took a long breath and blew it back out.

She felt his breath hit her mouth and she tried her best to copy him.

"Good girl." He breathed. "You're gonna' be fine. It's gonna' be over soon."

She nodded, trying to take comfort in his words. She could feel her heat beat go back to normal. "Do it already." She said through gritted teeth.

"OK. Lets do this." Rose said as Dean got back into position. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She told Delilah as she slowly started to remove the knife from her chest.

Delilahs scream was ear piercing, but her attention was on the white hot burning sensation in her shoulder. "F-Fuck!" She sobbed as she screamed.

Dean swallowed thickly. "You're doin' fine, baby." He assured her, though he knew she couldn't hear him. Hell, he could hardly hear himself. "It's almost out." It was a lie; Rose had barely managed to pull a quarter of it out.

Rose kept her hand steady as she pulled the knife out the same angle that it went it. Luckily, Dean was very strong and Delilah could barely move.

"Stop!" Delilah demanded in a screech. "Please!"

Rose ignored her and continued her steady pace. "You're doing great, Lila." She assured her. The knife was almost halfway out.

Delilah continued to scream, a sound that would forever haunt Dean in his nightmares. Sam stayed in his position on her legs, holding her down firmly, while Dean also held her down, his arm stretched across her shoulders.

"Done." Rose said and quickly dropped the knife, not caring where it landed; she had to be quick and stop the bleeding. She grabbed a cloth and held it firmly onto Delilah's wound.

Delilah screams turned into whimpers, and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Over?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, baby." Dean breathed. "It's out. Just need ta' get you stitched up." Now that Delilah had stopped screaming, he could hear how loud the T.V was downstairs, and he hoped that Jack hadn't heard anything.

* * *

After Rose had stitched up all of Delilah's wounds, she had ordered Sam and Dean to leave, wanting to examine Delilah's lower regions. Delilah had finally passed out from exhaustion. At first, Rose was worried that it could have been blood loss but her other wounds weren't fatal and the knife in her shoulder had stopped the blood flow. So she was sure that wasn't it.

When she uncovered Delilah's body, she noticed another cut on her stomach and quickly stitched that back up before she turned her attention to Delilah's lady parts; She knew that Delilah wouldn't mind since Rose had already seen everything when she was pregnant with Jack.

She was thankful that Delilah didn't require any medical care, but she felt sick when she spotted the evidence of Delilah's rape; it was clear that the demon hadn't used anything. Snapping off her gloves, she stood and threw them into the closest bin. She quickly covered Delilah back up, and laid a kiss on her forehead before she went downstairs and checked on everyone.

A soft smile graced her face at the sight of Dean and Jack. Dean was resting his head in his hand, and his eyes were shut as he sat on the couch. Jack was underneath his other arm, laying his head against Dean's shoulder with his sippy cup in his mouth. His eyes were also shut, and he was no longer drinking from it. His hand was slowly slipping away from the cup, and she figured that he was almost asleep.

"Hey." She greeted.

Bobby's attention was immediately on her, and Sam stood up from the couch, crossing his hands over his chest. "How is she?" Bobby's questioned worriedly.

"She's OK." Rose assured him. "She'll pull through." She gave them a smile. "I got to pop out and get a few things for her. I'll be back soon."

"Wait." Sam stopped her. "Shouldn't you be here in case anything goes wrong?" He shared a glance with Bobby. "I can go." He offered.

Rose knew he had a point and sighed. "I guess you're right." She agreed. "How bout you come into the kitchen with me and I'll write down what I need?" She suggested. He nodded and they walked into the kitchen, but instead of grabbing a pen and paper, Rose turned to him and spoke quietly. "I need you to get a morning after pill."

Sam frowned. "Why would she need that?"

"Sam," She sighed, and her eyes were sad. "Delilah was raped."

Sam's eyes widened, and his eyes mirrored hers. "Shit, poor Lila."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "And he didn't use anything so I need that pill." She told him, and reached into her back pocket. "These are my house keys. I need you to go into my basement and pick me up a swab. I need to make sure she didn't contract anything."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He assured her, his voice had a hint of shock as he tried to process what she'd told him.

"Thank you, Sam."

* * *

Dean woke up, feeling something hard hit his lap. He rubbed his eyes, blinking as he looked down and noticed that it was Jack's sippy cup. He felt small strands of hair tickle his chin, and there was a pressure on his shoulder. He glanced down and noticed that it was Jack, snuggled up into his side.

He raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect to wake up to this; he was so used to Jack hating him, and now, Jack was acting like he was his favourite person in the world. He found that he didn't mind though.

He shifted himself carefully, and moved his arms underneath Jack's legs before he stood up and headed for the stairs. He saw light coming from the windows and figured that it was morning by now.

His footsteps were quiet as he carried Jack up the stairs, and when he reached the top, he walked into Jack's room. He carefully laid the young boy down onto his bed before shifting the covers out from underneath him and laying them on top of him. He stood up straight, and starting to walk away when he hesitated and looked back at Jack.

Rolling his eyes, he made his way back over to the boy and laid a kiss on his forehead before he finally left the room, and headed straight for Delilah's. He pushed the door open, and silently closed it behind him before walking towards her.

Her breathing was steady, eyes closed and face peaceful. He frowned when he saw a bit of dried blood on her chin, and he licked his thumb before lifting it to her face and rubbing it off. He carefully sat down on the bed beside her, not wanting to jolt her. He laid a hand on the top of her head, and gently pushed back her hair.

Slowly, he laid himself down beside her and stared at her peaceful face. Reaching down, he entwined his fingers with hers before allowing his eyes to fall shut.

* * *

"Thanks." Rose told Sam as he passed her the items she had asked for, plus her house keys.

"No problem." He replied, giving her a tight smile before he glanced at the empty sofa, then to Bobby. He smirked when he saw that Bobby had fallen asleep in his wheelchair before he turned back to Rose. "Where's Dean?"

"I heard him go upstairs." Rose answered. "I'm guessing that he went to check on Delilah."

Sam nodded and bit back a yawn. "I'm gonna' go get some shut-eye."

* * *

Rose found herself being the only one awake, which she didn't mind. She made sure to check on Delilah every half-hour, and every time she did, the sight she was met with made her smile. Dean was laying as close to her as possible, his hand wrapped around Delilah's small one. The only part of him that touched her, other than his hand, was his head. It was gently laying against Delilah's and Rose guessed it was more for his comfort than hers.

With every hour that passed, Delilah's face seemed to gain more colour, something Rose was thankful for. She had yet to check her wounds for infection; she didn't want to wake either of them since she knew that they needed the rest, but she knew that she would have to soon because of giving Delilah the morning after pill. She wanted to give her it as soon as possible since the longer it was, the less affective it was.

Rose moved to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs, leaning her head against her arms. She could feel herself dropping off to sleep, and she tried to fight it but she wasn't as young as she used to be and Twenty-Four hours without sleep was finally taking it's toll on her.

* * *

Dean blinked lazily against the light that filled the room from the window. At first, he smiled, happy to be waking up next to his beautiful girl but his smile soon turned into a frown when he remembered the past events.

His eyes closed as he moved his hand out of hers, up her arm and to her neck, where he put enough pressure down so he could feel her pulse. He let out a breath when he felt it beating strongly under the pad of his fingers. He lifted his head off of the pillow, leaning down and kissing her pulse point before he lifted his hand to her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek bone.

"I-I thought-" His voice cracked, and he found himself unable to finish his sentence. _I thought I was going to lose you, _he finished in his head as his eyes examined her sleeping face.

Dean knew now; knew that he loved her. It was no longer _I'm kinda falling for you. _It was full-blown _I want to buy you flowers, buy a house, give you my last name and spend the rest of my life with you _kind of love, that he thought would never happen to him. He didn't think he'd ever deserved it, didn't think that anyone would want him for more than a good fuck, but for some strange reason, she did.

His heart was heavy, full of joy and sorrow. He was happy, so freakin' happy and it scared the crap out of him, especially after he almost lost her. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he went with her to meet Billy, things would have been so different, and she would never of been hurt, but he screwed up, something he always found himself doing, no matter how hard he tried not to.

He was a fuck up.

And he knew, in his heart, that his next move was going to be a stupid one, a move that he would regret for the rest of his life but he knew that he needed to do it; for her sake, and for Jacks.

He needed to keep them safe, and as long as he was around, they wouldn't be.

There was only one sentence that rang through his mind as he laid one last kiss on her head, whispering a, "I'm sorry, sweetheart." before he removed himself from her, and off of the bed. He left the room, not glancing at her 'cause he knew that he might not be strong enough to do this if he did. He eyed Jack's door, and felt even more guilt fill his already broken heart. Carefully, he laid his hand against the wood. _Take care of ya' Mom._

The same sentence stuck in his thought as he quietly made his way down the stairs, and over to Sam, shaking him awake. Bobby was no where to be seen, and he figured that he had gone to sleep in his study. Sam had a confused looked on his face as he jolted awake, but when he saw his older brothers face, his own one softened.

"Dean, is Delilah OK?" Sam questioned him, sadly, hesitantly.

Dean nodded and gave him a tight smile. "Fine. We're gettin' outta' here."

When Sam asked him why, he didn't respond, though the answer was still ringing in his ears. Sam knew better than to keep bugging him when Dean got like this, so he followed his brother as they made their quiet exit, and walked over to the Impala.

It was silent as they drove out of Bobby Singers Salvage yard, and Dean winced as he felt a pain shoot through his heart, but he couldn't turn back now, he was doing this for her.

They were driving for about Thirty minutes when Sam finally spoke up, and questing his older brother.

Again, the words rang in Dean's head, and his voiced them in reply to Sam's question. "I love her, Sammy." He said with a painful voice. "Means I gotta' stay away or I'll get her killed."

Sam eyed his brother in disbelief. "You can't be blaming yourself for what happened." When Dean didn't reply, Sam knew that he had his answer. "Dean, that was nothing to do with us. It was her own demon, not one of ours."

"Don't matta', Sammy." Dean shook his head, feeling tears prick in the corner of his eyes. "You think its just some coincidence that he happens to pop up after I told her that I was starting to love her?" He scoffed. "It's our fuckin' family curse n' I ain't lettin' you talk me in ta' thinkin' overwise." With that, he reached down and turned on the radio, ending the conversation.

* * *

_Fuzzy_, was Delilah's first thought when she felt herself wake up. It was soon followed by a hiss as her shoulder started to ache something awful. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, bringing her hand up to her shoulder.

"You alright, sweetie?" Rose's voice was above her and she squinted her eyes open.

Delilah shook her head and croaked out, "Hurts."

"Take this." Rose told her, lifting two pills to her mouth. Delilah opened her mouth and moved them to the back of her throat as Rose lifted a glass of water to her lips. Delilah drank from it greedily, even after she had washed the pills down. "Easy." Rose said, pulling the glass away. "You drink too quickly and you'll make yourself sick."

Delilah nodded and leant her head back against her pillow. Her throat felt sore, like she had swallowed a couple of razor blades and she knew it was from her ear-piercing screams.

"I need you to take this, as well." Suddenly, Rose was holding out another pill and Delilah gazed at her questioningly. Rose's face was sad as she answered. "The morning after pill."

Delilah felt her stomach roll with nausea as her head was filled with memories. She quickly pushed them aside, and opened her mouth again before the pill was placed in her mouth, and closely followed by some more water. "Jack?" She asked, her voice hoarse, when she finished drinking.

Rose put the glass on the side cabinet. "He's downstairs with Bobby."

Delilah frowned. "Dean?"

Rose hesitated before she sighed. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "When I woke up, Sam wasn't on the couch any more and I came to check on you, and Dean was gone."

Delilah's forehead crinkled as she frowned harder. "Hunt?"

"I don't know, sweetie." She repeated with a sad smile. "Bobby's been trying to call him but he's not getting any answer."

Delilah's heart started to beat wildly, and she feared that Dean had abandoned her. _No, _she told herself, _he couldn't do that._

..._Would he_?

* * *

**Please review!**


	40. He's just an idiot

**He's just an idiot**

It was a week later, and Delilah was finally able to get herself out of bed. Her body wasn't fully healed, and she ached something terrible but being able to move around helped her ignore it. She still hadn't heard anything from Dean, despite her regular attempts to contact him.

She had even tried ringing Sam, but he didn't answer either. Worry filled her gut whenever she thought of them, and she didn't believe that Dean would just up and leave her. Bobby also hadn't had any luck, which didn't help with her nerves. Bobby, however, didn't seem as worried as she was and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd had some kind of contact with them.

Jack was also unhappy with the absence of his Mom's saviour, and often asked Delilah or Bobby where he was, or when he would be returning. Delilah or Bobby would often reply with 'I don't know', which made Jack stick his chin in the air, and confidently say 'He'll be back soon'.

Delilah found her heart aching, as well as the various wounds on her body, but her heart seemed to be the worse one out of them all. It felt like there was something missing, a feeling she often got when Dean wasn't around, however, it was stronger this time; before she had reassurance that he would come back, and phone calls to help her get through it, but this time? She had nothing but a unsettled feeling in her gut, and a slowly breaking heart.

She laid her back heavily against the sofa, cringing at the pain that shot through her shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, realising that no matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off of him. She tried to distract herself, but her mind also wondered back to the handsome man with green eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Subconsciously, she traced the 'S' carved into the skin of her arm, winching at the pain it caused, but ignoring it. The bastard had branded her; made sure she would always remember him, and the things he had done to her. The physical scars were a lot easier to get over than the emotions ones, however.

She didn't really remember her rape, having passed out before he did much, and her mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that it had happened. She felt numb, and disgusted. At first, she ignored it, not wanting to think about it, but it got to a point where she had no choice but to face it; it was almost like everything reminded her of it.

A lot of the time, she found herself unable to sleep, the traumatic events going round and round her head like a ball bouncing between two walls. She would have flash backs, that left her feeling dizzy and cold.

And numb.

Always numb.

Shaking her head, she glanced to the floor, where Jack was playing with his favourite car toys. A weak smile lifted the corners of her lips at the sight. No matter what she was feeling, Jack always had a way to make her smile, even if he didn't mean to.

"Ya' need anything, babe?" She heard Bobby call from the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes, amused; ever since she'd been taken, Bobby had been calling her every pet name under the sun, and fussing over her Twenty-Four-Seven. "I'm fine." She called back, not taking her eyes off of Jack.

"Okay, sweetheart." Bobby replied to her, though it barely registered.

There was a point where she was sure that she would never get to see her boy again, and she couldn't be more grateful to be here with him. Him, and Bobby. Suddenly, her face turned sad as she thought about the one person who could make her feel even better, yet he was making her feel worse by not being around.

_Dean, _Her inner voice was as upset as she felt. Shaking her head, she found herself becoming angry. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ She wondered, frustratedly.

"Thinkin' 'bout 'im again?"

Delilah glanced over at the kitchen door, seeing Bobby sitting there with a sad expression. She nodded numbly, and gave him a tight smile. "Yeah. Can't seem to stop." She chuckled bitterly. "Have you heard from them?" She questioned him, for what felt like the millionth time.

And, just like all the other times, Bobby shook his head. "Sorry, babe."

She didn't miss the way he averted his eyes, and she nodded slowly, not quite convinced. "Okay."

* * *

It was a struggle, and she had to bit her lip through the pain, like she usually did, but she managed to make her way in to Bobby's study and find his cell phone while he was busy checking the salt lines before bed.

She bit her lip as she scrolled through his recent calls and her heart dropped into her stomach as she reconsigned Dean's alias. A frowned found it's way onto her forehead, and she lightly shook her head in disbelief. "Why would he..." She whispered to herself.

Swallowing thickly, she dialled the number and held the cell up to her ear. It didn't take him two seconds before he answered.

"_Yeah, Bobby?"_ His voice was tired and strained, sounding like he hadn't had a good nights sleep.

She hesitated. "It's me."

It was silent for a few moments, and she wasn't sure that he was going to reply but he eventually spoke up. "_Delilah."_ He greeted, his voice rough.

She frowned at the tone. "I've been worried." She replied quietly. _"_You haven't been answering my calls."

"_Why would I?"_ He replied nonchalantly, and Delilah frowned. "_Ain't like we're together or anythin', sweetheart."_

A sharp pain stabbed through her heart, and she found herself lost for words. "I-I..." She opened and closed her mouth, feeling tears prick in the corner of her eyes. "Why...Why are you acting this?" She eventually asked, confused and hurt as hell.

"_I'm not actin' like anythin'." _He replied. _"Just tellin' it how it is, baby."_

She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. "So this whole time, it meant nothing to you?" Just the thought of it, made her vision blur with tears.

If his voice wasn't strained before, it certainly was now. "_Not nothin'. You're a good friend, Lila."_

"Friend?" She practically spat. "You said you were starting to love me!"

"_People love their friends, ya' know, sweetheart."_ His voice trembled slight but he soon regained his composure. "_'M sorry if I gave ya' the wrong impression, but this is just how it is."_

She knew he was lying; his voice gave him away. "I don't believe you for a second. Why are you doing this?"

"_Believe it or don't believe it."_ He responded. "_T'is the truth, sweetheart. Nothin' gonna' change that."_

Tears escaped her eyes; with everything that had happened, it was becoming too much for her. "Dean." She croaked out, glancing down and staring at her bare feet. She sniffled. "I need you right now. You can't be like this."

"_I'm sorry, baby._" He replied, his tone now soft. "_I gotta' go."_ With that, he hung up.

Delilah slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, and stared at it with her mouth hanging open and silent tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't quite believe what just happened. "But..." She whispered, heart brokenly. "But I love you." She finished with a sob as she laid Bobby's cell back down on his desk.

Clenching her teeth, she held her shoulder as she made her way out of Bobby's study, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so. She found Bobby in the living room, holding the curtain back as he poured salt along the bottom of the window.

"Why did you lie?" Was the first thing she could think of asking him.

Bobby jumped at the sound of her harsh tone, causing the bag of salt to drop from his hands and onto the floor, spilling it's contents. He sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Didn't want ya' ta' know until you were better, babe." He answered her softly.

She scoffed. "Do you know why he is doing it?"

"I told ya' before, girl." Bobby replied sadly. "He ain't one for relationships."

She shook her head in disbelief, a sad frown on her pretty features. She couldn't answer him, everything hurt; her heart, her head, her shoulder, her legs, her eyes...She just wanted to go to bed. So instead of replying, she nodded her head at him and gave him a tight smile before struggling to make her way up the stairs.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she could try.

* * *

"You know that what I think you're doing is stupid." Sam said, not glancing up from his laptop as he sat at a table in a cheap motel room.

Dean shrugged, and brought his beer up to his mouth. He was sitting opposite Sam, his arm over the back of his chair, legs spread out in front of him. He gulped down the rest of his beer before placing it on the table and gazing at it as he fiddled with it in his hand. "I know." He eventually replied, not moving his eyes from his now empty drink. "But I gotta' do it."

Sam gritted his teeth and slammed his laptop shut, making Dean jump and look up at him. "You're a fuckin' idiot." Dean raised his eyebrows; Sam rarely used the word _fuck_. "She's a great girl, and she loves you, and you just walk out on her when she needs you most!" His arms raised as he spoke. "You could have had it Dean." He shook his head, lowering his arms. "You could have had a family, picket fence, the whole nine yards." He chuckled bitterly. "And you blew it. For what?"

"To keep them safe!" Dean growled at him, his hand clenching around his beer bottle.

Frustrated, Sam stood up, his chair wobbling from the force of it. "It wasn't your fault." He replied firmly.

Dean scoffed. "So it's just a coincidence that it happened _after_ I told her how I felt?" He shook his head. "You know way better than I do that women aren't safe in this family."

"Don't bring Jess into this." He pointed at his older brother. "That was completely different."

"Okay, what about Madison?" Dean challenged.

Sam groaned, running a hand over his head. "Okay, fine." He agreed. "Let's say this 'curse'-" He quoted with his fingers. "-exists. It's not _your_ girlfriends who died Dean; It was _mine_. If it does exist, then it isn't you who has it."

"Really?" Dean spat, also standing up, bottle hand. "'Cause after what happened, I'd say that I have it, too."

"She didn't die!" Sam argued. "She's alive, and broken, and you're leaving her to get over all this on her own!" He shook his head. "I'm disappointed, man." He admitted. "I thought you were better than that." He paused for a second, before he softly questioned. "Is it because she was raped?"

The bottle that Dean was holding, few across the room, hitting the wall with a loud smash before the broken shards fell to the floor. It kinda reminded Dean of his heart. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Sam, and pointed at him. "Don't you say that." His voice cracked. "Don't you say that to me."

By the look on Dean's face, he knew it was best to leave him alone so he nodded, and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "I'm going out."

* * *

_One week later..._

"Happy birthday to you..." Delilah sang as she tip-toed into Jack's room. "Happy birthday to you..." She smiled when she saw him shuffle under his blanket, pretending to be asleep. "Happy birthday to my handsome Jack..." She reached his bed, and quickly pulled the duvet down, ignore the slight pain that shot through her shoulder. "Happy birthday to you!" She finished the song quickly, emphasising her words by moving her head closer to his.

Jack giggled and grinned. "I'm six!" He informed her excitedly.

"Yes, you are!" She grinned back. "C'mon! Me and Gramps are desperate to give you your presents."

* * *

Jack was so happy with all of his gifts. Bobby had gone all out, giving him a new ball, crayons, colouring paper, and even a hat to match his own, much to Jack's delight. Delilah had brought him clothes, paints, some children's movies on DVD and 'Toy Story 3' on the PS3. Which is what he was currently playing now, with the hat that Bobby brought him on his head. Delilah smiled at the sight.

"He's so happy." She commented. "I almost wish it could be his birthday everyday."

"I don't." Bobby snorted. "We gonna' be livin' off'a canned beans for the rest of the week."

She laughed. "Yeah, but it's worth it." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and she frowned, turning to Bobby. "Who's that?"

Bobby shrugged. "Hell if I know." He replied, wheeling over to the front door. He twisted the handle and pulled it open. It was silently for a moment, and Delilah couldn't see who was there from her difficult angle. "Well," Bobby muttered. "Wasn't expecting this."

"What? Ya' think we're gonna' miss the kids birthday?"

Delilah's eyes widened as she reconsigned Dean's voice, and Jack abandoned his game, running over to the door with a grin. "Dean!" He said excitedly, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, lil' guy." Dean chuckled, letting Jack pull him into the house. Sam followed him closely behind and Bobby closed the door behind them.

"Come see my stuff!" Jack told him, pulling him over to his pile of presents.

Delilah couldn't quite believe her eyes. He looked...Handsome as ever, yet tired, and stressed. While Jack was dragging him, he lifted his eyes up and met hers, giving her a small smile. She managed to give him a even smaller one in return before she made her way into the kitchen, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe.

She was grateful that he had come to visit Jack since Jack adored the hell out of him. It was strange how the young man had gone from hating his guts, to wanting him around within a matter of days.

She decided that she would make some coffee, that way she should could avoid them. Well, _him_. She was honestly happy to see him, so much that her heart skipped a beat and she felt her palms begin to sweat but she just didn't know how to act around him. Part of her wanted to throw things, yell, ask him why the sudden change of heart, but the other side to her, didn't want to know, didn't want to argue or yell; it wouldn't help or change the situation, and it would only stress her out even more.

Her body moved on auto-pilot as she pulled Four mugs out of the cupboard. She was barely aware of her actions; she was too lost in her thoughts. The days when Dean held her, kissed her, made love to her...

She frowned, the idea of it making her stomach turn. She knew it didn't have anything to do with Dean; it was just the idea of sex in general. She couldn't imagine being able to get close to someone like that again, not so soon. The memories were still fresh, making her feel dirty and used.

She opened the draw in front of her, getting ready to pull out a spoon so she could stir the coffee's but she paused, seeing a butter knife. It made her mouth go dry, and her first thought was _you're seriously scared of a blunt knife_? But her thought was soon gone, a memory filling it's place...

_He grinned at the look on her face, and without warning, he pushed the scalpel into the skin of her arm. She screamed and tried to pull away but the restraint around her wrist wouldn't let her. _

"_There." He stared down at her bleeding arm. There was so much blood that you couldn't even see what he had carved. _

She didn't even notice that her fingers were trailing over the 'S' that he carved into her skin until she felt a sharp pain where she accidentally pulled one of her stitches. Hissing, she removed her hand.

"You alright?" Sam's voice appeared behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded and gave him a tight smile. "Fine." She tried to assure him, but her voice cracking was a big give away.

He smiled sadly at her and walked over, nudging her out of the way. "I'll finish these off." He told her, grabbing a spoon and stirring the coffee into the hot water. "How you holding up?"

With a sigh, she looked down and leant her back against the counter. "Not great." She admitted.

"Wasn't really expecting you to be." Sam replied. "How'd you take it?" He questioned, flicking his head at the coffee mugs.

"Black's fine." She lied. Usually, she'd have milk but she couldn't be bothered to fuss around with it. He handed it to her, and she smiled in thanks, tucking her thumb under the handle and wrapping both her hands around it. She ignored the burning against her hands. "How've you and Dean been?"

"I'm OK." He grabbed his own coffee and mirrored her position. "Dean's not too great though."

She frowned at that, glancing up at him. "How come?" She questioned worriedly.

Sam sighed and took a sip of his coffee, wincing when the hot liquid hit his tongue. "He's lost without you." He told her. "He'd kill me if he heard me say it, but it's true."

She shook her head and looked down at the steam coming out of her mug. "I don't think that's the reason, Sam."

"It is." He said firmly. "My brother...He's just an idiot."

She snorted a laugh. "You've got that right."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Dean and Delilah mostly avoided each other. They didn't talk, only had the odd glances here and there. The look in his eye confused Delilah; she could of swore it was guilt.

Dean spent most the time playing with Jack, and they had all sung 'Happy birthday' to him before they ate some cake. Usually, Delilah would cook her own but Bobby wouldn't let her, said that she should take it easy because of her injuries.

Before Jack went to bed, Dean had given him a gift which made everyone smile – it was a little toy car, modelled on a Impala. Jack couldn't of been more happier, and Delilah had to fight to urge to kiss him right then and there for putting that look on her sons face.

At the moment, Delilah was in the kitchen, washing the bowls that were used for Jack's birthday cake. Sam had insisted that he could do it but Delilah turned him down, telling him that she was perfectly capable.

They boys were now getting ready to leave from what she could hear from the living room, and the thought saddened her but she knew that it was going to happen. Her heart ached, thinking about how her and Dean used to be so close and now they were so far away, despite him being in the next room.

A throat being cleared pulled her out of her thoughts and she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Dean stand awkwardly in the doorway. "We're leaving now." He told her, avoiding her gaze.

She nodded and turned back around to her dishes, the awkwardness between them bringing tears to her eyes. "Okay." She cringed at how fragile her voice sounded.

There was sigh. "Delilah..."

She closed her eyes, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "It's okay, Dean." She responded sadly. "I get it."

"No, you don't." He replied, mumbling. "Maybe one day I'll be able to explain it to ya' but right now, I can't." His voice was strained, and it reminded her of their phone call.

She pulled her hands out of the soapy hot water and grabbed a cloth off of the counter before she turned around and dried her hands on it. "Just tell me something..." She hesitated and brought her eyes up to his. She didn't speak again until his eyes met hers. "Was it all in my head or did it mean something to you, too?"

He stared at her for a moment before he stepped forward, not stopping until he was standing in front of her. He brought his hand up to her face and traced his thumb along her jaw. "It did." He replied softy, his pained eyes mirroring hers. "But it can't. Not any more." He swallowed thickly, dropping his hand.

"Why?" She breathed softly, searching his eyes for answers. "What changed?"

His gaze dropped. "I did." He answered simply, hating the way she winced at his words. "I still care 'bout you though. I need you to know that." He said, leaning his head forward and kissing the side of her mouth softly. "I'll see ya' around, Lila."

* * *

It was a week later when Bobby told her that the boys had managed to find the colt, and the location of the devil. They were planning to visit again, hoping to have one last night together in case they didn't come back, and this time, they had the company of a mother and daughter called Jo and Ellen Harvelle.

It wasn't as awkward seeing Dean again, and she even managed to get a hug off of him when he walked through the door, and unless she was mistaken, he looked rather happy to see her. It didn't last long though because Jack was just as excited to see Dean, and had pulled him over to his toy cars, showing Dean how well he had taken care of the Impala toy.

Everyone had watched them with amusement before Delilah was introduced to the Harvelle's. Ellen had pulled her into a motherly hug, telling her, "A friend of Bobby's is a friend of ours." which Delilah appreciated. Her daughter, Jo, didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm as her mother, and Delilah noticed the young hunter eye her sceptically, her gaze shooting from Delilah, to Dean, to Jack before she introduced herself.

Delilah smiled in return, ignore the look in her eye. Delilah knew that look too well, and it helped that she was a woman and could spot it a mile off – jealously. As the night went on, Delilah noticed Jo's glanced towards Dean, and she knew that the huntress had a thing for him. She couldn't help but feel a bit threatened; Jo was a gorgeous girl, after all.

Castiel had joined them at some point after Dean had put Jack to bed, and they all switched from coffee to alcohol. It was like a little party, and Delilah found herself having fun. As the night went on, Delilah and Jo started to get along quite well, and had a lot in common, much to Delilah's surprise.

"So," Ellen started, taking a sip of her beer. She was sat next to Jo, on the opposite side of the table from Delilah, who sat next to Cas. "How old's your boy?"

"He turned six last week." Delilah answered her with a smile, nursing her beer in front of her. "Feels so weird how quickly he's grown."

Ellen smiled, turning to her daughter and running a loving hand over her hair. "They do." She agreed. "I can still remember the day Jo was born like it was yesterday."

"Mom." Jo groaned. "Stop treating me like I'm five." She replied, playfully. Delilah and Ellen laughed.

"I can't help it." Ellen replied, pulling her hand away and turning to Delilah. "You never stop picturing them as your baby, do you?"

Delilah shook her head. "You don't." She agreed. "So how long have you two been hunting together?" She questioned curiously, bringing her beer to her mouth.

"Oh god," Jo tilted her head in thought and shared a questioning glance with her mother. "Got to be bout Two? Three years?"

Ellen nodded. "'Bout that, sweetie."

Delilah glanced to her left, where Casitel sat in silence. "You're quiet." She commented.

"Yeah!" Ellen agreed. "I'm gonna get him some shots." She winked before standing up from the table and making her make over to the kitchen counters.

"Can angels even get drunk?" Jo questioned.

Delilah pursed her lips. "Dunno." She replied before she grinned. "I guess we'll find out."

Jo laughed and held up her beer bottle. "Cheers to that."

Delilah laughed, holding up her own bottle and clinking it with Jo's. They both downed the rest of their drinks.

"He keeps looking at you, you know." Jo spoke casually.

Delilah frowned, glancing at her. "Who?"

"I believe she means Dean." Castiel spoke up, finally.

"So he does talk." Jo commented, amused.

Cas frowned. "Of course I can speak."

Jo rolled her eyes before turning back to Delilah. "He's right though; I do mean Dean." Her eyes twinkled. "Are you two together or something?"

"Oh." Delilah said simply. "Erm...We had a...Thing..." She wasn't quite sure how to say it.

Jo frowned. "Does that mean you slept together?"

"No." Delilah shook her head before she paused. "Well, yeah but it was more than that." Her eyes saddened. "I think."

"Oh." Jo gazed at her sadly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. All hunters are like it." She scoffed.

Delilah frowned. "No, it wasn't like he used me for sex, you know?" She licked her lips. "We use to talk all the time, and he would always call me..." She sighed. "But he just...Stopped."

"Jo." Ellen's voice appeared behind her. Ellen placed the shot glasses on the table and filled them up. "She isn't pestering you about Dean, is she, sweetie?" She questioned Delilah. "Lord knows my girls been sweet on that man since she met him."

"Mom." Jo groaned, lightly smacking her mother on the arm. "That was ages ago." Ellen raised her eyebrows at her as she finished pouring alcohol into the shot glasses. "Okay, fine, I might still think he's hot." She shrugged, and turned to Delilah. "Who doesn't right?"

Delilah laughed. "Truer words haven't been spoken."

"All right, all right, stop drooling over Dean." Ellen scolded them as she returned to her seat. "You ready Cas?" She grinned at him, and quickly downed her shots, turning the empty shot glasses over as she did so.

"Dude," Delilah turned to Jo. "Your Mom is awesome."

Jo nodded with a proud grin. "I know right?" She agreed and stood up. "You want another beer?"

"Yes please." Delilah nodded in thanks and turned back to Ellen, who had finished off her shots.

Ellen raised her eyebrows, wiping her mouth with the back of her head. "Alright, big boy." She said to Cas, flicking her head at his shot glasses.

Cas got the message. "Well..." He started saying before he quickly down his five shots. By the time he was finished, Jo had returned with their beers, and handed one to Delilah. All three of the girls faces were covered with a grin as they watched the angel. When Cas finished, he was practically bouncing in his seat, his eyes wide. "I think I'm starting to feel something." He commented.

Delilah laughed and took a sip of her beer as she stood up. "I'm gonna' go and see what the boys are up to." She told them before turning around and walking into Bobby's study, where Dean was sat behind Bobby's desk, and Sam was sitting at the front of it. "Hey guys." She greeted them, walking over to the desk. The alcohol numbed the pain in her shoulder, and she was able to climb on top of the desk, sitting on it and crossing her legs so she could see the both of them. "What'chu up to?"

Dean and Sam shared a amused glance. "Is someone a bit drunk?" Dean questioned her with a smile on his face.

"No." She mock-gasped, then frowned at her silliness. "Okay, maybe a little." She shrugged, her tongue feeling numb. "But hey, I haven't been drunk in so long so I'm allowed to be a lightweight." Her forehead creased. "Actually, I don't think I've ever been drunk before." She held her beer bottle in front of her. "This stuff tastes like ass and I don't even know why I'm drinking it."

Dean chuckled and Sam laughed under his breath. "'Cause it's alcohol." Dean told her, patting her leg that was in front of him. "The more ya' drink, the less ya' taste it."

"That's...That's very good." She smiled, bringing the bottle up to her mouth. She took a sip. "So, you doing anything interesting?" She asked them.

Sam shook his head. "Not really. Just going over some things about the town Crowley gave us." He pointed to the papers that laid in front of Dean. "The devil is meant to be there but..." He glanced at Dean. "It's gotta be a trap, right?"

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon? Well, better late than never." Dean replied, and Delilah frowned, not finding that a very nice thing to say.

Sam smiled tightly. "Thank you again for your continued support." He replied holding his bottle of beer towards Dean.

Dean chuckled. "You're welcome." He responded, holding his own beer out and clinking it with Sam's.

"Ohhh," Delilah said, holding her bottle out as well. "Me too." They chuckled and humoured her, clinking their bottles against her own. She grinned proudly.

"You know..." Dean started, fiddling with his beer on the desk. "Trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" His gaze lifted to Sam's.

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam nodded in agreement.

Delilah glanced between them. "But isn't that dangerous?" She questioned. "Walking straight into a trap doesn't sound like a very good plan to me." She pointed out.

"I'm not sure it is a trap." Dean replied, pushing the papers on the desk over to Sam. "Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens, and look at this." He moved a paper on top of the pile and Delilah tilted her head so she could see it. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there." Dean finished, leaning back against his chair.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"Look..." Dean sighed, leaning forward again. His arm resting on Delilah's leg as he did so, and she resisted the urge to flinched as a memory entered her head. Dean didn't noticed. "When you think about it...you can't come with."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean-"

Dean cut him off. "Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay." He shrugged, and Delilah frowned at him. "We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Don't say it like that." Delilah told him.

"Like what?" Dean questioned her.

"Like...Like it's okay if you die." She spat, her temper getting the better of her. "You can't make it sound like it's no big deal, Dean."

Dean sighed, and grabbed her hand with his spare one. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam replied to Dean.

Dean gave him a pointed look. "I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I." Sam told him. "Haven't we learned a damn thing?" He questioned. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." He said firmly.

They stared at each other, and Delilah found the silence growing uncomfortable. Dean was the first one to look away, nodding. "Okay." He agreed, and pointed his beer bottle at Sam. "But it's a stupid frigging idea."

Sam's gaze fell to Deans hand, still curled around Delilah's. "Boy, talk about stupid ideas." He muttered.

Dean caught his gaze and moved his hand out of Deliah's, clearing his throat.

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby called from the living room. "It's time for the line up. Usual suspects in the corner."

They stood and the boys helped Delilah off of the desk before they followed Jo, Ellen, and Cas into the living room where Bobby had set up a camera on a tripod.

"Oh come on, Bobby." Ellen rolled her eyes. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

Sam raised his beer. "Hear, hear."

"Shut up." Bobby grumbled, fiddling with the camera. "You're drinking my beer." He pointed out. He moved away from the camera and moved to the corner of the room, where everyone joined him. "Anyway, we're gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Lovely, Bobby." Delilah told him as Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She fought the urge to freak out, remembering what Dudley did to her. She was stronger than that.

"Ha!" Ellen laughed. "Always good to have an optimist around." She said as she got into position.

"Bobby's right." Castiel agreed as everyone tried to put on their best smile. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." That, however, made their smiles disappear, and the camera flashed.

* * *

"C'mon, sweetheart." Dean murmured as he helped Delilah up the stairs. "One step at a time." He told her.

She laughed. "I know how to walk, Dean!" She said, amused.

He chuckled. "Really? 'Cause it don't look like it ta' me."

She rolled her eyes, though the smile stayed on her face. "Well, I do." She turned and stuck her tongue out at him just as they reached the top of the stairs. He helped her into her room, stumbling as she lost her footing a few times, and onto her bed. "You gonna' join me?" She questioned, glancing up at him.

He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Ya' drunk, baby."

She tutted. "Not for that." She smacked his arm lightly and frowned. "I don't think I'd be ready for that." She admitted quietly, looking up at him with sad eyes. "I wish I was. I don't like bein' like this."

He ran a hand over her head, a pain shooting through his heart. "You'll be fine it time." He assured her, bending down and laying a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay." She demanded, grabbing his shirt. "If it's..." She felt tears prick at her eyes. "If you don't come back...After tomorrow." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I want to have this."

He smiled at her softly. "Me too, baby." He confessed. "But I don't want to push you into doin' anythin'."

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "Just...Hold me?"

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am." He replied before they both climbed under the covers, not bothering to remove their clothing. They laid down, facing each other, and Dean hesitantly put a hand on her hip. "Is this okay?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes at the feeling. It was amazing, having his hands on her body again but she couldn't help but feel repulsed at being touched. "Yeah." She told him. She wouldn't be weak. It wouldn't beat her, and she sure as hell wouldn't let it affect what could be her last night with the man she loved. "Dean?" She whispered back, not opening her eyes.

"Hmm?" He replied, his eyes falling shut as he listened to her breathing.

"I love you." She breathed, her throat constricting. She didn't know what was going on with him, or if he even felt the same way, she just wanted to make sure he knew.

His heart skipped a beat, and he opened his eyes. "Look at me." He demanded, and she did as she was told. "Say it again."

A small smile touched her lips. "I love you." She repeated more confidently.

His eyes search hers frantically before he let out a breath and allowed himself to smile. "I love you too."

She grinned sleepily. "Does this mean you still want me?" She questioned hopefully.

Dean sighed, and moved his hand off of her hip and up to her hair, where he wrapped a strand of it around his finger. "I never stopped wantin' you." He told her. "But I can't be with you, baby." His voice was pained. "I gotta' do it to protect you."

She frowned. "But how can you protect me, if you stay away from me?"

"I told you before, I can't explain it right now." He replied, letting go of her hair and rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

She didn't have enough energy left to argue, and leaned forward softly kissing him on the lips. "Night."

* * *

**Please review!**


	41. Zombies

**Zombies**

When she woke up, Dean, Ellen, Jo, and Castiel had already left, and she had to force away the tears, realising she may never see any of them again. She had a slight hangover, but Bobby made a special coffee which cured it well. Most of the morning, Bobby, Delilah, and Jack distracted themselves.

Bobby tried ringing them several times, but he only managed to get through once, and that was in the morning. It was now the afternoon and all Bobby kept getting was '_The number you dialled is unavailable. Please try your call again.'_

"Damn it, boys." He muttered, laying his phone on the kitchen table.

Delilah bit her lip from where she sat opposite him. "Still no luck?"

He shook his head and went to speak when static appeared from his study. Bobby quickly wheeled over to it, and Delilah jumped to her feet, giving Jack a small smile as she past him in the living room. He didn't pay attention to her though; his eyes were stuck to the T.V as he played 'Toy Story 3'

"_K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in."_ Dean's voice said from the radio.

Bobby picked a book up off the top of it and handed it to Delilah who walked over to his desk and laid it down before returning to Bobby. "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar," Bobby replied. "Go ahead."

Delilah bit her thumb nail nervously.

"_Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems._"

Bobby shared a stressed look with Delilah. "It's okay, boy." Bobby assured him. "That's why we're here." Delilah nodded in agreement. "Is everyone all right?" He questioned.

"_No."_ Dean voice was pained. "_It's...It's...It's Jo._" He stumbled over his words, and Delilah covered her mouth with her hand as Bobby clenched his eyes shut. "_Bobby, it's pretty bad._"

Bobby opened his eyes. "Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next."

"_Bobby, I don't think she's—"_

Bobby cut him off. "I said, what do we do next, Dean?"

It was silent for a moment. "_Right. Okay, right."_

"Now, tell me what you got."

"_Place is abandoned." _Dean told him. "_'Cept for few demons n' hell hounds that are right outside our doors."_ He continued. "_One of 'em got Jo as we were comin' into town. Cas said he saw reapers n' walked off. Not seen him since."_

Bobby nodded taking the information in as Delilah started pacing, frustrated at how useless she felt in that moment. "Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"

"_I don't...He said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?_" Dean questioned sounding stressed.

"Devil's in the details, Dean." Bobby pointed out, and turned to Delilah. "Babe, hand me tha' book." He pointed to his makeshift bed where a book sat. Delilah nodded, relieved that she could help in some way.

"_Bobby, it's Ellen."_ Ellen's voice appeared over the radio, and she sounded very shaken. "_The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more." _As Ellen was talking, Delilah had managed to grab the book and take it over to Bobby.

Bobby put it in his lap. "I don't like the sound of that."

"_Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby," _Dean was back. _"But what...What does that sound __like?" _He questioned, sounding confused.

Bobby sighed. "It sounds like death, son." He answered, and Delilah looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded at her. "I think Satan's in town to work a ritual."

Delilah's heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She remembered reading about Death in one of the many books Peter had made her read.

Bobby turned the pages in his book until he found one marked with a Post-it that read 'Seventh Seal'. "I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"_You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?_"

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh." Bobby answered him.

"_Unleash?_" Dean sounded confused. "_I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."_

"Not this guy." Bobby told him. "This is...This is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."

It was silent for a moment. "_You have any other good news?_"

"In a manner of speaking." Bobby replied, closing the book. "I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the 'Battle of Hellhole'."

"_Where'd the massacre go down?_"

"On the land of William Jasper's farm." Bobby responded.

In the back ground you could hear Ellen saying, "_That's my girl, you're okay, honey-_"

It was cut off by Dean speaking, "_Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." _He paused. "_Thanks Bobby."_

"Ain't a problem, son." He assured. "You be safe, ya' hear me?"

"_I'll try."_ He chuckled dryly. "_Is, uh...Is Lila there?"_

Bobby held the microphone under her mouth, and she finally spoke up. "I'm here, handsome."

There was a sigh. "_It's good to hear your voice."_ He admitted.

She smiled slightly. "You too."

* * *

The colt didn't work, and the young huntress's Jo and Ellen Harvelle died, for what appeared to be, a unnecessary death. Everyone seemed to be in shock - except for Jack who was in bed - as they gazed at the last picture of them alive. From the looks on their faces, it was almost like they knew it would be the end.

In the background, Delilah could hear a news report from the T.V. "-_Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County_-"

Another day the devil lived meant another died innocent people died, people like Ellen and Jo. She squeezed her arm around Dean's waist, feeling him squeeze her shoulders in return as they gaze upon the fireplace with Sam and Bobby.

"_-including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area-_"

They watched with sad eyes as Bobby leaned forward, and dropped the picture into the fire place. It wasn't that they wanted to forget them – far from it – but a hunter's body was always burned when they died, and they didn't have the chance to do that with Ellen and Jo. So the picture took their place, as they silently said their farewells.

"-_Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering-"_

They watched until the picture was nothing but ash before they silently nodded their _goodnight_ to each other, and left, making their way to their rooms. Bobby stayed in his study, while Sam made his way up to one of the spare rooms, and Dean and Delilah made there way to her room.

* * *

"Can I tell you something?" Delilah questioned quietly as she laid next to Dean. They were both turned onto their sides, fingers entwined.

"Mm?" Dean questioned as he gazed into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew he couldn't. Not only because of his family's curse, but also because he didn't know if she would be ready.

"I knew it was going to happen." She admitted quietly.

Dean frowned. "What you talkin' about?"

She was quiet for a moment. "You know when we went into the future?" She didn't wait for him to reply, "Well, Dean – I mean, you – told me that something was going to happen, and that I shouldn't be scared because you would come for me."

Dean's frown deepened as he propped himself up onto his elbow. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this?" His voice was angry.

Delilah bit her lip for a second. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you." He run a hand down his face as he sat up fully. "Are you mad?" She asked quietly.

He tensed his jaw. "I'm..." He shook his head. "Hell yeah, I'm mad." He said eventually. "I could of stopped this from happenin' if ya' just told me, Del."

She swallowed thickly. "I didn't want to worry you." She repeated. "And...It just didn't come up."

He let out a shaky breath. "Just..." He rubbed his hand over his chin. "Don't hide anything like this from me again, okay?"

She nodded. "I won't." She promised and patted the bed next to her. Dean smirked but didn't move. She rolled her eyes "So when'd you leave?"

"Tomorrow." He sighed.

She nodded and bit her lip. "I guess you don't know when you're comin' back?"

"Nah." He responded, climbing off of the bed. "I'ma go n' get some sleep." He told her as he headed for the door.

Delilah frowned. "You can sleep in here." She told him in a hopeful tone.

He shook his head, hand on the door handle as he glanced over his shoulder. "We're friends." He reminded her gently. "Ya' let all your friends into bed with you?" He smirked.

She ignored the pang in her heart as he called them 'friends' and smiled. "Only the handsome ones."

He chuckled and twisted the door knob, pulling it open. "Night, baby."

"You call all your friends 'baby'?" She said playfully.

"Only the hot ones."

* * *

The next morning, he was gone again, and Delilah found herself wishing that she had listened to all of Bobby's warning before she had gotten with him. It's not that she regretted her time with Dean, she just hated how much it hurt now that they weren't dating. Well, not that they were technically dating before...

She didn't see him again until three weeks time, and during that time, a lot had changed. Nothing noticeable to most people, but it was noticeable to her, and anyone that knew her.

After she had spent hours thinking about her rape, her torture, she had decided that she'd had enough, and she did something that she wasn't entirely sure was the best way to make herself feel better, but it worked and the was the important thing.

First, she sold Peter's house, and man did she go shopping. Next, she got herself some tattoo's, something she had only ever talked about. On her left wrist, covering some of her scars, she got 'Dad', and on her left, she got 'Mom'. On the 'S' that the bastard demon had so kindly branded her with, she got 'fortitudo', which was Latin for 'Strength'.

She was surprised at how much it helped her, and she found herself with a new love for tattoo's. She was already trying to think of her next one. She felt like a new woman, and she felt like she could get through anything. Well, sort of; she still wasn't over her rape but she knew that being violated in such a way would take her a long time to recover from. She was used to being hurt but not in that kind of way. That was a whole new thing for her.

She was hoping that the next time she would see Dean, it would be on good terms since they didn't have as much contact as they did before. They used to talk twice everyday but now they would talk about once every two days, sometimes, not even that. It saddened her but she knew that Dean loved her, and he would eventually get over whatever he was feeling. She was willing to wait for him.

So when Dean and Castiel appeared at the front door at eleven o-clock at night, her and Bobby were both surprised, even more so when they saw that they were holding up a unconscious Sam. There wasn't any time for 'hello's' as Dean demanded that they use the panic room, not giving an explanation as to why. Delilah was very confused indeed.

They all managed to get Sam strapped to the single bed just as Sam woke up. "Guys?" He mumbled. "No." He shook his head hazily.

Dean grabbed Delilahs arm and forced her from the room before she could question the situation. They were closely followed by Cas. When they exited, Dean locked the bulky metal door. Bobby had remained upstairs, unable to come down because of his wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Delilah asked, glancing between the men.

"Sam used his powers." Castiel answered her.

Delilah's eyes widened. She remembered Dean telling her about Sam's ability and how hurt he was when he found out that Sam used them. "Why would he do that?" She questioned.

"We were huntin' famine. The horsemen." Dean explained to her, running a hand over his tired face.

"And Sam couldn't control his desire for the demon blood." Castel finished for him.

Delilah's mouthed form a 'o'. "Right."

In the background, Sam screamed. "Please! Get me out of here!" His voice was muffled by the walls. "Let me out of here, please! Help!"

Castiel turned to Dean. "That's not him in there. Not really." He told the older Winchester.

Dean nodded. "I know."

"Dean, Sam just had to get it out of his system then he'll be-"

"Listen." Dean interrupted him. "I just, uh...I just need to get some air." He gave them both a tight smile before making his way to the stairs.

Delilah watched him leave with a sad expression before turning to Cas. "You think he'll be okay?" She questioned worriedly.

Cas nodded. "He will be fine." He reassured her.

"How long before..." She gestured to the panic room. "You know...He's okay again?"

"About twenty-four hours."

* * *

The next day went quickly, and before Delilah knew it, the boys were back on the road. She gave both Sam and Dean a kiss on the cheek before they left, making sure her lips were quite close to Dean's when she kissed him. She loved the way his eyes darkened as she did so.

She was expecting it to be be a while before she saw them again but it was only a week.

* * *

Delilah laughed as Karen wiped a bit of flour on her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her wrist. "You don't wanna' start a flour war with me." Delilah warned her playfully. "I play dirty."

"Is that a fact?" Karen laughed. "If I was younger then I would take you up on tha' but I'd probably break my hip if I tried it now."

Delilah giggled and opened her mouth to speak when she heard the house phone ring. "Sam or Dean." She guessed out loud, knowing that they were the ones who usually rang.

Bobby wheeled out of his study and into the kitchen. He took the phone off the hook and held it up to his ear. "Agent Willis speaking."

It was silent for a moment before Bobby's face turned shocked. "Oh… Excuse me?"

He gulped. "Listen, I don't know who this is, but... this is Agent Tom Willis of the FBI." He lied, giving Delilah a 'I think I've been caught out look'.

Delilah couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back." She told Karen as they finished making their pie. Bobby was in his study, and Jack was in her room, playing the PS3. Their DVD played had broken so Delilah had taken it upstairs the night before so Jack could watch his favourite movie, and she hadn't had a chance to bring it back down.

"Dean." She smiled. "Sam." She nodded at him. "I wasn't expecting you." She moved out of the way so they could pass her, and when they did, she closed the door behind them.

"Bobby around?" Sam questioned her.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Sammy." She said playfully.

Sam chuckled and ran a hand over his hair. "Sorry. We're just worried. He's not been answering our calls."

Delilah bit her lip. She had a feeling that she knew why. "Hasn't he?"

"You're a terrible liar." Dean told her, amused. "He shacked up with a chick or somethin'?"

"No, Dean." Bobby muttered as he wheeled himself into the living room.

Dean gave him a disapproving look. "You know how many times we called? Where have you been?"

"Playing murderball."

Dean frowned, sniffing the air. "What's that smell? Is that soap?" He questioned before eyeing Bobby wearily. "Did you clean?"

"What are you, my mother? Bite me!"

"Bobby, seriously." Sam butted in.

"Hold on a minute." Delilah frowned and held up her hand. "Are you saying that it doesn't usually smell clean?" She looked offended.

Sam and Dean looked at her sheepishly. "No." Dean chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course not." Sam shook his head.

"We're just sayin' tha' it smells clean_er_."

"Exactly."

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice save."

"Anyway." Bobby interrupted them. "I've been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil." He explained his lack of answering his calls.

Dean nodded. "Find anything?"

Bobby gave him a look. "What do you think?"

Sam sighed. "Bobby, it's just…" He shared a glance with Dean. "There's a case less than five miles from your house."

"What?" Realisation crossed his face. "The Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?" He questioned them.

Dean frowned at him. "You knew about this?"

Bobby nodded. "Hell, yes. I checked into it already." He informed them. "There's nothing here."

_I wouldn't say nothing..._Delilah thought as she bit her lip and watched their conversation. She knew that if Bobby didn't tell them, she would have to. She told him she wouldn't tell them anything at first, and she knew it was because they would investigate into and he would most likely lose her again so Delilah let him enjoy it for a while.

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder."

"What witness? Digger Wells?" Bobby questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. So?" Dean questioned back.

"So, he's a drunk." Bobby pointed out.

Sam spoke up. "Well, what about the lightning storms?" He reasoned. "They look like omens."

Bobby gave him a odd look. "Except in February, in South Dakota, in storm season." He replied. "Guys, I thought it was something, too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar." He shrugged. Delilah caught his gaze and gave him a pointed look. He ignored her and turned away.

"So who killed the guy?" Sam questioned him.

"Take your pick." Bobby told him. "This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-a son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long who wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass."

Dean nodded slowly. "So, you're telling us...It's nothing?" He sounded sceptical.

"Sorry." Bobby apologized. "Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Great." Dean muttered and turned to Delilah. He smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say it was completely wasted." He reached over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled back at him and opened her mouth to reply when Sam cut her off.

"Dean." He groaned, grabbing the back of Dean's jacket. "C'mon. We should get goin'."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

Delilah squinted at the voice before she smiled, realising that it was Dean. "Hey." She replied sleepily, watching as he sat on the bed next to her.

"So...I met Bobby's wife."

"Ah." She nodded. "He tell you?"

He nodded. "Well, more like _showed _me."

She bit her lip nervously. "I was going to tell you-"

He interrupted her. "I know. Bobby told me."

She let out a sigh of relief. "So, you know what it is yet?" She questioned, suppressing a yawn.

He shook his head. "Nah. Not sure I want too. That woman makes a mean pie." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "She does." She agreed. "You staying the night?" She questioned him curiously.

He bobbed his head up and down. "Was plannin' on it."

She grinned. "You know...This bed is big enough for the both of us." She hinted casually.

He chuckled, "Tryin' ta' seduce me, are ya?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just fancied some cuddles."

He smirked at her, "Sorry, sweetheart, I don't cuddle."

She gasped dramatically. "You do. I've cuddled with you before!"

He shook his head, "Ya' must be thinkin' of someone else." He told her, his eye glistening mischievously.

_Two can play at that game, s_he smirked. "Oh yeah, sorry." She apologized. "I must be thinking of my other boyfriend."

Dean's face fell. "That's not funny."

She giggled. "M'sorry." She took a breath to calm herself down. "Now, I'm tired so are you stayin' or not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know if I want to now." He told her stubbornly. "Maybe you should invite your _other_ boyfriend over to cuddle with you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly." She smiled at him softly. "He's not as good at cuddling as you are."

He made a face at her and laid on his back against her bed. "You're lucky you're hot." He joked.

She laughed under her breath. "Is that the only reason you were with me?"

He nodded with a smirk. "Yep. That and-" He gestured to her breasts. "-My righty and lefty."

She snorted, amused. "I knew it." She smiled as she shifted closer to him. "Night."

"Night, baby."

* * *

Delilah lips curled as she glanced at Deans sleeping form. He looked so young and relaxed. Running a hand gently over his hair, her smile widened, seeing that her actions had made Dean smile.

"Mornin'." He mumbled to her gruffly, not opening his eyes.

"Morning." She whispered back, laying a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep good?"

"I always do when I'm 'ere." He admitted sleepily and opened one eye. "You?"

She nodded. "Perfect." They shared a smile. "What are your plans for today?"

He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. "Get some breakfast then try n' find out why there are zombies walkin' around."

She nodded. "I hope she can stay." She admitted quietly. "Bobby's so happy and Karen is really nice."

Dean sighed. "I wish I could say this'll work out for the best but..." He trailed off, glancing at her. "It doesn't really happen that way."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Bobby won't hurt you if you go inside." Delilah said, rolling her eyes as she stood next to Dean where he leaned back against the Impala. She caught Jack playing with his ball out the corner of her eye and smiled.

"You don't know that." Dean replied sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

She laughed under her breath. "I do, and do you know why?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "Because I wouldn't let him."

"Oh yeah," He replied sarcastically. "Would that be before or after you're finished laughin' your ass off?"

Again, she laughed, something she did a lot around Dean. God, did she love a man that could make her smile. "After." She teased before turning serious. "You know, he's only doin' it because he's worried that you'll hurt Karen."

"I know." He nodded. "And I get that. If it was you..." He trailed off before shaking his head. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

She smiled sadly. "Me either."

Suddenly, Dean glanced beside them, looking over Delilah's shoulder and he jumped. Delilah glanced behind her to see what was the cause and she noticed Karen standing there. "Hey, Karen." She greeted warmly as she moved and mirrored Dean, her back against the Impala.

"Oops. Did I scare you?" Karen said, looking towards Dean apologetically.

"No. No. No." Dean shook his head. "There's... nothing scary about you at all." He gave her a tight smile, wincing when he felt Delilah elbow him.

Karen didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't pay attention. "Feel like some lunch?" She asked them with a friendly tone.

"Me and Jack have eaten." Delilah smiled at her. "Thanks anyway."

Karen nodded and turned to Dean. "What about you?"

"Uh... I'm good." Dean replied. "Thanks."

"Come on, there's more pie." Karen told him, smiling.

Dean chuckled nervously. "I don't think that Bobby wants me inside."

Karen leaned close to him. "Guess it'll have to be our secret, then, huh?" She smiled. "Come on."

She waved to him and he reluctantly followed. Delilah shook her head with a amused smile before turning and watching Jack.

* * *

Delilah frowned as she jogged down the stairs, hearing raised voices from Bobby's study. She had just finished putting Jack to sleep when she heard the commotion. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Bobby whisper to the boys angrily.

"Keep your damn voices down. Karen's upstairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dean responded sarcastically. "We're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?"

"What's goin' on?" Delilah questioned them curiously.

"That's what we're tryin' to find out." Sam told her with a tight smile. She frowned at the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Well?" Dean pushed, raising his eyebrows as he stared at Bobby.

Bobby sighed. "The first one to come up." He answered Dean.

Sam glanced at Dean. "First one to go bad."

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad." Bobby replied.

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach?" Dean questioned sarcastically. "Was that the level of nutty she was in life?"

Delilah frowned, confused. "What the hell is goin' on?" She asked them cautiously. They didn't reply.

"No." Bobby sighed.

Dean rubbed a hand over his chin. "Look, Bobby, I feel for you but you have got to acknowledge that you're not exactly seeing this straight!" Dean told him angrily.

Sam turned to Bobby. "Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them; all of them." He said with sad eyes.

Bobby reached behind him and pulled out his shotgun. "Time to go." He rested the weapon in his lap but his threat was obvious.

Delilah gasped, her eyes wide in panic. "Bobby, what the hell are you doing?"

"Yeah, Bobby." Dean said nervously. "What the hell _are_ you doin'?"

"You heard me." Bobby growled. "Off my property."

"Or what?" Sam questioned. "You'll shoot?"

"If Karen turns, I will handle it my way." Bobby told him.

Dean shook his head. "This is dangerous."

Bobby cocked his shotgun. "I'm not telling you twice."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Fine but Lila and Jack are coming with us." He said firmly. "You might be fine with puttin' your life at risk but I'm not okay with you puttin' theirs in danger." He glanced at Delilah. "Baby, get your things." Delilah glanced nervously between the men. Bobby wouldn't look at her, Sam looked at her sympathetically, understanding her predicament while Dean seemed angry. "Now, Lila." Dean growled at her.

She jumped at his tone of voice before nodding. "Can you help me with Jack?" She asked him in a small voice.

His eyes softened and he nodded. Together they made their way upstairs. When they reached the top, he turned to her. "You go pack some clothes, I'll go get Jack."

She nodded and quickly rushed into her room. She grabbed her duffel bag out of the bottom of her cupboard and shoved in Three days worth of clothing and underwear before heading to Jacks room. She entered quietly and smiled when she heard Dean.

"Don't wake up." He pleaded under his breath as he carefully lifted up Jack, blanket still over his body. "C'mon little guy, keep your eyes closed."

She made her way over to Jack's dresser and pulled the draws opened. Dean's eyes flew to her as she did so before he concentrated on lifting Jack up without waking him. She packed three days worth of clothes for Jack, just like she had done for herself before the trio made their way back down the stairs. Luckily, Jack didn't wake.

"I'll see you later, Bobby." Delilah said softly but he still wouldn't look at her. Sam pulled the front door open and they all moved over to it. "Be safe."

* * *

"He's crazy." Dean muttered from the front seat. Sam was sitting next to him and Delilah was in the back seat, next to Jack who was laid out next to her, his head in her lap, snoring softly.

"It's his wife, Dean." Sam pointed out.

"I get that but that means he can go all 'Full Metal Jacket' on us?" Dean frowned, sounding hurt. "We're his family, Sam." He shook his head.

"Look, man. Bigger fish, okay?" Sam replied, trying to change the subject. "I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy." He reminded him.

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house makin' pie with one of 'em!"

"All right? So..."

"So I'm gonna have to go back there and… and…" Dean stumbled. "And kill her. That's the only thing I can think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man." Sam pointed out.

"Well, then, I guess I won't let him see me."

Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll... head to town and rescue everyone." He told his brother. "Should be easy." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sounds like." Dean agreed and looked up into the rear-view mirror. "You alright back there, sweetheart?" He questioned Delilah.

Delilah nodded. "As good as I can be." She assured him.

"I'm gonna need some help." Sam mused.

"What about the sheriff?" Dean suggested.

"Uh, last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll just have to convince her."

Sam frowned at him. "How?"

"I don't know. You're just gonna."

"What should I do?" Delilah asked them from the back seat.

"Stay here." Dean told her immediately. "In the car, while I'm at Bobby's." He met her gaze in the rear-view mirror. "You'll be right outside so if anything goes down, just yell, okay?"

She nodded.

* * *

Delilah swallowed nervously as she watched Dean load his shotgun while he walked up to the house. He was being sneaky and rounded the side of the house, heading for the back door. Her thumb nail flew to her mouth when he disappeared from her sight and she used her other hand to stroke her sons hair.

She felt tears well up in her eyes at the idea of Bobby having to lose his wife. Again. He didn't deserve for this to happen. He was a good man with a good heart and it killed her that he only seemed to get shit thrown his way.

Why was it always the good people? Sam, Dean, Bobby, her Mom and Dad...Hell, even herself. They were all good people and had suffered more than most. She could never understand why bad things happened to good people while people with evil souls seemed to get away with murder. Sometimes, literally.

Suddenly a loud gun shot filled the air, making her jump, and she knew that Dean must have found Karen, or Bobby had caught him. She shook her head at the thought. She knew that Bobby would never do anything to hurt Dean. At least, she liked to think so.

She was relieved when she saw Dean exit the house and jog up to the car. When he reached her, he pulled the back door open. "Did you take care of it?" She questioned him softly.

He half nodded. "Sort it. It's been taken care of but it wasn't me who did it."

She felt her heart drop. "Bobby?" She guessed.

He nodded sadly. "Yeah, c'mon." He held out his hands.

She took the hint and carefully picked up Jack before passing him to Dean. The movement brought the young boy out of his slumber. "Mom?" He questioned sleepily as he laid in Dean's arms. He glanced up, a sleepy grin appearing on his face. "Dean."

"Hey, little man." Dean mustered up a smile for him.

Delilah climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her. They quickly made there way back into Bobby's house, locking the door behind them.

"What're you doin' here, Dean?" Jack questioned him happily.

"Well, I just thought I'd come n' visit my favourite kid." Dean smiled at him softly as he laid Jack down on the sofa, his blanket still resting on top of him.

Jack snuggled into it and yawned. "Okay but can we play in the morning?" Jack said as his eyes fell shut. "'M sleepy."

Dean chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "Sure thing, little man."

Delilah smiled and watched as Dean stood up. She followed him into the study where they met Bobby. Bobby seemed quite shaken up and she noticed some blood on his bed. She figured that Dean must have taken the body outside already.

Dean eyed Bobby. "You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out..."

Bobby shook his head, picking up his shotgun. "Let's just get going."

Delilah frowned at them. "Where are you going?" She questioned them worriedly.

"We're just gonna' scout the area." Dean assured her. "Make sure it's safe."

She nodded slowly, feeling stupid for assuming that they would leave her and Jack alone. "Okay. Be cafeful."

Dean smirked and walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead. "Always am." He told her just as a _bang_ was heard from the outside. He walked over to Bobby's desk and pulled out a shotgun. "I want you to have this." He laid it on the desk before picking up his own shotgun that sat there. "You know how to use one?"

She nodded. "Bobby taught me."

"Atta girl." He smiled at her and turned to Bobby. "Let's go."

When the door shut behind them, she rushed over to the desk and picked up the shotgun, cocking it before making her way into the living room. She watched Jack's chest rise and fall a few times before going over to the window and peering outside.

"Dean? Dean" She heard Bobby call and her eyes flew to the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as she watched Dean get tackled by one of the zombies. "Oh god, no." She whispered fearfully.

There was a loud gunshot as Bobby fired at it but missed. She squinted her eyes against the darkness of the night and saw Dean reach for his weapon.

"Dean?" Bobby yelled again as a zombie appeared and ran at him. He shot and it and Delilah cringed as it's head exploded. She saw Bobby take aim again and shoot but she couldn't see what it was at.

By now, Dean had managed to grab his shotgun and he shot the zombie that was on top of him

"Dean!" Bobby called out to him as another zombie appeared and knocked him out of his chair.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no..." Delilah mumbled but smile in relief when she saw Dean shoot it. Dean helped Bobby back into his chair. She saw them exchange a few words as they shot a few incoming zombies.

They started to retreat back into the house and Delilah greeted them by the door. "Are you okay?" She questioned, glancing over their bodies for any injuries.

Dean nodded at her. "We're fine, sweetheart." He reassured her breathlessly before turning to Bobby. "Got any more ammo? I'm low."

"Yeah, we got plenty." Bobby mumbled to him. "Just run back past the zombies. It's in the van, where we left it." His voice was regretful.

Dean sighed and let his shotgun hang loosely by his side as he his free hand ran down his face. "A simple 'no' would have been fine. What are they all doing here, anyway?"

Bobby swallowed. "I think I get it."

Delilah and Dean both frowned as Dean questioned, "What?"

There was a loud smashed, and a noise that could only be described as zombies on the roof. "Oh my god." Delilah panicked. "They're getting' in." She heard Jack called for her and glanced over at him. He was rubbing his eyes, a annoyed expression on his face from being woken up again. She rushed over to him and sat down on the edge of the sofa. "It's fine, baby."

There was another smash. "Oh, that ain't good." Bobby commented.

Dean nodded. "Delilah, c'mon." He told her, reaching a hand to her.

She tucked her shotgun in the waistband of her pants before quickly gathering Jack in her arms, ignoring his questions. All of them made there way to the hall, Dean and Bobby having to shoot a few zombies which had entered the house. Jack started crying loudly and Delilah tucked his head into her neck as they found a closet and hid inside of it. "Shh." She comforted Jack calmly, though her heart was beating erratically in her chest.

She jumped hearing the zombies pound on the door. She could feel herself begin to panic, and not only because of the monsters on the other side of the door. It was a small closet and she could barely move. She felt restricted and it reminded her of being tied down to that evil demon bastards torture table.

"Kind of a tight fit, don't you think?" Bobby grumbled.

"It's all right." Dean assured him. "They're idiots. They can't pick a lock."

At that moment, the banging on the door stopped and the door knob began to turn.

Bobby sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?"

"I'm making this stuff up as I go. Sue me." Dean retorted as the door opened and Delilah held back a scream. Dean hit the closet zombie with the butt of his gun.

"Get down!" Sam's voice called from behind the zombies and she felt Dean' arm over her shoulder as he pulled her down, moving his body in front of hers as bullets started to fly. A few seconds later, it went quiet. "Are you okay?"

They stood up with a relieved sigh. "Shh," Delilah breathed to Jack, who was continuing to cry. Bobby wheeled out of the cupboard before he huffed, complaining that he couldn't move until the bodies were gone. Delilah ignored him, continuing to comfort her boy. She noticed that Dean's arm hadn't left her shoulder and he had moved closer to her, pulling both of them into a hug.

"Hey," He said softly, rubbing Jack's back. "Everythin's alright."

Delilah closed her eyes and rested her head against Dean shoulder as they both cooed words to Jack. She really couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

A few hours later and Delilah was finally able to get some sleep. She snuggled closer to her blanket, feeling Dean's hand on her hip. Between them, Jack laid asleep, finally crying himself into exhaustion. Once they had made there way out of the closest, Sam, Bobby and Sheriff Mills had taken on the responsibility of finding the rest of the zombies in town and Dean had stayed with her. Well, sort of. He had ordered her up to her room, making sure to move her wardrobe in front of her window and stick her vanity chair in front of the door while he scouted around the house.

He had told her to get some sleep, that he would make sure nothing happened to them but she knew she wouldn't be able to knowing that he was outside all on his own. Every time a gun shot fired, she rushed to the window, making sure that he was okay.

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, his hand tightened on her hip and she smiled lightly. She was hoping that she would be so mentally and physically tired that she would be able to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but she found herself struggling. Every time she was about to drop off, a floorboard would squeak, or a pipe would groan, making her jump.

And again, almost as if he knew, Dean's hand would tighten on her hip, silently telling her not to worry. Eventually, she got used to the small noises and reminded herself that they were there every night as her mind finally let her relax enough to nod off.

* * *

Dean, Bobby, Sam and Delilah gazed upon the fire. Underneath all of the flames laid Karens body. Delilah tightened her arm around Bobby's shoulders from where she stood behind him. Next to her was Dean, his arm tightly around her shoulder and beside him, was Sam, his hands tucked into his pockets. Jack was still asleep; they thought it would be best to get this over with before he woke up.

Delilah wiped the fallen tear from her cheek before she leaned down and kissed Bobby on the top of his head. His hand reached up to hers, and he squeezed it in thanks.

"So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there." Bobby told them in a strained voice.

Sam shook his head. "Bobby, you don't owe us anything."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we get it, man." He glanced to Delilah. "I woulda done the same." He admitted. "At least you got to spend five days with her, right?"

"Right." Bobby agreed. "Which makes things about a thousand times worse." He swallowed thickly. "She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her?"

"I'm so sorry, Bobby." Delilah whispered sadly.

Sam gazed at him sympathetically. "Are you gonna be okay, Bobby?"

Bobby didn't answer, instead, he changed the subject, "You boys should know... Karen told me why Death was here."

Sam frowned and exchanged glances with Dean. "What do you mean?"

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota." Bobby clarified. "He came for me."

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean, you?"

Bobby sighed. "Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message."

"Why?" Delilah questioned him worriedly.

Bobby turned his wheelchair around, making Delilah's hands drop as he did so. "Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches." He glanced at Sam and Dean. Sam gave him a questioning look. "I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam."

Dean nodded slowly. "So this was like a hit on your life?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know if they wanted to take my life or...My spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way."

"But you're gonna be all right. Right, Bobby?" Sam asked him in a worried tone.

Bobby didn't reply, he just turned back to the burning fire.

* * *

**Please review!**


	42. I'll always pick you

**I'll always pick you**

"I like 'em." Dean commented, running his finger over the black writing on Delilah's wrist.

She smiled. "I do to." She replied softly. It was the afternoon and Bobby was locked away in his study, mourning Karens death. Sam was doing some research and Jack was playing the PS3. Dean had played it with him most of the morning but he couldn't quite get the hang of the control and Jack got fed up with him dying all the time so Dean went to see what Delilah was doing, and found her sitting on the front porch, nursing a beer. She still hated the taste of it but after yesterday, she felt like she needed something to numb everything that had happened.

"Oh, uh, there's somethin' I forgot to tell you." Dean glanced at her, his hands now clasped between his legs from where he sat on the step, next to Delilah. She glanced at him curiously. "I paid another visit to Billy after...You know..."

She frowned. "Why?"

"To punch him again." He admitted with a chuckle. "And ta' find out if he'd told 'em anything about Jack." He continued. "I mean, I know they're dead so it's not like they could do anything but I was still worried tha' they might of passed the word on, ya know?"

She nodded, the thought not even occurring to her. "Did he?" She asked worriedly.

Dean shook his head. "He said that he wouldn't do that to his son." He scoffed. "Dickweed didn't have a problem 'bout handin' over the mother of his kid, though."

"Could he of been lying?"

"No, I don't think so." He reassured her. "'M good at readin' people and he didn't look like he was lyin'."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Yeah," He agreed, licking his bottom lip. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "So how you holdin' up?" He questioned seriously.

She shrugged. "I didn't really know Karen that well. I mostly feel sad for Bob-"

"No." He interrupted her. "I mean after you were..." He swallowed thickly. "You know."

Her mouth formed a small 'o', and she shrugged, ignoring the tightness in her throat. "I'm fine." She waved him off.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Maybe so."

"Babe," He turned his body towards her, bringing his hand up to her chin and tilting her gaze towards him. Their eyes met. "Talk to me." He pleaded.

She could feel tears prick the corner of her eyes, and she felt herself becoming angry at how weak she felt. "Why do you suddenly care?" She didn't know why she was directing her anger at him, it just happened.

He frowned, not removing his hand. "What are you talkin' about?" He questioned her, hurt in his voice. "You know I care about you."

She scoffed, pulling her chin out of his grip. "I get beaten, raped, _tortured_ and then the man I love leaves me and claims to care about me?" She shook her head before returning her gaze to his. "How do you think I feel?"

His jaw clenched. "Don't do that." He swallowed thickly. "Don't you do that."

"Do what?"

"I told you, I'm doin' this to protect you." He replied, standing up and pacing in front of her.

"Funny way of protecting me." She muttered.

He stopped and turned to her. "I'm cursed, alright!" He growled, holding his arms up. "My whole family is. My Dad lost our Mom, Sammy lost every girl he ever cared about and then I-" His voice broke as he lowered his arms. "I almost lost you."

Her eyes turned soft. "Dean-"

He shook his head. "Baby, I can't lose you." His voice was strained and his eyes were bloodshot. "And it kills me that I wasn't here for you but I would rather you resent me than you to end up in a coffin, six foot under."

Her bottom lip trembled as she watched him hold back his own tears. She finally understood why he had tried to stay away from her, and it only made her love him more. She wanted to ask him if this curse was real, or if he was just paranoid but she didn't want to offend him, so instead, she nodded. "I understand." She told him quietly. "But Dean...What happened to me, it wasn't your fault."

"Don't try n' convince me that this curse is in my head." He told her. "Don't tell me that you'll be fine, and I won't ever lose you 'cause you don't know that." He swallowed thickly and gazed into her eyes. "I don't want to stay away from you...but I have to. I'm not willin' to risk your life like that."

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Dean hadn't spoken to her once. He didn't ring and for the first week, when she tried to ring him, he just wouldn't answer but for the last two weeks, his phone had been off. Bobby said that he had managed to break it on a hunt which left her with no way to contact him.

Jack would still ask about him but he seemed to know that Dean had a important job. When Jack woke up the next morning after the zombies attacked, he was no longer crying or scared, and when Delilah asked him why, he told her that it was because he knew that Dean would always protect them, just like uncle Peter did.

She didn't know how he could be so smart, so in tune with everything that was going on but part of her was grateful that he didn't believe that Dean had just abandoned them. She knew that the idea would break his heart.

Right now, Jack was upstairs playing the PS3 and Bobby was in his study. He was still recovering from Karen's death and Delilah left him to it, knowing that it was better for him to come to her when he was ready.

Suddenly, Delilah frowned, hearing a knock on the door. She climbed off of the couch and walked over to it before twisting the door handle and pulling it open. Her face turned to confusion when she spotted Dean standing there, looking awfully stressed. "Dean?"

"Hi, Lila." He swallowed thickly. "I, uh, lost my phone and I didn't have your number, uh, so..."

She shook her head, her frown returning. "You _know_ you don't have to call to stop by and see me."

Dean nodded slowly. "I wasn't sure...After everything." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "How's Jack?"

"Fine." Delilah reassured him. "He asks about you but he understands." She continued and pulled the door more open. "Why don't you come inside?" She found herself extremely confused. Usually, Dean wouldn't care if he just stopped by, and he would never stand by the door awkwardly. It worried her and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her belly.

"I-I can't." He replied in a pained voice.

"Okay, seriously, you're freakin' me out here." She swallowed thickly. "Are you okay?"

He looked sheepish. "No, not really." He admitted.

"What is it?" She questioned worriedly. "Why don't you just come in, and we'll talk?" She suggested.

He ignored her. "Look, I have no illusions, okay?" He said, making Delilah even more confused. "I know the life that I live. I know how that's gonna end for me. Whatever." He shrugged. "I'm okay with that but I wanted you to know…" He made eye contact with her. "That when I do picture myself happy…it's with you and Jack."

Her mouth fell open and she felt her heart skip a beat; he'd never been so open with her before. "I, uh..." She blinked. "Wow."

"I mean, you don't have to say anything..."

"No." She replied quickly. "I want that too." She smiled at him but he didn't return it. "So badly. I meant it when I said I loved you, Dean." She licked her lips. "Just come inside, yeah? We'll talk about this."

He shook his head. "I wish I could." He gazed at her sadly. "Take care of yourself, Lila." He turned to walk away but Delilah stopped him.

"Wait," She grabbed his arm, turning him back towards her. "You can't just...Just come here, and say that to me, and just walk away."

He sighed. "I know." He raised his hand, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do." She dead-panned. "And you're choosing to walk away, again." She blinked back her tears. "Let talk about this, please." She begged.

His eyes search hers before he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into a hug. His lips rested against her hair as he spoke. "Things are about to get really bad." He whispered.

"How bad?" She whispered, closing her eyes. She found herself smiling slightly as she realised that she wasn't as repulsed at being touched as she used to be. "Apocalypse bad?"

He gulped. "Worse." He answered. "Next few days, the crap you're gonna see on your TV, it's gonna be downright trippy. Scary." He put his hand on her shoulders and pulled back so he could glance down at her face. "But I don't want you to worry, because I'm making arrangements for you and Jack."

"Huh?" She frowned at him. Wasn't living with Bobby an arrangement already? What more could he want her to do?

"Whatever happens, you're gonna be okay." He clarified for her, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"What are you goin' on about, Dean?" She could feel her heart beating wildly.

"The people that I'm gonna see next, they're not gonna get anything from me without agreeing to a few conditions." He told her simply.

Her eyes widened and she pulled her body away from his, staring at him in disbelief. "You're not gonna say 'yes'..." She hesitated. "Are you?" The look on his face told her everything. "No, Dean." She shook her head. "Don't do this."

"I have to." He told her firmly.

Tears filled her vision. "Lets talk about this first okay?" She tried to bargain with him, saying anything that could buy her some more time. "Yeah? I'll...I'll make us some coffee and we'll figure something else out." She search his eyes frantically. "Just come inside?" She asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"It's better if I don't." He replied before resting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him. Before she could respond, his lips covered hers and moved softly, begging hers to dance with his. She happily obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck. A second later, he pulled away. "Bye, Del." With that, he jogged away from her, not looking back.

She was frozen in her spot, the kiss still lingering on her lips as she watched him enter the impala. Seeing that seemed to snap her out of her haze and she ran towards him, trying to catch him but it was too late, and the Impala drove out of Bobby's yard.

He was gone.

_What do I do?_ She thought, panicking. Her head felt like it was spinning from her quick breaths, and her mind was scrambled. "Sam." She thought out loud and quickly rushed back into the house.

She almost fell over as she tried to grab on phone on the coffee table and she quickly scrolled though her contacts. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." She muttered.

"_Delilah?"_

"Sam," She gulped. "Dean's going to say yes."

"_Dammit,"_ He cursed under his breath. "_I knew he was gonna do something stupid."_

"He just left here," She informed him. "Should I go after him?"

"_No."_ He told her. "_I'll...I'll get some help from Cas n' try to find him. I think I know where he'll be."_

"Thank god." Delilah breathed.

"_No, thank _you._"_ He responded. "_Really, thank you. If you didn't ring..."_

"Don't." She didn't want to think about it. "Just find him Sam." She told him before adding. "And kick his ass for me."

Sam forced out a laugh. "_I will do."_

* * *

It was an hour later when Sam turned up, a unconscious Dean hanging off of him, and Cas was on the other side, helping him hold up Dean.

"What happened?" Delilah questioned as she closed the door behind them.

Sam dragged Dean over to the couch, where he laid him down. "Cas took him out." Sam replied. "He was goin' through his things, figurin' out what he was gonna' leave to people." He shook his head sadly.

Delilah gazed at Dean sadly. "So he was really gonna do it."

"Looks like." Sam agreed. "We need to...To figure something out. I don't think Dean's gonna give up on this so easily."

She nodded and glanced at him. "Let's go fill Bobby in."

* * *

"Wake up." Jack demanded, poking Dean on the nose. "Deean," He whined. "C'mon." He huffed. Suddenly, his lower lip started to tremble and he rushed into the study, where Delilah, Sam, Cas and Bobby was sitting there talking. "Mom." He called in a panicked voice. "Dean's dead!"

"What?" Delilah's eyes widened and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. The three of them shared a distressed look before they rushed into the lounge, and heaved a sigh of relief, seeing Dean's chest rising and falling. "Jack-" Delilah started, kneeling down in front of him. The young boy had tears running down his cheeks. "He's fine." She assured him. "He's just sleeping." _Thanks for the heart attack though..._

"Oh." Jack sniffled. "Why won't he wake up?" He questioned with curious eyes.

"Uh, because he's a heavy sleeper." Sam spoke up, laying his hand on the young boys head. He didn't really want to explain that an angel touched his forehead and knocked Dean out.

"Oh." Jack repeated, nodding. "Okay." He shrugged and made his way up the stairs.

Bobby let out a chuckle and they returned to the study. Bobby went behind his desk, back to his book. Sam sat opposite him, his own book in front of him and Delilah sat on Bobby's makeshift bed, a book also in front of her. "You two having any luck?" Bobby questioned as he turned his page. Cas was standing at Bobby's bookshelf, not having moved as he gazed at the books.

"Not really." Sam shook his head, his eyes on his book. "Lila?"

"Nadda."

"Yeah, no, this is good." Dean's voice appeared from the door frame and they glanced up, seeing him leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off of it. "Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens and you're still turnin' pages." He scoffed.

"You ain't helpin'." Bobby told him through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well," He shrugged and gave him a tight smile. "Why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Reality happened." Dean replied simply. "This is the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

"But not _all _of them." Bobby pointed out. "We gotta think of something else."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say, but if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me." He pointed to himself, ignoring Delilah's gaze.

"You can't give up, son."

"You're not my father." Dean said tensely. "And you ain't in my shoes." Bobby reached under his desk and pulled out his shotgun. Laying it in front of him, he then pulled a bullet out of his pocket. "What is that?" Dean questioned, frowning.

Bobby held up the bullet. "That's the round that I meant to put through my skull." Delilah gasped, her mouth falling open and they all eyed him with shocked expressions. Bobby laid the round on the desk, next to his gun. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it." He told him. "I _never _do it. You know why? Because I promised _you _I wouldn't give up!"

Suddenly, Cas grasped his head and hunched over. Delilah had almost forgotten that he was there. "Cas?" She questioned, worriedly as she laid her book down.

Sam turned round in his chair and gazed at him. "Cas, you okay?"

"No." Cas told him, straightening up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Something's happening." Castiel informed them.

"Where?" Dean questioned but he didn't get an answered because Cas disappeared, making papers fly as a gust of wind flew through the room.

"What do you think is it?" Delilah questioned, breaking the silence.

Sam shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"I'm gonna get a beer." Dean announced.

"Me too." Sam said, standing up. They made there way into the kitchen, leaving Bobby and Delilah in the study.

Suddenly, there was another gust of wind and Cas appeared, a young man in his arms. "Help." Cas said loudly.

"Oh my god." Delilah gasped, jumping off of Bobby's bed. "Lay him down here." She told Cas, pointing to the bed.

"Boys!" Bobby called out as Cas laid the man down. "Who is it?" He asked, wheeling over to the body just as Sam and Dean entered. When they spotted the unconscious man, their eyes widened and they glanced at each other.

Sam swallowed thickly. "That's our brother." Delilah frowned, she didn't remember Dean mentioning another brother.

"Wait a minute. Your brother?" Bobby questioned. "Adam?"

Dean turned to Cas. "Cas, what the hell?"

"Angels." Cas explained simply.

Sam frowned. "Angels? Why?"

Cas shrugged. "I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him. Now." Castiel told them, putting his hand on Adams chest, branding his ribs with the sigil, the pain of it causing Adam to awaken with a gasp.

"Where am I?" Adam question, leaning up on his elbows and looking around frantically.

"You're okay." Delilah tried to reassure him.

Sam nodded in agreement. "It's okay. Just relax, you're safe."

Adam squinted at them. "Who the hell are you?"

Dean glanced at Sam. "You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers."

"It's the truth." Sam backed him up. "John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah," Adam interrupted him. "And I'm sure that's Dean." He glanced at Dean. "I know who you are."

Sam frowned. "How?"

"They warned me about you."

That didn't make Dean very happy. "Who did?"

"The angels." Adam told him, standing up. "Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

"Trust me, you should stay away from him." Delilah told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you just tell us everything?" Dean suggested. "Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it...it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Delilah rolled her eyes at him while Sam gave him a annoyed look.

"Ignore him." Delilah told Adam with a soft smile.

"Yeah, just, uh, just keep going." Sam agreed.

Adam did as he was told and continued. "Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen."

Sam looked confused. "For what?"

"To save the world."

Dean scoffed. "How you gonna do that?"

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil."

Dean looked angry. "What archangel?"

"Michael." Adam explained. "I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." He shrugged.

Dean looked shocked. "Well, that's insane." He commented.

Cas disagreed. "Not necessarily."

"How do you mean?" Dean questioned him.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." Cas said simply.

Dean frowned. "Well that doesn't make sense."

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother." Cas replied. "It's not perfect, but it's possible."

Dean ran a hand down his face, looking stressed. "Well you gotta be kidding me." He muttered and Delilah move to his side, grabbing his hand and giving him a sympathetic smile. He tried to smile in return but he couldn't bring himself to do it so instead, he squeezed her hand back.

"Why would they do this?" Sam questioned, eyes on Cas.

Cas looked unsure. "Maybe they're desperate." He guessed. "Maybe they _wrongly _assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them."

Dean gave him a angry look. "Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cas." He growled.

"Look, no way." Sam shook his head. "After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" He looked around, taking in peoples reactions. They all looked unsure.

Adam gave them a look of disbelief. "You know this has been a _r__eally _moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-" Adam said, making a move for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam blocked him. "No, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." He begged.

"It's unbelievable." Adam told him.

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying _to you." Sam told him firmly. "They're full of crap."

"Yeah," Adam replied, unconvinced. "I don't think so."

"Really?" Sam questioned. "Why not?"

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_."

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?"

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy," Adam replied. "But it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but there's another way." He tried to reason with him.

"Great. What is it?"

A awkward silence followed and Dean spoke up. "We're working on 'the power of love.'" Delilah couldn't help but smile.

"How's that going?"

"Mmm. Not good." Dean gave him a tight smile.

"Look, Adam…" Sam met his gaze. "You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know, but I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason." Adam challenged him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because we're blood."

"You've got no right to say that to me." Adam pointed at him.

"You're still John's boy." Bobby pointed out.

"No," Adam spat. "John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year." Resentment filled his features. "I don't have a dad." He turned to Sam and Dean. "So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

Sam nodded. "Fair enough but if you have one good memory of dad, just _one_, then you'll give us a little more time. Please."

* * *

"Here," Delilah said with a smile as she laid the sandwich in front of Adam.

"Thanks." He mumbled, picking it up with his hands and bringing it to his mouth.

She nodded in response before making her way upstairs, to check on Jack. Pushing the door open quietly, she smiled, seeing that he had fallen asleep with the PS3 control in his hand. She walked over to him and took it off of him before folding the half of the covers that he wasn't laying on, over him.

Delilah then sat down, folding her legs underneath her before turning her attention to the PS3. She logged out of Jack's account, and signed into her own before loading up 'Toy Story 3' and starting from where she last left off on her game save.

Honestly, she was trying to distract herself. The atmosphere downstairs was awkward and tense, and she couldn't handle it any more. She also wanted to distract herself from Dean, who was currently locked in Bobby's panic room with Cas watching over him, making sure he didn't try to make a run for it.

Her home felt like a prison with both Adam and Dean being watched. A big part of her wanted to go and see Dean, talk to him, try and convince him not to say 'yes' so that he could be freed but she knew she couldn't. She just couldn't imagine seeing him caged up in that room like a animal.

So she pushed the thought of him out of her head and tried to concentrate on her game. She figured that she could play it for a few hours before waking up Jack and cooking dinner, or maybe she would order a pizza. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything, let alone cook dinner for Six people.

* * *

Three hours later and Delilah was walking back downstairs, a sleepy Jack on her hip. When she reached the bottom, she set him down and watched, amused, as he stumbled over to the couch and flopped onto it.

"Juice, please." He mumbled, laying down and looking at the T.V.

"I'll go get some now." She assured him as she stepped into the kitchen. She quickly made him his juice and walked back into the lounge, stopping in her tracks as she do so. _Where was Adam?_ She thought to herself, frowning. _And Sam? Bobby?_ Biting the instead of her cheek, she realised that it was silent; no one was chatting and the house had a empty feeling to it.

Shaking her head, she quickly gave Jack his juice before heading towards Bobby's study. She found him hunched over his desk, head in his hands and her heart dropped to her stomach. "What's wrong?" She question him quickly, her mind fearing the worse.

He glanced up at her and sighed, leaning back against his wheelchair. "Dean and Adam ain't here."

She frowned. "Huh? Did they leave?" She questioned.

He nodded. "They're both gone."

Her mind was racing. "Did they leave together?" She asked as she took a few steps towards his desk and lowered herself into the chair opposite him.

"No," He answered, readjusting his hat. "Dean pulled some angel voo-doo and sent Cas god knows where, and Adam just...Disappeared."

"Great." She muttered. "As if today couldn't get any worse." Bobby nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing Sam has gone to look for 'em?"

"He's gone to look for Dean." He correct. "He don't know tha' Adam ain't here, yet."

Suddenly, the front door opened and closed and they heard Sam softly greet, "Hey Jack."

"Hi, Sammy. Where's Dean?" Jack replied, curiously.

She didn't hear Sam's reply because Bobby spoke, "Time to tell him the news."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's not your fault."

"I was meant to be watchin' him."

"What you talking about?" Sam questioned as he stepped into the room. He glanced around, frowning, "Hey, where's Adam?"

"He's gone." Bobby admitted sheepishly.

"Bobby," Sam replied slowly. "What do you mean Adam is gone?"

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

Sam ran a hand through his head. "He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?"

"Watch your tone, boy." Bobby warned him. "He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."

"Okay, enough." Delilah interrupted them. She turned to Sam. "Didn't you find Dean?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a gust of wind as Cas appeared, carrying a beaten and bruised Dean.

"Oh my god." Delilah gasped running over to them. She grabbed Dean's face in her hands, stroking his hair. "Dean?" She whispered. He didn't respond.

"The angels took Adam." Cas told Bobby and Sam.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam questioned, giving Dean a worried look.

"That's what I want to know." Delilah replied angrily. "Let's put him on the bed." She told Cas and helped him carry Dean to the bed, where she knelt next to him and stroked his bruised cheek.

"Me." Cas replied to Sam's question.

"Why?" Delilah questioned him, frowning.

"He...Angered me." Cas admitted.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam?" Bobby questioned, interrupting them. "You branded his ribs, didn't you?"

"Yes." Cas confirmed. "Adam must have tipped them."

"How?"

"I don't know." Cas replied, unsure. "Maybe in a dream." He guessed.

"Well," Sam spoke up. "Where would they have taken him?"

"The same place they took Dean." Cas started him. "I can't be sure but it is the first place that should be checked."

Sam nodded. "You do that, I'm gonna make sure Dean isn't goin' anywhere this time."

* * *

After ordering a pizza, eating it and making sure to leave some left over for Dean, Delilah put Jack to bed. He went to sleep later than he usually did but it wasn't a surprise considering the nap he had. Once he was settle, she went and sat with Dean. He was locked in the panic room again but this time, his hand was cuffed to the cot, so he couldn't escape again when he woke up.

She sat on the floor next to him, her head resting on the cot, on top of her hand. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair lovingly and she smiled, glancing up at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied in a rough voice. "Don't suppose ya' fancy un-cuffing me?" He joked dryly, lifting his cuffed hand.

She shook her head, her eyes hardening. "After what you've been doing?" She scoffed. "I don't think so, big guy."

"That was a penis reference, wasn't it?" He grinned. "Tell me that was a penis reference."

She snorted a laugh, a smile crossing her face despite how annoyed she felt at him. "Maybe." She teased.

A clanking sound made them turned their heads towards the door and they watched as it opened and Sam stepped in. Closing the door behind him, he glanced at Dean. "How you feeling?" He questioned his brother.

"Word to the wise, don't piss off the nerd angels." Dean advised him. "So how's it going?"

"Adam's gone." Sam sighed. "The angels have him."

Dean frowned, leaning up on his elbows. He glanced at Delilah, who nodded, before turning his attention back to Sam. "Where?"

"The room where they took you."

"You sure?"

Sam nodded. "Cas did a re-con."

"And?" Dean pushed.

"And the place is crawling with mooks…" Sam continued. "Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing."

Dean nodded. "Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?"

"For starters…I'm bringing you with."

"What?" Delilah spoke up, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned, also shocked.

Sam walked over to him and pulled out a key before leaning down and unlocking Dean's cuffed hand. Dean sat up and rubbed his wrist.

"There are too many of them." Sam answered them. "We can't do it alone, and uh, you're pretty much the only game in town."

Dean eyed up. "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"I think so." Delilah agreed, staring at Sam.

"Cas and Bobby think so." Sam admitted. "And, Delilah." He added. "But i'm not so sure."

"Well, they're right." Dean told him. "Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway, and I will. I'll do it. Fair warning."

Sam shook his head. "No, you won't." He disagreed. "When push shoves, you'll make the right call." He sounded confident.

Dean eyed him. "You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I _have _let you rot in here."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart."

"I—I don't get it. Sam, why are you doing this?"

"Because… you're still my big brother."

* * *

Sadly, only Two of them made it out. Castiel had disappeared and Adam had died. Again. Cas was right, and they had taken him to the same place as they took Dean, and Dean was right; it was a trap. Dean was strong enough not to say 'yes', even though he wanted to, he couldn't let his little brother down.

They didn't return to Bobbys, just stayed on the road. They gave Delilah and Bobby a phone call, letting them know that they were okay, but Adam didn't make it out. Bobby had offered for them to come and stay for a while, knowing it must have been hard for them to lose their brother, again, but Dean turned him down, wanting to keep busy.

A week after that, there was a major outbreak of the swine flu virus, and Sam and Dean were off to investigate the cause; they had a feeling it was to do with the horsemen, Pestilence. Bobby had figured out that the virus was moving east, town by town, so Dean and Sam followed it, leaving no stone unturned.

Delilah got the odd phone call, here and here, and each time Dean would apologize and tell her how busy he had been. She always told him that it didn't matter, she was just happy to hear him from.

She wanted to yell at him for wanting to say 'yes' but she knew it wasn't her place. She wasn't his wife, or mother and she didn't want him to feel as if she was questioning his actions. No, she wanted him to know that she had faith in him, so she didn't bring it up.

While they were hunting Pestilence, she had caught a few conversations between them and Bobby, and she would pop in to say hi. She missed Dean's voice, and was glad that he was calling her a lot more than he used to.

It was night time now, and she hadn't heard any more about how Dean and Sam's case was going. She was tired, but couldn't sleep, and decided to go downstairs to make herself a glass of milk. On her way to the kitchen, she peeked into Bobby's study, having heard him speaking.

She was hoping it was Sam or Dean but when she mouthed 'Dean?' to him, he shook his head and she sulked slightly before walking away and making herself her glass of milk. When she finished pouring it, she returned to Bobby's study, figuring that she might as well as not be up on her own.

He was still on the phone and she quietly lowered herself into the chair opposite from where he sat at his desk. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head before he returned to his phone call and she sipped on her milk.

"Yea, I followed up." Bobby replied to whoever was on the phone. "Nasty omens, but none of it's death with a capital 'd.'" He paused, listening. "Well, just give me a ring if it turns into anything." He told them. "And Rufus...You watch your ass out there." Was the last thing he said before he hung up. "Rufus." He informed her, glancing up.

She nodded with small smile. "I got that." She went to speak again but his gaze went over her shoulder and she turned around. "What the fuck?" Her heart leap as she spotted a man standing there.

The man smiled. "Chin up. Cavalry's arrived."

"Who're you?" Delilah questioned him, putting her glass down on the table as Bobby reached under his desk and pulled out his gun.

"Lila, get behind me." Bobby told her, aiming his gun at him. She did as she was told and quickly moved so she was behind him.

"Charming." The man murmured sarcastically. "That won't work on me." He pointed at Bobby's gun. "Name's Crowley. Maybe you've-"

Bobby interrupted him. "You're Crowley?

"Who's Crowley?" Delilah asked, turning to Bobby with a frown on her face.

He glanced at her. "You remember that demon who gave Sam and Dean the colt an' told 'em where the devil would be?" He waited for her to nod her head. "Yeah, this is him."

Crowley grinned. "In the flesh." He replied. "Of a moderately successful Literary Agent out of New York." He added.

Delilah glanced between them nervously before her gaze landed on Bobby again. "Is he dangerous?" She questioned.

Bobby shrugged. "Not gonna' take the chance." He told her before aiming his gun and pulling the trigger.

Crowley didn't even flinch when the bullet hit him and he looked down at his gunshot wound. "I liked this suit."

"What are you doing here?" Bobby frowned, lowering his gun.

"Looking out for Crowley." Crowley told him simply.

Bobby shared a confused glance with Delilah. "Meaning...?" He pushed.

"The boys are on to ring number Three," He replied. "But we still need number Four. I'm here to help."

"You know where death is?" Bobby sounded unsure.

Crowley shook his head. "No. Haven't the foggiest."

Bobby cocked his shotgun. "Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas." Delilah couldn't help but snort a laugh.

"That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "You're just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don't recognize you?"

Crowley frowned. "God, no. That could get me killed." He responded. "But there is this little spell that I know." He mentioned casually.

"That so?"

Crowley nodded. "Results are One-hundred percent guaranteed."

"Okay." Bobby looked suspicious. "Then why are you snake-oiling me?"

"Well, it's a little bit...Embarrassing. There's this...Technicality."

"Uh-huh."

"I need a little something to get the magic going."

"And what's that?"

"You make a wish. I can give you anything you want, mate. Up to, and including, death's coordinates. All I need is..."

"Delilah," Bobby interrupted, glancing at her. "Why don't you go and check on Jack?"

She frowned, unsure. "Bobby, I don't think I should leave-"

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

She nodded slowly. "If you're sure..."

"I am."

She nodded again before stepping out from behind him and walking past Crowley. She could feel his eyes on her as she left the room.

"Is she single?" She heard Crowley question. "Pretty little thing."

Bobby growled, "Don't even think about it."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean growled at Sam the next morning. Delilah bit her lip as she awkwardly watched them. She had woken up that morning, feeling rested and happy before she suddenly panicked, realising that Jack hadn't woken her up like he usually did. She checked his room but he wasn't in there, before rushing downstairs. She smiled when she spotted Dean sitting on the couch with him, telling Jack all the make and model's of his toy cars.

They greeted her, and she gave Dean a kiss on the cheek when he explained that he told Jack not to wake her, and he made the little guy some breakfast before Jack got out his cars.

It was weird how a happy atmosphere could change so quickly.

Sam had just called Dean into the kitchen, away from Jack, and told him that he had come up with some sort of a plan to get the 'devil back in his box'. It involved Sam saying 'yes' and taking over when they opened his cage back up. She didn't really know what he was talking about but Dean certainly did.

"Dean-" Sam tried to talk.

Dean shook his head and pointed at him "No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you...You have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this-" He turned to Bobby. "D...Did you know about this?

"What?" Bobby questioned.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Dean growled, and Bobby nodded sheepishly. Dean scoffed. "Well, thanks for the heads up!"

"Hey," Bobby protested. "This ain't about me."

Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "You can't do this."

"That's the consensus."

"Guys?" Delilah spoke up. "Can we not argue?" She glanced nervously into the living room, where Jack sat waiting for Dean.

Dean nodded. "All right then, end of discussion." He looked pointedly at Sam just as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" Suddenly, Dean's eye went wide. "Cass?"

"Oh my god." Delilah smiled, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Is he okay?" Sam questioned.

"We all thought you were dead." Dean spoke into the phone. "Where the hell are you, man?" He frowned. "Are you okay?" He listened to Cas's reply. "You want to elaborate?" Dean nodded. "S-so, a hospital?" There was another pause. "Uh, well, I got to tell you, man... You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box." Pause. "It's a long story, but, look. We're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here..." He frowned. "What do you mean?" He ran a hand over his chin. "What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?" He questioned, a confused expression on his face. "..Human. Wow. Sorry." He apologized, exchanging a look with Sam. Sam tilted his head at him questioningly. "All right." Dean replied to Cas. "Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash."

Bobby frowned. "I will?"

"Cass...I-it's okay." Dean said before listening to what Cas had to say. Suddenly, he frowned again. "Thank you." He replied sarcastically "I appreciate that." He opened his mouth to speak again but Cas must have cut him off because Dean pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What's going on?" Delilah questioned him.

"Yeah," Sam spoke up. "I wouldn't mind knowin' that either."

"Cas is in hospital, and his outta mojo juice so he needs money for a plane ticket." Dean explained, leaning back against the table.

Bobby nodded. "So that's why I'm wirin' 'im my cash."

"Yep." Dean popped the 'p' as he slapped his thighs and stood back up. "We gotta get goin'." He walked over to Delilah and kissed her cheek. "I'll catch ya' later, sweetheart."

"Bye, handsome." She smiled at him.

Dean and Sam walked into the lounge.

"See ya' later, Jack." Sam called to him with a small smile as he pulled open the front door.

"You goin'?" Jack frowned, standing up and facing Dean.

Dean nodded. "'Fraid so, little man." He ruffled his hair. "But we'll be back soon, ok?

Jack pouted a little but nodded and hugged Dean around his waist. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered up at him.

"Sure." Dean agreed, staring down at him curiously.

"You're my best friend." Jack whispered excitedly.

Dean's eyes softened and he knelt down, pulling Jack into a hug. "You wanna know, something, too?" Dean matched his tone. He felt Jack nod against him. "You're my best friend, too."

Jack pulled back and grinned up at him. "I knew it."

* * *

Just like Dean promised, they didn't take that long, and soon enough, they were back at Bobby's. Delilah had just finished making dinner. Sam, Dean and Bobby were eating in the study, since they had some things to talk about, while she ate in the living room with Jack. A few hours later and Dean took Jack to bed, much to Jack's delight.

When Dean returned, he told Delilah that they're leaving again that night, and that Bobby had made a deal with Crowley. Crowley had promised to give Bobby's soul back as soon as the devil was dead, and they got Deaths location out of it, which is where Dean was heading to the next morning while Cas, Bobby and Sam went to stop the Swine Flu vaccine from getting realised. Dean told her that the vaccine wasn't actually a vaccine, but the Croatoan virus in disguise.

When the next morning came, Delilah was anxious all day, not knowing who was going to return. She kept herself busy with cleaning, washing and playing with Jack. It was never entirely out of her mind though.

She invited Rose round, hoping the older woman could cheer her up, and she did, but every time she couldn't help but remember the situation and the smile would die from her face. There was something that didn't fail to make her smile though; Crowley had thrown a treat in for Bobby when he made a deal, and Bobby could now walk. Luckily, two days later, Dean, Sam and Bobby was back, safe and sound.

* * *

"He made me promise..." Dean sighed, running a hand over his face and leaning against the wall to Bobby's garage. "To make sure the devil dies..Even if it means Sam saying yes." He finished, swallowing thickly.

Delilah nibbled on her cheek, leaning against the wall next to him. "Doesn't mean you have to do it." She pointed out before hesitating. "What would he do to you if you didn't?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothin' fun I'm guessin'.

She nodded and sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. "I thought so."

"What do I do?" He questioned in a strained voice.

She turned to him, a sympathetic look on her face. "I don't know." She replied softly, reaching down and entwining her fingers with his.

It was silent for a moment as Dean continued to stare into nothing before glanced at Delilah. "Thank you." He told her, licking his bottom lip. "Ya know...For bein' here for me even though I'm bein' a dick to you."

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I get why you're doin' it." She assured him. "I just wish...You'd pick one, you know?"

He gazed into her eyes, and she felt her heart beat faster at the love she saw there. "You know I pick you." She swallowed thickly. "I'll always-" He reached out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "-Pick-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "-You." He told her truthfully.

She swallowed again and nodded, unable to form words. He smirked at her softly, knowingly, before leaning towards her and brushing his lips across lips. Her eyes fell shut at the contact and she inhaled deeply, savouring the moment.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them apart and they glanced at the newcomer; Bobby. Delilah smiled at him shyly while Dean just stared at him, annoyed.

"Bobby," He greeted, pushing himself off the wall and over to the work desk where the four horsemen's rings laid. He pulled them apart and glanced up at the older man. "Well, how'd it go at the Rockettes audition?"

"Well, high kicks, fair. Boobs need work." He joked, smiling slightly. "I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason." He let out a laughed and Delilah smiled at how happy he was. "I'm sore. Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream." He admitted before sighing. "But then I remember that the world's dying bloody, so, drink?" It was then Delilah noticed the three bottles of beer in his hands. He held two out to them. Dean took one and Delilah came away from the wall, standing next to Dean and taking hers off of Bobby.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he nodded at her in return.

"Check it out." Dean said, pushing the rings together, and like a magnetic attraction, they fastened together.

"Hmm." Bobby hummed, eyeing them. "So death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?"

Dean nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. It's nuts." He shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. "Of course, I got bigger problems now."

Bobby frowned. "Really? Like?" He questioned.

Dean shared a glance with Delilah. "What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"

"Nothing good."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Delilah glanced between them before patting Dean on the back. "I'll leave you two to it." She told them, moving away from the desk.

"Alright, sweetheart." Dean replied, giving her a weak smile.

She smiled at him in return before nodding at Bobby and walking back to the house.

* * *

**Please review!**


	43. It's Okay

**It's okay**

"Dean's gonna let me do it." Sam's voice came from the kitchen door and Delilah turned around from where she was washing up the dishes.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "You're okay with this?"

He nodded. "It's the only way."

She took her hands out of the warm water and grabbed a dish cloth from the kitchen draw. She used it to dry them. "You're a hell of a man, Sam Winchester." She told him with a sad smile.

"Heh," He let out a laugh and ran a hand over his hair. "I guess you could say that." He took a step forward. "I just..."

"What?" She questioned him curiously.

"Look after him." He told her softly. "He loves you. A lot."

Her smile mirrored his tone of voice. "I love him too."

"I know." Sam nodded. "And don't let him do anythin' stupid."

She frowned. "Like what?"

"Like, if all this goes to hell, don't let him come after me."

She nodded understandingly. "I'll try."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Sam let out a chuckle and took a few more steps towards her, pulling her into a hung. "I wish I could be here to see how happy you're gonna make him."

"Sam-" She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Don't." He shook his head, pulling away. "It's okay." He gave her a watery smile. "I'm okay."

* * *

It was a emotional goodbye for everyone. They all knew that this could very well be the last time they saw each other, and Jack seemed to sense it because he gave them all a extra long hug.

Delilah felt numb as she tried to distract herself. It somehow didn't feel real that Sam wouldn't be returning with them. She had only seen him a while ago and soon he would be gone, and Dean would be left without his brother.

She knew that she would have to be strong for him, and she hoped that she could be enough to help him through it.

Bobby gave her regular updates. He called her after they had killed the demons for the demon blood that Sam needed to drink, and he called her after Sam had drunk it. He called her before Dean and Sam went to meet Lucifer, and he called her after Lucifer was too strong and their plan had failed.

She wanted to run to Dean, to hug him and tell him everything would be okay but she knew it would be a lie. Nothing was okay, and Lucifer was now free to play the world how he saw fit.

Her feelings of sadness soon turned to worry when Bobby called her again, telling her that Dean had decided to meet with Lucifer and Michael.

In that instant, she was off the phone and calling Rose, asking if she could take care of Jack.

Rose, of course, said yes, and Delilah told them to stay in the panic room, knowing that things could be getting bad. Very bad.

She rained Jack with kisses and promises that she would be back soon. She didn't want to leave him but she knew that Rose would take care of him, and that they were safe in the panic room.

She just couldn't break her promise to Sam, and she couldn't let Dean go there to his death.

So she drove straight to Dean. Silly Bobby really shouldn't of given her the address.

* * *

She drove all night and when she arrived, she noticed that it was a graveyard, and she saw Dean standing there with Sam – Well, Lucifer – and Adam, which made her frown. What was Adam doing there?

She didn't bother trying to hide and drove her car straight between them. She could feel Dean's angry glare before she even got out of the car, and when she did get out of the car, he was there waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" He questioned her roughly, grabbing her arm.

"Stoppin' you from doin' somethin' stupid." She replied in the same tone.

"Aw, how sweet." Sam's voice came, but it was smoother, and more cocky, proving to her that Lucifer had indeed taken over Sam's body. "She's come to rescue you."

"No." Dean eyes were burning into hers. "She's leavin'."

"Not without you." She replied stubbornly.

He sighed. "Why are you doin' this?"

Her eyes softened. "I promised Sam."

His jaw tightened. "He shouldn't of done that." He shook his head. "He shouldn't of laid that on you."

"He's your brother." She argued. "He has every right to care about you."

Lucifer sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little-" He motioned between them. "-thing but we're kinda busy here."

"Shut up." Dean growled at him before turning back to Delilah. "Get out of here." He told her. "_Please_." He added pleadingly.

"Would you?" She questioned him. "Would you just leave me, if I was in your position?"

He didn't answer, instead he gripped her hand and turned to Lucifer. "We need to talk."

"Dean." Lucifer tutted, looking at Delilah before glancing back at him. "Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

"I'm not talking to you." He retorted angrily. "I'm talking to Sam."

Adam sighed. "You're no longer the vessel, Dean." Delilah's eyes widened as she realised that Adam, who she thought was dead, was no Michaels' vessel. "You got no right to be here."

Deans eyes turned sad. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

Michaels head tilted to the side. "Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup, but right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean flicked his head towards Lucifer.

"You little maggot." Michael growled. "You are no longer a part of this story!"

"Hey, ass-butt!" Castiels voice appeared from behind them and they all turned around. Delilah's eyes widened when she spotted Cas, and next to him, stood Bobby. Cas threw a bottle which had a flames coming out of it at Michael and Michael screamed before erupting into flames and disappearing.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Lila?" Bobby growled at her angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted as Dean turned to Cas.

"Ass-butt?" Dean questioned, amused.

"He'll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes." Cas almost smiled at him.

Lucifer didn't look impressed. "Castiel, did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

Cas looked nervous. "Uh... no." He denied.

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer told him, bringing his hand up and clicking his fingers together. Delilah screamed as Cas exploded, his blood and guts flying through the air. She felt a few pieces land on her jacket and in her hair.

Dean's jaw tightened but he tried to keep his emotions in check. He could mourn Cas later but he may never get a chance to speak to his brother again. He turned to Lucifer. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

Lucifer looked at him, frustrated. "You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake." He shook his head. "But you... are such a pain... in my ass." He raised his hand and Dean went flying onto the windscreen of the impala.

"Dean!" Delilah screamed as Dean's hand was ripped from hers. She heard the window smash against the pressure of Dean's weight and she tried to run over to him but Lucifer put his hand up and she found herself unable to move.

Lucifer started to walk towards Dean and Bobby shot at him with his shotgun. Lucifer stopped and turned to him before swirling his hand. There was a sickening crack as Bobby head was roughly thrown to the side, his neck breaking and he fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes.

Delilah's eyes were wide. She couldn't see what had just happened to Bobby since she couldn't move but from the motion of Lucifers hand and the noise from behind her, she could figure it out. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"No-o!" Dean's voice broke as he growled.

Lucifer smirked and continued towards him. "Yes." He grabbed Dean's legs and pulled him off the hood of the Impala. Dean fell to the ground and Lucifer punched Dean in the face. Hard. Dean's body fell back against the impala and his head turned to the side, where he spat out some blood before he turned back to who was once his little brother.

"Sammy?" He croaked. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, he's in here, all right." Lucifer replied, punching Dean again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch. "Every single one." He pulled Dean to his feet. "We're gonna take our time." He grinned. "And your little girlfriend over there?" He turned Dean so he could see her. "She's gonna get to watch too."

Delilah's lower lip wobbled. "Dean..." She cried. "I can't move!" _I can't help you!_

Deans shook his head and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Lucifer punched Dean again, and again, and again. With each punch Dean's face swelled, and Delilah felt her heartbreak. She couldn't do a damned thing!

"Sam, it's okay. It's okay." Dean assured him with a slur. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." He was interrupted by two more punches to the face. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Lucifer drew his face back and went to give him another punch when he suddenly stopped and gazed into the impala. It was silent for a few moment, and then, all of a sudden, the atmosphere changed.

The raised fist unclenched and Dean was released.

"It's okay, Dean." It was Sam again. "It's gonna be okay. I've got him."

Delilah was also released and she rushed over to Dean, her arm going to his shoulders as she helped him sit up, trying to avoid looking at his face. He was barely recognisable.

Sam pulled the horsemen's rings out of his pocket and threw them onto the ground before muttering, "Bvtmon tabges babalon._"_

The ground caved in around the rings and air was sucked into the hole. Sam and Dean stared at each other as the hole got bigger, a silence filled with heavy emotion passed between them.

"Sam!" Michael appeared behind him. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" He ordered.

Sam shook his head and took a step towards the hole. "You're gonna have to make me!"

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"

Sam ignored him and looked over at Dean and Delilah, he gave them both a small smile before closing his eyes and spreading his arms. He went to fall back into the hole but Michael lunged at him, grabbing his jacket.

Sam grabbed hold on Michaels arm and pulled him towards the hole, and almost as if the world went into slow motion, they both fell back.

It took a few seconds for time to speed up again, and when it did, Sam, Adam and the hole disappeared with a flash from a blinding light.

Dean and Delilah glanced at each other and she felt a pang shoot through her heart at how awful he looked. She ran her free hand over his head and he closed his eyes, laying his head back against the impala. She laid her head on top of his and for a while, they just sat there, staring at the place Sam last stood.

Delilah didn't really want to move, because if she did, she would see Bobby, and she wasn't ready to admit that he was really dead like she feared he was.

But then Dean started to stand, and she automatically went to help him, but she didn't need to since Cas suddenly appeared next to them just as Dean managed to get himself into a kneeling position.

"Cas, you're alive?" Dean's voice sounded like he hadn't slept in weeks.

Cas nodded. "I'm better than that." He replied and reached out to touch Dean's forehead. Immediately Dean's injuries healed and Delilah could of smiled at the sight of his handsome, unharmed, face.

And Dean seemed to feel as good as he looked because he stood up, and even helped Delilah to her feet. He pulled her close, crushing her to his chest and she knew that it wasn't because he needed the physical support, but he did need the emotional support.

Dean eyed him wearily. "Cas, are you God?"

Cas half smile. "That's a nice compliment, but no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved." He lifted his arms out as if to emphasis his point before walking over to Bobby.

Delilah followed him with her eyes. "Oh god." She muttered, a lump in her throat when she spotted Bobby's still figure on the ground, his neck at a unnatural angle. It didn't last long because Cas knelt down and touched his forehead and Bobby gasped, the life being zapped back into his body. "Oh, thank god." She breathed with a smile.

* * *

Delilah closed her eyes, leaning her head against the side of Bobbys truck as they headed home. Dean was behind them in the impala, and Delilah had offered to ride with him but he turned her down, telling her that he just needed some time to himself. She had nodded at him, telling him that she understood and if at any point he wanted some company, to call her and she would get Bobby to pull over.

Speaking of Bobby, he was currently scolding her ass for going after Dean, and she was trying not to roll her eyes at him. She knew that he was scared and that he cared for her but what else was she supposed to do?

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out suddenly, lifting her head off the side of his truck. "I'm sorry, Bobby but...I'm not sorry." She offered lamely before trying to explain herself better. "I'm sorry that you don't like it but I'm not sorry that I came after Dean." She clarified.

His jaw tensed. "You shouldn't be goin' around and riskin' your life like that, Lila." He scolded her. "You have a little boy at home."

She sighed. She knew that he would bring Jack into this. "Bobby," She spoke firmly. "I wouldn't of left Jack if I didn't think Rose could take care of him."

"That's not the point!" He growled. "The point is that you left him to go somewhere tha' you didn't know if you were gonna' be comin' back from!"

Her eyes softened and she swallowed. "I...I didn't think that I would be staying." She admitted. "The plan was to go and get Dean like I promised and then go home."

"You're not a hunter, Lila Belle."

"I know."

"-So you shouldn't act like one."

She sighed and laid her head back against the trucks door. Looks like this was going to be going on for a while.

* * *

When they got back to Bobbys, Delilah was happy that Dean seemed to be staying, since he carried his duffel bag out of the impala. He shifted awkwardly on his feet as he stood at the bottom of the chairs and they spoke to each other silently as she stood outside of the basement door, ready to go and get Jack and Rose.

He gestured upstairs with his bag. _'Your room?'_

She nodded with a soft smile, '_No doubt about it.'_

He swallowed, his eyes grateful as he tried to muster up a smile. _'Thank you.'_

Her eyes softened and she nodded. _'Don't worry about it.'_

With that, they parted ways. Dean went upstairs and she went down. She grinned when she saw her son and thanked Rose for everything, which Rose reminded her that she didn't actually do anything other than sit in a room with him and snack on sweets – Jack's suggestion.

Delilah laughed and nodded, knowing that was exactly what he son would say. She noticed, when she was taking Jack up to bed, that Rose didn't leave straight away, but instead went into Bobbys study with two cans of beer. Interesting.

After she tucked Jack in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, she headed straight for her room and found Dean exactly how she was expecting him to be; sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands.

She closed the door silently behind her and walked over to him, her arm going straight to his shoulders when she sat next to him. She spotted a drip of moisture rolling down the curve of his arm and she knew that it was a tear.

She didn't say anything to him, just laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back softly, hoping that he understood.

After a few minutes his head lifted from his hands and he glanced at her, eyes red. He gave her a shaky smile and she returned it, fighting the urge to cry with him. Sam had meant a lot for her and every fibre of her being wanted to cry. Hell, even seeing Dean cry made her want to cry but she wanted to be strong for Dean; She didn't want him worrying about her when he needed to concentrate on his own pain.

And she thinks to herself that Dean seems to understand that, and he looked grateful as he leaned forward and brush his wet lips against her own. She could taste the salt from his tears but she didn't care.

Slowly, they parted and Delilah pulled back the comforter before removing her clothes until she was standing in her underwear. This was new to her, and it made her nervous being so naked around Dean after her ordeal but she wanted it to prove something to him. She wanted him to know that she was there for him and trusting him.

He stripped down to his own underwear before climbing into the bed beside her. When they wrapped their arms around each other, his head on her chest, arm thrown over her belly, he found himself grateful for the skin-to-skin contact.

Unsurprisingly, she felt the urge to struggle. Dean's weight was pinning her down and it reminded her of that night but she refused to let it affect this moment. This was Dean that she was with, not that demon scum bag.

She listened to his breathing for a while, and she doubted that he was sleeping. She doubted that he would get a good nights sleep for a while, actually. Leaning down, she kissed his head. "I love you." She whispered softly before laying her head back against the pillow.

His breath hitched and she felt his adam's apple bob against her chest as he swallowed. "I love you, too, Lila." He whispered hoarsely. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Please review!**


	44. Damn right I do

**Damn right I do**

It has been a month since Sam saved the world, sacrificing himself as he did so. Dean, Delilah and Jack had settled into their new routine nicely. They still lived at Bobby's house, and Delilah found herself regretting her decision to sell Peter's house all them months ago; it would have come in handy for the future.

Although, the living situation wasn't exactly bad, it just wasn't ideal either but that didn't stop them from living there. The idea of moving out had yet to occur to any of them. It was nice to be able to live with family, which none of them had ever really had.

Bobby's wife died before they could start their own little family, Dean hadn't ever had a normal family life since his Mom died when he was Four, and Delilah hadn't since she lost both of her parents and ran on that frightening night.

So the idea of them all having a certain role in their little family was very appealing. Bobby was like their father, always telling them off – Yes, Dean and Delilah, not Jack – for being silly. Like throwing flour around the kitchen, or playing soccer outside and accidentally smashing a window. Jack had found that hilarious. Bobby, not so much. And Dean, Delilah and Jack were like the kids.

Dean and Delilah found themselves happier than they had ever been. Dean because he finally had the family he wanted, and for once, he didn't have a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. He was free. Free to worry about himself and his happiness for once, and that just so happened to be Delilah and Jack.

Delilah was having the time of her life. Waking up with Dean next to her every morning always put a smile on her face, especially the mornings where he would wake up first, kissing all the senses on her face until she woke up from her own slumber.

Not only did she love the morning caresses, she also loved looking after Dean. She had always had a mothering instinct in her, which only increased when her own parents died and her abuse as a child. It made her want to have kids more, make their life better than hers was. It also made her want to look after people, which was ideal considering the people she knew.

They wouldn't admit it but both Bobby and Dean needed looking after. They were damaged people. Heroes with their scars.

And it goes without saying that saying Jack needs looking after. Just one of the many reasons she loved being a Mom.

On a sadder note, Dean had yet to cry over Sam's death. Well, not properly away, and not from what Delilah had witnessed. She knew from experience – Bobby and Peter – that men grieved in their own ways so she left them to it, not wanting to pressure them or make it worse.

She, however, had done a lot of crying. Not in front of Dean, mind you. She didn't want him to worry and she couldn't help it. Sam was a good friend of hers. Hell, he was a brother to her, and she couldn't help but miss his long brown hair, soft eyes and puppy-dog looks. She would have loved to see him be a Uncle to Jack.

Jack, if it was possible, was even more exciting about the living situation. Dean was his best friend as he had confessed on numerous occasions, and even used to his advantage.

Dean just couldn't resist the puppy eyes – They reminded him so much of Sam – and the "But...But you're my bestest friend." line. He was putty in Jack's hands.

Jack had asked about Sam a few times, and Delilah explained – without Dean - that he had to join Uncle Peter because Dean got tear-y eyed and had to leave the second the question left Jacks mouth. Jack looked sad at the answer, and said he didn't like angels because they took his friends away. He seemed okay at first but as the days went by, he seemed to realise that Sam wasn't coming back and he would cry.

It broke Delilah's heart. Jack shouldn't have to deal with so much death so young.

Dean and Delilah still hadn't spoke about her, um, bad experience. They were both reluctant. Dean didn't really want to hear about how someone violated his girl, who would? And Delilah seemed quite happy to just ignore the issue, pretend that it never happened.

But she knew it would come up sooner or later. Things like this just had a way of worming themselves into unwanted conversations. She knew it would be for the best, just get it done and out of the way so they could get on with their lives but...It was painful. A very sore subject which made her shiver and feel repulsed whenever she had a 'moment'.

Her 'moments' still came. Not as much as they used to but they came none the less. She could be doing something, anything, and it was almost as if she was back in that room, his breathing on her neck, holding her down. It would make her skin feel cold.

Dean, unknown to her, noticed those moments and he would casually try and bring her out of them. Whether it be randomly starting a conversation or suggesting they watch a movie, anything to take her mind away from where it went to. He hated seeing her like that. The look on her face could bring him down to his knees. The fear, the humiliation, the horror...He wished he could skin the fucker alive time and time again for putting those ugly emotions on such a beautiful, innocent face.

Bobby...Ah, Bobby. He was hunting again. More and more he was leaving them the house to themselves while he went and fought evil. He had missed hunting, and most importantly, walking.

As soon as he got home he burnt that damned chair, just so he didn't have to look at it. It was a memory he would rather forget.

All together, they had turned themselves into one big family, and despite the anguish around Sam's death, they made the best of their situation. It's what Sam would have wanted, so they did it for him. To honour his memory.

Which is what they were doing now. Today was the second of May; Sam's Twenty-seventh birthday.

"To Sammy." Dean announced, holding up his beer bottle as they sat on the front porch. It was a hot day, sun shining onto their skin, making it tingle pleasantly. Jack was running around on the dirt, kicking his soccer ball while Dean, Delilah and Bobby sat on a garden set of table and chairs that Delilah had brought. "A good man, brother, and hunter." His voice was casual, and to anyone who didn't know him, he sounded fine but they knew better.

"To Sammy." Delilah repeated softly, holding out of own bottle.

"He was more than a brother n' hunter," Bobby spoke, his voice strained with emotion. He held up his beer. "He was a son."

"Cheers." They said slightly out of sync as their bottle clinked together before they brought the rim up to their mouths.

This was where you can spot Dean and Bobbys emotions, Delilah knew. Bobby took a sip, closely followed by another, and another. While Dean just chugged half of his down, not even bothering to hide it. They were both trying to numb their pain, and Delilah stayed quiet. What good would it do to point it out anyway?

It was silent then, all of them watching as Jack happily ran around the front garden. None of them knew what to say. Moments like this were not easy to break, or overcome, and they didn't try to force it.

"Dean!" Jack called, holding his ball underneath his foot. "Come play with me."

"Maybe in a while, sweetheart." Delilah told him, thinking that Dean needs a moment to be sad before he starts playing.

Dean gave her a smile in thanks as he laid his beer on the table. "It's alright, baby." He assured her, standing up. He gave her a peck on the cheek as he passed her before walking down the steps and jogging over to Jack. "What'd you wanna play, lil' man?"

Delilah sighed, turning her gaze away from Dean. She reached over and picked up his beer bottle, shaking it a little bit and feeling his weight. Ah, just like she suspected. "He downed half of it." She murmured, sitting the bottle back down.

"Don't fret, girl." Bobby told her. "He's grieving like his Daddy taught him."

"By drinking?" She replied, biting a bit of skin off the inside of her cheek. It was a habit she had never quite got over. "Not the best way."

Bobby shrugged, bringing his beer up to his mouth. "Jus' be happy he ain't one a them angry drunks." He said, finishing with a sip of his beer.

"I guess." She responded, nodding, her beer forgotten on the table.

"Hey?" Dean called over to them. "You two wanna join?" He questioned, grinning mischievously.

Delilah didn't like the look on his face but she smiled anyway. "What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.

He almost looked like a kid again. "We're gonna' see who can kick the ball over the house." He answered her, humour in his voice. "Jack's idea."

Delilah threw her head back as she laughed. With a big smile on her face, she turned to Bobby. "You in?"

Bobby nodded, standing up with his beer in hand. "Sure, 'slong as no more windows get broken."

* * *

"Twenty bucks." Dean offered Bobby. "You get it over n' it's all yours." He told him, the note tucked between his two fingers as he held it towards the older man.

"You got yourself a deal, boy." Bobby agreed, shaking his hand.

"Alright." Delilah said, smiling as she placed the ball in front of Bobby. "Good luck."

"Don't need it." He told her confidently, taking a few steps back from the ball. He observed for a few seconds before rushing forward and slamming his foot into it. "Balls." He groaned, not paying attention to the ball as he held his knee. "Too damn old for this." He said, rubbing his injury. "Did it go over?"

"Nope." Dean told him, smirking. He held out his hand. "Pay up, old man." Bobby grumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out twenty bucks. He handed it to Dean. Dean chuckled as he slid it into his pocket. "Alright." He said happily before turning to Delilah. "It's your go, baby."

"Nu-uh." She shook her head. "You first, big boy." She said, smirking at him.

Dean shrugged. "Suit yourself." He told her. "But you're comin' with me to get the ball." He pointed at her.

She laughed. "Alright then." She agreed, and just before they turned to leave, she glanced at Jack. "Your juice is on the steps if you're thirst, baby."

He nodded, a big smile on his face. "Okay, mom." He had already had his turn, and was thoroughly enjoying the competition between the adults.

* * *

"Here it is," Dean announced, picking the ball up from in between some scrapped cars. Delilah was behind him, looking quite sexy, he must add. Glancing towards the house, he noticed that Jack and Bobby must have gone back to the porch, and couldn't see them so he took the opportunity to drop the ball onto the floor and turn around, sliding his hands under Delilah's shirt, cupping her hips.

She smiled at him, amused. "What're you doin'?" She questioned playfully, bring her hands up to his broad shoulders, her fingers entwining together at the back of his neck.

He shrugged. "Does a man have to have an excuse to hold his woman?" He retorted, squeezing her waist.

The feeling of his warm hands against her skin was pleasant and she felt like small bubbles were making their way through her body. "No, I guess not." She whispered, leaning her body against his as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

He immediately responded, one hand shifting from her hip to her naked back. He opened his mouth, hers also opening with his before closing again, their lips fitting together like two pieces of puzzle.

He took a step forward, making her body back into a car. He pinned her there and she could feel his hardness press against her. She tried to fight her mind as it gave her images of her attack but she couldn't, and her mind flashed back to that night.

_She tried to scream but she wasn't able to move her lips. She was thrashing around, frantically trying to fight him off ._

_He grunted when she caught him in the chest with her feet. "I like it when they fight back." He grinned as he undid her zip and tugged her jeans over her hips._

Squeezing her eyes shut, she will the pictures to go away, not wanting them to interrupt her and Dean's moment.

_She cried silently, knowing what was about to happen. Her throat was burning as a sob built up but she was unable to let it out. She found herself struggling to breathe because of it and the room started to grow hazy. White spots appeared in her vision as snot built up in her nose, and her body wasn't getting enough oxygen. _

Dean noticed her body go rigid and her kisses become more forced so he pulled away, looking at her face with concern. He felt his anger boil at the familiar look on her face and he knew that she was having one of her moments. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at the bastard who still haunted her.

_She felt him flip her body over and heard the sound of his zip before she could feel his body lay upon hers. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel it pounding in her head. The last thing that registered was his hand roughly pulling her hair and his harsh laugh in her ears before she lost consciousness completely. _

"Baby?" Dean's voice seemed to be so far away. "Open your eyes." He ordered her softly and she felt a small caress on her cheek, just underneath her left eye.

As the flashback ended, she felt herself regain control on her body. Slowly, she relaxed, letting out a breath. She opened her eyes, the force that she had shut them with making her feel slightly dizzy as her eyes got used to the light. "Sorry." She whispered, ashamed.

He shook his head, one had resting on her hip still and the other caressing her neck. "It's not your fault." He told her firmly, wrapping a piece of her hair around his index finger. "You can't help it, baby."

"I know..." She sighed, leaning her forehead against his chest. His hand went to the back of her head. "I just-"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "We should talk about it." He said, sounding distant and reluctant. "It might help you."

"Maybe." She replied, her voice muffled but his shirt. She gripped it in her small hands. "I just want it to be gone." She admitted quietly.

"Me too," He told her honestly. "But it's not gonna go, and you can't just ignore it." He pulled back so he could see her face, his heart squeezing when he saw the distraught expression on her face. "Talk to me." He begged softly. "Let me help you."

She hesitated. Should she really tell him about it? Sighing, she nodded. "I will." She assured him. "But not now."

He nodded in agreement. "C'mon," He said, gripping her hands in his. He lent down and picked up the ball. "I've gotta kick your ass." He told her, grinning playfully.

She smiled, walking along side him as they made their way back to the front of the house. "No way," She shook her head. "I'm gonna kick _your_ ass."

* * *

True to her word, she did indeed kick his ass and Dean's mouth hung open at the height of the ball as it flew through the air and over the house.

"No friggin' way." He muttered in disbelief. He had failed his own shot, finding it much harder than he thought it would be, and expected her to do the same but instead, she left him speechless and down by twenty bucks.

"_Hell_ yes!" Delilah shouted happily, her smile so big her cheeks started to hurt. "_Lo_ser." She sing-songed to Dean, grinning cheekily.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "Well done," He replied, handing over her money. "You beat me." He admitted his defeat.

"Thank _you_." She responded, pinching the money between her fingers and sliding it into her bra, making Dean raise his eyebrows at her. "What?" She questioned, shrugging. "They do it in the films."

He shook his head, amusement and love on his features. "You're somethin' else."

She laughed. "You love me."

He smirked, nodding. "Damn right I do."


	45. Toast

**Toast**

Silence.

Nothing but silence and the sound of their breathing as Dean and Delilah sat at the kitchen table, facing each other with pained expressions. It was night time, Delilah had finished the last of the dishes while Dean took Jack to bed, and when Dean returned, he walked up behind her, kissing the back of her head before muttering, "It's time to talk about it, sweetheart."

She had frozen, her hands stilling in the warm, soapy water. She knew what he meant, and knew that it was coming but it didn't stop her heartbeat from increasing. He had helped her finish the last of the dishes after that before leading her to the table, his hand in hers as he waited for her to start talking.

And so far she would have guessed that atleast ten minutes had passed since they sat down and she didn't find herself any closer to telling him about her experience. She didn't see it as a important thing that needed discussing right now. He had only just lost his brother and was grieving himself; her pain could wait in her eyes but clearly Dean didn't share that belief.

She didn't want him to worry about her. She was the worrier and he was the warrior. He shouldn't have to take on her role, but he was and she knew there was nothing she could say that would stop him.

Licking her dry lips for the fifth time, she inhaled slowly through her nose. It was inevitable, she would have to talk about it, so she might as well as get it over and done with, right? "I was..." She licked her lips again before clearing her throat and continuing. "I was passed out for the...You know." She told him, looking everywhere but directly at him.

He nodded, his eyes pained, and squeezed her hand, silently telling her to continue.

She took another deep breath. "Um," Looking down at the table, she found a small bit of wood to pick at and it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "His name was Dudley." She told him in a robotic voice. "He helped that bastard find me, so he got a, uh, 'reward'." She swallowed thickly. "Me."

Dean's jaw clenched and he had to stop himself from telling her to stop. He didn't want to hear this. It was hard enough knowing that it had happened, let alone knowing all the details, but he knew that Delilah needed it. "Go on." He told her in a strained tone.

"He..." She started, her eyes gazing over and her finger no long picking at the wood. "He pulled me over to him and I tried to stop him but I was tied up." She croaked out, tears forming in her eyes. She tried not to blink, not wanting them to roll down her cheeks; she refused to cry over this any more. "He told me he liked it when they fought him and..." Once again, she licked her lips. "And..Unzipped my pants." She sniffed, feeling a familiar tickle run down her nostril. "I was gagged, and cryin', my nose was blocked 'cause of it and I started to feel dizzy." She said, running a hand over her cheek. The tear that she tried not to let fall having fallen. "I couldn't breath." She admitted.

"Stop." Dean told her painfully, shaking his head. "Stop." He pushed back from the table, scrapping his chair along the floor before standing up and running a hand down his face. "I-I can't." He croaked out. "I can't listen to-" He stopped, swallowing thickly.

Seeing his red-rimmed eyes caused another tear to fall from her eye. "Don't cry over me." She told him, mustering up a smile. "I'm okay."

His gaze was sad as it met hers and he shook his head again. "You're not okay, sweetheart." He replied. "I've seen that look in your eye." He confessed, his throat tight. "You're broken 'n I...I don't know how to fix you."

Her bottom lip trembled. "Dean..."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it from happening."

She shook her head. "You saved me." She replied, her voice cracking around the lump in her throat. "It's because of you I'm alive, Dean."

He sighed before offering her a shaky smile and walking over to her, kneeling in front of her. He didn't touch her, he just gazed into her eyes for a few moments before speaking. "You're...You and Jack...You're the best damn thing tha' ever happened to me." He admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek. She raised her hand to his face, her bottom lip sticking out slightly as she brushed the tear away. He grabbed her hand before it could leave his face and he held it there, leaning his head into it. "And I promise you, I'ma do whatever I can to help you get through this."

She nodded, sniffling. "I know you will."

"Good." He replied firmly, brushing his thumb over the back on her hand which laid on his cheek. "I love you, 'Lila. No matta' what. You know that, right?" He said, his voice full of emotion.

She let out a strangled sob as she smiled, his words swelling her heart. "I love you, too."

He half-smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearin' that." He admitted. "You know, I had a dream about you, a while back."

She frowned, wiping a tear away. "'Bout what?" She questioned curiously.

He licked his bottom lip. "You dyin'." He said quietly. "Like the future you died."

She nodded, remembering Future Dean telling them about her death. "I'm sorry." She told him, not really knowing what else to say.

He shook his head. "Ain't your fault. I just...It was horrible." He admitted. "You got infected by the croatoan virus an' I had to kill you." He said, his voice strained.

She gazed at him sadly.

"I don't want that, or anything like that, to ever happen, you know?" He said, swallowing thickly. "I know it's pretty soon but..." He glanced up at her, staring into her eyes. "I would like it if, you know, we could get married. One day."

Tears filled her eyes again but this time, it was tears of joy. "Oh, Dean..."

"I mean, I need to get a job so I can buy you a ring n' it won't be official or anythin' since we're both meant to be dead." They both chuckled at that; what a couple they made. "But it will be official to us, you know?"

She nodded. "I'd like that." She told him, smiling. "I don't know if I should tell you this with the whole 'play hard to get rule' but..." She moved her hand off his face to caress his full lips. "I would say yes. If you asked me."

He grinned, feeling rather relieved as he kissed her finger tips. At least now he knew that if he asked her, he wouldn't get told 'no'. "Tha's...Really good to know."

* * *

"Oh no." Delilah muttered sadly, pressing her hand to Jack's forehead. "You're not very well are you, baby?"

He shook his head, laying back against the couch as he sipped his juice.

She sighed, standing up from her kneeling position. "I'll go and make you some toast." She told him with a small smile, hoping it would make him feel better.

Jack frowned, pulling his sippy cup away. The noise of air returning to the cup filled the air as Jack spoke. "Dean do it." His poor voice was stuffy from the blockage of snot in his nose.

She gave him a odd look, curiously wondering what difference it made but nodded anyway. Anything to make her son feel better. "Okay, babe. I'll go ask him."

With that, she walked into the kitchen, where she found Dean leaning with his back against the counter, a newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

He glanced up from the paper, having heard her approach. "Morning, babe." He greeted, laying the paper down on the side, along with his coffee mug. When she was close enough to him, he opened his arms, pulling her to him. "Sleep good?" He questioned, laying a kiss on her forehead.

She nodded, a smile touching her lips. "Fine." She told him, looking up at his handsome face. "Jack wanted to know if you could make him breakfast."

Dean nodded. "Sure." He responded, laying one last kiss on her head before pulling away from her. "Pancakes?" He guessed, turning to the cupboard and opening the door.

She shook her head. "Just toast." She told him. "He's not too well an' I know from experience if he eats anything other than toast right now, he'll chuck it up."

Dean frowned, grabbing a loaf of bread from the cupboard. "What's wrong with him?" He questioned, concern in his voice.

"He's got a cold," She told him, a hint of sadness in her voice. She hated seeing her boy unwell. "And says he feels like he might throw up. I'm gonna' have to go and get the sick bowl." She told him, muttering the last bit to herself as she pushed herself off of the counter.

* * *

When she returned from the bathroom, having found the sick bowl for Jack, the sight she found made her heart melt.

Dean must have finished making Jack's toast since they were both on the couch, a blanket over them. Dean had his arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders with Jack's plate of toast on his lap, which Jack was slowly nibbling on as they watched the T.V. Dean hand that was resting no the arm of the chair, had his mug in it as he sipped on his morning coffee.

She bit her lip, hiding her smile as she walked towards them. "Comfy?" She commented, putting the sick bowl on the floor by Jack's feet.

Dean chuckled at her. "Come 'n join us." He told her, using the hand that was wrapped around Jack's shoulder to lift up the blanket, signalling her to sit next to Jack.

She considered it. It was extremely tempting to spend the whole day with them on the couch but she had housework to do...

_Screw it, _She thought, walking towards them and tucking herself under the blanket as she plopped down next to Jack. She felt Dean's hand rest on her shoulders and she smiled over at him.

He caught her smile and returned it with his own before turning his attention back to the T.V. Delilah sighed happily, resting her head against the back of the couch.

* * *

"Aw man." Dean moaned, laying back against the couch the next day. "I'm dyin'. This is it." He shook his head. "I survive the apocalypse only to be taken out by the damn flu."

Delilah chuckled, laying her hand on his forehead as she knelt next to him. "Jack isn't even complaining this much." She said, amused. "Man flu, much?" She teased. His forehead was hot under her hand and her suspicions were confirmed – he had caught Jack's illness.

Dean glanced over at Jack, who sat on his legs at the other end of the couch. "That's 'cause Jack is a real man ain't it, buddy?"

Jack glanced at him and let out a laugh which soon turned into a coughing fit.

"Oh, baby." Delilah said, sympathetically as she leant over and patted him on the back. Once he stopped, she pulled her hand away and glanced between them. "Toast?" She questioned.

* * *

The next day, Bobby walked up the steps of the porch, his boots noisy against the wood. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open. "I'm back-" He went to call out but he stopped himself, seeing the three members of his family curled up on the couch. Tissues laid around them as well as a sick bowl on the floor. Their noses were red, cheeks flushed and empty plates with toast crumbs were piled on the table. "What the hell happened ta' you three?" He questioned, closing the door with his foot and dropping his duffel bag onto the floor.

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted, nodding at him.

Jack grinned. "Gramps." He greeted as well. "We're not very well." He informed him, a frown scrunching his features.

"I can see tha'." He said, eyeing them. "Well, do you need anythin'?" He questioned.

"I'd love some toast." Delilah spoke up, smiling at him.

* * *

**I know it's rather short but it just felt right to end it there. I hope you liked it :)**


	46. Your turn

**This chapter originally had a NC-17 scene but I had to remove it due to the rules. You can find the scene on my blog - link is on my profile.**

* * *

**Your Turn**

"Baby, I'm home!"

Dean called as he closed the front door behind him. It was roughly a week after Sammy's birthday and things had been looking up for him. Bobby gave him a job in his salvage yard and since Bobby was hardly ever around, Dean found himself practically running the place. It was pretty good pay and it meant that Dean could save up for a engagement ring for his girl.

Yep, Dean was gonna' make it happen. There was no way in hell that he would let a girl like her go.

Speaking of his girl...He frowned, not hearing her reply. "Lila, baby?" He called out again only to be met with silence and he couldn't help the way his throat restricted fearfully. "Jack?" He said meekly, knowing that he wouldn't get a answer but he could hope.

His footsteps echoed as he stepped through the house, his hand automatically going to his gun. Something bad had happened. He just knew it. Delilah's car was still outside; he had noticed it when he parked so she couldn't have gone out.

"C'mon, baby." He muttered, cautiously walking through the house until he reached the kitchen and when he did, his heart stopped. "Oh god..." He breathed, his head feeling dizzy. On the counter, leaking onto the floor, was blood. He swallowed fearfully as he walked over to it and touched it with the tips of his fingers. It felt cold so it can't have happened that recently. "God dammit." He whispered harshly, wiping his fingers on his jeans.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Delilah. He knew that there was little chance that she would answer since, by the looks of things, she had been hurt and possibly kidnapped. It rang about four times before a feminine voice came across the line. Rose.

"_Hello?"_

"Is Delilah with you? Is she okay? What about Jack?" He questioned frantically.

"_Calm down." _Rose told him softly. "_Her and Jack are fine. Delilah just had a accident while she was cooking." _

He let out a heavy sigh. "Thank god." He said under his breath. "I was worried somethin-" He paused, shaking his head. "Can I speak to her?"

"_Yeah, she's just in the bathroom at the moment." _She told him.

"Oh." He responded, feeling awkward. He didn't really know Rose well enough and he didn't know what to say to her. He scratched the back of his head. "So what'd she do?"

"_Sliced her finger open."_ Rose answered. "_It looks worse than it is. Bobby drove her over."_

Dean frowned, confused. "Bobby's back?" He asked. He wasn't expecting him back for a few days yet.

"_Yeah. He got back just in time for Lila to cut her finger." _She told him.

_Good ol' Bobby. _Dean thought to himself. _Always there when ya' need him._

"_Delilah's back now. I'll pass her over." _

"Thanks."

"_Hey, handsome."_

He smiled, his eyes closing as he leant against the kitchen counter. "Hey, baby." He greeted, his throat feeling tight. He had been really worried about her. "You scared the shit outta me." He admitted with a chuckle.

"_Sorry?"_ She responded questioningly.

"I came back n'-" He cleared his throat. "-n' there was blood in the kitchen. Thought somethin' had happened to ya'."

"_Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." _She responded, her voice sad. "_I didn't think...Bobby just told me to wrap it n' he'd take me to Rose."_

"It's okay." He assured her. "I'm just glad that you're alright."

"_I am." _It was her turn to reassure him. "_We'll be leaving soon so I'll see you in about twenty, okay?"_ She told him before adding softly, "_I love you, Dean."_

His throat felt tight and he replied with his own, "I love you too, baby." before hanging up, his cell phone dropping to the floor. He didn't like to admit but he found himself close to tears. He was scared like hell, wondering if someone had taken her again and if they had, what state he would find her in this time.

He couldn't handle that. He barely handled it last time.

And as much as he tried to block it out, he found himself thinking of Sammy again. His little brother. A solider lost in the war.

His hand curled into a fist and he slammed it against the kitchen counter. The fear of losing Delilah had brought out bottled emotions of his real recent lost and after a few weeks of avoiding it, he finally broke and let the tears fall.

"God dammit, Sammy..."

A heart-wrenching sob filled the air.

* * *

A few weeks later.

It was June the Fourteen.

Delilah's twenty-four birthday.

She didn't want anything big. Wasn't fussed about presents either. She was just happy to have her family around her and have a nice dinner together.

But Dean wouldn't have any of it and decided to pamper her with gifts anyway.

He brought her clothes, earrings, a teddy bear, a watch and some fluffy pink socks. He had even brought her a engagement ring but he didn't want to propose quite yet. He knew the exact date that he wanted to do it on so he would just have to be patient and hope that she didn't find it before then.

He went out with Jack and got him to pick something up for his Mom which ended up being a coffee mug with 'Worlds greatest Mom' written on it. Delilah was so filled with joy by the gift that she felt tears filled her eyes.

He had made her breakfast in bed, made lunch and even cooked her a steak dinner which Delilah found rather surprising; she didn't even know that he could cook!

And after a lovely day, probably the best day of Delilah's life, he ran her a nice hot bath after putting Jack to bed. The house was quiet other than the running water. Bobby had left soon after dinner, needing to attend to a hunt and she didn't mind one bit. Sure, she loved Bobby but she also loved having the house to themselves.

"Can I look now?" She question, grinning as Dean led her into the bathroom, his hands covering her eyes.

He took his hands away and walked over to the bath, turning the taps off before he turned to her. "Yep."

She blinked, opening her eyes. "Wow," She smiled softly, seeing a big bubble bath complete with candles lightening the room. "This is amazing."

He shrugged one shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "Ain't nothin'." He told her. "So, uh, I'll go-"

She frowned, interrupting in. "You're leaving?"

Dean couldn't help the little whimper in the back of his throat as he thought of staying, a certain part of his anatomy swelling at the idea. "Uh," He gulped nervously. "Y-you want me to stay?" Part of him was begging her to say 'yes' but the other part of him was arguing, not sure if he'd be able to control himself.

She nodded sheepishly, a small smile tugging her lips. "I don't mind." She told him honestly.

His head bobbed up and down. "Alright," He cleared his throat. "Do you want me to turn around?"

She kept her eyes on his, not bothering to reply to his question as she slowly shook her head and started to undo her jeans.

He inhaled sharply, swallowing thickly as he watched her hands slowly pull her pants over her hips and down her legs.

She hid a smile at his reaction before kicking her pants away and being thankful that she didn't have any shoes or socks on. There isn't really a way to remove them sexily, which is what she was trying to do. Honestly, she was hoping that tonight would be the night that they would finally have sex again.

Her body felt ready for it. Hell, it ached with need whenever they would kiss, hold each other or even brush up against one another but her mind was a different matter. She didn't know how she would react if they did have sex but there was only one way to find out.

She brought her hands up to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing her stomach, breasts and shoulders before she remove removed it completely, throwing it to the ground next to her pants.

Dean was having trouble breathing. He had seen her in her underwear plenty of times, mostly when they would get dressed in the morning or get changed for bed at night time but that was all innocent, despite the way his mind went when he saw her remove her clothes. This time, though, it might be leading somewhere, he could only hope anyway, and from the look on her face, he thinks that she might want it to lead somewhere too.

He bit hard on his lower lip as he watched her hands reach behind her and he held his breath, seeing her bra loosen against her body when she unclipped it. _God-fucking-dammit, _He thought to himself hotly, _Im'a blow my nut in a minute._

And then she smiled her beautiful smile and he knew that she knew _exactly _what she was doing to him.

He could feel sweat bead on his forehead, mostly likely from the mixture of her strip tease and the steam from the bath, and he watched with lustful eyes as she held the cups of her bra against her body with one hand while she removed the straps with her other, switching round half-way through.

Dean was sure that this was a moment he would never forget, he realised as he watched her hold the cups of her bra against her body before letting go and letting it fall to the floor. He let out a happy sigh at the sight. _Deans lefty and Deans righty, _He thought dreamily, _Man, I've miss you girls..._

She let out a nervous chuckle before hooking her fingers into her underwear and pushing them down, kicking them away when they fell to her feet.

His breath hitched again and his heart skipped a beat when she was finally naked. "Well," He let out a breath. "You sure it isn't my birthday?"

Her head went back as she let out a laugh, a light blush on her cheeks. "Your turn." She said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

He groaned and quickly removed his clothes, almost falling into the bath when he tripped over his pants.

She laughed but it was cut short when she spotted a small black ink on the side of his hip. "What's that?" She questioned, tilting her head. Her expression of curiosity turned into shock when she read it. "Delilah..."

Dean glanced down and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, that..."

"When did you get that?" She question softly, butterflies fluttering in her belly. She couldn't believe that he had gotten a tattoo with her name on him and she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it until now. Then again, he'd didn't really like get undressed around her since her ra- experience. He said that he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

He shrugged. "A month or so after you showed me yours." He answered nonchalantly. "Made me wanna' get one but I wanted it to have meanin' so..."

"Oh, Dean..." She breathed before she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She whispered before pulling his head down, covering her lips with his.

He groaned at the feeling of her breasts against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even more closer to him. Their lips parted, pulling away before reconnecting again and again.

"You sure you want this?" He mumbled against the corner of her mouth. He had to make sure.

She didn't speak, only nodded with her eyes closed causing her lips to brush against his with the movement.

The bath was soon forgotten.

* * *

**So I know this chapter seem short but with the smutt scene it's much longer. I hate having to take it out -.- but like I said, if you want to read it, it's on my blog and you can find the link on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you read that(if you're interesting in reading the smut, that is) and then review since I'd love to know what you thought of their first time having sex since Delilah ordeal. **

**Also, sorry of the wait. Fanfiction wouldn't let me log onto my account -.-**


	47. Thank You

**This chapter originally had sexual content in it but due to the rules, it was removed. If you wish to read it, you can find it on my blog. Link is on my profile. **

* * *

**Thank you**

It had almost been a year since Sammy died. Time seemed to fly by so fast.

It had gotten a bit easier for them. The hurt never went away but time made it easier for them to cope. Christmas was one of the harder occasions for Dean, since he was so used to to spending it with Sammy.

He tried not to let that ruin his day though, and he even managed to keep the mood light and humorous for them all.

"_Jesus christ!" Delilah exclaimed, holding her stomach as she sat at the table, laughing harder than she ever thought she could. Tears ran down her cheeks and her belly ached from her full-blown giggles. Jacks own laugh, along with Bobby's was soon followed by hers._

_It was Christmas day and the family had all settled down to eat their Christmas dinner when Dean suddenly disappeared upstairs. They were confused at first, wondering what he was up to but now it was clear._

_He had gone upstairs to put the bright yellow shorts on which Bobby had brought him as a joke. _

"_Boy," Bobby said, shaking his head with amusement. "You are nine kinds of crazy."_

_Dean shrugged, a goofy grin on his face as he watched Jack and Delilah laugh. "I should be on Baywatch, don't ya think?"_

He still had the shorts; he loved the way Delilah and Jack laughed when he would randomly put them on.

They had celebrated their one year anniversary. They didn't do anything big – Dean just took her for a picnic and then Delilah gave him a treat later that night, and it was a 'treat' Dean would never forget.

And now, today, it was Dean's birthday, and he was nervous as hell.

Delilah had pampered him all morning, and Jack hadn't left his side. Little guy wanted to play PS3 games with him all day, thinking that Dean would really enjoy it since that's what Jack liked to do.

Man, that kid is cute.

Delilah had asked him what he wanted to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner, which Dean had replied with "Pie." without any hesitation. So Delilah went all out, and cooked him so many pies that Dean thought he was going to jizz in his pants out of happiness.

Delilah had some sexy lingerie which she had showed him that morning, giving him a sneak peak about what he would be receiving that night. Dean could barely handle his excitement. She had also brought him a few other items, all of which Dean loved, and none of them was to with hunting, like his usual presents.

Jack had giving him a coffee mug with 'Best friends' written on it. Dean wouldn't admit that the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

And that was how most of his day went; presents, pie and PS3 games, although that didn't even distract him from the nervous butterflies forming in his stomach whenever he thought about his plans.

Because today wasn't just his birthday, it was the day he was gonna' ask Delilah to marry him.

* * *

"Goodnight, little guy." Dean murmured, pressing his lips against Jack's forehead as he tucked the young boy into his bed.

Jack nodded sleepily, his eyes barely managing to stay open as he sucked on his juice cup. "Night-" His voice came out muffled. "-Dad." He replied before his eyes fell shut completely and his juice cup laid limply in his hands.

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of a reply. Not that he needed to; he was pretty sure the young boy was already asleep, probably not even aware of the words he had spoken.

On one hand, Dean had been looking forward to this day. He knew it was coming since him and Delilah had set foot into the future and the heads up had given him a long time to prepare for it, hell, even learn to love the idea.

But on the the other hand, it scared him shitless. What if he couldn't be a good Dad? What if he screwed up and it effect Jack?

God, he needed to speak to Delilah. She'd know what to do.

He quietly left Jack's room, closing the door behind him. He lazily scratched the back of his head as he entered his and Delilahs room, not paying attention as he closed the door behind him.

His eyes widened when he turned around, seeing his woman dressed in the lingerie she had brought for him, on the bed and spread out, waiting for him with a sexy smile on her face.

"D-dear god," He croaked, his breath caught in his throat. He immediately felt his body respond to the sight. He chuckled nervously. "T-this is definitely the best birthday ever." He admitted, his eyes roaming over her.

She grinned, leaning up on her elbows. "You like?"

His head bobbed up and down and he flashed her his own grin. "Oh, I really _like_."

She giggled, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Why don't you show me how much?" She challenged, raising a eyebrow at him.

He licked his lips, giving her a lopsided smirk as he unbuttoned his pants, walking towards her. "I can do that."

He removed all his clothes before climbing onto of her, scooting them both backwards until her head was resting on the pillows. Their lips connected, and he gave her a slow kiss before pulling away, tilting his head to the other side and repeating the action, teasingly.

Her hands caressed his hair, feeling the soft strands brush between her fingers before lightly scratching his scalp with her nails, causing him to moan against her mouth.

"Roll over." She ordered, her voice muffled by his lips. She would have liked to force him onto his back but there ways no way she would be strong enough, so she settled for asking him.

Without breaking their kiss, he did as he was told, using his strong arms to pull her over with him. She straddled him, moaning happily when she felt his hardness press up against the soft material of her underwear.

With a nibble on his full bottom lip, she broke the kiss, grinning down at him. "Tonight-" She gave him another kiss, unable to resist his swollen, wet lips. "-I'm gonna do whatever _you_ want me to do." She told him in a whisper.

His hands gripped her hips, squeezing while he held back a groan. "Anything?" He questioned huskily.

She nodded, giving him another noisy kiss.

* * *

Afterwards, they laid there, him on top of her, still breathing heavily into her neck. "Anything, right?" He questioned again.

She nodded, almost wincing at the idea of having more sex; she didn't know if she could take any more orgasms. "Yeah..."

He lifted his head, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, and his eyes found hers as he swallowed thickly. "Marry me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him. "You're serious."

He nodded and got off of her, walking over to the dresser. He opened the draw, and then a small hidden compartment which made Delilah frown. _How the hell did he make that? _

"I've had this for a while." He told her, turning around.

She smiled beautifully when she saw the ring box in his hand. She had been wondering how serious he was, since he asked after they'd had sex, she wasn't sure if it was the feelings from the sex which cause him to ask, or if he actually wanted to marry her.

He walked over to her, climbing back onto the bed and laying down next to her. He opened the box, revealing the most gorgeous ring she had even seen. "I wanted to wait 'til the right time," He continued, his voice nervous. "I was gonna do it on your birthday but I didn't wanna ruin it for you if you said no..."

She couldn't help but think about the fact that he was doing it on _his_ birthday and if she said no, it would ruin his day, and she'd feel like shit for it. _Men,_ she mentally laughed. _Sweet as hell but not the smartest. Thank god I do actually wanna marry him, or this'd get awkward. _

"So I thought I could do it on mine..." He bit his lip, suddenly thinking this was a bad idea. What If she said 'yes' just so that it didn't ruin his day? "It'd be the best present I could get." Well, that was the idea of it anyway but now he felt like a jerk, almost as if he was pressuring her to say yes.

"Dean-" She interrupted him when he went to speak again. "Yes." She laughed, smiling widely. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He let out a breath and a grin grew on his face. "Well, what'cha waitin' for?" He questioned playfully, handing her the ring. "Put it on."

"I think that's your job." She teased, holding out her hand.

"Oh," He chuckled nervously, removing the ring from it's box. "I knew that." He softly held her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed it before letting it go.

She laughed, feeling happier than anything. Holding up her hand, she looked at the ring closely. "I love it," She felt tears well up in her eyes. She was so, so happy. "Thank you, Dean." _For this moment, for this ring, for being with me, for everything..._

He shook his head, catching her eyes with his. "No, thank _you_."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


	48. Sammy

**I'm so sorry! Wow It's been like...two months! I know, I suck but my laptop charger broke and when I managed to fix it, I was completely stuck with this story! I couldn't think of any more 'normal life' things to do with them and so I decided that I'll be starting on Season 6 now. Don't worry, it won't get boring ;). In fact, I'll probably skip a lot of it and just do important/awesome episodes until we get to season 7! Which I promise you will happen because I'm not giving up on this story :). Btw, I'm using the same street names from the episode since I have no idea about street names in America xD.**

* * *

**Sammy**

Dean was starting to get worried.

It had seemed like a good idea at first; cute, sweet, and thoughtful. He'd known that Delilah had always wanted one and he just wanted to make her happy.

But now, he was starting to think that his idea had turned sour.

It had been a cute little thing when he'd first gotten it; Little floppy ears, drool running from it's mouth, and a bark that wouldn't even scare a mouse.

He thought it was one of them pocket size animals. One of them tea-cup pups that Paris Hilton loved. Ya know, the ones that didn't really grow any bigger and stayed small and cuddly.

And most importantly, they didn't look scary.

He was starting to realise that he was wrong. Oh-so-very wrong.

The once small, harmless, cute looking puppy had turned into a worryingly big, drooling mess of a dog.

It was the biggest dog Dean had ever seen. At one point he had even poured holy water over it to make sure it wasn't a hell hound.

And to make it worse? It wasn't even a year old yet.

Damn him; damn him and his stupid idea of getting Delilah a Saint Bernard.

He eyed the dog in question, watching as it rolled over onto it's back, it's favourite ball trapped expertly between it's front paws as he played with it.

It might look cute to anyone else but to Dean, it looked like evil in disguise.

He rolled his eyes when he heard Delilah laugh at the dogs actions. She was in love with it, had been from the moment she laid eyes on it, as had Jack. Dean had been fond of it, gave it a treat here an there, even a pet in the evening when Delilah, Jack and Bobby was in bed and he was left downstairs to watch some TV, only the dog for company.

But now, all he could see was the lion type paws and massive teeth which could probably rip a vampire or werewolf apart.

Delilah would always give him a funny look when he tried telling her that their dog was evil but of course she didn't believe him; didn't believe him when he told her that Sammy – Dean's idea of a joke – gave him the 'stink eye' when no one else was looking.

And he didn't blame her. Hell, he probably sounded like a crazy man but c'mon! A dog isn't suppose to be that big!

Dean tensed, watching as Jack, with a grin on his face, went over to Sammy and took the ball off him. He didn't like the way Jack was so relaxed around the dog when it was almost as big a him.

Ok, in a sense Dean knew he was over reacting. Sammy had never given him a reason to believe he was dangerous. Never snapped, growled or even looked at Jack or Delilah wrong. He was a loyal friend to them, and protector.

He just didn't want to admit that he had a fear of dogs.

Stupid ghost sickness.

* * *

Dean looked up, hearing Delilah enter their bedroom. Bobby was away again on a hunt, leaving the house to themselves. Sammy the dog, was asleep on the landing outside of Jack's room. The dog would usually wonder into his room at some time during the night but before then he would make himself comfortable in front of the door, almost like he was keeping watch.

Delilah had a little smile on her face as she close the door behind her before leaning back against it. It made Dean smile.

"What's that look for?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, pushing herself away from the door, the smile not leaving her face. "I was just watching Jack," She replied, pulling her shirt off. Her scars had faded slightly but Dean knew from experience that she would always have them. "It's just...He's so grown up now, you know?" She continued, unbuttoning her pants.

Dean's head bobbed up and down as he agreed. "I know," He replied, laying back with his hands behind his head as he enjoyed the show. "He was what? Five when I met 'im." He shook his head. "S'crazy."

She nodded back at him. "And now he's seven." She responded, kicking her pants away and sitting on the bed in her underwear. "I feel old." She joked.

Dean scoffed playfully. "If you're old then I'm ancient." She laughed at his response and he couldn't help but grin as he held out his hand. "C'mere." He ordered her lightly.

Her laughter died but a smile stayed on her face as she crawled over to him, snuggling herself close to him, her head resting on his chest. She sighed happily, lazily drawing patterns on his belly, making him shiver. "He's _eight _this year. Now _that's_ crazy."

"Mm," He hummed in agreement, his eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his stomach.

"No." She told him, amusement in her voice.

His eyes shot open. "how'd you kno-"

She cut him off. "'Cause you always want sex," She joked before letting out a yawn. "But not tonight. M'too tired."

He pouted but decided to drop the idea. Instead, he had something else he wanted to talk with her about..."I think we should teach Jack to shoot." He blurted out.

Delilah's eyes widened and she sat up, twisting her body slightly so she could look down at him. "What?" She questioned, shocked.

He shrugged, hoping she wouldn't get mad. "He's a sensible kid n' I knew how to shoot when I was younger than 'im." He replied. "I'm not sayin' we teach him how to hunt or anythin'...It's just tha' I want 'im to be able to defend himself If anythin' does happen, ya know?"

Her first instinct was to tell him 'no'; tell him that her baby wasn't going any where near such a dangerous object but she knew Dean had a point and it _would_ give her some comfort knowing that Jack knew how to protect himself. She sighed, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. "I'll sleep on it." She responded eventually. "I mean, I see your point but..." She trailed off.

"You're worried," He finished for her, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I know, baby. D'ya think I want him to have to handle a weapon?" He questioned, shaking his head. "In a ideal world; no, never," He answered his own question. "But this isn't a ideal world n it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

She nodded in reply, laying back against the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"If you think it's a good idea then ya know I'll look after 'im, right?" He questioned nervously, turning his head so he could watch her expression. He grabbed her hand as he continued. "I wouldn't do anything that I didn't think was safe or put him at risk."

She nodded without hesitation. "I know you wouldn't." She replied, giving him a small smile. "I just...I still see him as a baby n it's hard imagining him with a gun."

Dean chuckled. "He ain't gonna be carryin' it around with 'im, ya know." He told her, nudging her playfully; she smiled, amused. "Hell, he won't even touch one outside of trainin', 'less he _really _ had to."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll sleep on it." She decided, rolling over and snuggling herself into his chest. "I love you," She told him with a yawn.

Dean smiled softly, resting his lips against her hair. "I love you too, baby."

* * *

A few hours later and Delilah woke up alone, the emptiness of her bed having woke her up. She blinked, leaning up on her elbows as she squinted against the darkness, realising that Dean indeed wasn't next to her.

She frowned and got up, clumsily making her way to the door where her robe was hung up. She pulled it down and wrapped it around herself before quietly opening the door. She noticed that Sammy was no longer outside of Jack's room and she peaked inside her sons room, smiling when she saw him cuddling up on the floor next to Jacks bed.

The dog, as if sensing her presence, looked up in alarm before relaxing. He stood up, using his front paws to stretch before tiredly walking towards her.

She smiled again. "Shh, it's okay, Sammy." She whispered to him, rubbing a hand over his head. "Jus' lookin' for Dean." She told him as if he could understand her.

And to a extent, he did, immediately recognising the name and looking towards Delilahs bedroom.

Together they ended up making their way downstairs. Once they reached the bottom they could hear Dean's voice coming from Bobby's library and Sammy followed the sound.

"And no one's called about a missing person?" Dean questioned but they couldn't hear the response. "No, this would have been today." He continued and when Delilah reached him, she saw that he was on the phone. He gave her a smile when he spotted her and it almost had a hint of guilt in it. "So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak street, near that hotel renovation?" He said into the phone, holding his hand up to Delilah, signalling that he would be two seconds. "Uh, call it a hunch. I've been a cop for a long time." He paused. "Okay, yeah. No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye." He finished, hanging up the phone.

Delilah looked at him curiously, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the entrance of the study, almost smiling at the awkward look Dean gave Sammy when the dog licked his hand. "Who's you talkin' to?" She questioned.

Dean sighed, leaning back against Bobby's chair. "When I was out earlier I heard a scream," He admitted. "Followed the noise n found some claw marks on the wall."

Delilah's eyes widened slightly. "You think you've found a case?" She asked, not sure how to feel about the idea.

He shrugged. "Not sure yet," He replied, giving her a small smile.

She nodded. "Wow, I mean, what're you gonna do?" She questioned, frowning. "It's been a while since you've done anything like this." She was worried. She knew hunting was in his blood and he wouldn't just let innocent people die in his town if he could do something about it but he was out of practice and honestly, she wasn't too sure how she would feel about him being a hunter again, even if it was only temporary.

He shook his head, standing up. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if that's what we're dealin' with yet."

"Okay," She agreed, watching as he walked over to her.

He switched off the light before grabbing Delilah's hand. "C'mon, let's go back to bed."

She wasn't going to argue with that.

* * *

Dean whistled to himself as he entered Bobby's garage, getting ready to do up some cars. He went over to the work table and picked up some oily rags before turning around. He went to get started on the car but ended up stopping in his place when he noticed a mark on the wall in Bobby's garage.

He frowned, seeing that it was another claw mark, lined with blood. He raised his hand to touch it when something behind him crashed and he quickly went over to his impala, opening the boot and grabbing a hand gun.

Slowly, with his gun ready, he walked over to the noise. He let out a frustrated sign when he realised that the noise was caused by Sammy the dog. "Who let you out, huh?" He questioned the dog.

"Mom." Jack's voice answered from behind him. He eyed Dean suspiciously. "Were you about to shoot the dog?" He asked.

Dean's eyes widened nervously as he slide the gun into the back of his pants. "Um, no?" He replied, although it sounded like a question.

Jack nodded, unconvinced. "I'm telling Mom!" He announced, rushing towards the house.

Dean groaned, throwing his head back. "Dammit." He muttered.

And just like Dean expected, a few minutes later Delilah rounded the corner, amusement on her features as she approached him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So..." She started, coming to a stop in front of him as he lent back against the impala. "I hear you tried to shoot my dog." She told him, humour in her voice. She knew that Dean wouldn't do such a thing; she just found it funny the way Jack said it.

Dean shrugged. "Technically." He replied sheepishly.

She nodded. "Uh huh," She replied, eyeing him as the amusement disappeared from her voice and worry replaced it. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" She questioned softly.

He sighed, running a hand down his face. "I just have this feeling..." He told her, trailing off as he stared at the claw mark on the wall.

Delilah nodded again, slowly."Is something after us?" She asked him worriedly.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe." He scratched his chin before pushing himself off the car. "Why don't you take Jack to the movies?" He suggested as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Spend some quality time with 'im while I do a sweep of this place. Jus' to be safe."

She considered it before nodding. "Alright." She replied, not sure how she felt about leaving him to deal with this on his own. "Do you want me to call Bobby back?" She questioned, hopeful. She would feel a lot better if Bobby was here to back him up.

Dean, however, didn't think it was a good idea. "Nah," He told her. "It's probably nothin'." He tried to assure her.

"Alright," She repeated with a sigh. "Just...Be careful, yeah?" She asked of him. "I'm kinda fond of you." She added with a teasing smile.

Dean chuckled, laying a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, careful is my middle name." He told her, letting go and giving her a slap on the ass as she turned to leave. Before she was out of sight, he called to her, "Oh, and I'm kinda fond of you, too!" He heard her laugh and couldn't help but smile.

His smile soon faded when he caught sight of the claw mark again. He went to open the boot of the impala to get some weapons when he noticed something that made his blood run cold. "Yellow eyes." He growled.

Azazel grinned. "Hiya, Dean." He greeted cheerfully. "Look what the apocalypse shook loose. You have fun sniffing that trail? 'Cause I sure had fun patting you around."

Dean shook his head in denial. "You can't be..."

Azazel disagreed. "Oh, sure I can!"

Dean pointed at him. "No." He said firmly, his mind running miles per second.

Azazel nodded. "Yeah, kiddo. The big daddy brought your pal Cas back, right? So why not me? Add a little spice to all tha-that sugar."

Deans jaw clenched and he grabbed the gun he had tucked away in the back of his pants. He aimed it at Yellow eyes and squeezed his finger on the trigger.

Azazel rolled his eyes. "Really? After all we've been through together?" He mocked. "You know, you got a great little life here. Pretty Lady, real understanding. Hell of a kid." He taunted. "And how do you keep your lawn so green? I mean, come on, Dean. You never been what I'd call brainy, but did you really think you were gonna get to keep all of this? You had to know that we were coming for you sometime, pal. You can't outrun your past." He raised his hand and started to strangle Dean. Just as Dean passed out, a figure came out behind him.

Sam.

* * *

"I liked that movie," Jack commented as Delilah pulled into Bobby's yard.

She smiled, parking the car. "I'm glad." She told him. "We'll have to do this more often."

Jack nodded happily. "I think so." He replied before climbing out of the car.

Delilah did the same, locking the doors behind her. She frowned suddenly, noticing a car that she had never seen before sitting outside. "Stay close to me," She told Jack, a unsettling feeling in her stomach.

Jack did as he was told. "What's going on, Mom?" He questioned as they walked over to the car.

Delilah didn't answer him. Instead, she just kept him close behind her. She inhaled sharply when she noticed a man inside the car, and not only that, but the man was dead. "Don't look." She ordered Jack, turning him around so he couldn't see. "We need to get the guns out of the impala." She had a really bad feeling about this.

Together, they sneaked over to the garage and once they arrived, Delilah opened up the boot, grabbing a shot gun. Holding it in one hand, she took Jacks hand in her empty one and guided it to the back of her shirt. "Don't let go of me, okay?" She told him firmly.

He nodded, putting on a brave face and Delilah couldn't have been more proud of him in that moment.

Giving him a reassuring smile, they then made their way to the house. Slowly, she opened the front door, gun raised. She wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with Dean.

Dean held up his hands, one of them had his phone in it. "Woah, sweetheart." He said to her. "It's just me."

She let out a breath and lowered her weapon. "I wasn't sure. There's a dead guy in a car outside." She told him.

Dean nodded and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the hug as well.

"Ah, Dad?" Jack questioned, his voice muffled. "You're squishing me."

Dean let go of them, his eyes meeting Delilah's. "Where the hell have you been?"

She was taken back by the worry in his voice and she spoke to him softly. "Dean, we were at the movies." She answered.

He let out a breath, looking sheepish as he pulled her into another hug.

Jack eyed Dean suspiciously. "What happened?" He questioned.

Dean pulled a way from Delilah and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Go upstairs and pack a bag." He told him before turning to Delilah. "You too."

Delilah frowned. "Why? Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Rose's." He answered her. "Go get ready."

She nodded and went to leave when a new presence in the room caught her eye. Goosebumps formed over her body and tears filled her eyes as her mouth hung open. "Ohmygod," She said in a rush. "_Sam?"_

Sam smiled, although it was different from how he used to smile. He seemed different. "Hey, Lila." He greeted her.

"Uncle Sam!" Jack shouted, rushing over to him excitedly. He hugged him. "Mom and Dad said that you'd died!"

Sam's questioning eyes turned to Dean, most likely wondering why he was called 'Dad'. Dean shrugged in reply and Sam turned his attention back to the young boy, awkwardly patting his back. "Yeah, I, uh, came back."

Delilah didn't like the awkward feeling that was flowing off Sam. Sam used to love being around Jack and was used to Jack's affectionate side, so why was he now looking as if he wanted to run? She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. God knows what Sam had been through, she had no right to judge. "It's good to have to back, Sam." She told him softly.

Sam's eyes roamed over her, making her frown before he smiled at her as Jack let him go. "It's good to be back," Sam replied. "You're looking well, Lila."

She smiled in reply before turning to Dean. "What's going on?" She asked him, a million questions running through her head.

"Um," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Somethin' brought Sam back. Dunno what yet, though." He told her.

She nodded. "So how long has he...You know, been back?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he shot Sam a look. "Two years."

Delilah's eyes widened. "What?" She questioned. "But that's the same amount of time he's been _dead_."

Dean nodded. "I know, I'll explain everything when we get you safe."

"Okay," She agreed before frowning. "Where's Sammy?" She questioned.

Sam looked at her in confused. "I'm right here."

Dean chuckled. "Not you. The dog, Sammy." He told his brother before turning to Delilah. "I had to lock him upstairs in our room." He replied to her question. "He wouldn't stop barkin' at Sam."

Sam looked at Dean with his mouth open. "You named that dog after _me?"_

Dean gave him a grin.

* * *

"Isn't that-"

"Bobby's truck." Delilah finished Dean's sentence, wonder in her voice. "Huh, how about that..." She trailed off, a grin on her face. So this is where Bobby got to when he went 'hunting'.

Dean chuckled. "_Alright_, go Bobby." He praised, smiling.

Delilah laughed, feeling gleeful. She always knew that there was something between Rose and Bobby, and it made her happy to think that maybe, just maybe, one of them finally acted on their feelings.

Dean parked in Rose's drive, next to Bobbys truck and they all exited the car. Delilah was the one who knocked on the door while Dean and Sam went and got their bags. Next to her stood Jack and Sammy the dog, which was hard trying to convince Dean to let the 'drooling mess' into the impala, but she managed it.

Rose was the one who answered, her eyes going wide. "Oh, uh, Delilah." She looked panicked; like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I wasn't expecting you."

Delilah grinned at her. "I'm sure you wasn't. How's Bobby, by the way?"

Rose slapped her arm playfully. "Oh, stop it." She replied, blushing. She frowned when she noticed Dean and Sam pulling bags out of the car. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Is it okay if we stay with you?" Delilah questioned, giving her a small smile.

Rose nodded. "Of course, honey. You know it is." She told her, pulling the door open. "Come on in."

"Rose, babe, who's at the-" Bobby stopped what he was saying, his eyes going wide. "Balls." He muttered before he cleared his throat. "Delilah."

Dean gave him a shit-eating grin. "Hey, Bobby!" She greeted. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, holding up his hands. "Yeah, yeah, you caught me."

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted, laying the bags on the floor. "So, uh-"

"Shut your pie hole, boy." Bobby warned him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Dean defended himself, although he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

Bobby eyed them. "If you're here, something's wrong." He observed.

Dean nodded. "You hit the nail on the head."

"Hey, Bobby." It was Sam's turn to greet him while Rose closed the front.

Bobby grimaced. "Sam."

Dean noticed the lack of surprise about Sam's presence. "You knew? You knew Sam was alive." He accused.

Delilah looked between them. "What?" She questioned, wondering how the hell Bobby could have kept something like _that_ a secret.

Bobby nodded guilty. "Yeah." He admitted.

"How long?" Dean demanded to know.

"Look-"

Dean cut him off. "How long?!"

Delilah swallowed at Dean's tone of voice. She could tell he was hurt and angry. "Jack?" She turned to her son. "Why don't you take Sammy upstairs and get settled, yeah?" She told him.

Jack looked between the two Sam's. "Which one?" He questioned.

She couldn't help it; she snorted. "The dog." She clarified.

He nodded. "Okay, Mom." He replied before going over to the dog and grabbing his leash. "C'mon, Sammy."

Delilah watched as he went up the stairs before going back to the conversation.

"And I'd do it again." Bobby told Dean.

Dean looked hurt. "Why?"

"Because you got out, Dean!" Bobby growled. "You walked away from the life, and I was so damn grateful, you got no idea."

"Don't get me wrong, Bobby, these two years have been the best years of my life but do you have any idea what 'walking away' meant?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah; a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant."

Dean shook his head. "It meant burdening her-" He pointed to Delilah. "-And Jack with my problems. My nightmares, my drinking. _That's_ what it meant."

"Dean," Delilah frowned, raising her voice. "You were never a burden." They didn't hear her however, too caught up in their own argument. She had no idea that he felt that way about himself and the thought saddened her.

"Good." Bobby told him. "Delilah knows you had problems, boy, and she loved you enough to see pass 'em. You have somethin' special, and I wasn't about to let you throw that away for huntin'."

Dean scoffed. "You think I would of left 'em?" He questioned angrily. "Become a hunter again n' throw it all away?" He shook his head. "No way in hell. All I wanted was my brother back!" He confessed and turned to Sam. "I looked so hard, read so many books tryin' to find a way to bring you back, Sam."

Sam frowned. "You promised you'd leave it alone."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me! Two years? You couldn't put me out of my misery?"

"Look," Bobby interrupted. "I get it wasn't easy, but that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean."

Dean sighed. "Do I look out to you?"

* * *

Dean looked up from the couch, watching as Delilah came downstairs. "How's he doing?" He questioned.

Delilah nodded, walking over to where Dean was sitting when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "He's fine. Sleepin'." She answered him, sitting next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He assured her. "We're gonna be heading out soon. Bobby's gonna be staying here, lookin' out for you."

"You know that's not what I meant." She told him. "Dean, how could you think you're a burden to us?" She questioned, tears forming in her eyes. "I _love _you. _We_ love you. You're anything _but_ a burden."

Dean sighed. "I don't wanna talk about this." He told her, standing up. He paused and looked down at her. "I'm so sorry."

Delilah frowned, looking up at him. "For what?"

"Those things were coming for me, and I should've known." He said, his voice pained.

Delilah shook her head. "It's not your fault. You couldn't of known." She tried assuring him. "Don't feel guilty."

He disagreed. "How can I not? I should've known. I should've known that if I stayed with you that something would come, because something always does," He sighed. "But I was stupid and reckless and...You can't outrun your past."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. "Tell me you're not saying goodbye." She practically begged.

He shook his head, kneeling down in front of her. "Of course I'm not. I made that mistake once, thinking that if I left it would keep you safe, and I was wrong." He admitted, putting a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and he rubbed his thumb across her lips, his eyes following the movement. "I'm just saying that I'm sorry...For everything. _Everything_."

She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek which he caught with his thumb. "Don't be sorry," She whispered. "I love you and everything's going to work out." _It has to._ "You'll see."

* * *

Delilah smiled in relief when Dean opened the door to Rose's spare bedroom which her, Jack and Sammy were staying in. She had been worried about him, unable to sleep so she decided to read one of Rose's books. Although she couldn't tell you anything that actually happened in it since her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Dean.

"Hey, baby." Dean greeted her, closing the door behind him. He grimaced when Sammy paddled over to him and started licking his hand. "Yeah, yeah, good boy." He shooed the dog away before removing his jacket and sitting on the bed next to Delilah and Jack's sleeping form. "Any room for me in there?" He joked.

Delilah laughed and nodded. "Yeah. How'd the hunt go?"

Dean smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Jack's back. The boy looked so much younger when he was sleeping. "Alright." He replied. "Sammy wanted me to go hunting with him again." He admitted.

"Right..." She replied, unsure how to respond. "What did you say?"

"I told him no." He assured her. "But...Something bad is happening, Lila."

She felt a shiver run through her body at the seriousness of his voice. "Like what?"

"Samuel," He started to say but stopped when he noticed the confusion on her face. "My grandfather; don't ask," He quickly added and she nodded, still looking confused. "He said that something's wrong, nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves out on the half-moon, creatures that we've never even seen before suddenly appearing..." He sighed, running a hand down his face. "Somethings not right."

Delilah swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "Maybe it's time to teach Jack to shoot."

Dean nodded in agreement. "I think that's best. I'll start his training tomorrow." He told her and reached over to grab her hand. He hated how worried she looked. "Don't worry, I'ma keep you both safe, alright?" He assured her, squeezing her hand. "Nothing bad's gonna happen to you."

She gave him a nervous smile. "I know."

* * *

**I'm starting on the next chapter now! So hopefully you won't have to wait long ;)**

**Hope you liked! **


	49. Shifter

**Hey guys! Thanks for your AMAZING reviews! mamasam thank you so much for your kind review! I totally started blushing when I read it. I really appreciate it :). **

******adaddario: LOL, I totally read your review wrong and thought you were saying that it took me 2 years to update the last chapter...i was like "Dude, it wasn't _that_ long, mannn." Then I read it again and laughed at myself. Yeah...thought I'd let you know how sad I am lol! **

**Just a quick side note...Dean and Delilah will get married lol. I don't really wanna rush it though. I tend to write the scenes when they feel right and I haven't quite got the feel for it yet so yeah...Just to let you know that I haven't forgotten lol! Oh and another note...I have NO idea about American nappy rash brands so I just used one that I know of, so sorry for any confusion lol. **

* * *

**Shifter**

"Dean," Delilah giggled, feeling Dean's lips tickle against her neck. "Dean, stop it." She scolded him, trying to nudge him away with her shoulders as she laughed. "Seriously, I have to wash the dishes."

He shook his head, his hands coming up to move her hair out of the way as his tongue slid up the back of her neck, making her shiver. "Nu-uh," He mumbled, laying a sloppy kiss below her hair line. His body pushed against her, pinning her to the counter and letting her feel how excited he was. "Want you." He told her huskily, pushing up against her again.

She whimpered, wanting so badly to give in but knowing she couldn't. Jack was still in the livingroom and she really had to get the dishes done. "We can't," She whispered to him, leaning her head back against his chest as she closed her eyes. "Later?"

Reluctantly, he pulled away with a pout. "Fine." He agreed. "Later." He went over to the dining table and sat down, opening the newspaper.

"How'd Jacks training go today?" Delilah asked, glancing over at him. At first it had been hard to accept the idea of Jack having a gun but it had been months since he'd started his training and she had managed to get used to the idea, knowing that one day, it could save his life.

"Good," Dean told her in reply, not looking up from his newspaper. "Told ya before, kids a natural."

Delilah hummed in reply; he was right. The first time Jack held a gun, he learnt quickly. He knew they weren't to be messed with and had to be used safely. It surprised Delilah how he knew it was such a serious matter. Sometimes she wondered how old he _really_ was.

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence which was soon broken by the sound of Dean's cell ringing. He frowned as he looked at the caller idea before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Sam?" He answered, making Delilah glance over at him. "What's wrong?" He replied to whatever Sam had said to him. Dean shook his head. "Dude. I'm out. I'm staying out." He said firmly before sighing. "For what?" He paused listening to Sam's response. "And what's so nuts that you gotta threaten a damn drive by?" He paused again before shock appeared on his features. "Yeah...Okay, I'll meet you there." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Delilah questioned worriedly as she pulled her hands out of the sink and dried them on a cloth.

"Sam...has a baby."

She looked at him, surprised. "Well, he's been busy these past two years, huh?"

He shook his head. "Kids not his. He found it on a case."

Her eyes widened. "So he decided to _take _it?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "It was taken by something...The thing burned when Sam cut it with silver."

She frowned. "So something is going around kidnapping babies?"

Dean nodded. "Pretty much."

"Right," She frowned. "Why don't you bring the baby here?" She suggested. "I can look after it til you and Sam figure this case out."

He eyed her. "You sure?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've dealt with a baby but i'm sure it's like riding a bike, right?"

* * *

"Aww," Delilah cooed, seeing the small baby wrapped in blankets. "Aren't you a handsome little guy?" She said softly, picking it up out of the car seat in Sam's car. She held it close to her chest while it made little noises at her. She grimaced at the feeling of his large, squishy diaper. "Haven't you changed him?" She questioned Sam.

Sam gave her a look. "Do I look like I have diapers laying around?"

"Hey," Dean frowned. "Don't talk to her like that."

Delilah gave him a small smile as she swayed the baby. "It's okay, Dean." She assured him, looking down at the little guy. "We should probably go shopping then, huh?"

Soon enough, Dean was sitting up front with Sam and Jack sat in the middle in the back, with Delilah on one side of him and the baby in it's seat on the other. Dean looked back at the baby while Sam started the car, causing a 'ding' noise to fill their ears.

"Seatbelt," Sam told his brother, explaining the noise.

Dean scoffed but did as he was told. "What am I, in third grade? A car should drive, not be a little bitch." He commented as the baby started to cry. Sam and Dean looked back at it, a clueless expression on their faces.

Suddenly, the baby let out a fart and stopped crying.

"This is gonna be a fun ride," Sam muttered.

* * *

Together, they walked down the isle of the grocery store. The baby was in it's car seat which was on top of their shopping cart. Jack was standing in front of the cart, pushing it, but since he wasn't quite strong enough, Delilah was behind him, helping him. On the left, was Dean and on the right, Sam.

"Alright," Dean started, glancing at the baby products. "I'm pretty sure that there's some kind of paste or jelly you're supposed to put on their butt."

Jack laughed in amusement. "You mean Sudo cream?"

Dean looked taken back. "And how'd you know somethin' like that?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at him. "I was a baby once. Duh."

Delilah snorted, glancing at Dean. "Yeah, _Dean._" She mocked, barely containing her laugh.

Beside them, Sam grabbed a product off the shelf, eyeing the packaging before turning his attention to the others. "Like this?" He questioned, holding the product towards them.

Delilah turned to him and eyed the object before nodding. "Yep, take it."

On the other side, Dean grabbed a bag of diapers off the shelf, along with a few others products before dumping them in the cart.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "So how do you know all this?" He questioned curiously.

Dean shrugged, looking sheepish. "Lila likes watching those baby shows," He answered, not making eye contact with him. Instead he decided to look around the isle. "Ya know, _Teen Mom_, _16 and pregnant_. Chick shows."

Delilah gasped, her mouth wide and she turned and pointed at him. "I _knew _you were watching with me!" She told him and he shrugged in response, giving her a grin.

Sam continued to look at Dean. "Huh." He said, finally turning away.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut it."

"I just said 'huh.'" He defended.

"I just said 'shut it.'" Dean retorted and in that moment, the baby starting to fuss.

Delilah started to gently push the cart back and forth, hoping the movement would be soothing for the baby, just like it was for Jack when he was younger.

Dean grimaced at the noise. "Alright, we gotta get moving. We've got the waterworks in like, T-minus ten."

Sam couldn't agree more. "Yeah, okay."

Dean grabbed the side of the cart and pushed it forward. "Go. Quick." He told Delilah and Jack. He _really _didn't want to be in the store when the baby started to cry.

But he didn't have much luck, and by the time they reached the check out, the baby was crying, loudly. Behind them, customers had disapproving looks on their faces and Sam started to quickly load the shopping onto the checkout counter.

"Shh... shh..." Dean said to the baby. "Come on, hang in there buddy. Hang in there, man."

"Dean, make it stop." Sam told his brother.

Dean looked up at him, seeing Jack cover his ears out of the corner of his eye. "How?" He questioned, his gaze turning to Delilah.

Delilah hid her smile and turned to the baby. "Shh, shh," She cooed to him, starting to move the cart back and forth again but the baby continued to fuss. "He might be hungry." She commented.

Sam whispered, "Everyone's staring at us like we're child abusers! Feed it!"

Delilah frowned at that and turned around, seeing the looks they were getting. "Problem?" She questioned them harshly. At the tone of her voice, they looked away and she nodded before turning back to the baby. "That's what I thought."

"I don't know. You think I speak baby?" Dean said in reply to something Sam said to him. "Maybe he needs a diaper change."

"Probably." Delilah told him. "_That_ was one of the reasons we needed to come here, you know."

Dean chuckled, throwing a arm over her shoulder. "Yeah, but us men go blank when you women talk about babies." He told her cheekily. "Same with shoes, hairstyles-"

She gave him a look and cut him off. "If you find babies _so _boring then why did you admit to watching _Teen Mom_ earlier, hmm?"

Sam laughed. "She's got you there, Dean."

"Has the crying stopped yet?" Jack questioned, his hands still over his ears.

"Unfortunately not." Sam told him with a sad smile.

Jack frowned, not removing his hands. "What?"

Delilah laughed silently, reaching over and removing one of his hands off his ears, letting him hear for himself that the baby had yet to stop crying.

Jack cringed at the noise and quickly put his hand back on his ear. "_Mom_." He whined at her.

Delilah opened her mouth to reply but the voice of a newcomer cut her off and she glanced over at the sound. Dean had taken the baby out of it's seat and was holding it awkwardly as it continued to cry. He gave the baby a odd look before mimicking the noise, which was when the woman approached them.

"Aw... what's the matter?" The lady cooed to the baby. "What's his name?"

"Bobby." Dean told her, and at the same time, Sam also answered with:

"John."

They glanced at each other, realising their mistake before Dean turned back to the woman with a forced smile.

"Bobby John." He clarified for her.

The confusion left her face and she nodded before turning back to the baby. "Hi, Bobby John. Aren't you handsome?" She cooed before holding out her hands. "May, I?"

"Oh, oh uh..." Dean stuttered.

The lady decided to take Bobby John without waiting for a clear answer and Dean shared a look with Delilah and Sam.

"I see now, Bobby John's a little wet." The woman stated sweetly. "No offense, you three look exhausted. I don't mind. Lord knows I've changed a million diapers." She offered.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, to tell her 'no', when his eyes caught a security camera feed and he noticed one _very_ bad thing about her...

Her eyes flared.

Forcing on a smile, he turned back to her. "That's a really nice offer, thank you, but um... I think we've got it."

"Oh, it's nothing. Happy to help." It tried to convince.

Dean gritted his teeth and whispered to her harshly, "Give me the baby before I stab you in your neck."

"Dean!" Sam said, shocked. He exchanged a look with Delilah and she shrugged, pulling Jack closer to her.

Dean pointed to the camera feed, letting Sam see the camera flare himself. Delilah also saw what they were looking at and her eyes widened in fear. There was a _freaking Shapeshifter_ not even three feet away from Jack and she hadn't a clue until now.

The shapeshifter suddenly ran, realising that it had been caught out. Sam immediately ran after it, and Dean followed closely behind after telling Delilah to stay with Jack.

And she did. She kept him close as she watched Sam ran into the shapeshifter, grabbing the baby off her quickly before Dean tackled her to the floor, pulling out a silver knife. The Shapeshifter started crying for help, which soon came in the form of what looked like the store manager.

She was so worried about Dean getting in trouble that it took her a few seconds to realize that Jack had broken away from her hold and was running straight towards Dean. "Jack! No!" She called after him and got ready to run towards him but Sam's arm stopped her. She hadn't even heard his approach.

"Don't worry, Dean won't let anything happen to him," He tried assuring her, shifting the baby in his arms. "We need to go. Now."

She looked at him with wide, angry eyes. "Are you kidding _me?"_ She questioned. "No way in hell am I leaving my son, Sam."

Sam's grip was rough on her arm and he started to pull her out of the shop. "You trust Dean, don't you?" He said to her. "He'll deal with it but we gotta go."

She tried struggling but Sam was a hell of a lot stronger than her and she found herself looking over her shoulder, watching as a man came up behind Dean just as Jack reached them. Her heart clenched in fear and she started to struggle again at the thought of her baby being _that_ close to something evil without her being there to protect him.

Dean rose off of the shapeshifter slowly, his hands up, slowing that he didn't mean any harm. He glanced at Jack while he put away his knife and then suddenly the young boy pushed the man, the unexpected force making him fall over and Dean quickly grabbed Jack's hand, making a run for the exit.

She heaved a sigh in relief, glad that they weren't too far behind them. She didn't understand why Jack pushed that man but he was smart about it and it helped them escape without the cops escorting Dean out of the building. She just hated that he put himself at risk like that.

"In, quickly." Sam told her, opening the car door. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that they had reached the car and she climbed inside without saying anything. Once she was settled, Sam passed her the baby and she held it in her arms.

Sam continued to stand outside by the door, waiting for Jack and Dean to reach them. Once they did, Jack quickly climbed over Delilah – being careful of the baby – and into the middle seat.

Sam closed the door behind him and rushed round to the front, same as Dean, which didn't take long and before Dean's ass hit the seat, he was telling Sam, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Sam did and quickly reversed out of the parking space before making a quick exit. Delilah looked over her shoulder, seeing the shapeshifter stand outside of the grocery stood. She turned back around and realized that she still had the baby in her arms.

She thought that they left the car seat in the cart, along with the bags of shopping that had been scanned before the little drama but she was wrong, and she frowned when she spotted Dean leaning over his seat so he could put the carseat in place, ready for the baby.

She also noticed that he had bags up front with him and she realized that he must have grabbed some of the stuff as he was running out of the place.

"The hell does a shifter want with a baby, anyway?" Dean questioned while fixing the car seat in place.

Sam shrugged. "You tell me."

"And how the hell did it find us?" He asked another question before glancing at Delilah and holding out his hands. She realized that he must have been finished with the car seat and handed the baby over to him. As he was strapping the baby in – Well, more like _trying_ to – he glanced at Delilah, concern on his features when he saw the frown marks on her face as she thought.

He wouldn't ask her about it now, since he was pretty sure he knew _what_ was wrong with her, and they were kinda busy with other things but he made a mental note to ask if she was okay the next time they were alone.

"Who designed this thing? NASA?" Dean complained, still struggling with clipping the baby in it's seat.

Sam ignored him ."You know, it could have been following me this whole time. Since the baby's house." He pointed out.

"Alright, you know, we got to get off the road. Get Bobby John here someplace safe." He said, a sigh of relief as he finally clipped the baby in. "Figure this thing out." He continued. "Okay, alright, shh, shh. Easy, kid." He cooed to Bobby John.

* * *

Dean laid Bobby John onto the couch and placed down the items he needed for a diaper change. Delilah sat next to Bobby John and stroked her fingers along the babies head, smiling at the feeling of his fluffy hair.

"Uh-" Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "-You wanna, you know, change him?"

She smiled, amused. "Sure." She told him, climbing off the couch and kneeling on the floor, in front of the baby. "Hey there." She said softly, grabbing his little feet in her hands. "Gosh, you're tiny."

"I'm gonna have a talk with Jack," Dean told her, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to ignore the warm feeling that filled his heart as he watched her with the baby; what the _hell _ was that about anyway? "Tell 'im he shouldn't of ran into danger like that."

She nodded in agreement. "Good idea." She replied giving him a thankful smile. "Thanks."

He smiled at her in return and ran a hand through her hair before turning to Jack, who was in mood because Sammy the dog had to be locked upstairs again. It seems that the dog _really _didn't like Sam. "Hey, buddy?" Dean called over to him, making the young boy look up. "C'mon, I wanna have a word with ya."

Jack sighed, seeming to know what Dean wanted but stood up from the arm chair anyway and followed him into Bobby's study.

Sam chuckled, grabbing his laptop and sitting in the arm chair which Jack used to occupy. "Anything to get outta cleaning a diaper, huh?"

Delilah smiled, getting to work on Bobby John's diaper. "He's a man," She said, pulling the babies legs out of his ones-y. "It took Bobby about six months to be able to stay in the same _room_ as me when I changed Jack."

Sam snorted, opening his laptop. "Sounds like Bobby."

* * *

"C'mon," Dean said patting Bobby's desk. Jack obeyed and climbed onto it, his feet banging against the desk as he kicked them back and forth. Dean sat on the chair in front of him and crossed his legs before laying them on the desk to Jack's right. "So, you wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Jack didn't make eye contact and shrugged, still kicking his feet. "Dunno," He replied miserably. "Jus' wanted to help." He mumbled.

Dean tutted and shook his head. "Not good enough, Jack." He told the young boy. "What I do- what I _used_ to do," He corrected himself. "It's dangerous, man." He continued, making Jack looked over at him with a curious expression. "S'not something a kid your age should be gettin' involved in."

"But you've taught me how to use a gun!" Jack argued. "I can look after myself."

Dean took a breath, willing himself to calm down. "Jack, I taught you that 'cause I want you to be able to defend yourself if somethin' happens, alright?" He told him. "I've already told you this. Your life isn't somethin' I want you messin' with."

Jack huffed. "But I want to help you," He replied, almost pleading. "You're my Dad an' I worry 'bout you an' I don't want to stand by if I can help!"

Dean stayed into his eyes, shock on his face. For the first time, he realized that they weren't as innocent as they used to be and Dean hated that. This was a kid who knew things. Things that kids his age shouldn't know; they should only have nightmares about. He reminded Dean of himself at that age and that scared Dean more than anything. "You're not being like me, Jack," Dean told him hoarsely. "I won't allow it."

"Why?!" Jack questioned him angrily. "You're a hero! You saved Mom, you saved Bobby John," He listed. "Why is it so bad to be like you?"

"Because it's dangerous, Jack."

"So? You do it." He challenged.

Dean sighed and stood up. "Yeah, well," He paused, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders so he was looking up at him. "You're _a lot _more important than I am." He said firmly.

Jack frowned. "Why am I?" He questioned, not understanding. "I'm just like everyone else."

"You're more important-" Dean's voice raised slightly. "-Because you're my _son_! Alright?" He said, shaking Jack's shoulders lightly. "Do you get that? _My _son and I refuse to let anythin' happen to you, alright, buddy?" He continued. "Not on my watch. Do you understand that?"

Jacks eyes were wide and teary as he nodded. "I understand." He told him quietly. "But I'm not scared, Dad." He confessed. "I _want_ to do this." He continued. "Like you, like Uncle Peter, like Mom used to sometimes." He listed. "It's in my blood."

Dean took a deep breath, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Teaching you to shoot was a bad idea, huh?" He joked weakly. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Look, there's no point in talking about this now. You're _way_ too young." He told him. "When you're older...We'll sit down with your Mom and yell at you for bringing it up again." He joked again, making them both chuckle.

Jack grinned and jumped off the desk before closing in on Dean and giving him a hug. "It's not your fault I want to do this," He mumbled against Dean's shirt while Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. God, it was something Delilah would say and it gave Dean and weird feeling as he realized that Jack was a lot like Dean and Delilah.

–

Once Jack had gone to bed with Sammy the dog, the trio remained downstairs with the baby, who started kicking up a fuss. Delilah was sitting on the couch, flicking through the tv stations, her eyes closing every once in a while whilst she tried to fight her tiredness. Sam was still on his laptop, looking more awake than ever and Dean was walking around with Bobby John, humming something that sounded very familiar to "Smoke on the Water".

"Dean, you're just going to make it cranky again." Sam commented, not looking up from his laptop.

"Shh, it's working." Dean scolded him before turning to the baby. "Okay, if I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?" He questioned before slowly putting Bobby John down on the sofa, next to Delilah. He mentally fist bumped when Bobby John proceeded to fall asleep and he grabbed a cushion, laying it next to the baby so he wouldn't roll over and fall off the couch.

"Huh." Sam said outloud.

Dean glanced up at him while he sat on the floor by Delilah's feet. "What?" He questioned.

Sam shrugged. "You're just, uh, actually, not awful at that."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Dude, I'm barely keeping that thing alive."

"No, no, no, seriously. You've got a whole Dr. Huxtable vibe coming off of you. You're like... father material."

Although Delilah wasn't involved in the conversation, she still smiled at that because it was true. She would be lying if she hadn't been having thoughts about, well, having a baby with Dean.

Seeing him with Bobby John made her wonder what it would be like to have their own kid. Well, they kinda did because of Jack but she wanted to experience being pregnant again but this time, with Dean's baby and with his support. She never got to have that with Jack since Jack's Dad ran out on her and it was something she would like to experience, to be able to feel her partner hold her stomach while their baby kicked...She was broke out of her thought by Dean and Sam talking again.

"Yeah, well I kind of had to be lately, you know." Dean replied to Sam with a small smile. "Sink or swim, right?"

Sam nodded. "You mean Jack, right?"

Dean gave him a 'duh' look. "Yeah, I mean Jack." He reached up, feeling Delilah's foot brush against his shoulder as she rearranged her legs so they tucked underneath her. He held it in his hand and brush his thumb against the top of it, smiling when she shifted in her seat and he knew it was because she was ticklish. "I mean, I know he's not my kid, but I don't know, I feel like, yeah, he is." He admitted, making Delilah smile. "Then I think about the way we grew up," He sighed. "I don't know, I don't want Jack havin' to grow up like we did. Knowin' 'bout things that lark in the dark but I think he already knows." He frowned.

Sam nodded. "Better for him to know n' be ready than be caught out unprepared, you know?"

It was Dean's turn to nod. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He agreed. "Don't mean I have'ta like it, though."

It was silent for a moment before Sam spoke up again. "Crap. I can't believe I missed this."

"What?" Dean questioned, glancing over at him.

Sam stood up and walked over to where his jacket was hung up. "This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive." He informed Dean, slipping his jacket on. "What do you say we go and have a chat?"

Dean glanced between Sam and Delilah, unsure. "Uh, I think I'll pass." He shook his head. "I don't wanna leave Lila here on her own."

Delilah shook her head. "Don't worry, Dean." She told him, giving him a smile. "We'll be fine." She assured him.

"See?" Sam gestured to Delilah. "They'll be fine. Let's go."

"Now, hold on a minute," Dean told Sam, agitated as he stood up. He turned to Delilah. "What you gonna do if the shifter comes?" He questioned her. "You're defenseless."

She gave him a strange look. "How would it know where we are?" She questioned, looking up at him. "Anyway, if it makes you feel better I'll get one'a Bobby's guns." She shrugged.

Dean let out a sigh. "Fine," He agreed and pointed at her. "But first you're gonna show me you remember how to use one."

She nodded in agreement, standing up. "Deal."

* * *

**Hope you liked :) and if you haven't already, check out my other stories! :)**


	50. Think you can handle it?

**!PLEASE READ!**

**So, guys, I'm gonna cut straight to the point here...I'm starting to feel like, maybe, Delilah has run it's course. It's a hard decision but I feel like it's completely come away from the main plot line and it's now pointlessly following the series. Don't get me wrong, I _don't_ want to end it but I've noticed a huge drop in reviews and views from you all so I can't really just ignore that.**

**Now, I'm not gonna do anything you guys don't want me to do. If you all feel like it's still good enough to continue, then I'll take that into consideration but hear me out first. **

**What if, instead of continuing it from here, I do one more chapter where they get married and then start on a sequel where it's not following the series anymore. Maybe even more than one sequel to it? Or maybe I _should_ just end it altogether. It's up to you guys and I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know in a review or inbox!**

**Oh, and also, I came across one of my old favorite stories the other day and just wanted to say that I highly recommend it! It's by a great author called 'My writing it this' and the story is called 'There Is Always Goodbye'. It has a sequel which is currently being updated so there's plenty to read! Which is always a good thing in my books! **

* * *

**Think you can handle it?**

Delilah wrapped a blanket around herself as she watched TV. Dean and Sam had been gone for over an hour and she was waiting for Bobby John to wake up for a feeding before she took him upstairs to bed.

Actually, that was her excuse for not going to bed yet. She was still unsettled by Jack's behavior and she wanted to talk it out with Dean, and find out how their talk went but they hadn't had any time.

She was so scared he was going to grow up and be a hunter. She knew it was in his blood and everyday he seemed to be edging towards the same fate. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was playing with his cars and now all he wanted was toy guns and to help her salt line the doors and windows.

It was almost as if he had changed from a kid into a adult over night. Tears filled her eyes and she took a deep breath, wondering how she had let her son lead down this path. She'd tried her best to raise him on her own with what she had but she knew there wasn't a lot she could of done for him with her meaning to be dead and everything, and no one even knowing that he existed.

She didn't want to have to home school him. She wanted him to go out, meet friends and be a kid but it wasn't possible and she hated herself for that, for allowing him to grow up isolated from other children.

Maybe that's _why_ he grew up so quickly; because he never really had much chance of being a kid.

She had tried to get Bobby to find other hunters who had kids that she could socialize Jack with but it was no use. Peter was always very strict about who knew about Delilah and Jack's existence, and it wasn't too often that a hunter actually had any children.

Peter would refused to let Delilah talk to any hunter who he didn't know or trust which pretty much left Bobby.

Tears started running down her cheeks and she couldn't help but blame herself. She should have tried harder; argued with Peter but she didn't. She didn't feel like she had the right to since Peter had given her a home and stood by her with Jack. She owed him a lot.

She just hoped her weakness won't get him killed one day. The thought made her hold a sob in as she leant her head back against the couch and squeezed her eyes shut, causing more tears to fall. "I'm so sorry, baby."

She felt like the worse Mom alive. All she wanted to do was keep him safe and loved, bring him up right and keep him happy but she hadn't realized that during all that time, he had been exposed to so much, too much, of things he shouldn't of known about.

How the hell did he know about hunting anyway?

She snorted, knowing that again, it was probably her own fault. Kids are smart and catch on easily but what surprised her the most is Jack's attitude towards it all. He's not scared, he's just...Normal about it all, but maybe that's because he's grown up around it.

She really really was the worlds worst mother.

She sniffled, trying to clear her blocked nose and at the same time, Bobby John started crying. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her cheeks before turning towards him and picking him up. "Shh, shh, shh," She mumbled softly, hugging him close to her chest. "Hm? C'mon," She said, standing up. "You hungry, BJ?" She paused in her spot and laughed slightly. "'M _not _using those initials again."

She made her way into the kitchen and quickly made him some formula before taking him back into the livingroom and sitting on the sofa with him laying down in her arms. She smiled softly as he drank from the bottle and thoughts of her and Dean having a baby filled her head once again.

It was a happy thought but her smile fell from her face. She didn't deserve to have another kid; she couldn't even bring up the one she had properly.

Taking a deep breath yet again, she pushed the thought from her head and concentrated on feeding the baby. It wasn't long before the bottle was empty and she was burping him before getting ready to change his diaper.

She grabbed the blanket which laid on the couch where she had left it and laid it on the floor. Keeping a firm grip on Bobby John, she straightened the blanket before folding it in half for extra padding and laying him on it.

She put her hands on her knees and reached for the pack of diapers. She changed him easily and gave him a little teddy they had brought – well, more like, _stole_ – from the grocery's to play with while she threw the dirty diaper in the bin.

While her back was turned, she heard a strange noise soon followed by the baby's cries and she quickly rushed back over to him.

The sight she found made her heart drop into her stomach.

Blood and skin was everywhere, coating the couch, TV, and carpet. She wanted to throw up and cry until she realized that Bobby John was making noises. She smiled in relief and glanced down at him.

"Oh my god..." She breathed, confused as hell.

Bobby John was no longer Bobby John. Instead, he looked like the cute little black baby which was on the side of the diapers they brought.

She picked him up carefully, trying not to get any of the blood or skin onto her clothes and the baby giggles happily. She couldn't help but smile back. "That's a hell of a trick you have there." She told him, amazed. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, huh?"

* * *

She had just managed to Bobby John off to sleep when her cell rang and she rushed down the stairs to find it.

"Yeah?" She answered, a little breathless.

"_Hey, babe, so-_" He cleared his throat, getting straight to the point. "_-We talked to the father. He checks out, but the baby..._" He trailed off.

She snorted. "Yeah, I know."

Dean continued. "_I think the shapeshifter is his dad._" He paused, his mind finally registering what she said. _"Wait, you know?_"

She nodded, although he couldn't see her. "Yep." She confirmed, popping the 'p'. "And you've got a lot of cleaning to do." She informed him, glancing at the bloody mess which was Bobby's livingroom.

Dean groaned on the phone, knowing how much mess a shapeshifter can make. _"We'll be back within the hour."_

"Alright. I love you."

"_I love you too, baby_."

* * *

Delilah sighed, not missing _this _part of being a Mom to a baby. "C'mon, baby, shh, stop crying." She pleaded. She had tried giving him some more food but he wasn't interested and she had tried burping, changing, checking to make sure his clothes weren't too tight, checking that he wasn't too hot, or cold, and nothing was working.

A knock on the front door made her sigh in relief and she quickly laid him down in the crib. It was Jack's old one which had been stored in one of Bobby's extra rooms. "I'll be back in a minute." She told him and winced when he continued to cry.

Jogging down the stairs, she made it to the front door in record time. She was just happy Sam and Dean were back. It meant that she could finally get some sleep and they could take over for a little while. She had no idea how she used to handle this every night when Jack was a baby.

She swung the front door open and jumped slightly in surprise when she realized that it wasn't Sam or Dean at the door. Instead, it was what looked like a police officer. The moment she saw him she knew something wasn't right. "Can I help you?" She asked politely, putting on a fake smile.

The officer nodded. "Is everything alright in here?" He questioned, looking concerned.

Behind the door, she reached onto a side cabinet and wrapped her hand around a silver knife that Dean had left there for her. "I don't know what you mean." She told him apologetically.

"Your baby-"

She cut him off. "He's just teething."

The officer didn't look as if he believed her. "We've been getting complaints about the noise from your neighbors."

She raised her eyebrows at that. The closest house to theirs was Peter's old house and that was about five minutes away. "I-"

He cut her off. "I don't have time for this." He growled, roughly shoving himself past her.

Once she regained her balance, she immediately raised her hand and went to stab him in the heart but he turned around, possibly sensing her movement and her knife only scrapped him across the face. He hissed and shoved her, hard.

The back of her legs hit the coffee table, causing her to fall backwards and slam her head against the floor. She groaned, the pain was horrid and she couldn't concentrate properly. The shifters movement towards her was unfocused and she tried to scurry backwards.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out, causing them both to turn around. Delilah had to squint in order to make the figure out and once she did, her heart stopped. "Stay away from my Mom!" Jack shouted, holding up the pistol Dean left her towards the shifter.

Delilah panicked as the shifter laughed and started moving towards the young boy, obviously not seeing Jack as much of a fret. "Jack!" She screamed, fearfully. She'd never been so scared in her life. "In the heart! Shoot the heart!"

It was the first time she had witnessed him use a weapon, and the skills which Dean said made Jack a 'natural'. Dean wasn't wrong about that one.

Jack immediately listened to his Mom and closed one eye as he lined up the shot. Taking a breath like Dean had taught him, he squeezed the trigger. The silver bullet pierced the shifters heart, causing his eyes to widen and he dropped to the floor, dead.

Jack looked shocked for a moment before he clicked on the safety of the gun and rushed towards his Mom. Falling to his knees beside her, he hugged her tightly. "Mom! Are you okay?"

It amazed her how he just went from shooting a shifter in the heart without even blinking to hugging her with big, tearful eyes. "I'm fine." She told him, her voice wavering. "I-uh- you..." She stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Should she be angry with him? No, he saved her. Saved _them._ It was one of the reasons Dean was teaching him how to shoot. Then again, him saving Delilah wasn't exactly one of the things they had in mind. It was meant to be in case something happened and for whatever reason that Dean and Delilah wasn't around to help him, he could defend himself.

"Did you see me, Mom?" His tears were suddenly gone and he looked excited. "I did it! I'm just like you, Dad, Bobby, Uncle Peter and Sam and-"

She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm and she opened her mouth to reply when Dean's voice stopped her.

"What the hell?!" He said worriedly as him and Sam stepped through the door. "Lila? Jack?" He spotted them and ran over to them. "Are you okay?" He questioned frantically, one hand going to Jack's shoulder and the other going to Delilah's.

"We're fine." Jack replied happily. "I saved Mom."

Dean's eyed widened and he turned to Delilah. She nodded at him with a sad smile and he turned back to Jack, pulling him into a hard hug. "I'm sorry you had to do that," He whispered, laying a kiss to Jack's head before pulling away. "But..you- you did a good job." He hadn't to admit it but it was true.

That made his grin widen and Dean and Delilah looked at each other, neither of them really sure how to react so Dean pulled them into a hug and rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

Later that night, after Sam took the baby back to Samuel, Dean and Delilah laid in bed, both of them lost in thought as they stared at the ceiling.

Delilah couldn't get the picture of Jack out of her head and Dean was in the same position except he was mostly worrying how one simple little hunt had managed to worm it's way into his home without him knowing.

He vowed in that moment that he would never let anything to do with hunting into his home again, even if it came in the form of a cute little baby. It wasn't worth the risk, no matter how safe or non-dangerous it seemed at the time.

"Dean?" Delilah whispered absently, her gaze not moving from the ceiling.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he turned his head towards her. "Yeah, babe?"

Sensing his eyes on her, she returned his gaze. "Do you...Do you want to...hunt again?" She managed to question.

He frowned at her. "What makes you say that?" He questioned in return.

She swallowed thickly, worried that he was avoiding her question. "'Cause it's in your blood." She answered simply.

He gave her a half smile and reached up, his thumb brushing against her cheek as he held her gaze. "But it's not in my heart."

She released a breath and gave him a smile of her own, knowing exactly what he was saying; it may be in his blood but it wasn't in his heart like her and Jack was. "If you want to start again, you know you can, right?" She told him weakly, the thought making her heart clench but she knew that she had to tell him.

He nodded, confused. "Yeah, but I don't wanna." He told her confidently. "What's bringing this up, huh? You tryin'a get rid of me?" He joked but his heart wasn't in it, worried that it was exactly what she was trying to do.

She immediately shook her head. "No, no." She assured him. "I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to stay around cause of us."

Reaching down, he grabbed her left hand in his and brought it up between their faces. Fiddling with her engagement ring between his fingers, he assured her, "When I gave you this, I meant forever, sweetheart." He told her. "And that's what I plan, soon as I have enough money to buy you some big, white, fancy-ass dress."

She let out a laugh. "'Big', huh?" She teased him. "You tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

Seeing the amusement in her eyes, he went along with her little joke. "Well..." He tsk'ed. "You have put on a few pounds lately. Must be all that pie."

Laughing loudly, she whacked his arm. "It's you whose been eatin' pie, you cheeky ass."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better."

Shaking her head in amusement, she turned her head forward again and stared back up at the ceiling. Biting the inside of her cheek, she couldn't help but ponder on what usually came _after_ marriage..."Do you want kids?" She questioned before she could chicken out. "You know, in a few years or whatever."

The questioned caught Dean off guard and lines appeared on his forehead as he thought about it. "Don't know," He replied honestly. "I never thought I'd have 'em so never gave it much thought." He admitted, glancing at her. "What about you?"

She really hoped it wouldn't freak him out but... "Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't mind it." She told him nervously. "Well, maybe..." _Why_ did she think it would be a good idea to bring it up _after_ she'd already come to the conclusion that she probably wasn't a good enough mother to have another child?

Dean, oblivious to her thoughts, gave a soft smile. "I can see why. You're a good Mom. A natural."

She didn't realize it but she stared at him with her mouth open in disbelief. She could understand him telling her that she was a good Mom. After all, he was her fiancé and he would hardly tell her that she was a _shit_ Mom, but... _a natural?_ "Seriously?"

He looked taken back. "Well, yeah," He said, frowning at her. "Don't'chu think so?"

Slowly, with her mouth still open, she shook her head. "Well, no." She dead-panned. Honestly, a part of her was relieved that the conversation had taken this turn. She could tell him her doubts about her ability to be a mother and hopefully he would assure her that she was fine, but at the same time, she was worried. What if she told him all the reasons why she was a bad mother and it opened his eyes, made him realize that she was indeed a bad mother. "My eight year old son shot dead a shape-shifter today. Where's my mother of the year award?" She questioned sarcastically.

He went to laugh but the look on her face made his realize that she was serious and he stopped himself. "You're serious about his." He noted. "You really think you're a bad mom, don't you?" He said, sitting up and shifting his body in her direction. "What the hell makes you think that?"

She gulped, seeing slight anger lines on his face, and slowly sat up with him. "Well..." She started, taking a deep breath and finding herself unable to look him in the eye. "He has no friends his own age."

"Which probably saved his life." Dean replied quickly.

Tilting her head to the side, she realized he had a slight point. The more people who knew about Jack, the more his life would have been at risk. The fucker who killed her parents would have gone straight for Jack had he known of Jack's existence. He easily managed to find Delilah, despite her knowing barely anyone so she didn't doubt that he would have been able to find them a lot easier if they'd known more people. "Ok..." She cleared her throat. "A good Mom wouldn't let their eight year old learn how to shoot." She pointed out.

Dean shook his head in disagreement. "Load'sa people teach their kids to shoot, for a lot smaller reasons than you did." He told her. "You did it so Jack could defend himself, and in this world, it's the best gift a mother could give a kid." He said firmly. "The amount of people who've died by demons, werewolves, vampires...It wouldn't of happened if they'd known how to kill 'em." He continued. "And if Jack didn't know how to handle a gun, you n him..." He cleared his throat. "Might not'a made it tonight." He told her in a strained voice.

She looked at him sadly, seeing how that thought effected him. "We're fine Dean." She assured him.

He nodded at her and raise his eyebrows. "Yeah, you are, and why is that?"

Because she allowed Dean to teach Jack how to handle a gun. Biting her lip, she glanced down at her hands. If she wasn't a bad mother like Dean was trying to tell her, then why the hell did she feel so damn guilty? "What if he grows up to be a hunter?" She questioned quietly, glancing up at Dean with a fearful expression. "_That_ will be _my_ fault."

"Lila..." He took a deep breath, trying to find his words. "It's outta your hands." He told her softly. "You know better than anyone that those bastards out there always find a way to worm you into their world." He continued, lifting a hand up to her chin and using his index finger to get her to meet his eyes. "But _I _won't let it happen, alright?" He assured her, his eyes burning into her own. "No way in hell. I'll die before it happens." His voice cracked slightly as his hand dropped away from her chin.

She nodded at him and took a deep breath, trying to stop her bottom lip from trembling. She had no idea how she'd ever got so lucky to find a guy that not only supported, understood and looked after her, but who also took on her son like he was his own and loved him as fiercely as she did.

Laying back down, he smirked slightly. "And one day...Yeah, I reckon I'll get'cha up the duff." He nodded, glancing at her. "Think you can handle another Winchester, sweetheart?" He questioned with a lop-sided smile.

Her heart skipped a beat and she returned his smile. "I already have you and Jack so..." She nodded, her smile staying. "Yeah, I think I'll do alright." And it was true, Jack couldn't be more of a Winchester, even if he wasn't biologically Dean's son.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you liked this one and let me know if you want me to continue with this story! :)**


	51. Vampire

**Hey dudes! Yes, I know, I _suck_. The decision to sequel or not to sequel had pretty much killed my inspiration for this story...so I decided to just stick with what I'm doing til I've made up my mind cause you guys are amazing and I hate keeping you all waiting! That, and I'm sure you know just how busy xmas time is...so those two reasons are why this update has taken so long and why the next one might as well, although I can pretty much guarantee that it won't take as long as this one has lol. **

**So...thanks for reviewing, reading, following and favouriting! It means the world to me!**

**Enjoy! And Merry Christmas! Just incase you don't see me until after! **

* * *

**Vampire**

Babies.

Cute, adorable, noisy, messy, smelly...and Delilah _couldn't_ stop thinking about them.

Why? 'cause that damn shifter baby had brought back her memories and feelings of being a mother to something so small and cute which relied on you completely, and she loved every second of it.

In fact, it had made her smother Jack more, which he hated since he was a 'big boy' now but she couldn't help herself. She _needed_ to mother something before she went to Dean and flat out asked him to have a kid with her.

Although, Dean was loving her new attitude. She did _everything_. Brought him his dinner, beer, waited on him hand-and-foot...he figured that she was just happy 'cause he was amazing in bed and it was her awesome way of saying thank you.

And even though that part was _true_ – cause he was a friggin' _animal_ in the sack – it wasn't the reason but he didn't know that...She wasn't sure how he would take it if she asked him to have a kid with her right now.

Sure, he admitted that he would have a baby with her one day, but _one day_ wasn't _now_, or '_lets start trying_', or even '_Fuck, contraception n' we'll see what happens'._ Hell, she'd be happy to settle for that. Not trying but not preventing either. Even if she did _man up_ and admit to him that she wanted to try for a baby, they would probably have a long wait since she was on the pill, and it would take a while for her body to regulate her periods again.

And that small bit of information made her want to start trying _now_ even more since it could take a year before she even fell pregnant.

Blowing a raspberry, she leaned back heavily against the couch and sighed, wishing the urges would go away for a few more years. Now is not the time to bring a kid into the world, especially with the Supernatural creatures acting crazy.

God, there was always something. _Always_ a threat. It made her wonder if there would ever be a safe time to have a baby.

As if sensing her frustration, Sammy the dog laid his head on her knee, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he stared at her with sad eyes. He always seemed to look sad, even when his tail is wagging when he played with Jack. It was just his breed, the extra skin on his face making him look older than he was as well as depressed.

Cracking a smile at him, she raised her hand and placed it on his head where she gave his ears a good scratch. The attention made him wag his tail and she laughed. "Whose a good boy?" she cooed in a baby voice, something she always seemed to do when she spoke to him.

"Not me," Dean quipped, walking into the lounge with his cell phone in hand. He gave her a cheeky grin and quirked his eyebrow at her. "I've been told I'm pretty bad, actually."

Delilah snorted and rolled her eyes playfully. "You come to bother me again?" she teased with a smile.

Dean shrugged and chuckled. "It's my job, baby." he replied before his smile fell and his expression turned serious.

She immediately noticed the change and frowned. "What is it?" she questioned worriedly, her hand stilling on Sammy' head.

His held up his phone. "Sam called," he told her with a grimace. "He needs help on a hunt."

Her mouth formed a 'o' and she nodded slowly. "Right..."

"I told 'im no but he's pretty desperate." he continued nervously. It's not like he wanted to go but he couldn't just abandon his brother and let those innocent people die when he'd been asked to help. "I said I'd talk to you n' get back to him."

She looked grim at the thought of Dean having to ask for her permission; she wasn't his Mom and it didn't seem right for him to have to ask her but she knew he wasn't doing it because he felt like he had to, he was doing it because he didn't want to go unless it was okay with her. "If you wanna go," she shrugged one shoulder and forced a smile. "Then you can. You know that."

His head bobbed as he nodded. "Oh, I know," he replied confidently. "But if you don't want me to – even a lil' – I won't."

She gave him a strange look. "Do I want you to go and put yourself in danger?" she raised her eyebrow. "No, of course not." she told him, answering her own question. "But I know you, and I know that you want to help people, and I know that you won't just abandon your family." she gave him a soft smile. "I love that about you. So...go, 'cause if you don't, you'll hate yourself for it."

It still amazed him how well she knew him and how much she understood him. There was no judgement in her eyes or resentment for even considering it, just love and adoration. "You're pretty amazin', you know that?"

Her heart fluttered at his gentle words and the love in his eyes as he gazed at her. "So are you." she responded simply; truthfully. "You want me to pack your things?" she questioned, the mother in her rearing it's head once again.

"If you wouldn't mind," he told her rather sheepishly. "I gotta go sort out my trunk, make sure everythin's there."

She nodded and stood up – being careful that she didn't fall over Sammy, which she tended to do since he always seemed to be under her feet – before walking over to him and laying a kiss on his soft, full lips. "You know the drill. Be careful out there." she reminded him.

His eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes as he nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After that, the cases kept on coming.

Sam seemed to know that Dean couldn't say 'no' to him. Although, Dean did once when Sam tried to get him to come out again after only being home for two days so instead, he would wait a week or two before calling Dean up and asking for help.

Delilah couldn't help it; she was starting to wonder if Sam _really_ needed help or if he was just trying to get Dean back into hunting. It unsettled her since she didn't know _how_ to tell Dean her feelings on the matter but at least it was better than it was a few years ago when Dean was hunting with Sam and she only saw him once every few months.

It bothered her, and not only for her own sake but for Jacks. Half the time he missed his Dad while the other half, he admired him more than she would have liked him to since it just encouraged Jack that hunting was a good thing to do and it worried her since he already wanted to become a hunter.

She was starting to wonder if she'd taken the wrong approach by telling Dean how much she loved him for wanting to help people and his brother. Did it just encourage Dean to do it more? Should she put her foot down and tell him to pick one or the other?

No...She couldn't. She'd rather have Dean hunt than not have him at all. Though, she had a feeling that the reason for him hunting with Sam had changed. It was no longer to do with helping him out but more to do with figuring out _what_ was wrong with him.

"_There's...There's just somethin' not right,"_ Dean had confessed to her while they laid in bed one night. _"He's just...not him, ya know? I'm gonna keep a close eye on him 'til I can figure out what it is that's buggin' me."_

Which made it even worse if she asked him to stop hunting cause not only would he be giving up something he loved, he'd also be abandoning his brother and whatever problems Sam had, and she couldn't ask him to do that, ever.

Anyway, it wasn't that bad. He was home more than he was away and she couldn't exactly complain about him going out and spending time with Sam. She wasn't that kind of woman...The thing that bugged her though was how she was getting these weird feelings from Sam...Almost as if he was trying to take Dean away.

Which she knew was _completely_ stupid but she couldn't help how she felt. She always trusted her instincts but she didn't want to believe that it was true. What if she was right and one day, Sam asked Dean to pick between them and him? She knew how loyal he was to his baby brother.

"Hey," Deans voice appeared and she glanced over at him from where she was pouring dog food into Sammy's bowl. "So...Sam called, there's a possible vamp thing..."

Repressing a eye roll, she forced a smile and nodded. "You need any help packing?" she questioned politely.

He shook his head and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nah, It's alright, baby." he assured her. "I'm gonna say bye to Jack n' head out." he backed up and pointed at her with a grin. "You should run yourself a nice relaxin' bath tonight for bein' so awesome. Those salt things with bubbles n' everything."

She let out a laugh and waited until he was no longer in hearing distances before taking a deep breath and muttering, "I deserve a freakin' oscar, not a bubble bath."

* * *

It was two nights later when she woke up with the sound of someone entering her bedroom. She blinked, trying to get rid of her sleepiness before rolling over so she was facing the door. "Dean?" she questioned groggily.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." he whispered back before sitting on the edge of the bed while she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What's up? You're back early." she commented, her eyes squinted as she tried waking herself but her mind was still groggy with sleep.

"It doesn't matter." he told her quietly before giving her a sad smile which she only just about saw in the darkness. "I...I need you to know...You and Jack? Thanks." he said gratefully, yet sadly. "For everything, you know? Just..thanks."

She frowned, her heart leaping in her chest. Was he breaking it off with her or something? "What'd you mean? What's goin' on?" she questioned worriedly. "You're scarin' me." she admitted, sitting up.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled, his pupils dilating as he eyed her neck. Swallowing, he muttered, "Oh, God, I'm Pattinson..."

Delilah frowned questioningly. "Huh?"

"Never mind. I just..." he swallowed thickly and edged towards her. "I need you so badly, sweetheart. You have no idea." his voice was husky and shaky, making the spot between her legs ache while her face filled with confusion.

"Uh, I'm here." she assured him, still confused. "Are...you okay?" she questioned, frowning. He would usually return to her at night time, since it was it was the safest route. Since the shapeshifter incident, Dean had been _very _cautious about anything following him home, which is why he also stuck to the side roads. So his sudden visit wasn't a surprise to her, the way he was acting certainly was though.

He didn't respond. Instead, he shifted his body onto the bed and crawled towards her, his breathing heavy. She could feel the indents he made on the mattress below her every time he leaned on it, and then, he was right on top of her, his full lips grazing her ear while his hips nudged her legs open so he could fall between them. "I _need _you, Lila." He told her, sounding like he was holding himself back. His mouth brushed her neck where he nuzzled against her. "You smell so good." he whispered, inhaling slowly. "So sweet."

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. No matter how many times they had sex, he always knew how to make it just as exciting as the first time. "God..." she breathed, falling back against the bed, her arms too weak to continue holding her up.

"That's a good girl," he mumbled against her before inhaling. One hand gripped her hair roughly, jerking her head to the side while he marked, licked and breathed in her neck. The other slid between their bodies and fiddled with the belt on his jeans. "Gonna fuck you now." his voice was muffled as he warned her, "No time for foreplay."

She nodded in reply as her eyes fell shut, feeling too horny to speak. She didn't mind, even though foreplay was one of her favourite parts – how could it not be with a tongue like Dean's? - because she was more than wet enough just from a simple touch of his, so she knew her body would easily accept the intrusion.

The smooth covers slid over her bare legs as Dean removed them from her, baring her body to his hungry eyes. She only wore panties and a tank top, her usual bed time clothing. It was either that or shorts.

He didn't bother removing his pants. Unzipping them now that his belt was undone, he pulled himself free and knelt over her, determination in his eyes. He let go of himself for a moment, long enough so he could grip her hips and pull her closer, her ass brushing his thighs.

The fingers of her right hand fell to her mouth, where she lightly nibbled the tips as she watched him. Once her ass was where he wanted it, he grabbed her legs and propped them against his shoulders before grabbing himself again. His fingers brushed her, making her moan as he pulled her panties to the side, ready to enter her.

His hips shifted forward, a groan leaving his throat when he felt her skin against him. His lips found her ankle and he kissed it softly before brushing his teeth against it, his eyes falling shut...And just like that, his senses returned.

He jumped away from her, quickly tucking himself back into his pants as he backed away from the bed, his eyes wide and panicked. He hadn't meant things to get _that_ far...He just needed to see her, _craved_ to see her but then the smell of _her_ hit him like a ton of bricks and he was no longer in control.

Delilah was more than confused. Her legs squeezed together and she not-so-obviously pulled her panties back into place. Usually, she wouldn't care. Dean had seen every part of her so it's not like she's embarrassed. Hell, she even did a fanny-fart after sex once – lucky for her, Dean found it funny instead of gross – and not much could be worse than that. So no, she usually didn't care but this time...the look on his face...she didn't want to seem like she was teasing him or giving him a show when something was obviously bothering him, and from what happened, it seemed like it was something sexual.

"What's the matter?" she questioned softly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Don't," he told her, holding his hand up as he tried to control his breathing. "Don't...come any closer, Lila."

She frowned, wondering what the hell was going on. The sound of his voice, scared, weak and panicked sent adrenaline through her system and her heart sped up. "Dean, you're scaring me." she admitted quietly.

"I'm..." he swallowed thickly. "There's somethin' wrong with me." he confessed, sounding disgusted at himself. "I shouldn't be here. I gotta go."

She barely had enough time to jump off the bed before he was out of the room, his foot steps echoing as he rushed down the stairs. She was determined though and followed him. "Dean!" she called out quietly, not wanting to wake Jack as she made her way down stairs. "Tell me what's going on, please?"

"I can't," he told her, his hand holding the front door open. "Please...just...I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's happening, okay?" his eyes were sad as he gazed at her. "I love you, baby." he told her before exiting the house, closing the door behind him.

Her mouth hung open as she stared at the closed door, unsure what to do. She wanted to go after him, go with him and help him figure out what was happening but there was no way in hell that she would leave Jack on his own, or Sammy the dog, who had a habit of eating Dean's socks when no one was around.

The sound of the door slamming still echoed through her ears and she blew out a breath. "Love you too." she mumbled in reply to the last thing he said to her before turning around and walking over to the light switch. She turned it on and glanced at the old-fashioned clock. "Yay, three-am." she said unenthusiastically. With a sigh, she headed into the lounge, knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, or until she heard from Dean.

* * *

Cold. Distant. Scared. Heart-broken.

Just a few words to describe how she was feeling in that moment.

"You're..." she croaked out, her fingers tightening around the phone as a tear slipped down her cheek. "A...vampire?" she whispered emotionally, being careful so Jack didn't hear her from where she stood in the kitchen. Numb...she just felt numb. There was always a risk of Dean being hurt but she never truly believed it would happen.

Dean was a hero and hero's always had happy ever afters.

"_It's why I couldn't stay,"_ he told her quietly. _"I...I lost control, Lila."_ he admitted, sounding disappointed with himself. _"I only wanted to come n' see you...to say thanks for everything... but soon as I did..."_

"It's...okay." she said reluctantly. Honestly, she couldn't help it, but she was a bit annoyed at him for visiting while he was such a danger. Not for her sake, she didn't care about that – in fact, the idea of having vampire sex with Dean had crossed her mind - she cared about Jack and his safety. Then again, in her heart, she knew Dean would never hurt him while he could help it. "You said you can be cured?"

"_Yeah,"_ Dean responded, sounding happier at the idea. _"Samuel knows somethin' that might work."_

"That's...amazing." she commented truthfully. "Not just cause it can turn you back – that's more than amazing – but 'cause I didn't think there was a cure."

"_Yeah, me either."_

"So, what is it?" she couldn't help but ask. Half because she was curious and half because she wanted to keep the conversation civil with Dean while she could 'cause once he was home, she had a feeling a argument was going to kick off. She didn't want it to but...after this vampire thing, she couldn't deal with Dean disappearing any more, especially when it meant that Jack could lose the closest thing he's ever had to a father.

"_Um..blood of the vamp which bit me – which I've got – and some other crap I can't even spell." _

She snorted and smiled. "So when you doin' it?"

"_Right now actually," _he told her; she could hear voices in the background calling for Dean. "_I'll give you a call once it's finished then I'll be comin' home."_ he promised her.

Relief filled her body that. "You bet your ass you will."

* * *

Unfortunately, he didn't end up coming home that night. The cure which Samuel gave Dean wasn't a pleasant experience and Dean was struggling with the after effects. At least he was cured though, Sam had told her on the phone.

She had agreed with him all while gritting her teeth. It may have been in her head but Sam sounded...like he didn't give a shit about Dean's health and it agitated her, or maybe she was just annoyed at him because he was the reason why Dean was there in the first place.

Gosh, she sounded like a bitch.

She really didn't want to be that kind of person. She hated thinking bad of people, or being jealous which she had to admit, was exactly how she felt. It seemed like Dean was picking Sam over her and Jack, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to have to have to sit back while Sam took him on hunts and hope that he came back alive.

Oh well...she could just have to see how the conversation with Dean went after he was well enough to come home. It's not like she expected Dean to not see Sam ever again...she just wanted him home more; safe more.

The next day went quickly and before she knew it, it was night time and she was patiently waiting on the couch for Dean to return home. He had called her early that day and told her that he was feeling better so she could expect him that night. She didn't tell him that she was waiting up for him. It would be a nice surprise...until the subject of Sam is brought up.

So she went about her usual routine. Wake up, let Sammy the dog out into the yard, make breakfast, let the dog in, eat food, tidy, wash up, let the dog out again and pick up it's 'mess' while Jack did some school work, make lunch, check on Jacks work, wash up again...blah, blah, blah.

Before she knew it, the sun was going down, Jack was yawning and Sammy the dog was patiently waiting by the bottom of the stairs as he waited for them to retire to their beds. Once it went eight-o-clock, she did as Sammy wanted and trailed up the stairs behind them.

She tucked Jack in and left him a cup of juice on the side cabinet just in case he got thirsty. Her lips touched his forehead as she whispered, "Goodnight, my love." before petting Sammy on the head and leaving the room.

It took six hours before Dean arrived home and without meaning to, she had fallen asleep on the couch. The sound of the front door opening woke her up and it took her a moment before she remembered that it would be Dean and not some monster or burglar.

She yawned silently and pushed herself up, watching as Dean stumbled around the room before he found the light switch. They both blinked against it, not used to the brightness as their eyes adjusted before they met from across the room.

Dean was taken back by the sight of her, obviously not expecting her to be downstairs instead of her bed but he smiled nonetheless. "Hey, sweetheart." he greeted softly, making his way over to her and kneeling down in front of the couch.

She smiled back, hating the way her mouth felt like a cotton ball from her nap. "Hey," she greeted in return, her hand coming up and resting against his cheek. He leaned into it and she stroked her thumb along the skin under his eye, tracing the light freckles. "You alright?"

His head bobbed as he nodded, his own hand joining hers as her hand rested against his cheek. "I am now." he commented quietly, the smile remaining on his face. "What about you?" he questioned, using his hand to pull hers away from his cheek so he could bring it up to his lips, where he laid a soft kiss against the back of her hand.

"I am now." she repeated his answer, her eyes flickering between his. She wanted to bring up the subject of Sam and how she couldn't cope much longer with him going on hunts but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin this moment or their reunion. "I...waited up for you."

"Really?" his eyes twinkled teasingly. "Looks to me like you've been sleeping." he commented, amused as he brought up his spare hand and traced his index finger underneath her eye, where the effect of being woken up was most obvious.

She huffed out a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he chuckled, her laugh doing things to his heart just like always. "C'mon, you gonna join me upstairs for a snuggle?" he questioned hopefully.

And if that wasn't one of the cutest things in the world, she didn't know what was. Her heart melted as she gazed upon her warrior, the hunter of darkness and evil, the man who was broken by hell and hunted by angels, the same man who wanted to 'snuggle' with her. How the hell could she say no to that? "Yeah, c'mon then." she agreed, mentally deciding that their conversation about Sam could wait until tomorrow.

He grinned lazily and pulled her up. She laughed as he got her onto her feet before his hands gripped the back of her legs and he forced them around his waist. He held her to him with a hand on her ass while the other gripped the banister for support as they climbed the stairs.

The smile didn't leave her face as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before leaning her head there. It was dark – since she turned the light switch off when Dean passed it – but she didn't worry about him dropping her. She knew he wouldn't; she trusted him.

Once they reached the bedroom, he laid down on the bed before finally letting her go. She adjusted herself onto the bed, her head on the pillow as she watched him quickly undress. She was already in her P.J's, having put them on after she put Jack to bed, so she didn't need to do anything but get underneath the covers, which she waited until Dean was ready to do the same before she did.

Her head went to his chest when they were both settled and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "I love you." she mumbled, her hand flexing against the muscles of his stomach.

His lips brushed her hair. "I love you too, baby." he whispered back, his arm tightening against her. "So much. More than anything."

She smiled, her eyelashes brushing against his chest as her eyes fell shut. "Me too."

* * *

**I hope you liked! **

**I wanna create a bit of drama around the whole hunting thing...Originally I wanted Dean to pick Delilah over anything and everything but then I saw that Supernatural episode where Dean had to pick between staying at that place and going to the prom(I think?) with that girl or he could pick John and Sammy and then he saw Sammy and he picked them...So I think it won't be as easy as that. **

**I'm also going to speed up season 6 as much as I can 'cause it wasn't my favourite and then maybe I'll do the sequel...We'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
